New Mythology: Gods of War
by KamuNoRaijin7
Summary: Ash ketchum tiene una gran responsabilidad. La humanidad se ve nuevamente amenazada por los dioses. Y Él, al lado de los demás Santos Guerreros, protegerá este mundo. Ash deberá renacer como el fénix para poder proteger todo en lo que cree y ama. Su sueño de ser maestro Pokemon ya no es lo más importante. El mundo es su responsabilidad; Su deber es mantener hermosa aquella sonrisa.
1. Prólogo: Holy wars

**Bueno después de 777 años, volvió a intentar escribir una historia, esta vez de pokemon pero con varias sorpresas.**

 **Si me pregunto porque no he continuado mi otra historia no es porque me he quedado sin ideas, de hecho tengo muchas, solo que la motivación por la escritura.**

 **él decido crear esta historia ya que últimamente el estado bastante avanzado con el envío de la palabra, además de que esta idea la tuvo en la cabeza por muuuucho tiempo.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, comencemos !.**

 **Prólogo: Holy Wars.**

Sangre ...

Agonía ...

Desesperación ...

Lucha ...

Odio ...

Dolor...

Son las únicas cosas negativas que se pueden ver en estos tiempos ...

Tiempos de guerra ...

En guerra contra deidades divinas, nosotros, seres mortales, nuestras únicas armas son bestias con dotes mágicos y asombrosos, en medios de una guerra contra dioses que aborrecen nuestra existencia.

Para nuestra fortuna, al igual que estaban esos que despreciaba cada segundo de nuestro vivir, habían otras deidades que nos defendían a capa y espada, ya que según esas deidades nosotros los seres humanos somos más de lo que parecemos.

Las deidades que nos defendían eran: Athenea, la diosa de la guerra y la sabiduría; Selene, Diosa de la luna; amateratsu, Diosa del sol; y por último pero no menos importante, Gea, la diosa de la tierra. Además de la ayuda del Dios de las bestias, una entidad llamada "Arceus", quien nos reveló que las bestias en realidad se llamaban "Pokemon" y que éste fue quien los creo.

La Diosa de la tierra fue la primera que salió en nuestra defensa, la que siempre estuvo velando por nosotros los humanos.

Desde el inició de la bautizada: "Santa guerra inmortal", habían transcurrido ya más de 500 años. ( N/A: En esta época los humanos tenían una esperanza de vida alrededor de los 120 años, y si les va bien, hasta 150 )

Habíamos batallado con honor y orgullo contra esos dioses que sólo querían vernos arder.

Esos eran: Shinigami, Dios de las tinieblas; Poseidón, Dios de los mares; Ares, Dios de la guerra; Bills, Dios de la destrucción; y Hades, Dios del infierno.

No sólo eran dioses malignos ante nuestros ojos, sino que también eran de los más fuertes de la orden divina, considerados como "la élite".

Siendo dos de estos hijos directos de cronos, el Dios del tiempo y el espacio, y hermanos de Zeus, el Dios del cielo y el Trueno. Se podría decir que estábamos bastantante jodidos desde el inicio.

Pero si algo nos caracteriza tanto a humanos como a Pokemon, es que "nunca nos rendimos hasta el final".

Nuestros Dioses protectores eran de gran ayuda, pero debido a la ley divina que dice que: "Si un Dios de la orden divina declara la guerra contra una raza, la raza amenazada podrá recibir ayuda de otras entidades divinas pero bajo la condición de que estas no participen en batalla"

Y la ley también es en viceversa, es decir, el Dios que nos declaró la guerra puede recibir ayuda de otros dioses pero bajo la misma condición de que estos no participen en batalla.

Para nuestra mala suerte, ellos encontraron la forma de burlar la regla, atrayéndonos hacia sus mundos.

Nuestra única ventaja referente a esta regla es que Arceus al no ser parte de la orden divina, siendo simplemente un Dios de nivel medio-bajo, era excluido de esta regla y el sí podía luchar sin ningún problema.

Pero eso no era suficiente, ni con su ayuda directa no pudieron hacer mucho.

¿Por qué lo digo?

Simple... La humanidad sólo es un 30% de lo que era su población antes de la guerra.

Las diosas llevaban un siglo y medio diciendo que siguiéramos luchando porque la solución llegaría pronto.

Pero a medida qué pasaba el tiempo las personas y los guerreros empezaban a dejar de creer en ellas y en ellos mismos.

Sin embargo...

Un día...

Se vio un rayo de esperanza...

501 años después de que empezará la guerra, un 7 de julio, fueron llamados a la cámara de las deidades los 7 mejores guerreros junto con sus respectivos Pokemon.

Kã, un guerrero terco y valiente, acompañado de su amable pokemon "Ho-oh".

Rai, un Guerrero frío y calculador, acompañado de su calmado Raikou.

Sui, un Guerrero impulsivo y agresivo, acompañado de su confiado Kyogre.

Tsuchi, un Guerrero amable y bondadoso, a su lado se encuentra su pasivo Keldeo

Kaze, un Guerrero calmado e inteligente, acompañado se su veloz Kyurem.

Mei, una guerrera sádica y poderosa cuyo Pokemon Zekrom yacía a su lado orgulloso.

Y por último, Hi, una guerrera cálida y de buen corazón, acompañada por su Reshiram.

Estos eran los 7 guerreros más fuertes con sus Pokemon.

Todos, tanto guerreros como Pokemon, se arrodillaron frente a sus dioses protectores.

"Llegó la hora, mis valientes guerreros, el momento que se ha estado esperando desde hace más de siglo y medio". Decía la diosa de la sabiduría ante las miradas expectantes y confusas de sus guerreros.

"¿A qué se refiere, mi Diosa?". Preguntó el aparente líder del grupo, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Kã.

"A que ya hemos obtenido eso que nos hará ganar la guerra". El que respondió fue el único Dios varón presente, Arceus, ganándose un asentimiento de sus compañeras sagradas y una mirada de sorpresa de sus súbditos.

"Señor Arceus... ¿Nos están tratando de decir que esa "oportunidad" que nos han estado profesando desde hace casi 2 siglos al fin ha llegado?". Pregunto incrédulo pero serio Rai, a lo cual Gea, quien estaba con los ojos cerrados, sonrió para después responder:

"Así es, mis fieles guerreros, ha llegado la hora de que la humanidad gane la guerra". Decía con voz majestuosa la Dios de la guerra.

"Y ustedes, los guerreros más fuertes, son los elegidos". Habló esta vez la diosa de la sabiduría.

Los 7 guerreros no lo podían creer, les llenó de orgullo y de sorpresa el saber que ellos eran los que podían acabar con la amenaza de los dioses malignos.

Pero... Con el orgullo vino el temor... ¿Qué pasa si no lo lograban?...

"No es momento de dudar". Habló la hermosa Dios Selene sorprendiendo a los guerreros.

"Ustedes son la única y la última esperanza de la humanidad y de los Pokemon". habló Arceus.

"Después de terminar la guerra... Ustedes morirán aún cuando ganen". Dijo fríamente la diosa Amateratsu, ganándose miradas de sus guerreros.

"Han batallado hasta el día de hoy sin miedo a la muerte". Dijo Athenea.

"Díganme mis amados guerreros, ¿serán capaces de sacrificar sus vidas por la gloria y la libertad de la humanidad?". Habló tranquilamente Gea viéndolos.

Kã fue el primero en levantarse, y poniendo el puño derecho en su pecho y su mano izquierda tras su espalda, se puso firme con orgullo con una mirada determinada mientras su Pokemon hacia lo mismo.

Los demás vieron a sus líderes, y cada uno fue haciendo lo mismo, adoptando la misma posición y la misma mirada.

"POR LA GLORIA Y LA LIBERTAD DE LA HUMANIDAD!". Exclamaron los 7 juntos, y sus Pokemon rugieron en afirmación.

Los dioses sonrieron.

"Bien... Llegó la hora... Arceus, haznos el favor" pidió la diosa de la tierra al Dios creador Pokemon, quien se retiro para volver unos minutos más tardes con 7 objetos flotando debido a sus poderes psíquicos.

Eran 7 estatuas.

Las 7 eran de un color gris opaco como si estuvieran muertas.

Sin embargo cada una era diferente en forma.

Una tenía la forma de un Ave majestuosa.

La segunda, tenía la forma de una especie de León alado.

La tercera, era una especie de tiburón terrorífico.

La cuarta, era la figura inconfundible de un unicornio.

La quinta, tenía la forma de un Dragón europeo.

La Sexta, era la figura de un León siniestro con alas de murciélago.

Y la séptima, era un caballo alado.

"Estas "estatuas", guerreros míos, son lo único que quedó de las antiguas 7 criaturas legendarias de la orden divina". Explicaba la diosa gea.

"Su poder era tan grande que la más débil de las 7 se podía comparar en poder con el mismísimo shinigami" seguía relatando Athenea.

"Sin embargo, no dejaban de ser criaturas, tenían sentimientos, sí, pero actuaban casi por instinto, lo que a ojos de Cronos y Zeus, era peligroso para todo el universo". Relataba Selene.

"Así que se tomó la decisión de ya sea encerrarlos o destruirlos, pero al ser tan poderosos tuvieron que optar por la primera opción; aunque fuesen capaces de destruirlos podrían acabar de igual manera con el universo.

La batalla duró dos milenios, pero al final lograron encerrarlos en estas estatuas, arrancándoles la energía vital y todo su poder dejándolos en estado de suspensión". Terminó de relatar amateratsu.

"Pero... Para todo hay solución... Las estatuas siguen intactas y dentro de ellas aún yacen los espíritus de las criaturas que hacían temblar al mismísimo cronos". Acabó por fin la diosa de la tierra viendo a sus guerreros que estaban con los ojos abiertos.

"Pero... Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que haremos, oh, mi señora?". Pregunto kaze expectante ante la respuesta de sus protectores.

"Simple...". Habló Arceus. "Ustedes deberán revivir la vitalidad de las antiguas criaturas y asimilar sus almas dentro las suyas" dijo Arceus sorprendiendo a los mortales.

"Pe-pero señor Arceus, nosotros sólo somos simples mortales. ¿Cómo esperan que manejemos un poder al cuál el mismísimo Cronos temía?". Preguntó con voz temblorosa Hi.

"El primer paso será la fusión..." dijo calmada Athenea, dejando confundidos a sus guerreros.

"A lo que Athenea se refiere...". Empezó a decir Gea. "Es que ustedes deben fusionarse con sus respectivos pokemons" terminó de decir la diosa, ganándose una mirada de pura sorpresa por parte de los humanos y pokemons.

"¿Fusionarnos con nuestros pokemons?" se pregunto sui mientras miraba a kyogre.

"Sí... Otra de las razones porque las cuales los elegimos a ustedes es que tanto humanos como Pokemon cumplen los requisitos elementales". Decía amateratsu.

"Entonces... El ritual empezará cuando ustedes quieran" declaró Selene.  
"Ustedes, a pesar de ser los más fuertes Santos, ganándose el rango de Guerreros, son los únicos que no poseen una vestimenta propia. Con el espíritu de estas bestias, despertaran los sagrados mantos, vestimentas más fuertes que las armaduras". Explicó la Diosa Gea.

Los guerreros se miraron entre sí y a sus Pokemon; sin embargo al final todos asistieron, dando a entender que querían empezar cuanto antes.

Los dioses también asistieron y empezaron con el ritual de fusión el cual duró un mes completo.

Posteriormente, la fusión humano-pokemon fue todo un éxito y no hubo ninguna dificultad para ninguno de los 7.

Estos sólo pedían mentalmente que los demás Santos fueran capaces a aguantar.

Llegó la hora hacer renacer a las legendarias criaturas que atemorizaron a los dioses.

Los dioses protectores de los humanos y Pokemon inhalaron profundo...

Y sucedió.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la humanidad se sentía más acorradala que nunca por los diferentes subditos de los dioses malignos.

Sus 7 guerreros más fuertes habían desaparecido, Arceus también y nadie ha hablado con las diosas.

La humanidad se sintió abandonada...

Una luz oscura se empezó a asomar, dando paso a los causantes de su miseria.

"Llegó su fin, tontos mortales" decía el Shinigami con voz risueña.

"Me sorprende que hayan durado tanto la verdad". Se expreso con seriedad Poseidón.

"Sí, sí, ¿qué importa? Al final sólo serán destruidos". Se regocijaba bills.

"Bien, mortales... Llegó la hora del juicio divino!". Exclamó Hades alzando su espada, causando miedo en todos los seres humanos y los pokemon que lo veían.

Este sólo sonrió burlescamente.

"Patéticos". Dijo Hades con una mirada de maldad listo para acabar con los mortales...

De repente... En el horizonte se veía una luz...

Una luz majestuosa...

Una luz de esperanza...

Esa luz se separó en 7...

Cada una de un color...

Rojo...

Amarillo...

Azul...

Morado...

Gris...

Negro...

Blanco...

Hades veía esas luces... Y tanto en el como en los demás dioses les paso una sensación no muy bonita...

Esas energías se les hacían muy familiares...

Eran...

"No puedes ser...". Apenas decía bills con los ojos abiertos.

"¡¿Como es posible?!". Exclamó temeroso el Dios de los mares.

Las luces se posaron frente a ellos... Revelando 7 figuras...

5 Masculinas y 2 femeninas...

La energía alrededor de cada uno formaba una criatura...

Un pájaro de fuego rojo... El ave inmortal Fennikusu...

Un León con alas amarillo... El Rey del cosmos... shishi...

Un tiburón macabro azul... El terror de los mares Dakuwaqa...

Un caballo con un cuerno morado... El fantástico yunikon...

Un lagarto con alas enormes gris... El legendario ryu...

Un León con alas de murciélago... El emperador oscuro mantikoa...

Y por último... Un caballo alado blanco... El mítico Pegasasu...

Loa dioses miraban incrédulos a los 7 guerreros...

"Hoy... Acaba su reino de maldad..." empezó a decir Kã-Fennikusu.

"Hades..." dijo Rai-Shishi.

"Poseidón..." dijo Sui-Dakuwaqa.

"Ares..." dijeron tsuchi-Yunikon y Kaze-Ryu.

"Shinigami" dijo Mei-Matikoa.

"Bills" dijo a lo último Hi-Pegasasu.

"Hoy... Por la gloria y la libertad de la humanidad los derrotaremos!..." dijeron los 7 al unísono mirando a los dioses con rabia y odio.

"Bien... No sé cómo lograron hacerse con el poder de esas cosas... Pero sinceramente por su energía puedo decir que apenas y son la mitad de fuerte del poder total de cada una de esas criaturas" dijo ya más calmado Hades...

"Bien... Pruebanos" dijo Kã-Fénix para así explotar la batalla...

Los 7 guerreros legendarios se abalanzaron contra los 5 dioses, teniendo una batalla bastante pareja.

La batalla fue destructiva, golpes y ataques iban y venían, estaban destruyendo toda la tierra.

Y los guerreros se dieron cuenta, por lo cual guiaron a los dioses hacia el espacio donde podían pelear con más libertad.

La batalla fue tan masiva que el universo sentía las vibraciones de las deidades.

La batalla era un no parar...

Esto decidiría la guerra...

Si los guerreros ganaban... Dejarían en alto el nombre de la humanidad y los llevarían devuelta a la libertad...

Fue la llamada "batalla de mil días".

Tanto dioses como guerreros estaban cansados...

Sin embargo los guerreros se habían dado cuenta de que no podían vencerlos...

Así que optaron por la opción que había utilizado antes con las criaturas que ahora estaban en su interior...

Encerrarlos...

En una jugada estrategica, donde el honor, la perseverancia y el valor tuvieron todo que ver.

Con un grito y una explosión de poder por parte de los guerreros, estos ya tenían a los dioses donde los querían, apuntó de ser sellados en diamantes para siempre...

Sin embargo... Hades... Era el único que aún se resistía... Así que con un último impulso, el guerrero Fennikusu y el Guerrero Shishi se abalanzaron contra el asestándole dos puñetazos cargados de fuego y electricidad que hizo que por fin... Sucumbiera...

Y todo...

Terminó...

Los guerreros con las pocas fuerzas que les quedaban bajaron hacia la tierra...

Donde sus dioses estaban ya entre los humanos y pokemon esperándolos...

Todos al verlos se dieron cuenta de que habían triunfado...

La humanidad se había superpuesto ante los dioses de la élite...

Sin embargo... Fue una victoria agridulce...

Además de todas las muertes durante estos más de 500 años...

Estaba el hecho de que veían como sus héroes se desvanecían frente a sus ojos...

No sin antes... Los 7 levantar el pulgar y dar un media sonrisa... En signo de victoria...

Estos 7 guerreros fueron llorados y alabados por mucho tiempo...

Siendo bautizados:

"Los mitológicos legendarios".

Así ponía arriba de sus tumbas... Y al lado... En una letra más pequeña... Se podía leer la leyenda que decía:

"Cuando cualquiera de los 5 males vuelva a resurgir de su letargo eterno... Los espíritus legendarios despertaran en sus reencarnaciones... Para de una vez por todas... Destruir al mal... Definitivamente".

Después de la guerra... Los seres humanos tardaron 1000 años en reconstruir y restablecerse nuevamente...

Se impusieron nuevas leyes, y tanto pokemon como humanos vivieron en armonía.

No fue hasta que los humanos decidieron reiniciar la cuenta que los dioses protectores dejaron de tener contacto definitivamente con los humanos...

Empezando nuevamente desde el año 0 Después del Mito.

Así pasaron los años...

La humanidad fue olvidando poco a poco su pasado...

La Santa guerra inmortal se fue rebajando a ser un mito o un simple cuento de historia...

Sólo quedaban las antiguas metrópolis del pasado...

Pero nadie se tomaba enserio lo que decía en aquellos jeroglíficos...

Así pasaron los años...

Hasta llevarnos...

A donde estamos hoy en día...

 _XY &Z_

 **Bueno ya termine! Espero que él "prólogo" haya sido de su agrado, la verdad es que me esmere mucho, trate de que no fuera muy largo, ya que hubo muchas cosas que no quise poner por lo mismo, porque luego puede que quedará largo.**

 **Espero algunos ya estén entendiendo la idea de lo que será la historia.**

 **Serán varios Arcos, es lo único que puedo decir.**

 **Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, me despido !.**


	2. Child of Burning Time

_**hola de nuevo! Aquí ya está el segundo capitulose seguido, les pido los que llegarán a leer esto no se van a comprar, no hay nada tan puntual (: 'v).**_

 _ **bueno espero que el capitulo mar de su agrado**_

 _ **y sin nada mas que decir, comencemos!**_

 **Saga XY; Episodio 1: The Child of Burnning Time**

Era otro hermoso día en la región de Kanto, para ser más exactos, en pueblo paleta, justo en la base de la colina del laboratorio del profesor Oak, un científico reconocido por su grandeza en la investigación, siendo este quien entrega de los tres iniciales de Kanto a los nuevos entrenadores.

Este hermoso día solo era manchado por el llanto incesante de dos pequeños niños. Una niña de 8 años de edad que poseía unos hermosos ojos azules y un cabello color miel estaba abrazada a un niño de 9 años de ojos color café y cabello tan oscuro como la noche; Él también lloraba, a su vez que trataba de consolar a la pequeña niña en sus brazos quien lloraba a lagrima viva.

"Por favor Serena ... no llores ... no me gusta verte llorar". Dijo con voz suave pero algo entrecortada el niño a la hora de llamarse serena.

Está solo enterró mas su rostro en el hombro del niño mientras trataba de hablar.

"Pero ... yo ... yo no quiero irme ... Ash ..." expresó la pequeña niña aun llorando mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al ojicafé y este solo le acariciaba el cabello.

Esta tierna y triste escena era vista por los niños, con la vista puesta en la escena, y también por tres adultos, uno de ellos era un hombre mayor con una bata de laboratorio; una señora joven de cabello castaño y por ultimo una señora de la misma edad pero con cabello oscuro.

El niño llamado Ash tomo a niña por los hombros, una vez un poco separados, este con su mano derecha empezó a acariciar la mejilla a la serena, quitándole las lágrimas en el proceso.

Ella solo miraba con ojos llorosos pero algo sonrojada.

"Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas ... pero ... no te preocupes, algún día nos volveremos a ver". dijo la sonrisa con una sonrisa tratando de confortar a la pequeña pelimiel.

Ash sacó algo de su bolsillo, revelando un pañuelo blanco con una pokebola tejida en el centro. Lo dobló delicadamente y con la tela se dispuso a limpiar las otras lágrimas de serena.

"Toma... es tuyo...". Dijo ash extendiéndole el pañuelo a serena, quien sonrojada lo tomó con un deje de tristeza. "Prométeme que me lo devolverás cuando nos volvamos a encontrar" decía el pelinegro ante la sorpresa y la posterior sonrisa de la pequeña.

Ash también sonrió con ternura ante esto, a Él le encantaba que su mejor amiga sonriera.

"Te lo prometo... Ash". Decía serena mientras posaba el pañuelo cerca de su pecho.

Y para sorpresa y sonrojo de serena... Ash se acerco lentamente para plantar un beso en la frente de la niña, poniéndola mas roja que un tomate.

Los adultos veían la tierna escena con una sonrisa, más que nada las madres de los niños, aunque una de ellas de verdad se odiaba a si misma por tener que dañar el momento.

La señora se fue acercando hasta donde Serena y Ash se encontraban "Serena... cariño... es hora de irnos" dijo suavemente Grace mirando a su hija quien le devolvió una mirada llena de dolor y pésame, rompiendo el corazón de la madre.

"Pero... yo..."trataba de decir serena a punto de romper de nuevo a llorar.

Ash vio esto y al no querer que su amiga volviera a llorar, saco rápidamente una pequeña cajita de color rosa y azul; se lo extendió a la ojiazul quien lo vio confundida.

"Qué... ¿qué es eso?..." pregunto la pequeña serena.

El pelinegro sólo sonrió. "Planeaba darte esto como regalo de cumpleaños, pero debido a que no estaré ahí quiero dártelo ahora... ¡como símbolo de nuestra unión!..."dijo emocionado el ojicafe entregándole la caja por fin a la niña quien la tomo sonrojada y feliz.

"¿Porque no la abres, cielo?" le pidió Grace a su pequeña hija quien tenia un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esta asintió y con cuidado abrió la tapa de la caja...

Eran un hermoso dije de "Y" color rosado que estaba atado a una cadeneta azul.

Serena lo miro con los ojos brillantes, y cuando iba a abalanzarse sobre el pelinegro ella vio que este había sacado uno idéntico al suyo, solo que con los colores invertidos y una "X" en vez de una "Y".

Este se lo mostraba sonriente, y la pequeña serena no pudo aguantar mas y se tiró a los brazos del ojicafe, quien aunque algo sorprendido logró mantener el equilibrio mientras abrazaba a la pelimiel.

"¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS!". Exclamaba la pequeña mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con una sonrisa y con lagrimas agridulces.

"Es para que nunca nos olvidemos, Serena, ¡te prometo que cuando sea entrenador Pokemon viajaremos juntos!". Declaró Ash algo sonrojado pero emocionado.

"Serena... quisiera no tener que interrumpir pero... el auto aguarda y el avión no esperará por nosotros mi cielo..." decía Grace odiándose a si misma por tener que interrumpir la felicidad de su hija.

Ella la volteo a mirar, y luego volvió a ver a Ash quien asentía con tristeza.

"Yo... está bien, mami..."dijo finalmente para separarse Ash...

No sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

Cabe resaltar que el pobre azabache estaba mas rojo que un Scizor.

"Te voy a extrañar... Ash..." decía la pelimiel también roja, para poco a poco irse apartando.

Ash estaba sin habla mientras veía a su mejor amiga entrar en el auto con su madre, Él no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando...

Serena se asomo por la ventana agitando su mano mientras trataba en vano contener sus lagrimas.

Ash solo pudo seguir el vehículo con su mirada y alzar levemente su mano en señal de adiós...

"yo... yo también te extrañare... Serena..." susurro el pequeño.

Su madre, delia, se acercó a su hijo y empezó a consolarlo mientras este no paraba de llorar...

La vida les puso una gran prueba a tan temprana edad a estos dos pequeños... ¿Serán capaces de llevar ese sentimiento más allá a pesar de haber sido separados?.

"Ni siquiera las cadenas del destino, son tan fuertes como los lazos del corazón"

 **Cerca del lugar**

Escondido entre los arboles, se encontraba la figura de un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años, vestía una chaqueta larga negra de mangas largas ( valga la redundancia ), esta chaqueta tenia detalles dorados en los bordes, también era cuello de tortuga, debajo de esta tenia una camisa de cuerpo color amarillo, portaba guantes negros de combate, botas negra igualmente de combate, y lo mas llamativo era el diamante dorado que colgaba de su cuello.

Medía alrededor de 1.82, complexión definida pero no exagerada, piel blanca y cabello rubio.

Sus ojos los mantenía cerrados por lo cual no se sabia de que color eran.

"Mmm... ¿es Él?..."pensaba el misteriosos hombre de pie sobre la rama de un árbol y de brazos cruzados

De repente... abre los ojos, revelando que son de un color dorado brillante, su iris tenia la forma de una especie de diamante de ¿trueno? ( _ **N/A: Discúlpenme, no sé como explicar bien esto**_ ) y a un costado de la iris había una aspa de trueno.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras empezaban a salir chispas de su cuerpo.

Con sus raros ojos clavados en el niño que se había dormido de tanto llorar en los brazos de su madre.

"Sin duda... es Él... esa aura lo delata". Susurraba el hombre mientras seguía observando al niño.

De un momento a otro dio media vuelta. "Nos veremos pronto... Ash..." susurro y tras darle un ultimo vistazo al pequeño, simplemente desapareció como si nunca hubiera estado ahí...

 **7 años después**

Un joven de 16 años con un Pikachu en su hombro caminaba tranquilamente por las largas extensiones de hierva de su pueblo natal.

El joven media alrededor de 1.75, de tez morena y complexión delgada pero definida, ojos cafés y cabellos azabaches cubiertos por una gorra blanca con una Pokebola azul estampada en el centro de esta.

Él vestía ademas de esa gorra, una chaqueta azul y blanca con detalles amarillos, unos vaqueros grises, guantes negros y zapatos rojos con negro.

Este joven se llamaba Ash Ketchum, un entrenador que inicio su viaje Pokemon a los 10 años teniendo pikachu su pokemon inicial, Él desde que salió de pueblo paleta se había esperado grandes y locas aventuras... pero sus expectativas fueron superadas... y no en el ámbito pokemon...

Ash había batallado ya en 5 ligas. En kanto quedó entre los 16 mejores, en jotho entre los 8 mejores, en hoenn volvió a quedar entre los 8, en sinnoh superó su marca y logro quedar entre los 4 mejores, y la mas reciente, unova, entre los 8 primeros, decayendo en su nivel.

Su brazo derecho estaba envuelto por una venda desde los dedos hasta un poco mas de la altura del codo, su mano y muñeca izquierda también estaban vendadas, y aunque no se podía ver a simple vista, todo su pecho y espalda debajo de sus ropas también está envuelto en vendas.

Se preguntaran ¿de donde vinieron esas vendas?

Pues justamente eso estaba reflexionando el joven entrenador.

"Casi sentí que habíamos perdido..." susurraba el entrenador mientras su pikachu lo miraba un tanto preocupado.

"Por un momento creí que todo había acabado... que ese desgraciado nos había matado..."seguía susurrando Ash mientras caminaba, una mirada melancólica y triste paso a ser una de rabia y desesperación.

Se tomo la cabeza con las manos mientras gruñía, y pikachu trataba de calmarlo.

"Si no hubiera sido por kam... ¡todo se hubiera perdido! ¡soy tan inútil!" gritaba Ash desesperado mientras caía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo con sus puños.

Pikachu bajo de su hombro y trato consolarlo "pikpapi! pika!" decía el roedor eléctrico con expresión de preocupación.

Ash miro su mano vendada "soy inútil... si hubiera sido más fuerte... no nos hubiera pasado nada de esto... yo no hubiera perdido el olfato... Levi no hubiera perdido el habla... Light su tacto... Gohan su capacidad de oír... y Kam... su vista..." se lamentaba kam en silencio, Él seguía viendo su brazo derecho... y recordó como casi lo pierde.

 ** _Flasback 4 meses_** ** _atrás_**

 _Se muestra al mismo ash, extrañamente más alto y más definido, y también en vez de sus ropas normales llevaba un abrigo/chaqueta de manga larga, de largo le llegaba casi a las rodillas, este era de color rojo brillante siendo adornado por llamas doradas y unas hombreras de material desconocido de color rojo; poseía unos guantes y armadura desde las muñecas hasta el codo del mismo color y material; debajo del abrigo llevaba una armadura ligera de color rojo con un diamante dorado con el símbolo kanji de fuego "_ _火", su pantalón era del mismo material de la armadura ligera, y después de las rodillas llevaba una armadura del mismo material de las hombreras; a su espalda se apreciaban unas alas que apuntaban hacía arriba, en forma de "U" pero afilado._

 _O bueno... esto era así al principio... ya que ahora estaba casi completamente destrozado... el abrigo en su mayoría había sido destruido junto con su hombrera izquierda, solo quedaba la derecha y está estaba a medias, la armadura de sus muñecas también estaba bastante rota, la armadura ligera estaba agrietada en varios lados, lo mismo con la inferior, su armadura en la pantorrilla casi había desparecido completamente de los dos pies. Las alas prácticamente ya no estaban._

 _Él estaba muy mal herido, sangre brotaba de su cráneo, frente, nariz y labios._

 _Mientras que Él miraba con sus ojos rojos, los cuales tenían una pupila diamante pero estilo llameante, en tres de los 4 lados del rombo habían aspas de llamas._

 _Miraba intensamente al ser que se encontraba enfrente de el, un ser morado grisáceo, colmillos largos, ojos amarillos rasgados, cabello blanco largo, una armadura algo agrietada color gris con detalles morados y negros, la armadura era a cuerpo completo y está en su espalda portaba lo que parecía ser una cruz que hacia parte de la armadura._

 _El ser también estaba algo agitado, pero eso no le quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro._

 _"¿Qué piensas hacer, fennikusu?. Estás solo, ya no tienes apoyo, tu amigos ya no pueden seguir más y para cuando llegue Shishi... ya habrás muerto" decía todo esto con voz malévola y burlona mirando al joven guerrero._

 _"Yo... nunca me rendiré ante alguien como tú... shinigami!" exclamo el ojirojo expulsando algo de poder que sorprendió levemente al ahora descubierto dios de las tinieblas shinigami, uno de los dioses malignos que intentaron poner fin a la humanidad hace mucho tiempo._

 _"¿Ah, sí?. Y, ¡¿con qué razón o motivo, eh?!" se mofaba de Ash mientras este trataba de ponerse de pie... y en ese momento algo se desprendió de su cuello... era un collar... una "X" en azul que colgaba de una cadeneta roja._

 _Ash la miro y recordó lo que era..._

 _El Shinigami veía lo que Ash estaba haciendo, y al darse cuenta del objeto en el piso supuso que era importante para el joven, así que con una expresión maligna en su ojos se encamino hacia el joven que se encontraba de rodillas, y al llegar donde esta el, enfrente de sus ojos aplasto el collar rompiéndolo en varios pedazos..._

 _Ash solo vio como ese "dios" había destruido algo muy valioso para Él... algo que lo unía en la lejanía a alguien que significa mucho en su vida..._

 _Por un momento el tiempo se paralizo... en su mente solo se repetía una y otra vez el cómo este ser destruía su objeto más valioso, lastimaba de gravedad a sus amigos, atacaba y asesinaba a personas y pokemon inocentes._

 _Y vio... en una ilusión como este maldito bastardo... acababa con la vida de cierta pelimiel de ojos azules... solo imaginarse que ese maldito podría hacer eso..._

 _Lo lleno de ira..._

 _Y explotó._

 _"GGRRRAAAAAAAAAHGGGG!" De repente un fuego abrazador envolvió a ash, expulsaba esa energía carmesí que puso el lugar a temperaturas tan altas que dejarían al mas poderoso pokemon legendario de fuego en vergüenza._

 _"GGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGG!" Ash seguia gritando mientras las llamas se hacían mas grandes empujando a un sorprendido shinigami hacia atrás, saliendo despedido hasta chocarse contra una pared destruyéndola en el proceso._

 _"Arghh!" se quejo shinigami al sentir el golpe, cayendo al piso, poco a poco se fue levantando y lo que vio lo dejo con la garganta seca... nunca mejor dicho._

 _Frente a el se encontraba el mismo Ash pero diferente, las llamas que se expulsaban fuera de su cuerpo eran muy potentes, llegando a formar un gran cráter debajo de Él._

 _Ash estaba flotando con una mirada de rabia pura, el shinigami se dio cuenta de que sus ojos ademas de ser mas brillantes también tenían otro pequeño pero gigantesco cambio... en vez de 3 aspas de fuego eran 4._

 _La energía a su alrededor se fue concentrando mas y mas hasta que empezó a formarse la silueta de un ave muy conocida... el fennikusu..._

 _Ash lo miraba, su cabello balanceándose debido a la llamarada de potencia que expulsaba su poder._

 _"Shinigami... nunca te voy a perdonar!" grito ash abalanzándose hacia el shinigami quien no pudo verlo debido a su velocidad, ash apareció enfrente de el asestándole un puñetazo seguido de otro, y otro y así sucesivamente dándole un combo a puro puño. le atino un ultimo puñetazo para luego conectarle un rodillazo derecho hacia sus costillas, seguido de un gancho izquierdo que mando volando al dios solo para ser nuevamente alcanzado por ash quien de una patada lo elevo hacia arriba a gran velocidad " **Kagan: Borrón Del Infierno!** " exclamo ash y de repente de sus ojos salieron llamas que lo consumieron para luego aparecer justo arriba del dios con un ataque cargado en sus manos " **Kagan: Llamas Ardientes!** " exclamo ash asestándole los golpes envueltos por las llamas eternas justo en el pecho del shinigami rompiendo aun mas su armadura._

 _De un ultimo golpe lo tiro nuevamente hacia abajo " **Kagan: Fuego Tormentoso!** " otra capa de fuego apareció pero esta era algo diferente, como si fueran rayos de fuego._

 _Aceleró a toda velocidad hacia el dios, quien a pesar del aturdimiento logro reaccionar bloqueando la patada de ash con su puño mientras que con el otro tiraba un golpe hacia ash que fue detenido por la mano izquierda de ash quien luego con su mano libre le propino un golpe llameante al shinigami._

 _"ARGH!" el shinigami quejia de dolor mientras con rabia por ser apaleado de esa forma se recompone y un aura siniestra se mostraba siendo explusada de su ser "GRRRAAAAGHH!" gritaba el shinigami yendo a por ash quien también se había lanzado contra el dios, ambos al chocar asestaron un puño en la cara del otro para luego los dos seguir de largo, darse media vuelta y conectar sus rodillas cuyo impacto provoco una ráfaga de energía expansiva._

 _Los dos no perdieron el tiempo y siguieron golpeándose sin cesar, el frenesí era increíble, por momentos parecía que estaban parejos, luego que ash tenia la ventaja y luego que era el dios._

 _Los dos chocaron sus ante brazos y luego de una patada se elevaron hacia el "cielo" siniestro del mundo de las tinieblas mientras se seguían golpeando y lanzándose ataques de aura._

 _"E **sfera siniestra!** / **torrente de fuego!** " gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, de las manos del dios salio una gran esfera de energía oscura que fue lanzada hacia una ráfaga de fuego expulsada por ash._

 _Los ataques colisionaron, estaban muy parejos "gggrrrggg!..." quejían los dos tratando de ganar el duelo, hasta que la energía concentrada no pudo mas y exploto, consumiendo todo a su alrededor dejando una gran capa de humo._

 _Silencio_ _..._

 _De repente de la nube de humo salio disparado el dios que trataba de bloquear los golpes de la reencarnación del fénix._

 _Ash en una maniobra acrobática logro asestarle una patada directo en el pecho que mando a volar al dios._

 _Ash sabia que era su oportunidad "este... ES TU FIN! GRRRRAAAAAAAGHHH!" gritaba ash mientras concentraba toda su energía en su puño derecho listo para golpear al shinigami para por fin acabar con su vida._

 _"GRRRRAAAAAGHHHH! MUEEEREEE!" grito por fin al impactar con el pecho del shinigami._

 _"AAAARGHHHH!"gritaba de dolor mientras el puño de ash expulsaba mas y mas energía._

 _El brazo de ash parecía que se estaba desquebrajando debido a todo el sobresfuerzo, pero esto a ash le importo poco y siguió impulsándose mas y mas, el cráter que se había formado debajo de ellos era gigantesco, y las llamas eternas del fénix no se quedaban atrás._

 _"GGGRRRAAAAAGH!"grito finalmente ash lanzando al dios quien salio disparado atravesando cada cosa que se le ponía en el camino._

 _Finalmente el shinigami impacto contra una montaña creando una gran explosión que se lograba ver a kilómetros._

 _"Ha... ha... ha..." jadeaba Ash quien estaba de pie aun con el aura de fuego a su alrededor._

 _"Yo... lo logre..." declaro Ash para luego tomarse la cabeza y caer al suelo de rodillas perdiendo su aura._

 _Seguía jadeante en el piso y cuando levanto la cabeza se pudo notar que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser cafés._

 _Ash sonreía por su victoria observando la inmensa capa de humo donde había caído el shinigami._

 _"Grrr..." escucho levemente Ash e inmediatamente borro su sonrisa cambiándola por una expresión atónita..._

 _"No... no puede s-ser..." jadeaba incrédulo Ash..._

 _De la gran capa de humo se asomaba una figura que una caminando lentamente hacia el._

 _"Eso me dolió... pagaras por esta humillación..." decía el dios de las tinieblas saliendo de la capa de humo revelando su estado actual, su armadura estaba agrietada y destruida en muchas partes, la cruz en su espalda casi había desaparecido completamente, se veían heridas y raspones en las partes de su cuerpo que estaban descubiertas._

 _El dios tenia una expresión fe rabia pura mientras miraba al guerrero de rodillas quien lo miraba sorprendido._

 _"Como... no es posible... maldita idea!" Maldecía en su mente Ash quien veía como el shinigami estaba de pie frente a el con una expresión de rabia._

 _"Pagaras por esto maldito pajarraco..." amenazaba el dios mientras se acercaba a Ash lentamente._

 _Ash se puso de pie como pudo, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tiene activo sus ojos, pero estos solo tenían dos aspas en cada uno._

 _"Maldita sea... estoy tan débil que no se ni como pude activar mi kagan...( Kagan=Ojo De Fuego )" se maldecía ash poniéndose en pose de pelea esperando al dios que se acercaba poco a poco._

 _"Jeje... vas a morir... fénix!" Exclamó el dios para desaparecer y reaparecer en frente del fénix asestándole grandes cantidades de golpes cargados de energía oscura en muy poco tiempo._

 _"Argh!" Se quejo Ash tratando de bloquear los golpes sin lograrlo._

 _En dios de una patada lo mando a volar, reapareciendo detrás de el dando una buena cantidad de puños y patadas mandándolo a volar una vez mas y repitiendo el proceso unas 4 veces mas._

 _El dios apareció detrás del pelinegro y de una patada no envió hacia arriba, con su rapidez llegó antes que el y le asesto un golpe de energía._

 _" **Z** **arpazo perdido!** " Exclamo el dios lanzado a ash hacia el suelo._

 _"ARGHH!" grito de dolor el joven guerrero al impactar de lleno contra el piso._

 _"Maldita sea..." se lamentaba ash mientras estaba en el piso esperando su muerte al ver que el shinigami descendía hasta donde estaba el._

 _"Se acabó fennikusu... llego tu fin... creo que debería castigar eso que me hizo mas daño, no crees? Sería una buena despedida" decía sádicamente el dios agachándose y tomando el brazo derecho de ash._

 _El pelinegro observaba con miedo y rabia como el shinigami tomaba su brazo... y empezaba a retorcerlo y a desquebrajarlo mas de lo que ya estaba._

 _"AAAARGHHH! ARRGH!" gritaba ash de dolor mientras el dios seguía jugando con su brazo mientras sonreía con maldad._

 _"Jeje música para mis oídos" susurraba el dios apunto ya de destruir completamente el brazo de ash quien no paraba de gritar._

 _De repente una ráfaga de trueno salió disparada de algún lugar impactando en el brazo del shinigami quien de la sorpresa y el poder soltó a ash._

 _"¡¿Que demonio?!" Exclamo en dio sorprendido, y ash que estaba en el piso también tenía una mirada de sorpresa._

 _"Suficiente... shinigami..." dijo una voz._

 _Ash, quien estaba casi inconsciente reconoció la voz..._

 _Y no ultimo que vio fue una silueta imponente con un abrigo color dorado con truenos azules, el rostro de un adulto de tez blanca, cabello rubio y unos ojos dorados cuyas pupilas era un diamante electrizado con 4 aspas de trueno en cada ojo cada._

 _"Descansa, Ash, lo hiciste muy bien... yo me encargare de ahora en adelante" le dijo a ash._

 _"K...Kam..." susurro Ash antes de caer inconsciente._

 _Fin de flashback, presente_

Ash ahora estaba sentado de piernas cruzadas con pikachu en su regazo.

"Nunca olvidare eso... fui humillado de tal forma a pesar de haber dado mas que mi máximo poder..." decía ash triste acariciando a pikachu quien a pesar de las caricias de su entrenador este seguía preocupado...

"Pikapi..." decía pikachu moviendo sus patitas.

"Lamento preocuparte amigo..."se disculpo ash...

Entonces recordó algo, buscó es el bolsillo de su chaqueta, y de allí saco los restos del collar que el dios de las tinieblas pisoteo meses atrás.

Ash veía con tristeza el collar destruido, la imagen de una pequeña niña ojiazul y pelimiel apareció en su mente causándole una sensación de nostalgia.

 _" Serena... lo siento... este collar representaba nuestra unión en la distancia... y aun así no pude protegerlo..."_ pensaba ash apretando los dientes aun con el collar ( o lo que quedaba de el ) en sus manos.

"Si no pude proteger un collar... ¿como podre protegerla a ella y a todos los que me importan?..." se pregunto con desesperación el joven entrenador y guerrero "maldición!"exclamo ash golpeando una vez mas el pasto, solo que esta vez su puño se cargo de energía de fuego dejando un pequeño agujero en el suelo.

"pika pi pikachu!"le decía pikachu a ash para que se tranquilizara. Este al ver a su pequeño amigo desesperado decidió calmarse.

 _"Nunca te rindas hasta el final"_ escucho una voz en su cabeza que le dijo esas palabras... una voz dulce y tierna... una voz que nunca había olvidado...

 _"Serena..."_ dijo ash en su mente...

El pokemon amarillo observaba a su entrenado que de repente sonrió y se levanto despacio...

"No. ¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?. No es la primera vez que me humillan ya sea en una batalla pokemon o en una pelea. No es la primera ni la ultima... pero lo que siempre me ha caracterizado es que siempre me vuelvo a poner de pie. ¡Porque yo soy Ash Ketchum! ¡futuro maestro pokemon! ¡el mitologico legendario del fuego y la reencarnación del fennikusu!" exclamo ash terminando su discurso. En medio del discurso el Kagan de ash despertó y ahora estaba llameante en rojo vivo.

Pikachu veía a su entrenador sorprendido por el cambio de animo y a la vez alegre por lo mismo.

Ash apretó su collar... y luego recordó algo...

"Es cierto... como no había pensado en eso..." susurro ash mientras sonreía...

extendió su palma dejando ver los restos del collar " **Kagan:** **Ceniza Creadora"** dijo ash y de repente sus ojos empezaron a brillar y al rededor de su mano se materializaron cenizas que cubrieron completamente los restos del collar. Al dispersarse las cenizas se vio que el collar habiz vuelto a estar en una pieza.

Ash sonríe mientras se lo ponía, pikachu subió a su hombro y desactivo el kagan.

"Bueno pikachu, deberíamos volver a casa, mamá y los demás deben estar preocupados"declaró Ash para luego salir hacia su casa.

 **En la casa ketchum, media hora despues.**

En la casa de el joven entrenador pokemon se encontraban varias personas sentadas en el comedor esperando a que el pelinegro hiciera acto de presencia con su pikachu.

Se encontraba el profesor oak, un hombre ya de edad que utilizaba su típica bata de doctor ( _ **N/A: PARACETAMOL! lo siento, tenia que decirlo**_ ).

Cambien se encontraba una señorita de unos 25 años, esta tenia el cabello color castaño, su cabello lo leva recogido y con un mechon de pelo que sobresale de su frente. tiene ojos color verde y piel clara. su vestimenta consistía en una camisa ajustada de color negro y rojo, pantalón gris ajustado y unas botas de color marrón. Esta chica respondía al nombre de alexia, una periodista que ash conoció en su viaje por las islas decolora.

La madre de ash, delia, se encontraba en la cocina terminando unas cosas mientras alexia se ofreció contra la voluntad de la señora ketchum a tender la mesa.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, un hombre unos 30 años estaba sentado hablando con el profesor oak, el tenia el cabello color rubio de punta, con varios flequillos cayendo por su frente llegando a tapar sus ojos que yacían cerrados, su piel era blanca pero no tanto. Vestía una chaqueta/abrigo color negro manga corta con bordes dorados, cuello tortuga, su chaqueta era larga ya que le llegaba casi a la altura de las rodillas, este lo traía cerrado hasta la altura del pecho, lo cual dejaba ver una camisa amarilla de cuerpo y manga larga ( recuerden que la chaqueta es de manga corta ). Colgando de su cuello se apreciaba un diamante dorado con el kanji trueno "雷", traía guantes de combate grises, unos vaqueros negros con bordeados grises y unas botas de combate. Este hombre respondía al nombre de Kam heaven, considerado como el mayor maestro pokemon de toda la historia, originario de kanto empezó su viaje a los 10 años tomando como pokemon inicial a un pikachu al cual llamo "payka", gano la liga de kanto en su debut a los 11 años, luego conquisto la batalla de la frontera a los 12, la liga sinnoh a los 13, la liga hoenn a los 14, la liga unova a los 15, después de esta liga desapareció por unos años en donde se dedico a entrenar con sus pokemons, volviendo a la liga de kalos a los 17 años ganándola, y a los 19 años conquisto la liga de campeones, siendo la única liga en la cual siempre ha defendido su titulo hasta el dia de hoy, ganándose el titulo de "maestro legendario". Aunque claro, solo era esto al ojo publico, su labor mas importante era la que tenia como mitologico legendario del trueno y la reencarnación del león alado shishi, era todo un guerrero, recientemente había perdido la vista en la batalla contra el dios de las tinieblas, shinigami, quien el logro derrotar, aunque claro, ya estaba algo agotado por las batallas con los otros 4 mitológicos.

"El muchacho ya se tardo un poco, no?"declaro el profesor oak esperando de brazos cruzados.

"No se preocupe profesor... Él ya llegó". Y apenas dijo esto la puerta de la casa de abrió revelando a ash junto con pikachu.

El profesor solo miro al "maestro legendario".

"¿Qué?. El que este ciego no significa nada" dijo kam con cierta gracia.

"Estamos devuelta!"exclamo ash entrando a la casa.

"¡Oh, Ash, querido! ¡llegaste justo a tiempo! la cena está servida" declaro delia saliendo de la cocina llevando los platos con ayuda de alexia.

"Ya te habías tardado Ash, íbamos a empezar sin ti" dijo con cierta gracia alexia dándole una sonrisa al pelinegro, el cual solo se rió nerviosamente y puso su mano detrás de su cabeza.

"Jeje, lo siento... supongo que me entretuve mucho en el camino" dijo Ash disculpándose.

"No hay problema chico, lo importante es que ya estas aquí" decía el profesor Oak calmándolo.

"Hey ash..." llamo el pelirubio al pelinegro quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

"¡Hey kam!" respondió mas animado el chico de la gorra.

"Bueno, ya es hora de comer, siéntense todos por favor. Alexia muchas gracias por ayudarme querida" mando la señora y también agradeció a la castaña, quien penosamente levanto la mano restandole importancia.

"No agradezcas señora delia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por su hospitalidad" dijo la periodista de kalos.

Delia se sentó al lado de Kam quien puso su mano encima de la de ella causándole un leve sonrojo.

Sí, esto había sido una gran sorpresa para Ash, luego de su viaje por sinnoh al llegar se encontró con esta noticia que al principio lo dejo helado, luego lo incomodó, pero al final se acostumbró y la verdad estaba feliz por su madre y su maestro.

Sinceramente Él no podía pedir mejor persona para cuidar de su madre.

Luego de esta reflexión todos se dispusieron a comer mientras hablaban de las aventuras de ash y demás cosas.

"Y dime Ash, ¿ya pensaste en lo de ir a kalos conmigo?" pregunto la chica de ojos verdes al entrenador quien dejo de comer y después de tragar miro seriamente al frente.

"Sí, alexia... y lo siento pero tengo que declinar de la oferta" declaro Ash sorprendiendo a todos "O bueno... solo por ahora, lo he pensado mucho... y creo que sera mejor si me quedo uno meses acá en pueblo paleta entrenando con mis pokemon para prepararme mejor"dijo finalmente Ash dando su veredicto final.

"mmm ya veo Ash, esta bien, no hay problema" dijo alexia con una sonrisa mientras Ash se la devolvía.

"bien Ash... entonces supongo que podría ayudarte con eso, no?". dijo Kam "viéndolo" con una sonrisa, ash se sorprendió ante esto. Kam era su maestro, el fue el que le enseño todas sus técnicas de pelea y fue su duro entrenamiento el que lo llevo a ser tan fuerte con su aura, pero esto era nuevo, el nunca se había ofrecido a entrenarlo en el ámbito pokemon, es cierto que le había ayudado con ciertos problemas antes y le había dado consejos pero nunca esto.

Ash solo sonrió "Por su puesto!"exclamo extendiendo su puño hacia kam quien también hizo lo mismo, chocando asi sus puños de los cuales salieron leves llamas y chispas. (N/A: recuerden que aunque kam este ciego puede percibir las cosas a su alrededor por medio de la detección de aura, ya saben, lo que el lucario de sir aaron hacia).

Delia observaba con ternura esta escena " _mi ash esta creciendo... y eso es gracias a ti... cariño"_ pensaba la señora ketchum aun viendo la escena.

Luego de eso el profesor se despidió para dirigirse a su laboratorio, alexia también se fue a dormir, delia siguió sus pasos y kam le dijo que enseguida subía.

Se había quedado solo en la sala con Ash.

"No es tu culpa" soltó de repente Kam tomando con la guardia baja a Ash.

"¿A-a qué te refieres?" preguntó la reencarnación del fennikusu, y para su sorpresa, kam abrió los ojos revelando dos orbes de color azul opaco cuya iris había desaparecido.

"Me refiero a que esto no es tu culpa... ni de nadie... si quieres culpar a alguien culpa al shinigami" le dijo el guerrero rubio al azabache quien solo bajo la mirada.

"Pero... si yo hubiera sido mas fuerte ustedes no-"

"Fennikusu no satoshi!" hablo con voz autoritaria el guerrero león para callar al ojicafe. Este solo utilizaba su nombre de guerrero mitologico en momentos serios.

"¡Deja de culparte por una estupidez así! ¡ni los chicos, ni nuestras diosas, ni yo, ni nadie te culpamos!" exclamo Kam aun con voz seria e imponente. Ash aun seguía mirando el suelo.

"Todo lo contrario... si no hubiera sido por las heridas y la debilidad que le causaste al shinigami yo no hubiera podido asesinarlo!" para este punto el raigan de kam se había activado sorprendiendo al guerrero de fuego.

"K-Kam... tu ojos... como?" preguntaba atónito el fennikusu.

"La vista solo es un sentido... este ojo es algo divino... aunque el tiempo activo se ha limitado bastando aun puedo despertarlo" explico ash, quien parecía que se había quitado un peso de sus hombros. Uno de sus mayores miedos era que el mitológico legendario mas fuerte hubiera quedado excluido de su "Shingan" (Ojo divino).

"Volviendo a lo anterior... no debes echarte la culpa por esto ash..." kam hablo esta vez con un tono de voz mas suave.

Ash medito un poco...

"Recuerda que el fénix siempre renace de sus cenizas" agrego kam haciendo que ash abriera sus ojos en sorpresa y levantara la mira...

Miró el collar que traía colgando de su cuello...

Y sonrió...

El siempre frió Kam... también lo hizo...

 **Mas tarde esa noche.**

Ash estaba en su cama acompañado de su fiel amigo pikachu quien se encontraba ya dormido a su lado.

Ash observaba una vez mas el collar...

"S _erena... espérame un poco mas por favor... anhelo que aun me recuerdes..._ " declaro Ash en su mente... y con ese pensamiento cerro sus ojos.

 **Region de Kalos, pueblo boceto. Esa misma noche, ese mismo momento.**

En un pequeño y lindo pueblo de la region de kalos, una jovencita de 16 años, cabello color miel largo y sedoso, piel blanca como la nieve y una figura muy bien construida para su edad, se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente cubierta por sus mantas.

 _"Serena... espérame un poco mas por favor..."_

De repente la chica despertó un poco exaltada debido a lo que había escuchado, revelando en el proceso sus hermosos ojos azules como el cielo.

"¿Qué fue eso?..." se pregunto la hermosa chica "Tal vez solo fue un sueño..." concluyó la ojiazul, quien miro de casualidad su pecho y se encontró con un collar que colgaba de su cuelo...

Era un dije "Y" de color rosa...

La pelimiel agarro el collar y lo puso cerca de su corazón mientras se acostaba...

" _Ash... te extraño..."_ la joven dio su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer rendida en los brazos de morfeo.

 _XY &Z_

 _ **Termine por fin! me he pasado escribiendo este capitulo las ultimas 24 horas, la verdad ya quería acabarlo.**_

 _ **bueno porque subo el segundo capitulo al dia siguiente? simple, la verdad me sorprendió que gente haya leído el primer capitulo en tan poco tiempo, sinceramente me sentí motivado al ver las views.**_

 _ **pero bueno, espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado.**_

 _ **¡Que la Diosa Athenea los acompañe! (oie cy 7w7) (ya quisiéramos: 'v).**_


	3. Let It Rock

**_Bueno! aquí ya esta el capitulo tres. Este capitulo solo sera uno de puente, es decir, ya para pasar a la saga principal que es la de los kalos, por lo que no creo que hay algo realmente interesante, sin más, empezamos con el capitulo._**

 ** _Saga XY; Episodio 2: Let It Rock._**

 **2 Meses después, kanto, pueblo paleta**

Han pasado dos meses desde que Ash volvió a Kanto y desde que comenzó el entrenamiento con sus Pokemon.

En ese lapso de tiempo había visitado varios de sus viejos amigos en Kanto, siendo brock y Misty con los que paso más tiempo. el joven entrenador había llegado como un incógnito a los gimnasios y se estaba retando a los líderes a una batalla Pokemon simulando "ganar una medalla para entrar en la liga Pokemon".

 _Flashback, 6 Semanas Atrás_

 _"Muy bien, una batalla de 1 contra 1, ¿de acuerdo?" pregunto la joven pelirroja líder del gimnasio celeste al chico misterioso que vino a retarda._

 _El mencionado era un joven de 1,75 que llevaba un abrigo a cuerpo completo, llevaba un sombrero estilo sir Aarón y una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro._

 _El chico solo asintió dando un significado que estaba de acuerdo._

 _"Bien, la batalla entre el líder del gimnasio Misty y el retador… disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?" preguntó el árbitro con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que Misty casi se caiga una gota de sudor estilo animé. y que al chico le resbalar_

 _"Llámame ... Red ..." declaro el chico ahora bautizado "rojo". el árbitro asintió y dio comienzo a la batalla._

 _(N_ ** _/ A: aquí quiero dejar en claro algo, soy pésimo narrando batallas Pokemon que no tengo ni idea ni idea de estrategias ni nada por el estilo, mucho menos de las habilidades y habilidades especiales de cada Pokemon, por lo que me disculpo si a alguien llega a disgustar mi forma de narrar las batallas)._**

 _"Muy bien! ¡corsola, ve!" exclamo la pelirroja lanzando a su Pokemon quien se materializa en medio de la piscina._

 _"Corso!" exclamo el pequeño pero fuerte Pokemon de agua._

 _"Así que corsola, ¿eh? ..." susurro pensativo el entrenador llamado "rojo", este tomo un pokebola de su cinturón y la lanzo sin más "dewott, yo te elijo!" y en el medio de la piscina apareció la forma evolucionada de la escena, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja por las razones, primero: nunca había visto un Pokemon, y segundo: el rostro requeté lindo._

 _"¡aww! ¡qué lindo! ¡además se nota que es de tipo agua!" exclamo la ojiazul haciendo sonrojar a dewott quien se erguía orgulloso "pero nunca lo había visto, rojo dime, de dónde es ese Pokemon?" pregunto Misty ansiosa y curiosa._

 _"Je ... no ha cambiado en nada ... igual de atrevida y más cuando se trata de Pokemon de agua" susurro por lo bajo rojo ante de responder "veras, dewott es la forma evolucionada de oshowatt, el Pokemon de agua inicial de la región unova "explico el entrenador misterioso a la pelirroja, quien solo se sorprendió._

 _"Wau, unova, ¿eh? bien, creo que es hora de dejar de hablar y empezar con la batalla! corsola usa joya de luz!" exclamo la entrenadora y su Pokemon ataco con un potente rayo de luz que iba dirigido hacia dewott._

 _"Dewott esquívalo y sumérgete en el agua!" ordeno rojo a su Pokemon quien obedeció rápidamente "ahora usa hidrobomba" del agua salió disparado un gran torrente de agua que logro golpear una corsola dejando a Misty sorprendida._

 _"Es increíble la rapidez con la que actuaron ellos dos! ¡no me dio tiempo ni a reaccionar! ¡exclamo sorprendida la líder de gimnasio para luego fruncir la señorita" bien, corsola levántate y usa salmuera! "ordeno Misty y su Pokemon se levantó y ataco con varios chorros de agua salada a dewott quien estaba flotando en medio de la piscina "bien, aun si logró sumergir o esquivar el ataque logró hacerle daño" dijo confiada de sí misma la pelirroja._

 _Red sonrió y ordeno "dewott usa concha filo" es eso dewott toma los dos caparazones de sus muslos los que un brillar para luego alargar y proceder a bloquear los chorros de agua con estos mismos, para sorpresa de la entrenadora y su corsola._

 _"¡¿Qué clase de movimiento es ese?!" exclamo sorprendida la ojiazul._

 _"Jeje... no deberías distraerte, dewott usa acua jet!" ordeno red, y su Pokemon luego de terminar con los chorros, se impulsó hacia adelante mientras lo cubría una capa de agua._

 _"Grrr no tan rápido! ¡manto espejo corsola!" un brillo extraño brillo se materializo frente a corsola quien esperaba a dewott que ya estaba a nada de impactar con ella._

 _"Dewott deshaz el acua jet y usa concha filo!" dewott esquivo en zigzag a corsola posándose detrás de ella, deshaciendo el acua jet para luego atacarla con concha filo._

 _"Imposible!" exclamo sorprendida la líder de gimnasio mientras veía como atacaban a su corsola por detrás rompiendo su manto espejo "maldición! ¡defiéndete con defensa férrea!" ordeno la ojiazul a su corsola quien empezó a activar el movimiento defensivo._

 _"Dewott no la dejes! ¡usa hidropulso!" el Pokemon de unova reacciono rápidamente y lanzo varias ondas de agua a corsola quien no pudo completar su movimiento y fue mandada a volar "ahora termina con acua jet" dewott volvió a realizar su ataque y con rapidez llego donde corsola golpeándola en el aire con su acua jet._

 _Corsola salió disparada fuera de la piscina chocando contra la pared y cayendo al piso totalmente debilitada._

 _"No puede ser! ¡corsola!" grito Misty yendo a revisar a su Pokemon._

 _"Corsola ya no puede continuar! ¡el ganador es dewott por lo tanto la victoria es para el retador red!" el árbitro dio su veredicto._

 _"Lo hiciste bien dewott, regresa y tomate un descanso" dijo red devolviendo a dewott y luego acercarse donde estaba Misty con su corsola viendo como la regresaba a su pokebola "fue una buena batalla" dijo red quien se ganó una mirada de Misty, este extendió su mano para ayudarla a levantar y luego de unos segundos esta la tomo._

 _"Sí... fue una buena batalla, aunque trapeaste el piso conmigo" decía Misty con un toque de gracia y molestia, red soltó una leve carcajada._

 _"Sigues siendo igual de orgullosa" dijo red divertido. Misty abrió los ojos en duda._

 _"¿Ah? ¿acaso nos conocemos?" pregunto Misty al entrenador quien puso su mano detrás de su cabeza._

 _"Me insulta que no me reconozcas, gruñona, pensé que éramos amigos" dijo burlonamente el entrenador sorprendiendo a Misty._

 _"¿Gruñona? nadie me dice gruñona además de..." reflexiono Misty para luego mirarlo con sorpresa. el chico solo asintió y procedió a quitarse el sombrero revelando unos cabellos azabaches desordenados. luego se quitó la máscara revelando un rostro maduro de tez morena con unas marcas de "Z" en sus mejillas. este sonreía viendo a la pelirroja con los ojos más abiertos que los de un slowpoke._

 _"¿Sorprendida?" pregunto aun sonriendo el entrenador, y sin previo aviso la ojiazul se aventó a los brazos del azabache._

 _"¡Ash! eres tú!" grito la pelirroja abrazando a su mejor amigo quien devolvió el abrazo._

 _"´Sí señora, el que viste y calza" le dijo Ash a Misty sonriendo._

 _"Ha pasado mucho tiempo idiota, quien diría que el señor maestro Pokemon se dignara a visitar a su bella amiga" decía Misty burlonamente mientras separaba de Ash._

 _"Hey, me haces quedar como un desconsiderado. y lo de amiga no lo dudo, lo de bella... mejor no digo ni maíz" dijo Ash ganándose un HADOUKEN de Misty._

 _"¡Idiota! ¡pasan los años y aún no dejas atrás ese sentido del humor barato!" le reprendió la pelirroja a su amigo quien la veía nervioso._

 _"Y tú no has cambiado ese carácter de Gyrados..." susurro Ash asustado._

 _"¿Qué dijiste Ash Ketchum?!" le interrogo Misty rodeada de un aura oscura llenado de miedo a la reencarnación del fennikusu._

 _"¡Nadita mamacita que usted se ve muy bonita!" exclamo rápidamente Ash con miedo logrando calmar a la Gyrados- digo pelirroja._

 _"Bueno más te vale" le amenazo ayudándolo a poner de pie mientras lo analizaba mejor. Sin duda él había crecido, ahora solo le llegaba hasta los hombros, había madurado y eso se le veía en la cara, ya no era el mismo niño que pesco en ese lago hace más de 6 años._

 _"Hey, ¿acaso ves algo que te guste?" le pregunto en tono picaron sobresaltando a la pelirroja y sonrojándola un poco._

 _"¡Ja! ¡ya quisieras tú!" dijo orgullosa Misty cruzándose de brazos._

 _"Bueno como sea, ¿no se te olvida algo señorita líder de gimnasio?" pregunto Ash mirando a la líder quien lo miro con duda "te rete a una batalla de gimnasio y te gane, ¿no?" insinuó el entrenador a Misty quien entendió de inmediato y le extendió la medalla de gimnasio._

 _"Aquí tienes, pero... ¿no me digas que piensas participar una vez más en la liga de Kanto?" pregunto curiosa Misty viendo como Ash guardaba su medalla dentro de su abrigo._

 _"Emm, algo así... más bien planeo retar a todos los gimnasios de Kanto para entrenar y ganar más experiencia" le explico el ojicafe a su amiga quien asintió y luego noto un pequeño pero gran detalle._

 _"Ash, ¿dónde está Pikachu? es raro que no esté contigo" pregunto Misty a lo que Ash sonrió y dijo:_

 _"Él está en el laboratorio entrenando con los demás, de todas formas, al salir de cuidad celeste vuelvo a pueblo paleta" le dijo Ash a su amiga quien solo asintió y sonrió._

 _"Bueno, creo que sería bueno si nos ponemos al día, ¿no?" sugirió la pelirroja a lo cual Ash asintió y así pasaron todo el día los mejores amigos._

 _fin de flashback_

Luego de eso Ash volvió a pueblo paleta y continuo con su entrenamiento. en dos meses logro sacar grandes resultados en cuanto al ataque, defensa, destreza y agilidad de sus Pokemon, explotando sus fortalezas y disminuyendo sus debilidades.

Además de eso logro obtener 5 de las 8 medallas de Kanto en un tiempo récord, venciendo a brock quien lo enfrento ya que estaba descansando de sus estudios como doctor Pokemon. enfrento a Erika a quien venció solo con su bayleef, en cuidad verde logro vencer al nuevo líder de gimnasio llamado kai con su gabite y a surge lo venció utilizando a Pikachu en modo de revancha.

Pero no solo había entrenado en el ámbito Pokemon... junto a Kam entrenaba todos los días su aura mientras dejaban clones para que entrenaran con los Pokemon.

Habían logrado volver al nivel con el que pelearon contra el shinigami y superarlo, ya que el otro efecto de la maldición que el shinigami les lanzo era perder control sobre nuestra aura disminuyendo su poder.

En estos momentos Ash, quien estaba en su forma real sin el sello ilusorio ( _ **N/A: Si recuerdan en el capítulo pasado dije que Ash media 1.75 y en este capítulo lo vuelvo a reiterar, pero en el flashback de la batalla contra el shinigami digo que él está más alto y definido, Lo que pasa es que Ash desde que empezó su entrenamiento con Kam a los 11 años ha tenido un sello ilusorio que disminuye su musculatura y estatura para no llamar la atención.)**_ se encontraba caminando por el bosque verde junto a su Pikachu y a su ivysaur luego de haber visitado a brock una vez más.

"Ivysaur, podrías?" pregunto Ash a su antiguo Pokemon quien asintió.

"Saur!" de su flor empezó a absorber rayos de sol, disparo la esfera hacia el cielo creando unos bonitos efectos en el cielo. Ash y sus Pokemon esperaron unos minutos hasta que sintieron una gran ráfaga de viento.

"Geotto!" se escuchó y una gran ave majestuosa descendió del cielo seguida de dos pidgeot más pequeños y varios pidgeotto y pidgey. el ave descendió hasta quedar frente al entrenador y sus Pokemon.

"Hola linda, ¿cómo has estado?" dijo Ash acariciando a la gran ave quien aceptaba alegremente los cariños de su entrenador ( ** _N/A: Pokefilia! okno)._**

"Pika!" exclamo Pikachu saltando encima de su antigua compañera de batallas, ella lo saludo gustosamente e hizo lo mismo con ivysaur quien aún estaba en el suelo. luego de eso Pikachu e ivysaur se pusieron a jugar con los pidgey y pidgeotto ante la sonrisa de su entrenador durante los siguientes 20 minutos.

"Bueno amiga, ya se está haciendo tarde, te prometo que volveré pronto, ¿vale?" dijo Ash devolviendo a ivysaur a su pokeball listo para tomar rumbo hacia pueblo paleta.

En eso pidgeot se le acerco y lo jalo levemente con su pico llamando la atención del joven "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa linda?" pregunto Ash a lo cual pidgeot le empezó a hablar en su idioma con los ojos brillosos.

Ash abrió levemente los ojos ante esto y sonrió "¿Quieres... quieres volver conmigo, Linda?" pregunto Ash esperanzado y pidgeot asintió animada "pero, ¿qué pasa con fearrow y su parvada?" pregunto Ash haciendo que pidgeot abra los ojos y voltee su rostro sonrojada. Ash enseguida entendió y le dedico una mirada picarona.

"aww, no me digas que después de tanta pelea mi linda pajarita se enamoró" le decía en tono meloso a pidgeot cuyas plumas estaban más rojas que la de un talonflame ( ** _N/A: No pregunten como)_**. Pidgeot empezó a hablar en su idioma y a acariciar a Ash con su cabeza, este solo sonrió un poco "si, ya sé que yo siempre seré el primero" decía Ash acariciando a su segunda captura.

"Pero ¿si te gusta porque decides volver conmigo?" pregunto Ash y pidgeot solo lo miro con nerviosismo, en eso ella hace un llamado en su idioma y Ash mira con sorpresa y diversión lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

Frente a él estaba el fearrow con su parvada, "vestido" con un moño elegante en su cuello, se notaba que estaba nervioso, más que nada porque sus patas temblaban y los spearrow lo animaban a que se acercara.

Fearrow tomo valor y se acercó a Ash y a pidgeot, este al llegar observo por unos momentos a Ash quien lo miraba ahora serio, cosa que ponía aún más nervioso al Pokemon volador. el empezó a hablarle en su idioma mientras sostenía el ala de pidgeot, y un spearow voló hacia ellos dejando una pokeball en el piso.

Ash ya tenía todo claro, y la verdad le divertía la situación "no tenían por qué haber montado todo esto, solo era cuestión de pedírmelo y ya" declaro Ash viendo como los Pokemon alados suspiraban.

"Bueno..." dijo Ash tomando la pokeball del piso "¿estás seguro fearrow?" el Pokemon asintió y Ash sonrío "muy bien..." susurro para luego lanzar la pokeball atrapando al fin a fearrow.

Ash dejo salir a fearrow " bien, como no tengo la pokeball de pidgeot creo que será mejor irnos volando" declaro Ash subiéndose a pidgeot con Pikachu en el hombro.

"Muy bien... vamos!" exclamo Ash.

"Rrow! /geot!" exclamaron las dos aves y se dirigieron a pueblo paleta.

 **5 Meses Después**

Ya habían pasado 7 meses desde que Ash empezó su entrenamiento junto a Kam tanto en el ámbito Pokemon como en el de guerrero. Ash decidió que ese día iba a iniciar su nuevo viaje. él estaba más que satisfecho con el resultado de los dos entrenamientos, había superado sus expectativas sin duda alguna.

El joven se levantó de su cama mostrando que aún estaba en pijama, revelando su musculatura que a sus ya 17 años (había cumplido los 17 en el lapso de tiempo) era todo un don juan. la venda que antes estaban en su cuerpo ahora solo las poseía en su brazo derecha, que, aunque ya hubiera sanado completamente decidió permanecer con ellas para nunca olvidar esa batalla. su estatura actual sin el sello ilusorio era de 1.78, hace dos meses había decidido ya no utilizar el sello. se fue a bañar y al rato salió vestido con su nuevo atuendo (para ahorrarme explicaciones es el mismo atuendo de kalos, solo que la chaqueta les llegaba casi a las rodillas y era de manga larga). se colocó una pulsera donde estaba incrustado un diamante rojo con el símbolo kanji de fuego en el centro y cayendo de su cuello se encontraba el collar con el dije de "X".

Ash bajo a desayunar donde su madre ya lo esperaba con una sonrisa junto a Kam y a Alexa quien había vuelto de kalos para hacer unos reportajes y ahora ella iba a kalos con él.

Ya era la hora de irse y el profesor oak junto con tracey fueron a despedir al entrenador y a su Pikachu.

"Bueno Ash, hoy es el día, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti y sé que esta vez traerás esa copa" le daba palabras de ánimo al joven y experimentado entrenador quien le respondió con una sonrisa.

"No lo defraudare profesor, les prometo que el entrenamiento que tuve no será en vano" exclamo Ash decidido mirando a sus seres queridos.

"Pika Pikachu!" exclamo de igual manera Pikachu quien se encontraba en su hombro.

"Suerte Ash, confió en ti amigo" le deseo buena suerte tracey.

"Ash... mi amor, quiero que sepas que tengo plena confianza en ti como tu madre, siempre la he tenido. y también quiero que sepas que no importa lo que pase, para mí siempre serás un campeón" decía delia con lágrimas en sus ojos, Ash la miraba sonriente y con ojos cristalino, se acercó para abrazar a su madre quien también lo abrazo. fue nostálgico para delia puesto que ahora Ash era más alto que ella, y la madre era la que enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su hijo.

"Lo sé madre... te amo... y te prometo que estarás orgullosa de mi" le dijo Ash a su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

"Yo siempre he estado orgullosa de ti cariño... yo también te amo mi pequeño..." decía delia con voz entrecortada aun llorando, Ash solo sonrió y le beso la frente para luego separarse de ella.

"¡Awwws mi corazón no puede con tanta ternura!" exclamaba alexia quien se encontraba grabando la escena "esta es la prueba definitiva del amor madre e hijo y lo demás son tonterías!" declaro Alexa ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

"Ash..." llamo Kam a su alumno "quiero que sepas que estoy sumamente orgulloso de ti. Yo te he visto crecer desde tus inicios, yo mismo he visto tu desarrollo como entrenador Pokemon y como guerrero, nunca te rendiste a pesar de los golpes, siempre renacías como el fénix. no hay palabras para describir lo mucho que estoy orgulloso de ti... fennikusu..." declaro el siempre frio Kam con una sonrisa y con su mano en el hombro de su alumno quien también estaba sonriendo.

"Te debo todo mi desarrollo como guerrero... eres mi maestro, mi amigo, mi hermano y ahora puede que hasta más" dijo Ash mirando a su madre de reojo "no te defraudare, Shishi..." declaro Ash para luego abrazarse los dos.

"Sé que no lo harás... porque yo estaré ahí contigo para darte un zape si cometes alguna burrada" declaro Kam viendo al azabache divertido.

"Jeje, había olvidado que me ibas a acompañar" dijo Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa haciendo que todos se cayeran al estilo anime.

"Puede madurar mucho, pero sigue siendo el mismo Ash" decía tracey mientras reía y todos afirmaban.

"Kam, mi cielo, prométeme que cuidaras de Él..." le pidió delia a su novio/marido quien solo la miro tiernamente (pero siempre frio, sí como no) y para sorpresa e incomodidad de Ash, Él la beso con ternura mientras posaba una mano en su cintura y la otra en la mejilla de delia.

Ambos rompieron el beso después de unos 10 segundos "por supuesto que lo haré... ya lo he hecho antes, siempre lo he hecho y no lo dejare de hacer ahora... te amo..." declaro el rubio mirándola a los ojos. ella veía esos orbes azules que se encontraban sin brillo pero que aun así la hacían sentir segura. Kam activo su raigan solo para apreciar el rostro de delia.

"Ejem" tosió Ash quien ya se estaba incomodando mucho, enseguida los dos adultos se separaron y Kam desactivo su raigan para luego cerrar los ojos.

"Bueno Ash antes de que se me olvide tenía algo que decirte" le dijo el profesor oak a Ash quien lo miro curioso "veras ya que eres el único entrenador que ha dejado tan alto el nombre de pueblo paleta por tus grandes hazañas en las demás regiones, contando de que fuiste el primero y eres el único en conquistar la batalla de la frontera, además de ser campeón de la liga naranja, la liga te da el derecho a un equipo de reserva, lo cual te da 4 espacios más en tu cinturón de pokeballs" decía el profesor oak sorprendiendo a todos ( excepto a Kam quien ya sabía de esto ).

"¿Vaya profesor, eso es genial, así tendré más probabilidades de rotar a mis Pokemon" decía Ash mientras acariciaba a Pikachu "y como obtengo ese equipo de reserva profesor?" pregunta el azabache al profesor.

"Solo tienes que darme tu pokedex y actualizare la información en un santiamén" explico el profesor oak y Ash enseguida le entrego su pokedex. al pasar unos minutos el investigador Pokemon le devolvió su pokedex a Ash, quien lo guardo sin más.

"Bueno, menos mal, así no tendré que preocuparme por quedarme sin espacio, ya que había decido llevar a los 3 Pokemon que capture recién para que recolectaran experiencia" explico Ash a los demás.

"Bueno creo que es hora de irnos, el avión no nos va a esperar" dijo Alexa dirigiéndose maestro y alumno, los cuales asintieron, y luego de un último adiós, partieron.

 _"Llego la hora... kalos... aquí voy yo!"_ exclamo en sus pensamientos Ash con una mirada determinada y seria _"tengo que hacerme más fuerte para cuando cualquiera de ellos renazca... no dejare que lastimen a mis seres queridos"._

 ** _(entren a este link si quieren escuchar la canción:_** _ **watch?v=7BOJyl0QSRc. Y acostúmbrense a él porque probablemente sea el opening de los capítulos en el ámbito Pokemon.)**_

 _Hei! KAROSU wo terasu ano asahi no you ni_  
 _(NITORO CHAAJI atsuku ikouze)_  
 _Saa! Susumouze itsu demo junbi wa OK_  
 _(Kata ya buri hen genjizaide)_

 _Se ve a un Ash de 10 años dándole órdenes a su charizard quien no le hacía caso. haciendo que tenga que devolverlo a su pokeball siendo descalificado._

 _Kasanariau omoi ga SHINKURO shite_  
 _Kesshite kienai kizuna ni naru kara_  
 _Dokomademo tsuyoku nareru_  
 _Ore-tachi nara Woh Yeah_

 _Un Ash de 11 años está batallando con su Pikachu contra un dragonite, los dos Pokemon se encuentran frente a frente, y de repente el dragonite cae, dando así por ganador a Ash._

 _Iku Z! Hageshiku moeru BATORU_  
 _Iku Z! PINCHI wa CHANSU daze_  
 _Ikou Z! Kishikaisei_  
 _Zettai ni akiramenai_  
 _Ore-tachi wa akiramenai_

 _Ash tenía ya 12 años, se encontraba batallando en la liga jotho contra un blaziken, su charizard estaba golpeado al igual que el Pokemon de hoenn. Estos dos se encontraban uno frente al otro, charizard soltó un rugido, pero de repente se calló y quedo inconsciente. Ash quedo en cuartos de final._

 _Hei! Tatoe donna kabe ga michi fusaida tte_  
 _(Itsu demo atatte kudakero de)_  
 _Saa! Kono te de shouri no hoshi wo tsuKamu'n da_  
 _(Orenai fuku tsu no kokoro de)_

 _Un Ash de 13 años observaba como su Pikachu malherido se enfrentaba a un meowth que estaba en el mismo estado, después de un ataque mutuo los dos Pokemon quedaron el piso tratando de levantarse, ambos lograron hacerlo, pero Pikachu fue el que cayo primero, dejando al meowth como ganador. Ash quedo en cuartos de final de la liga hoenn._

 _Ore-tachi wa itsu demo donna toki mo_  
 _Onaji kokoro de tsunagatteru kara_  
 _Nando demo tachiagaruze_  
 _Omae to nara_

 _El mismo Ash de 13 años veía como su charizard le aplicaba descendía rápido con un articuno estrellándose los dos contra el piso, charizard quedo en el suelo y articuno de pie, pero luego el ave legendaria cedió y charizard se puso de pie, dándole la victoria Ash habiendo superado el primer obstáculo de la batalla de la frontera._

 _Iku Z! Tegowai RAIBARU-tachi_  
 _Iku Z! Kimero ichigeki hissatsu_  
 _Ikou Z! Makerarenai_  
 _Omoi ga koko ni aru kara_  
 _Yume ga ore ni wa aru kara_

 _Ash ya teniendo 14 años ordenaba a su Pikachu salir utilizando cola de hierro de la prisión de hielo creada por regice, para luego ordenarle que utilice tacleada de voltios. Pikachu salió disparado hacia el Pokemon de hielo, dando de lleno el golpe eléctrico que dejo a regice en K.O. Dándole a Ash la victoria, habiendo ya conquistado la batalla de la frontera._

 _Iku Z! Kachi mo makeru itami mo_  
 _Iku Z! Nan demo wakeaeru_  
 _Ikou Z! NaKama ga iru_  
 _Ore-tachi wa hitori ja nai_

 _Se muestra a un Ash de 15 años, veía como su infernape se encontraba frente a un electivire, ambos de espaldas al otro, de repente eletivire cede y cae, dándole la victoria a Ash y el pase a la semifinal de la liga sinohh._

 _En semifinal se ve como su sceptile logra derrotar a un darkrai para luego ser derrotado con por un latios. al final se muestra como Pikachu empato con ese latios. mas sin embargo dándole una aplastante derrota a Ash de 6 a 2. Ash quedo en semifinales con honores._

 _Iku Z! Hageshiku moeru BATORU_  
 _Iku Z! PINCHI wa CHANSU daze_  
 _Ikou Z! Kishikaisei_  
 _Zettai ni akiramenai_

 _Ash de 16 años enfrentaba su Pikachu contra un lucario recién evolucionado, siendo este su 5to y ultimo Pokemon ya que no sabía que la batalla era de 6 contra 6. al final luego de una disputa entre el aura esfera y la electroball, el ataque termino siendo dirigido hacia Pikachu, derrotándolo. Ash fue humillado quedando en cuartos de final._

 _Iku Z! Yuzurenai yume ga aru_  
 _Iku Z! Kanarazu getto daze_  
 _Ikou Z! Te wo nobAshite_  
 _Itsuka egaita mirai he_  
 _Dare mo shiranai taKami he_

 _Se muestra a Ash entrenando con sus Pokemon en ese lapso de 7 meses, se ve como derrota a todos los líderes de gimnasio de Kanto utilizando solo un Pokemon para cada uno. se muestra cada Pokemon que evoluciono en ese lapso. a los compañeros que regresaron, pidgeot, primeape y el ahora blastoise. se puede ver todo el entrenamiento que Ash hizo con sus Pokemon con ayuda de Kam. Toda la determinación de Ash y sus Pokemon por ser más fuertes._

 _Saa! Agete ikuze (hyakuman BORUTO)_  
 _Sou! Tachimukatte tomoni ikouze_  
 _Mita koto no nai_  
 _Yume no mukou made_

Volviendo a la actualidad, Ash se encuentra mirando por la ventana su tan ansiado objetivo: La región de Kalos.

Observó el collar que colgaba de su cuello " _Serena..."_ pensó el joven entrenador con una sonrisa.

 **Unos días antes, región de kalos, pueblo boceto.**

Una joven peli miel de kalos se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su habitación. Los rayos del sol empezaron a filtrarse por la ventana. La joven abría sus ojos color azul con pereza hasta que miro el calendario y se dio cuenta que hoy era el día.

Rápidamente se levantó de la cama estirando sus brazos y piernas aun con el pijama puesta.

"Faltan solo tres días..." susurraba la joven ojiazul mientras tomaba el collar que colgaba de su cuello y lo apretaba con fuerza.

 **En la sala de la misma casa.**

En la sala de la casa había una señora de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello oscuro. ella se encontraba tomando un café sentada en el sofá.

"Mmm... ¡ya Serena se tardó, seguro se habrá quedado dormida..." decía para sí misma la ojiazul "feltching! podrías por favor despertar a sere-"

"¡Buenos días mamá!" exclamo la joven peli miel vestida con sus ropas normales (el mismo atuendo de la serie, lo único a agregar es el collar). Grace quedo sorprendida al ver a su hija levantándose tan temprano y por cuenta propia.

"¡bu- buenos días hija... ¿porque tan animada?" pregunto la señora Grace a su hija, la cual la miro con una sonrisa.

"¡Recuerda que hoy iré a buscar mi primer Pokemon al laboratorio del profesor sycamore" le dijo Serena a su madre con una sonrisa quien abrió los ojos al recodar, para luego dar una sonrisa cansada, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Serena!

"Ya lo recuerdo... y en tres días partirás de viaje, ¿no?" pregunto Grace a su hija quien asintió.

"Mamá... aun no estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad?" pregunto y casi afirmo la peli miel, a lo cual Grace la miro y suspiro con cansancio.

"No del todo hija, se me es muy difícil dejarte ir... pero tengo que hacerlo, es tu decisión y no te obligare a quedarte si no quieres" le dijo Grace a Serena quien sonrió y le dio un abrazo a su madre.

"Mamá tu sabes que no te dejare de amar ni nada parecido... y el que quiera irme de viaje no es porque no quiera estar contigo... sino que de verdad quiero encontrar mi propio camino" le dijo la peli miel a su madre, la cual solo suspiro y le acaricio el cabello.

"Lo sé hija... ahora desayuna que se te hace tarde" le ordeno a Serena quien solo asintió sonriendo.

 **1 Día después, cuidad luminalia.**

Serena por fin había llegado al laboratorio del experto en la mega evolución, el profesor sycamore.

"Bien, llego la hora" susurro Serena algo nerviosa mientras entraba al edificio.

"¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿profesor Sycamore?" llamaba la joven peli miel observando el lugar.

"¡Estoy aquí arriba!" grito una voz. Serena levanto la mirada y vio a un hombre de unos 30 a 40 años, este traía la típica bata de científico "supongo que eres una nueva entrenadora, ¿no?" preguntó el profesor sycamore a Serena quien asintió con una sonrisa.

"Sí, profesor, mi nombre es Serena y quisiera tener mi primer Pokemon por favor" pidió la ojiazul a lo cual el investigador dio un guiño.

"¡Claro que si, sophie tráelos por favor!" llamo el profesor y llego una joven acompañada de tres Pokemon.

"Estos son los 3 Pokemon que los novatos de kalos pueden elegir: ¿chespin, fennekin y froakie" explico el sycamore mientras los señalaba ante la mirada de Serena "y bien Serena, cual quieres elegir?".

Serena lo medito un rato mientras los veía, termino en fennekin y dijo: "creo que... escojo a fennekin" declaro Serena señalando al pequeño Pokemon zorro. ella la miro con una sonrisa mientras se acariciaba contra las piernas de Serena "creo que no hace falta preguntarte si quieres" dijo Serena con una sonrisa.

"Fenne! ¡fen!" decía la pequeña Pokemon de tipo fuego.

"Buena elección Serena, toma aquí esa tu pokedex y tus demás pokeballs, recuerda que solo puedes llevar hasta seis Pokemon en tu equipo, si tienes seis y atrapas un séptimo automáticamente la pokeball se tele transporta acá" le explico sycamore mientras le entregaba el pokedex y las pokeballs.

Serena asintió con una sonrisa "muchas gracias profesor" le expresó su gratitud este solo sonrió.

"No te preocupes Serena, es mi trabajo" decía mientras acomodaba papeles en sus manos "ahora si me disculpas tengo trabajo que hacer" le dijo el profesor a Serena para luego irse.

Serena miro a fennekin en sus brazos quien estaba jugando con su collar, la ojiazul sonrió "este collar es muy importante para mí, fennekin... es la razón por la cual vine por ti" le explico a su Pokemon quien la miraba curiosa.

"Ash _..."_ dijo en sus pensamientos mientras se daba la vuelta.

 **1 Día después, pueblo boceto.**

"¡Mamá! ya llegué!" exclamo una peli miel mientras abría la puerta de su casa.

"Oh, cariño, ya volviste" decía Grace saliendo de la cocina para abrazar a su hija.

"¡Sí madre! Y mira" exclamo Serena lanzando su pokeball saliendo de ella su recién adquirida fennekin.

"fenne! ¡fennekin!" exclamo la Pokemon de fuego ante la mirada de la madre de su entrenadora, quien sonrió y se agacho a acariciarla.

"Así que un fennekin" dijo Grace terminando de acariciar la oreja de la pequeña.

"Sí, sé que hice una buena elección con ella. Sé que seremos las mejores amigas" declaro Serena con alegría ante la mirada tierna de su madre.

"Bueno, vamos a comer" dijo Grace ante la afirmación de entrenadora y Pokemon.

 **Esa misma noche.**

Serena se encontraba acostada en su cama con fennekin durmiendo a su lado. Ella seguía observando el collar de "Y" que brillaba por la luz de la luna.

 _"Ash ... juro que te encontrare ... juro que nos volveremos a ver"_ declaro la joven peli miel sin saber que, en ese mismo momento, esa misma noche en la región de Kanto, un joven entrenador tenia esos mismos pensamientos.

 _XY &Z_

 _ **Ceniza: 17 años.**_

 ** _Misty: 18 años._**

 ** _brock: 24 años._**

 ** _Serena: 16 años._**

 ** _Kam: 30 años._**

 ** _delia: 35 años._**

 ** _roble: 55 años._**

 ** _Gracia: 35 años._**

 ** _Sicomoro: 33 años._**


	4. Hero

_**Bueno llego la hora de continuar con esto papus!**_

 _ **les debo unas disculpas por los errores ortográficos del capitulo anterior, de verdad me disculpo. Lo que pasa es que yo escribo cada capítulo de seguido, que una vez empiezo a escribir para terminarlo, y como ahora empiezo a escribir como a las 5 de la tarde pues no termino hasta la tarde en la noche. El capitulo anterior lo escribió el lunes pasado que fue festivo acá en mi país, y yo todos los días de colegio y tengo que levantar a las 4:30 am debido a que yo vivo a casi una hora en el transporte público de mi colegio, entonces me quedo negra la cosa. total que en mi afán de terminar rápido para poder subir el límite e irme a dormir pase por alto esos errores.**_

 _ **bueno ahora quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**_

 _ **1\. Kam es un personaje creado por mi, tanto su diseño como su historia y personalidad.**_

 _ **2\. Ya he dicho que tú quedo ciego por su batalla contra el shinigami, pero estarás recalcando que a cada rato queda castrozo. asi que cuando en que parte ponga "kam observaba antentamente" o algo por el estilo, ya sabes que el hacer esto es percibir el aura y todo el show. y hey, si shiryu se paso ciego toda la serie tanto en la original como en omega y eso a el ni le incomodaba. pos yolo: 'v**_

 _ **3\. Antes de que me digan "pinshe copion de mi ****" les aclaro (y los mas avispados ya se habrán dado cuenta) que yo tomo ideas de otros animes y series, en este caso me inspire en saint seiya para lo de los dioses y toda la wea, en dragon ball para la forma de pelear, en naruto para lo de los ojos y en cuanto al amor, las ideas de los fanfics que leyó sobre el tema. Mas sin embargo no deja de ser mi propia idea.**_

 _ **4\. Esta de mas decir que veremos a un cenizas mas maduro que el de la serie actual (que por cierto es un arrogante que hasta perdió contra el peloespinaca).**_

 _ **5\. Serena también tendrá su protagonismo y no solo en el ámbito pokemon ... aunque no promete nada que ya esté indeciso.**_

 _ **6\. Si ash no gana la liga de kalos o serena no sigue en la serie, se forma la tercera guerra mundial (okno: 'v).**_

 _ **7\. Y por ultimo le daré el crédito al tío rexas por su video, que se me olvido por el apuro.**_

 _ **ya sin nada mas que decir, comencemos**_

 _ **Saga XY; Episodio 3: Hero**_

 **Aeropuerto de ciudad luminalia, región de kalos.**

Era un día soleado en el aeropuerto de la metrópolis conocida como cuidad Luminalia, la capital de la región Kalos, la región donde se dice que habitan los entrenadores más poderosos y experimentados de todo el mundo pokemon. Teniendo un alto mando en el primer lugar seguido del alto mando de la región de sinnoh.

Cerca del aeropuerto, a kilómetros de altura, se encuentra en un lugar donde aterriza un avión originario de la región de Kanto. En este avión es en el que venía el joven guerrero y entrenador pokemon.

Él se encuentra mirando expectante la enorme atención donde inició su nueva aventura. Su Pikachu se encuentra en su regazo también mirando por la ventana. A su lado tenía dos personas, un hombre y una mujer; el primero era el rubio conocido como Kam, quien también tenía un golpe en su regazo, lo que diferenciaba del peso de su estatura era la cicatriz cruzando su ojo derecho, cuyo nombre fue dado por su entrenador en "Payka"; y la mujer era una castaña que respondía al nombre de alexia, una periodista de Kalos.

"Al fin llegamos Pikachu, la región de los Kalos ..." dijo en su lugar mirando por la ventana "Aquí es donde comienza nuestra nueva aventura, esta vez ganaremos la liga" determinada.

"Esa que está ahí es la atención Luminalia, la capital de los Kalos y sin duda la más hermosa de toda la región", comentaba alexia al joven de la chaqueta azul, quien aún seguía mirando por la ventana.

Kam se encuentra de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados, y paga la imagen con éxito.

"Pasajeros y pasajeras, que avisan que en breve se inician en el aterrizaje del aeropuerto internacional de luminancia, por favor abrochan sus cinturones y colocan sus asientos de forma totalmente vertical, muchas gracias y esperan que disfruten del vuelo" avisaba el piloto.

Después de unos minutos y unas cuantas maniobras de aterrizaje, el avión toco suelo por fin. Luego de unos minutos, cenizas con el hombro en la espalda bajando por las escaleras seguidas de Kam y Alexia.

"¡Por fin, llego la hora de cumplir con mi objetivo!" exclamaba Ash mientras bajaba con el puño en alto. Alexa lo miraba con una sonrisa por la emoción que denotaba su joven amigo, y Kam quien también traía a Payka en su hombro estaba con su misma expresión de siempre.

 _"Y también de volverte a ver…"_ dijo Ash en su pensamiento mientras él y su pequeño grupo se encontraban caminando por los adentros del aeropuerto.

"Veo que estas muy emocionado Ash" dijo alexia algo risueña ante la personalidad de él joven entrenador. Ash la miro con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

"Bueno chicos, tengo que ir a editar mi trabajo, lo que significa que aquí nos separamos" decía alexia con algo de pena.

Maestro, alumno y pokemon la miraron y se dispusieron a despedirse de ella.

"Gracias por todo, alexia, espero verte pronto" decía Ash sonriéndole a la ojiverde y Pikachu agito una de sus patas en forma de despedida.

Kam simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Payka hizo lo mismo que Pikachu. Kam llevaba una máscara que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro, la utilizaba ya que al ser una figura pública tenía que permanecer en incognito para evitar a la prensa.

¡Alexia sonrió "oh! Y Ash, había olvidado comentarte que mi hermana es la líder de gimnasio de cuidad santalune, así que cuando ganes tu medalla acá en Luminalia te espero allá" le comento la castaña al ojicafé quien asintió. Alexia finalmente dio media vuelta dejando a los hombres solos.

"Entonces, ¿listo para tu batalla de gimnasio?" pregunto Kam al azabache.

"¡Yo nací listo!" exclamo Ash en tono serio mientras sonreía determinado.

"Bien, entonces vamos a la torre prisma, allí se encuentra tu primer desafío" decía el rubio. Ash asintió y los 4 (contando a los dos Pokemon) se dirigieron al primer gimnasio Pokemon que enfrentaría Ash.

 **Tiempo después, entrada de la torre prisma.**

"Bien, ya estamos aquí" dijo Ash mirando la gran entrada del gimnasio. Kam, quien se encontraba a su lado, se mantenía serio y tanto él como Ash entraron a la torre.

El pasillo era algo extraño, como una especie de laboratorio, al final de este había otra puerta de metal.

Ash se acercó primero, y cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar, una voz lo interrumpió.

"Bienvenido al gimnasio Pokemon de cuidad Luminalia, ¿es usted un retador?" preguntaba la extraña voz robótica. Ash miro de reojo a Kam quien se encogió de hombros.

"¡Mi nombre es Ash ketchum de pueblo paleta, he venido a retar al líder de gimnasio para obtener la medalla!" exclamo Ash con seriedad mirando la gran perta de metal.

"Entiendo, retador Ash ketchum, el favor de mostrar sus medallas" pidió el robot a Ash quien arqueo una ceja.

"etto… lo que pasa es que hoy mismo llegue a Kalos y esta es el primer gimnasio que reto, por lo cual no tengo ninguna" explico Ash al robot.

"¡¿cero medallas?! Lo siento, pero para retar al líder de gimnasio de necesitan un mínimo de cuatro medallas, por lo cual les pido amablemente que se retiren" dijo el robot haciendo que Ash abriera los ojos en sorpresa, y Pikachu protestaba indignado.

"Mmm, esto es nuevo, sinceramente no lo sabía" dijo Kam con voz seria esperando la reacción del azabache. El mencionado suspiro y rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Bueno pienso que es algo injusto… pero está bien, para cuando tenga 4 medallas volveré y ya verás cómo obtengo mi quinta medalla" decía Ash decidido para luego darse la vuelta y salir caminando. Kam lo siguió y una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo adornaba su rostro.

Ya a las afueras da la gran torre, Ash y Kam decidieron ir al parque a comer algo antes de partir hacia cuidad santalune.

"Me sorprende que no hayas reclamado o tan siquiera preguntar el porqué de esa regla" dijo Kam caminando al lado de Ash. Este lo miro con una sonrisa.

"Pues no te niego que tuve la tentación, pero decidí dejar las cosas así, ya que ha de tener sus razones para colocar esa condición" le respondió Ash mientras acariciaba a Pikachu.

"¿Y cuál crees que sea esa o esas razones?" preguntó el ojiazul al joven entrenador, quien ante la pregunta frunció el ceño en modo pensativo.

"No se… tal vez sea porque cuidad Luminalia es la capital y llegan muchos entrenadores… la verdad no estoy seguro, total ahora no es importante, simplemente volveré cuando obtenga cuatro medallas y ya está" respondió Ash finalmente a la pregunta del maestro legendario mientras por fin llegaban al parque que se encontraba al frente de la torre, y cuando se disponían a comprar algún aperitivo, dos personas que habían escuchado su conversación, un joven y un niña pequeña, ambos de cabello rubio, se acercaron al par de hombres y al par de Pokemon.

"Disculpen, ¿ustedes dos fueron a retar al líder de gimnasio?" preguntó el joven, quien llevaba puesto un overol azul con franjas amarillas que cubría todo su cuerpo. Llevaba gafas, sus ojos eran azules y en su espalda traía un bolso bastante grande.

A su lado había una pequeña niña de no más de 8 años, ojos azules iguales a los de su hermano ( _ **N/A: Sinceramente me da pereza describir a Bonnie. Además, ustedes ya saben cómo se ve así que con permisito dijo Monchito).**_

"Solo yo fui a retarlo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" cuestiono el azabache al joven de los lentes.

"pues lo que-

"KYAA! ¡DOS PIKACHUS!" exclamo de repente la niña quien en movimiento que superaba la velocidad del pensamiento agarro a Pikachu y a Payka para abrazarlos de forma casi ilegal, pero a la vez tierna.

Ash y el joven rubio miraban esto con una gota estilo anime, mientras que el rubio mayor solo arqueo la ceja.

"¡Bonnie! No seas maleducada, ¡suéltalos ahora mismo!" regaño el chico de los lentes a la pequeña ganándose un puchero por parte de ella.

Ash miro esto y dijo "jeje, no te preocupes, no hay problema… lo único es que ellos son algo-

"Chuuuu!" exclamaron los dos Pikachu expulsando electricidad que chamusco a la niña.

"Electrizantes…" termino de decir Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"¡jeje! ¡Que divertido!" decía Bonnie alegremente. Pikachu y Payka volvieron a subir al hombro de sus entrenadores.

" _*suspiro*_ esta niña… discúlpenla por favor, ella es un poco… energética" decía el chico rubio avergonzado ante la mirada divertida y seria de Ash y Kam, respectivamente. "Mucho gusto, mi nombre es clemont y ella es mi hermanita Bonnie" se presentó por fin el joven llamado clemont extendiendo su mano.

"¡Hola! ¡Mucho gusto!" saludo Bonnie.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash y este es mi compañero Pikachu" se presentó Ash extendiendo de igual forma su mano estrechándola con la de clemont y luego acaricio al roedor amarillo quien saludo con un "¡pika!".

Clemont se quedó viendo nervioso al rubio mayor quien no hablaba y seguía de brazos cruzados, Ash vio esto y suspiro.

"Oh y él es Kam junto a su compañero Payka" presento Ash a Kam quien asintió con la cabeza al chico rubio.

"U-un placer" saludo nervioso clemont al hombre mayor, por alguna razón ese sujeto imponía respeto y eso lo ponía nervioso.

"Bueno, aun no respondes por qué preguntaste si habíamos ido a retar el gimnasio" le dijo Ash mirándolo curioso, y el ojiazul miro a Ash.

"Oh si, quería preguntarles si no les causo algún problema, dicen que el líder de gimnasio es algo estricto…" explico clemont a los dos.

"Pues no, simplemente llegamos y cuando le dije que no tenía ninguna medalla nos hecho y me fui en paz" le dijo el azabache ganados una mirada de sorpresa de clemont.

"¿no tienes ninguna medalla?, ¿eres un novato?" preguntaba el ojiazul. Ash lo miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No y no, lo que pasa es que hoy llegamos a Kalos, y ese era el primer gimnasio que iba a retar" explico Ash a los dos hermanos quienes asintieron.

"Ya veo, y ¿de dónde eres?" preguntó clemont. Kam internamente estaba algo irritado con el interrogatorio, pero no dijo nada.

"Ambos somos de la región de Kanto, más específicamente de pueblo paleta" respondió Ash a la duda del rubio, quien se sorprendió al saber el lugar de origen de los dos.

"Wua así que vienen de lejos" dijo Clemont con aparente sorpresa en su voz.

"¿Hermano como es la región de Kanto?" Preguntó Bonnie curiosa.

"Es una lejana región, pequeña, es muy hermosa por la gran cantidad de fauna y flora" respondió Kam para sorpresa de todos. Bonnie lo miraba con ojos brillantes.

"¿Y hay lindos Pokemon?" Le cuestiono la niña con la misma mirada al rubio mayor.

"Si... hay gran variedad de Pokemon..." respondió Kam con su tono de siempre.

"¡Genial! ¡Yo quiero ir!" exclamo emocionada la niña, Clemont y Ash rieron ante la actitud de Bonnie.

"Quizá algún día hermanita. Y, ¿a dónde irán ahora?" Preguntó Clemont a los de Kanto. Ellos se miraron como buscando una respuesta, pero al no obtener una volvieron a mirar a los hermanos.

"No lo sé... tal vez ir a visitar al profesor sycamore..." dijo Kam en voz baja pero audible para los demás. Ash lo miro curioso.

"¿El profesor sycamore?" Preguntó Ash.

"Él es el profesor más influyente de Kalos y también el encargado de entregar el Pokemon inicial a los entrenadores novatos" respondió Clemont ante la duda del guerrero de fuego, quien asintió.

"Bueno, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema en ir a conocerlo" dijo Ash con una sonrisa, y luego vio que Clemont lo miraba raro como queriendo decir algo "A no ser que tengan otra idea".

"Bueno... yo me preguntaba si podríamos tener una batalla Pokemon..." pidió nervioso Clemont mirando hacia otro lado. Ash lo miro y sonrió.

"Por supuesto que sí, yo nunca rechazo una batalla" dijo Ash mirando a Clemont con el puño en alto. El rubio de lentes sonrió y se inclinó en agradecimiento.

 **Tiempo después.**

En un pequeño campo de batalla se encontraba el grupo, Ash en frente de Clemont con Kam en medio de ellos mientras que Payka y Bonnie estaban sentados en las bancas.

"La batalla entre Ash de pueblo paleta y Clemont de ciudad Luminalia dará comienzo... ¡Ya!" Exclamo Kam en modo de árbitro.

"Bien... capture a este Pokemon recientemente así que sería buena idea utilizarlo ahora... ¡bunnelby, ve!" Exclamó Clemont lanzando su pokeball. De esta salió un conejo gris.

"¡Bunne!" Exclamo el pequeño Pokemon.

"¿Bunnelby?" Se preguntó Ash sacando su pokedex.

"No se encontraron datos sobre este Pokemon" la voz de la pokedex sonó confundiendo a Ash.

"Tsk, olvide que aun no he actualizado la pokedex..." susurro Ash mientras elegía su pokeball "bien... creo que es hora de nuestra primera batalla juntos... ¡dratini, yo te elijo!" Exclamo Ash lanzando su pokeball. De esta se materializo una pequeña criatura azul cuya apariencia se asemejaba a la de una serpiente marina.

"¡tini!" Exclamó el pequeño Pokemon dragón.

"¿Un dratini? Interesante..." susurro Clemont observando al Pokemon dragón.

"Bien... dratini, agilidad" ordena Ash a su Pokemon quien se empezó a mover rápidamente en forma se zigzag hacia bunnelby.

"¡Bunnelby usa excavar!" Exclamo Clemont y el conejo con sus orejas excavo enterrándose en la tierra, evitado el ataque de dratini.

Dratini se quedó quieto esperando la orden de su entrenador.

"Mm.… el viejo truco de excavar, ¿eh?" Susurro Ash viejo sus posibilidades "bien si no quieres salir... ¡te obligare! ¡Furia dragón hacia el agujero!" Exclamo Ash y dratini cargo una esfera color rojo en su mandíbula para luego lanzarla al agujero.

"Je... Bunnelby sal y usa doble bofetón" ordeno el rubio a su Pokemon quien salió evitando la explosión, listo para atacar a dratini.

Ash sonrió "usa agilidad para ponerte detrás de bunnelby" ordeno y dratini esquivo con elegancia el ataque de bunnelby, posándose detrás de él dejando a Clemont con los ojos abiertos "¡ahora usa constricción!" Dratini atrapo al Pokemon con su cuerpo.

"¡Bunnelby!" Grito clemont al ver como su Pokemon era aprisionado.

"Buena estrategia... utilizar excavar para que yo haga que mi Pokemon ataque a través del agujero que dejo bunnelby, y justo en el momento de lanzarlo le ordenas a bunnelby que salga y utilizar un ataque sorpresa... buena pero predecible" decía Ash sorprendiendo a Clemont.

"La forma en que la explica hace ver mi estrategia como algo muy simple..." susurro el rubio pensando en una forma de sacar a su Pokemon del agarre de dratini "bunnelby usa doble bofetón mientras giras" ordeno clemont. Las orejas de bunnelby empezaron a brillar y el empezó a girar liberándolo del agarre del tipo dragón.

"Dratini aléjate y usa acua cola para impulsarte hacia arriba" dratini se apartó del Pokemon normal y luego su cola empezó a rodearse de agua haciendo que saliera disparado hacia arriba " agilidad y cola dragón" dratini empezó a impulsarse hacia bunnelby con su cola brillando en un tono verde.

"¡Bunnelby usa excavar!" Exclamo Clemont y el Pokemon volvió a enterrarse.

"Deberías dejar de ser tan predecible... ¡dratini gira y persigue a bunnelby a través del agujero!" Ash ordeno sorprendiendo a Clemont. Dratini empezó a girar con su cola en dirección al suelo, entrando por el agujero.

De repente bunnelby salió disparado de la tierra seguido de dratini. Bunnelby cayo de forma pesada en el suelo quedando fuera de combate.

"Bunnelby ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Ash" dijo Kam con su tono de voz serio.

"Bunnelby, regresa..." decía Clemont mientras devolvía a bunnelby a su pokeball.

"Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa" felicito Ash a su Pokemon devolviéndolo. Ash se acercó al rubio para felicitarlo por la buena batalla "buena batalla, Clemont" decía Ash sonriendo, haciendo que el de los lentes asienta y sonría también.

"Eso fue impresionante... nunca había visto tal habilidad de reacción... y ni en un millón de años me hubiera imaginado que dratini pudiera excavar de esa forma utilizando su cola dragón..." felicito el ojiazul aun atónito. Ash sonreía nerviosamente y rasco la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"No fue nada..." dijo modestamente Ash.

"¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Ash es muy fuerte!" Exclamaba con emoción la pequeña Bonnie acompañada de Payka y Kam. Ash se estaba sonrojando un poco ante los elogios.

"Bien hecho Ash, a pesar de que solo tuviste un mes para entrenar a dratini lo hiciste bien, y hasta puede que pronto evolucione en dragonair" felicito Kam al azabache.

"Jeje, gracias Kam" agradeció al rubio mayor.

"Bueno, ¿qué les parece si vamos a visitar a sycamore? hace tiempo que no lo veo" propuso Kam a los menores, quienes asintieron.

"¿Ósea que ya conoces al profesor sycamore?" Preguntó Clemont curioso. Kam miro hacia otro lado como si estuviera recordando.

"Se puede decir que si, aunque fue hace un par de años" respondió Kam ante la duda del rubio menor.

"Bueno, vamos antes de que se haga de noche" dijo Ash y luego empezaron a caminar.

Lo que ellos no sabían o más bien ignoraban en el caso de Kam y Ash, es que había una pequeña presencia que había observado toda la batalla, y había puesto los ojos en Ash. Esta pequeña presencia empezó a seguirlos.

 **Pueblo boceto, 4:30 PM**

En el pequeño pueblo de la región de Kalos se encontraba una peli miel bastante conocida descansado bajo la sombra de un árbol con fennekin en su regazo.

"* _bostezo_ * hay que cansada estoy... esa sesión de entrenamiento si me dejó agotada..." se quejaba Serena en silencio mientras cepillaba el pelaje de la pequeña Pokemon tipo fuego.

"Ya mañana comenzamos oficialmente nuestra aventura fennekin" le decía la ojiazul a su primer Pokemon quien se veía bastante relajada "espero poder encontrar mi sueño..." susurro tristemente la peli miel mirando el cielo azul; ella aun no estaba segura de lo que quería hacer, y eso la ponía triste a veces, ya que solo tenía una meta y esa era la razón por la que había querido empezar su viaje...

Encontrarse con el... y aunque se sentía emocionada por eso, sabía que no iba a ser fácil... solo esperaba que para cuando lo encontrara a él también haya encontrado su vocación.

Serena suspiro "¿porque será tan difícil esto?" Se preguntó la bella joven.

"Fenne..." escucho a su Pokemon y la volteo a ver, ella la estaba mirando con ojitos tiernos mientras acercaba su pata al rostro de la joven. Ella sonrió y empezó a acariciarla.

"Sé que llegaremos lejos fennekin... lo sé..." le dijo Serena a su Pokemon, quien había fijado su atención en el collar de su entrenadora y empezó jugar con él.

Serena reía al ver como fennekin jugaba con el objeto más valioso que tenía.

"Bueno fennekin, es hora de volver a casa a prepararlo todo" decía Serena mientras se levantaba con fennekin en sus brazos.

" _Ash..."_ pensó Serena con ojos soñadores.

 **Cuidad Luminalia, 5:00 PM**

Ash y compañía ya habían llegado al laboratorio del profesor sycamore, donde este mismo los recibió y tras presentarse y entregarle a Ash su nuevo pokedex, ellos se encontraban el patio donde descansaban todos los Pokemon.

"¡Wuau! ¡Mira todos esos Pokemon!" Exclamo emocionada la pequeña Bonnie corriendo hacia los Pokemon ante las sonrisas de los dos jóvenes, el profesor y su asistente, mientras que Kam... pues era Kam.

"Así que, ¿que nos estaba contando recién, profesor?" Preguntó Ash al profesor quien estaba mirando a los Pokemon.

"Ah sí... les hablaba sobre la mega evolución" les dijo sorprendiendo a Clemont y a Ash.

"¿Mega evolución?" Pregunto Clemont.

"Si, la mega evolución es un descubrimiento reciente. Al parecer ciertos Pokemon que estén en su forma final tienen la capacidad de evolucionar una vez más" explico el profesor a los presentes. De repente a Ash se le vino un recuerdo a la mente.

 _Flashback, hace unos meses._

 _Nos encontramos en un terreno medianamente baldío. Justo en ese lugar se encontraban Ash y Kam quienes estaban sentados en el piso, Ash algo casando._

 _Ellos habían terminado su entrenamiento Pokemon diario y ahora se encontraban descansando._

 _"¿Una evolución más allá de la forma final de un Pokemon?" Pregunto incrédulo Ash a su maestro._

 _"Si... es un descubrimiento hecho recientemente, y es originario de Kalos" le decía Kam al azabache, quien aún estaba sorprendido._

 _"Y... ¿cómo se obtiene ese estado?" Pregunto Ash curioso al ojiazul._

 _El soltó una risita y dijo: "eso lo tienes que descubrir tú mismo" declaro el rubio dejando al ojicafé confundido._

 _Fin del flashback._

"Oye Kam, ¿tú no me habías contado sobre esto antes?" Preguntó al pelirrubio quien asintió.

"Veo que aun lo recuerdas" le dijo Kam a la reencarnación del fénix.

"Y profesor, ¿cómo se obtiene ese estado?" Pregunto Ash al profesor.

"Bueno para eso hacen falta 3 cosas: primero, una piedra llave, segundo, una piedra que sea del tipo de tu Pokemon, y tercero, tener un lazo muy fuerte con tu Pokemon. ¡Ah! Y había olvidado decirles que este estado es temporal, ósea que después de terminar la batalla el Pokemon puede volver a su forma final" explico el profesor mientras se acercaba a acariciar a su garchomp y a un froakie que se encontraba encima del Pokemon dragón.

"¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Ash emocionado junto a Pikachu.

"Sin duda es un gran descubrimiento..." dijo Clemont ajustándose las gafas.

"Si... ¿hey garchomp, como has estado?" Sorprendentemente el que dijo esto fue Kam, quien se había acercado donde el profesor sycamore para saludar al Pokemon titánico.

"¡Pika!" Exclamo Payka subiéndose a garchomp.

"chomp grachomp" saludo a Payka y a Kam.

"Jeje veo que no te has olvidado de él" se reía levemente el profesor sycamore. Kam solo dio un bufido.

"Como olvidar a uno de los mejores Pokemon sino es que al mejor que me he enfrentado" decía sarcásticamente Kam ante la mirada de sorpresa de Ash.

"Bueno, eso es un buen punto" dijo sycamore con una sonrisa mirando al maestro legendario.

"Sabes, en vez de estar jugando a ser investigador hubieras seguido con tu carrera como entrenador, ya estarías en la cúspide conmigo..." dijo Kam con su típico tono de voz. Ash se sorprendió hasta la medula por lo que escuchó.

"¿Qué quieres decir, Kam? ¿Acaso el profesor sycamore era un entrenador Pokemon antes?" Pregunto Ash incrédulo. Sycamore suspiro y Clemont también esperaba la respuesta.

"Je... Ash, Te presento a sycamore platane, mi antiguo rival y el excampeón de la región de Kalos antes de diantha" dijo Kam con un tono de voz algo nostálgico y burlesco.

Clemont y Ash se quedaron totalmente atónitos ante esa revelación, ya que ninguno de los dos tenía conocimiento sobre eso.

"¿E-el profesor fue tu rival y el campeón de región de Kalos?" Preguntó incrédulo Clemont. Sycamore suspiro.

"Sí... ese era yo, pero es el pasado, ahora mismo soy un investigador Pokemon, esos tiempos quedaron atrás" decía sycamore con una sonrisa nostálgica y se alcanzó a escuchar un bufido de Kam.

"Eras conocido como "the scientist", pero nunca creí que ese apodo fuera a ser tu realidad" Kam le dijo para luego suspirar "pero ya que, si eres feliz así, no importa" dijo Kam finalmente ganándose una sonrisa de sycamore.

"¡GARRRCHOMMMP!" Escucharon el grito agudo de garchomp, y al voltear a verlo vieron como un raro collar había sido colocado en su cuello.

"¡¿Que está pasando?!" Grito sycamore ante lo que sus ojos veían.

"Si alguien pregunta '¿qué está pasando?' "

"Nosotros venimos y les sacamos el gato"

"¡Oye! Eso estuvo fuera de lugar"

(Como ya saben quiénes son no voy a poner el lema, es una pérdida de tiempo).

"Equipo rocket..." susurro Ash con el ceño fruncido.

"Los que recetó el doctor" dijo James en modo burlesco.

"Con este garchomp en nuestro control no hay nada que puedas hacer mocoso, jajaja" se regocijaba jessie mientras veía como garchomp disparaba hiperrayos por todo el laboratorio.

"¡Sí que si chamacos!" Exclamo meowth.

"¡Ahora garchomp ataca al mocoso y su pandilla de rebeldes! (Solos que vieron dragón ball entenderán)" ordeno jessie a garchomp, ganándose una mirada que les heló la piel a los tres.

"¡Gaaaarchooomp!" Exclamo el Pokemon dragón lanzando un hiperrayo al equipo rocket mandándolos a volar.

"¡ay canijo nuestra primera aparición y solo fuimos rellenito!" Decía James con lágrimas estilo anime y los otros dos asentían en el mismo estado.

"Y no del bueno" dijo meowth con tristeza.

"¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez!"

"Ellos nunca aprenden... los tontos se matan solos" decía Ash con una gota de sudor estilo anime como todos.

"¡Gaaaarchomp!" Gritaba el Pokemon para luego salir volando, dejando un agujero en el techo del laboratorio.

"¡Hermano tengo miedo!" Exclamaba asustada Bonnie mientras se abrazaba a su hermano y este trataba de calmarla.

"¡Maldición garchomp!" Grito sycamore al ver a su mejor amigo huir en ese estado. De repente Ash se puso en frente con una pokeball en su mano.

"No se preocupe profesor, ¡yo me encargó! ¡Amiga ayúdame con esto!" Exclamo Ash lanzando la pokeball y al instante se materializo un ave majestuosa.

"¡Pidgeeeooottt!" Exclamo la segunda captura de Ash.

Ash se montó encima de ella seguido de Pikachu.

Ash miro a Kam diciéndole "déjame esto a mí, por favor" y Kam asintió con una sonrisa.

"¡Froaa!" El froakie de antes salto hacia el otro hombro de Ash. El mencionado entendió ya que pudo ver que el Pokemon de agua era amigo de garchomp.

"Muy bien amiga, ¡vamos!" Exclamo Ash y pidgeot se elevó a una velocidad sorprendente.

 **Cuidad Luminalia, 5:45 PM**

El día en la capital de Kalos había transcurrido con la misma normalidad de siempre.

Hasta que de la nada, un garchomp fuera de control empezó a causar grandes daños en las estructuras de la cuidad.

"¡Aquí lizzy reportando en directo! ¡Un Pokemon fuera de control está causando destrozos en la ciudad!" Exclamo la reportera quien se encontraba en un helicóptero viendo como garchomp lanzaba ataques a mas no poder por todos lados "trataremos de acercarnos más" dijo la reportera y el helicóptero se acercó un poco más hacia garchomp, tomando un primer plano de él.

 **Pueblo boceto, 5:55 PM**

"¡Serena! Ven a ver esto" llamo Grace a su hija quien llegó de la cocina con un vaso de jugo.

"¿Que pasa mamá?" Preguntó la peli miel sentándose al lado de fennekin mientras veía en la tv a un Pokemon destruyendo una ciudad "¿qué película es esa?" Pregunto curiosa Serena.

"No es una película, es real cariño, ese Pokemon está causando destrozos en cuidad Luminalia" decía Grace con la mirada clavada en la tv. Serena veía esto con horror.

 **Cuidad Luminalia, 6:00 PM**

Garchomp seguía atacando a diestra y siniestra la ciudad.

"¡Las autoridades aún no llegan! ¡necesitamos que paren a ese Pokemon!" Exclamaba la reportera y luego se dio cuenta de algo que venía "¿oigan que es eso?" El camarógrafo hizo un acercamiento y vio a un joven de chaqueta azul y gorra roja encima de un pidgeot; un Pikachu y un froakie en sus hombros "¡es un joven! ¿que estará tratando de hacer?" Se preguntaba la reportera.

 **Con Ash**.

( ** _N/A: De fondo quizá quieran escuchar esto:_** _ **watch?v=uGcsIdGOuZY**_ ** _)_**

Ash se encontraba volando a toda velocidad con su pidgeot, ya había divisado a garchomp y tenía que pararlo a toda costa.

"Muy bien pidgeot, atrae su atención utilizando vendaval" ordeno Ash y pidgeot uso sus alas para lanzar una gran corriente de aire que llego a chocar contra el dragón, llamando así su atención.

"Lo lamento garchomp, pero esto es necesario... Pikachu electro bola" Pikachu salto y en su cola formo una esfera de electricidad que lanzo hacia garchomp, este apenas y lo esquivo para luego lanzar furia dragón.

"¡Pidgeot esquívalo!" Exclamó Ash y pidgeot en un borrón voló de un lado hacia el otro "¡usa agilidad para acercarte y ataca con giga impacto!" El ave hizo lo que su entrenador pidió, y al ver que garchomp preparaba un hiperrayo Ash pensó rápido "¡doble equipo!" Pidgeot se multiplico (incluyendo a sus pasajeros).

Garchomp confundido solo lanzo hiperrayos a todos los pidgeot y cuando al fin el verdadero lo golpeo con su giga impacto, el dragón reacciono rápido y en un hábil movimiento uno caratazo para golpear a pidgeot quien lo esquivo por poco, pero garchomp aprovechó esto para escapar.

Ash apretó los dientes en desesperación y ordeno a pidgeot que lo siga.

"¡Reacciona de una vez garchomp!" Grito Ash

 **Con la reportera**

"¡Esto es increíble! ¡Este chico está peleando contra el garchomp descontrolado en un intento por calmarlo! ¿podrá lograrlo?" Exclamaba la reportera mientras seguían la acción "¿aun no tomas la cara de chico?" Pregunto la reportera al camarógrafo.

"Si, pero para verla se necesitaría pausar la imagen, no creo que nadie la haya visto con claridad hasta ahora" respondió el camarógrafo.

"Bueno pues esfuérzate mas, tenemos que saber quién es ese chico héroe" declaro la reportera.

 **Con Serena, pueblo boceto, 6:15 PM**

Madre e hija se encontraban viendo con horror y preocupación como ese chico se había aventado a una muerte segura enfrentándose a garchomp.

"Ese chico está loco..." murmuraba Grace mirando la pantalla.

Serena solo miraba en silencio, sentía una extraña presión en el pecho e inconscientemente agarro con fuerza su collar.

 _"Ash.._."

 **Con Ash, cuidad Luminalia, 6:20 PM**.

La noche estaba a unos 10 minutos de caer, y el pánico seguía abundando en las calles de Luminalia.

El garchomp había llegado a la torre prisma, y se podía notar que ya no estaba atacando tanto como antes.

Ash llego en su pidgeot y le ordeno que usara remolino.

El ave lo hizo y garchomp fue un impulsado levemente hacia atrás, quedando encima de la torre prisma.

"Muy bien, si logro llegar a ese collar y quitárselo, todo estará bien... no quiero usar mis poderes para esto, aunque sea fácil... solo lo haré como último recurso" hablaba Ash para sí mismo.

"Pikachu usa Trueno y froakie usa chorro de agua" ordeno Ash y ante la combinación potente de trueno y agua garchomp se vio afectado.

"Bien esta es mi oportunidad" susurro Ash y de repente salto hacia la torre quedando muy cerca de garchomp.

El viento ondeaba la chaqueta de Ash, dándole un aspecto amenazador. Se acercó al Pokemon poco a poco.

 **Con la reportera**

"¡Increíble! ¡El chico se está acercando al garchomp! ¡Por arceus!"

 **Con Ash**.

"Garchomp, calmante por favor... no quiero hacerte más daño... " decía Ash mientras se acercaba. Garchomp gemía de dolor debido al collar y esto lleno de ira a Ash, haciendo que sin querer se active su kagan.

Garchomp al ver los ojos de Ash se quedó quieto, dejando que este se acerque y en un movimiento rápido le quito el collar.

Ash suspiro pesadamente y luego sonrió al ver que garchomp había vuelto a la normalidad (sin contar las heridas por la batalla).

"Ya estás bien amigo, tranquilo" decía Ash con tono suave, froakie y Pikachu se acercaron también. Pero Pikachu no contaba con que el piso donde él estaba se desmoronara y el cayera al vacío.

Ash se dio cuenta de esto y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó por su amigo.

"¡Pikachu!"

 **Con la reportera**

"¡oh por arceus!" Exclamaba ella llena de susto al igual que todo el equipo y las personas que veían esto.

 **Con Serena**

Grace abrió los ojos en pánico.

Y Serena empezó a llorar mientras agarraba más fuerte su collar que brillaba levemente.

"¡ASH!"

 **Con Ash**.

Pidgeot al ver que su entrenador caía se lanzó a su rescate, pero a pesar de usar su máxima velocidad no lograba alcanzarlo.

Ash logro atrapar a Pikachu, y se debatía si debía usar o no sus poderes para salvarse o esperar que pidgeot llegue.

"¡Maldición!" Gruño Ash en desespero.

De repente fue atrapado en el aire por una mancha amarilla que desprendía electricidad.

Esta se paseó un poco antes de llegar a tierra, revelando que era nada más ni nada menos que un zapdos.

"Ya puedes abrir los ojos, Ash" hablo una voz muy conocida por el azabache, y efectivamente era Kam, aun con su máscara.

"Ja... eso fue intenso... gracias" decía Ash bajándose de zapdos al igual que Kam.

"De nada enano" le respondió burlesco Kam mientras regresaba a zapdos a su pokeball.

"¡Ash!" Exclamaron tres voces, Ash miro y se dio cuenta de que eran el profesor y los dos hermanos que venían corriendo.

"Oh gracias a arceus que estas bien" dijo sycamore al llegar con ellos.

"Ash estaba muy preocupada..." decía Bonnie con lágrimas en los ojos aferrándose a las piernas de Ash, quien la miro con una sonrisa y le acarició el cabello.

"No Te preocupes Bonnie, ya paso y estoy bien" dijo Ash con voz suave.

"Me alegra que estés bien Ash" le dijo Clemont ganándose una sonrisa del ojicafé.

"Ash Te agradezco de corazón lo que Ash hecho hoy no sólo por mí y garchomp, sino también por la ciudad" decía sycamore mientras se inclinaba levemente haciendo que Ash se sonrojara y que Kam riera levemente.

"¡Ahí está el héroe de Luminalia!"

"¡Es el! ¡él nos salvó!"

De repente una multitud de personas comenzaron a rodear a Ash mientras decían cosas como las anteriores, proclamándolo como su héroe.

No está de más decir que el pobre Ash estaba que se moría de la vergüenza.

"Etto..." trataba de decir Ash ante la multitud.

"¡Habrán paso!" De la multitud salió la misma reportera con el micrófono en mano y su camarógrafo al lado "aquí lizzy reportando en vivo con el héroe que nos salvó de un Pokemon furioso y fuera de control" decía ella posándose al lado de Ash "primero que nada, ¿podemos saber cuál es su nombre?" Preguntó la reportera.

"Yo emm... soy Ash ketchum..." respondió Ash tímido.

"Ya escucharon televidentes, el nombre de nuestro héroe es Ash ketchum, ¿dinos porque decidiste arriesgarte así para detener a garchomp?" Pregunto a Ash quien solo pudo responder.

"Porque... en realidad garchomp no hacia esto por placer... estaba siendo controlado y por eso sufría... yo simplemente no pude quedarme de brazos cruzados" respondió Ash con sinceridad y calma.

Después de una pequeña sesión de preguntas la reportera decidió ponerle fin.

"Bueno amigos, aquí estuvo con ustedes lizzy repartiendo la noticia en un día para el olvido en ciudad Luminalia, mas sin embargo no estaríamos aquí sin nuestro héroe, ¡Ash ketchum 'The Hero'!" Exclamo finalmente la reportera.

 **Con Serena, pueblo boceto**.

Serena no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, ese chico que había salvado toda una metrópoli de un Pokemon fuera de control.

Ese chico que se lanzó al peligro sin pensarlo dos veces.

Ese chico que por su Pikachu fue capaz de lanzarse desde lo alto del edificio más grande de la capital de Kalos.

Era... el...

"Primero que nada, ¿podemos saber cuál es su nombre?"

"Yo emmm... mi nombre es... Ash ketchum..."

Si no le bastaba con haberlo visto, con ver esas "z" en sus mejillas, ese rostro y ese collar que colgaba de su cuello... ahora el mismo lo acababa de confirmar...

Él era su Ash...

Su Ash estaba en Kalos...

Grace, quien también había reconocido al hijo de Delia no pudo evitar pensar en lo apuesto que se había vuelto... ah y también en lo valiente que era...

Ella dirigió su mirada hacia su hija quien estaba con los ojos brillante y entre sus manos se encontraba el collar que ella también había cuidado...

Ya sabía que ahora no había fuerza en este universo para evitar que Serena no fuera de viaje.

La madre suspiro y sonrió tiernamente... y poco después su sonrisa paso a ser picarona.

"Por alguna razón me huele a yerno..." para su buena o quizá mala suerte su hija estaba tan sumida que no la escuchó.

De repente se levantó y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

La ojiazul mayor sabía muy bien que iba a terminar de preparar todo para mañana salir a primera hora.

"Crecen tan rápido"

 **Al día siguiente, cuidad Luminalia, 9:00 Am**

A las afueras del laboratorio medio destruido del profesor sycamore, se encontraban el mencionado y Ash junto a sus amigos.

"Una vez más Te agradezco, Ash, de verdad" agradeció a Ash por 777 vez.

"Ya le dije que no se preocupe profesor" le dijo Ash al antiguo campeó.

"Bueno 'the scientist', fue bueno verte de nuevo" se despidió Kam extendiendo su mano para que sycamore la apretara.

"Lo mismo digo 'the legendary'" respondió sycamore.

Antes de que se fueran, apareció froakie empujando su pokeball, poniéndose delante de Ash.

"¿Hum?" Pregunto Ash confundido.

"Creo que te considera digno de ser su entrenador, Ash" le dijo sycamore y Ash recordó la historia debate froakie nunca había Aceptado a nadie como entrenador.

Ash sonrió y tomo la pokeball de froakie, devolvió a froakie y haciendo su típica pose de victoria, pero más 'cool'.

Luego saco a froakie y este salto a su hombro al lado de Pikachu.

"Bienvenido a la familia, froakie" le dijo el azabache y este asintió en respuesta.

"Entonces Clemont, Bonnie, ¿están seguros de que quieren viajar con nosotros?" Pregunto Ash a los hermanos quienes asintieron.

"Bien... ¡vamos a cuidad santalune!" Exclamó Ash poniéndose en marcha junto con sus amigos.

 **Pueblo boceto, 8:50 am**

Una joven peli miel se encontraba en la puerta de su casa siendo despedida por su madre entre lágrimas.

"Prométeme que te cuidarás cariño" le decía Grace a su hija mientras la abrazaba.

"Lo haré madre, no te preocupes... te quiero mami" le dijo la peli miel a su madre quien la miro con cariño.

"Yo también te amo mi amor" le dijo a su hija.

Serena ya se encontraba caminando para salir del pueblo directo a cuidad Luminalia, esperando con ansias su reencuentro...

"Ash... por favor... espérame..." susurraba Serena tomando su collar.

 **Con Ash, 9:15 am**

Ash caminaba junto a los hermanos y a su maestro.

De repente sintió una extraña sensación de confort...

Miro su collar y se dio cuenta que brillaba levemente ...

Ash lo tomo entre sus dedos ...

 _"Serena"._

 _XY y Z_

 _ **Bueno por fin termine y son las 4 y media de la madrugada.**_

 _ **Bueno como siempre me pegue un mega fracaso, todo por revisar ... Aunque claro, fue subir e irme a dormir, pero ya no importa, no importa si pierdo visitas. Yo solo quiero que esta mierda salga bien.**_

 _ **Así que me disculpa por este pequeño error, espero que ahora si no haya ninguno.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya sin nada mas que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Que mi athena los proteja (7w7)**_


	5. El Callejón del Infierno

_**Buenas a todos! aquí les traigo el cap 5 de esta verdura en aceite (: 'v).**_

 ** _Estuve pensando bastante en ideas para poner en práctica la historia, y me gustaron las ideas que él pensaba. Quisiera consultarlas con ustedes pero a mi no me lee ni casper: 'v_**

 ** _Total aun asi las estancas aqui, aviso que es un cliché la idea pero ñe._**

 ** _Bueno, ¿quién puede querer ser capaz de discernir la diferencia de poder de los personajes, pensé "¿porque no hacer como al principio de dragon ball z?" y como yo soy un aficionado a los niveles de poder de los personajes, porque no implementa en mi historia._**

 ** _Los niveles en cantidad son una base de las bolas de dragón, si, pero con ligeros cambios, ya que los pokemon también poseen niveles de poder. No quiero que esto cause confusión en ustedes, en las batallas Pokemon no siempre ganara el que más nivel tenga._**

 ** _Bueno como sabrán en drgon ball los guerreros que poseían 10,000 de poder ya se pueden destruir por lo menos un planeta del tamaño de la tierra, pero aquí, aunque las cantidades sean las mismas, se necesitan por lo menos 1,000,000 de poder para solo destruir una ciudad del tamaño de luminalia, 5,000,000 para una región y 15,000,000 para la tierra._**

 ** _Esto quiere decir que el aura es claramente inferior al ki, pero en grandes cantidades puede causar el mismo efecto._**

 ** _Seria algo asi como: 10,000Ki = 15,000,000Au_**

 ** _Al final de los capítulos en donde se encuentran los niveles de poder que se demuestren en ese capitulo._**

 ** _Si la idea es una burrada pues solo, digna y excluyente._**

 ** _Y me ha dado cuenta de que esto parece un crossover masivo ..._**

 ** _Bueno en los capítulos explica el poder de los guerreros, así como el aumento de poder que dan los ojos depende de las aspas._**

 ** _Prietar: Si la utilizare, tanto la sincronización como la mega evolución y tal vez la regresión primigenia. Y la verdad no esta loca tu idea, de hecho la inclusión del aura de fuego de la ceniza en su pokemon se vera en este capitulo o en el siguiente, aunque no de forma completa._**

 ** _Ya sin nada mas que decir, ¡comenzamos!_**

 **Saga XY; Episodio 4: El Callejón del Infierno**

Era un día soleado en la tarde de la gran región de Kalos, lugar donde los sueños y las aventuras comienzan.

En la ruta 4, que conecta ciudad Luminalia con ciudad santalune, se puede apreciar a cuatro personas y dos Pokemon de caminar. Estos eran una pequeña niña rubia, un joven rubio de lentes, un joven azabache con un Pikachu en su hombro y un hombre rubio con una máscara y otro Pikachu, pero más grande, en su hombro.

Ellos se dirigirán a la ciudad de Santalune para que Ash, el joven azabache, rete al líder de gimnasio para así ganar su primera medalla en la región.

"hermano, ¿Cuánto faltaaa?" pregunto Bonnie, la niña rubia con mirada cansada dirigiéndose a su hermano, el rubio de nombre Clemont.

"Aún falta una cuantas horas, pronto llegaremos pronto" le dijo Clemont tratando de tranquilizarla. Bonnie se quejó infantilmente.

"Pero tengo sueño... hoy nos levantamos muy temprano..." se siguió quejando la pequeña niña mientras bostezaba. Ash observaba esto con una sonrisa ante la actitud infantil de la niña.

"Oye, Bonnie, ya que estas cansada, ¿qué te parece si te llevo en mis hombros?" le propuso Ash a la niña a quien de inmediato le brillaron los ojos mientras saltaba de emoción.

"¡Sí, sí! ¡Muchas gracias Ash!" le agradecía Bonnie a Ash quien solo la miraba sonriendo.

"Kam, ¿puedes llevar a Pikachu por mí?". Pidió el azabache a su maestro. Kam asintió y Pikachu salto a su hombro al lado de Payka.

Ash procedió a agacharse para que la Bonnie pudiera subirse.

"¡Yaaay!" chillaba de emoción la pequeña ojiazul en los hombros del entrenador Pokemon. Clemont miraba a su hermanita con una sonrisa.

Así caminaron durante una hora, con los hombros al aire libre, al principio emocionada señalaba todo lo que veía, pero luego de unos 15 minutos ella cayo dormida.

El grupo decidió tomar un descanso para poder almorzar, pero Bonnie aún dormía profundamente, por lo que sacaron una bolsa de dormir y Ash con cuidado de no despertarla la acostó.

"Bueno... supongo que yo cocinaré..." dijo kam quien ya se había arremangado su camisa, pero luego se dio cuenta de que Clemont reía extrañamente y sus gafas brillaban.

"jeje... ¡La ciencia es el camino hacia el futuro! ¡CitronGear ON!" exclamaba Clemont mientras sacaba un aparato que aprecia una especie de parrilla. Ash y kam junto a sus Pikachus solo lo miraban medio raro.

"Clemont... ¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó a su amigo rubio quien sonreía burlescamente.

"Este es el: '¡creador de comidas automáticas y no saludables para Pokemon y para personas!'" Exclamo Clemont emocionado señalando su invento.

Kam y Payka lo miraban con una gota de sudor estilo anime enorme.

"Vaya... ¡El poder de la ciencia es increíble!" exclamo Ash emocionado.

"¡Pika pi!" Pikachu imito a su entrenador.

Kam y Payka solo los miraban con cara de "¿en serio?" y negaban con la cabeza.

"Ay hermanito ese nombre estuvo tan mal que hasta me desperté..." todos se voltearon y vieron una Bonnie frotándose los ojos caminando hacia ellos.

"jeje, no sé de qué hablas hermanita, los nombres de mis inventos son geniales", planteó Clemont con pose de galán, Bonnie solo suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

"Bueno, ¡todos siéntense y pidan lo que quieran!" les dijo el rubio a los compañeros que solo se encogieron de hombros y se sentaron.

"bueno, creo que es una buena idea que los sacamos a todos a comer, ¿no?" propuso Ash y los demás asintieron. A Bonnie le empezaron a brillar los ojos debido a que vería a los Pokemon de Ash y kam.

"Bunnelby, ¡sal!". "chicos, ¡Es hora de comer!". Kam solo lanzo 3 pokeballs.

De ellas salieron: bunnelby por parte de Clemont; Froakie, dratini, pidgeot y un ralts por parte de Ash; y por último salieron un umbreon, un espeon y un sylveon por parte de kam.

"¡KYAAA! ¡QUE LINDOS!" exclamaba Bonnie mientras los veía y corría a acariciarlos a todos.

"¡Bonnie! Compórtate por favor" regaño Clemont a su hermana quien se detuvo y lo miro con ojitos tristes.

"Tranquilo Clemont, no tengo ningún problema, y creo que kam tampoco, ¿no?" Decía Ash mirando a Clemont y luego a kam quien negó con la cabeza dando el visto bueno, enseguida Bonnie siguió con lo suyo.

Los 4 humanos y los todos Pokemon se encontraban comiendo tranquilamente.

 **"(Hey Pikachu… ¿no crees que ese humano es algo raro?)"** Le pregunto Payka a Pikachu mientras comían.

 **"(¿Quién? ¿Clemont?)"** Pregunto Pikachu y Payka sintió **"(pues a mí me cae bien, aunque si es algo rarito…)"** respondió finalmente Pikachu. Bunnelby escucho esto y salió en defensa de su entrenador.

 **"(Hey no le hagan bullying solo porque es un nerd)"** "defendió" a su entrenador el Pokemon tipo normal. Los demás solo miraron la forma tan genial de "defender" que tenía bunnelby.

 **"(Bueno ya es suficiente habladuría, sigan comiendo)"** les dijo pidgeot en tono casi maternal. Los tres Pokemon simplemente obedecieron y siguieron comiendo.

"Oye kam… disculpa que te pregunte pero… ¿dónde está zapdos?" le pregunto el rubio de lentes al hombre de la máscara, quien solo había tomado un vaso de agua y comido un emparedado, Clemont ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo hizo. La verdad sentía curiosidad de ver lo que ocultaba bajo esa mascara, y el hecho de que tuviera a un legendario en su equipo también lo intrigaba más.

"él está en su pokeball ya que no le gusta ser llamado a no ser que sea para la batalla…" explico kam al rubio con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados.

Estos también había intrigado a Clemont, desde que lo conoció ayer no había abierto los ojos ni una sola vez, y pareciera que esto no le afecta a la hora de realizar acciones básicas y complicadas.

"y-ya veo…" dijo al fin Clemont, prefirió dejar las preguntas para luego, ya que este hombre sin duda que lo ponía nervioso… _"quizás le pregunte a Ash luego"_ pensó al fin el inventor.

Pasaron unos minutos y siguieron comiendo.

Cuando de repente un borrón negro paso por encima de la mesa y luego entre los Pokemon. Cuando el grupo se dio cuenta, veían que faltaban alimentos en la mesa. Ash y kam dirigieron su mirada al cielo y los hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Ahí arriba a unos cuantos metros de alturas había un pequeño Pokemon pájaro rojo con un emparedado en el pico y comida Pokemon en las garras.

"¡Oye devuélvelo, eso no es tuyo!" exclamo Bonnie ganándose una mirada penetrante del pequeño pájaro.

"Bonnie… cálmate…" le pidió Ash a la niña mientras veía al Pokemon y sacaba su pokedex.

"fletchling, el Pokemon pájaro normal/volador, es increíblemente rápido debido a su estatura, y si se encuentra en estado salvaje pueden llegar a ser algo agresivos" hablo la voz de la pokedex y Ash miro al Pokemon. Se sorprendió al notar que estaba algo magullado y sucio.

"Bien… este pequeño llamo mi intención…" susurro Ash sonriendo mientras miraba a fletchling terminar su comida "mmm… Froakie, salta y ataca con chorro de agua" ordeno Ash a su más reciente Pokemon, quien estaba al lado de los otros. Todos los Pokemon de Ash se sorprendieron (menos ralts) ya que fácilmente podría capturarlo utilizando a cualquiera de ellos.

Froakie acato la orden de su entrenador y lanzo una pequeña esfera de agua que fletchling esquivo con cierta facilidad.

"mmm… el pequeño sin duda es rápido… bien Froakie sube a los arboles" ordeno Ash y el tipo agua fue saltando y trepando el árbol más cercano "usa tu espuma" Froakie salto y empezó a lanzar su espuma a fletchling quien seguía esquivando. Ash veía que la espuma se pegaba en el piso. Esto lo hizo sonreír.

"Froakie salta y ponte debajo de fletchling" Froakie salto varios metros hacia adelante mientras planeaba levemente, fletchling ni se movió ya que lo veía caer y ya se encontraba debajo de él "¡Froakie chorro de agua contra fletchling!" ordeno Ash y Froakie lanzo su ataque al Pokemon pájaro tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que este cayera al ser impactado.

"usa tacleada antes de que caiga" Froakie salto contra el Pokemon pájaro y lo lanzo hacia un árbol "usa tu espuma" Froakie lanzo su espuma que logro llegar a fletchling. Este al impactar contra el árbol también quedo pegado.

"ahora acabalo con chorro de agua" ordeno Ash y Froakie lanzo su esfera de agua al pájaro dándole de lleno. Luego de eso el Pokemon volador cayó debilitado.

"bien… ¡pokeball, ve!" Ash exclamo lanzando su pokeball que impacto contra el Pokemon caído metiéndolo dentro de esta. Empezó a hacer sonidos y a moverse un poco, para luego quedase quieta dando por hecha la captura.

Ash camino hacia la pokeball y la tomo "bien, ya eres mío amigo" exclamo en silencio Ash mirando la pokeball para luego liberar a su nuevo Pokemon.

Clemont miro la batalla atónito, a pesar de que Froakie tenía desventaja Ash se las ingenió para derrotar a fletchling utilizando bien las habilidades de Froakie. Prácticamente no dejo respirar al pobre Pokemon volador.

Bonnie miro emocionada toda la batalla, ella sin duda quería ser entrenadora ya.

Kam miraba reacio la batalla, pero debajo de su máscara había una pequeña sonrisa de orgullo plantada.

"Kam, podrías curarlo por favor" pidió Ash con su nuevo Pokemon en manos, ya antes de la batalla se veía algo magullado, quizás por eso su reacción no fue la mejor. El pájaro se veía algo agitado y con miedo en los brazos de Ash, aunque este último comenzó a utilizar su aura para calmarlo y curarlo un poco. El azabache lo hubiera cuidad por sí mismo con su aura pero no quería levantar sospechas.

"Claro…" decía kam mientras sacaba de su chaqueta una poción y empezó a aplicársela al pequeño Pokemon quien ya estaba más tranquilo.

Después de unos minutos fletchling ya se encontraba mejor, ya había conocido a quienes serían sus compañeros de batalla, y el pequeño pájaro veía a pidgeot como una rival a superar, ya que con solo verla imponía respeto.

"Bueno, mejor sigamos antes de que se haga de noche" les dijo kam a los menores y estos asintieron y luego de devolver a los Pokemon a sus pokeballs ellos empezaron a caminar.

 **Ciudad luminalia, una hora antes**

Serena por fin había llegado a la gran ciudad y ahora se encontraba una vez más en el laboratorio del profesor sycamore que aún seguía algo destrozado debido al incidente de ayer.

"¡Profesor sycamore!" llamaba la pelimiel al investigador Pokemon quien salió de una de las habitaciones.

"Oh Serena, ¿Qué te trae por aquí de nuevo?" preguntó el hombre de cabello oscuro a la joven enfrente de él.

"Profesor… etto… lo que pasa es que… yo… quisiera hacerle una pregunta…" le empezó a decir Serena algo avergonzada. El adulto solo miro extrañado y le hizo una seña para que siguiera. Serena se puso roja cual tomate, pero logro tomar valor y dijo: "lo que pasa es que… yo quisiera preguntarle si sabe dónde se encuentra el chico que salvo ayer la ciudad…" decía Serena con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Te refieres a Ash? El partió hoy temprano en la mañana hacia ciudad santalune para retar su gimnasio, ¿Por qué la pregunta Serena? ¿Lo conoces?" le respondió y le pregunto el profesor a la ojizaul quien primero se sintió decepcionada al saber que había llegado tarde, pero luego volvió a llenarse de nervios y se sonrojo ante la pregunta del hombre adulto.

"Etto… bueno yo… si lo conozco… de antes" decía Serena con la cabeza agachada y jugando con sus dedos. Sycamore veía esto algo confundido pero luego pareció entender y sonrió.

"¿Bueno entonces que esperas? Vete ya o cuando llegues quizá ya se haya ido" le dijo a la pelimiel quien aún sonrojada asintió y salió corriendo no sin antes agradecer al profesor.

 **Con Ash, ruta 4.**

Había pasado media hora desde que Ash capturo a su segundo Pokemon en kalos, ellos ya se encontraban a unas 3 horas de ciudad santalune.

Ash y kam se detuvieron de golpe, los hermanos miraron extrañados esta acción y también lo hicieron. Unos minutos después Clemont les iba a preguntar qué pasaba, pero a su derecha se empezaron a mover unos arbustos… y de ellos salió un chico de tez clara, cabello rubio con los extremos en punta y la parte de la frente hacia abajo. Sus ojos son de color naranja. Vestía una camisa blanca con naranja de cierre y cuello naranja. Una bufanda alrededor de cuello. Un pantalón color beige o gris oscuro y un zapato café.

"¡Ay! voy a multar a ese cara de chango por haber hecho que me perdiera" gruñía enojado el chico rubio quien al voltear a ver a los demás quedo con la cara blanca.

Clemont vio que Ash sonrió.

"Hey barry, cuanto tiempo" saludo Ash al chico de ojos naranjas conocido como barry, quien luego de escuchar Ash salió de su shock.

"¡ASH! ¡MORRITO DE LA CALLE! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!" gritaba barry mientras señalaba a Ash quien solo sonreía nerviosamente.

"Emm, pues llegue ayer, vine para participar en la liga kalos…" explicaba Ash a su efusivo amigo, quien se quedó estático y luego se compuso cruzándose de brazos.

"Pues entonces no me queda de otra que estamparte una multa en la jeta por no avisar que venias" le decía el rubio a Ash. El azabache levanto sus manos en defensa.

"Este… ¿lo siento?..." se "disculpo Ash" con barry.

"Bueno si lo pones así, lo pasare por alto" dijo barry con tono arrogante. Luego se dio cuenta de las personas que acompañaban a Ash: una niña rubia pequeña, un joven de su edad también rubio _"Lo multare por plagiar mi cabello_ " pensó barry antes de ver a la otra persona…

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡SANTA VIRGEN DE LA PAPAYA!" el grito de barry se escuchó por todo el bosque. Barry se puso tan blanco como un papel y se "desinflo" al estilo anime.

Todos veían al chico de la bufanda verde con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

"Hermano, ese chico es raro…" le decía Bonnie a su hermano. Quien sonrió nerviosamente antes de mirar a Ash.

"Ash, ¿tú lo conoces?" le pregunto al azabache quien lo volteo a mirar.

"Eh, si, lo conozco, él es barry, es uno de mis rivales en la región de sinnoh" respondió Ash al inventor.

"¡Y el más fuerte!" dijo barry levantándose de golpe asuntando a Ash y a Clemont. "Ash, si me dices porque y como hiciste para que EL viaje contigo retirare todas las multas en tu contra…" le susurro barry al chico de la chaqueta azul.

"¿Ah? ¿Te refieres a kam? Él ha estado viajando conmigo desde jotho… bueno más o menos, desaparecía y aparecía cuando le daba la gana…" explico Ash a barry quien le dio un tic en el ojo.

"Y a me lo habías dicho antes, lo que no entiendo es como puede viajar contigo el leg-

Ash interrumpió a barry tapándole la boca y luego señalo a los hermanos, cosa que el entendió.

"Entonces… lo siento por mis modales, mi nombre es barry, el rival más fuerte de Ash" decía barry mientras se señalaba así mismo.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Clemont de ciudad luminalia, y ella es mi hermana menor, Bonnie" se presentó Clemont.

"¡Holaaaa!" saludo Bonnie con la mano.

Barry pasó a mirar a kam, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba de brazos cruzados. Vio que tenía a Payka en su hombro, y recordó la humillante derrota que le propino.

"Este… hola señor kam…" saludo al adulto quien solo asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que barry suspirara.

Clemont observaba esto pensativo, ahora sí que estaba intrigado. Primero barry había reaccionado de manera efusiva, como si hubiera visto un fantasma; segundo, Ash interrumpió a barry cuando estaba a punto de decir algo; y ahora barry trataba con mucho respeto y algo de miedo a kam.

Barry pasó a mirar a Ash, y se dio cuenta del cambio que había tenido. Sin duda se notaba más maduro, su expresión lo denotaba, y ni decir de su mirada, aunque seguía teniendo esa expresión amable que lo caracterizaba, seguro que se veía hasta amenazante, y la altura ni se diga, antes él era levemente más alto que Ash y ahora este lo rebasaba. Además de eso el atuendo también lo ayudaba bastante.

"Ash, ¿Qué te parece una batalla para recordar el chiripazo?" le pidió el rubio a su rival. Él quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto Ash en este tiempo. Ash sonrió y lo miro determinado.

"Está bien barry, si insistes" exclamo Ash mirando a barry con el puño en alto. Barry sonrió y de igual alzo el puño.

"¡Ya rugiste! No te extrañe si te hace un multazo en la carota" le dijo barry a Ash en tono amenazante.

 **Unos minutos después**

Ash y barry se encontraban frente a frente a una distancia considerable.

"Muy bien, yo seré el árbitro, la batalla será 2 vs 2, ¿están de acuerdo?" Les pregunto kam a los dos, ellos asintieron mientras se ponían en pose de batalla "bien, entonces la batalla entre Ash de kanto contra barry de sinnoh da comienzo ahora" exclamo kam con voz calmado dando la señal.

"Bien amigo, tu eres mi gallo para este revoltón ¡Empoleon, ándale y dale una multa!" Exclamo barry lanzado su pokeball y de esta salió un pingüino enorme de color negro con puntas azules.

"¡Poleoooon!" Exclamaba el Pokemon de agua/acero.

"¡Wua! ¡Qué lindo!" Decía Bonnie viendo al Pokemon.

"¿que Pokemon es ese?" Se preguntó Clemont sacando su pokedex.

"Empoleon el Pokemon agua/acero, es la forma evolucionada de prinplup y la forma final de piplup. A Empoleon le gusta que lo traten como con respeto" hablo la voz del pokedex. Clemont vio detenidamente al Pokemon de barry mientras esperaba que Ash lanzara al suyo.

"Bien Pikachu, es momento de que te estires un poco ¡yo te elijo Pikachu!" Exclamo Ash y al momento Pikachu salto de su hombro hacia la batalla.

"¡Pika-chu!" Exclamo Pikachu y sus mejillas chispeaban.

"Así que Pikachu, ¿eh?" Susurro barry "Ash te advierto que he mejorado mucho desde la última vez, así que ten cuidado" le advirtió el rubio al ojicafé. Ash lo miró con una sonrisa.

"No eres el único barry, te sugiero que tú también tengas cuidado" le devolvió Ash con una sonrisa y cruzándose de brazos.

"Bien, basta de hablar, ¡empoleon usa danza espada!" Ordeno barry y Empoleon se lanzó hacia Pikachu con sus alas brillando.

"Pikachu, esquívalo y usa cola de hierro" exclamo Ash y Pikachu espero hasta el último momento para saltar y arremeter contra Empoleon con su cola de hierro.

"Contraataca con picotazo" el pico de Empoleon se alargó y lo choco contra la cola de Pikachu.

"Pikachu gira en el aire y usa doble equipo" ordeno Ash y Pikachu empezó a girar en el aire e invoco cuatro copias suyas.

"¡Empoleon hidrobomba a todos los Pikachu!" Ordeno barry y lanzo un gran cañón de agua listo para golpear a todos los Pikachu.

Ash vio esto como una oportunidad, espero a que Empoleon acabará con dos clones "Pikachu usa impactrueno y apunta a través de la hidrobomba" el Pikachu real lanzo su ataque y la electricidad paso por toda la hidrobomba hasta llegar a empoleon.

"¡Pleon!" Exclamaba Empoleon mientras era mandado hacia atrás por el impacto.

"¡Empoleon! Recupérate y usa acua jet". Ordenó barry y Empoleon se lanzó hacia Pikachu mientras una gran capa de gua cubría su cuerpo.

Ash lo pensó un poco, pero opto por un ataque directo "¡tacleada de voltios!" exclamo Ash y Pikachu comenzó a correr mientras una gran capa de electricidad lo rodeaba.

Pikachu y empoleon chocaron sus ataques, se podía ver un forcejeo de los dos lados para ganar la disputa.

"¡Empoleon! ¡Empuja con más fuerza!" le pedía barry a su Pokemon mientras que Ash miraba la disputa con el ceño fruncido, como esperando algo. Clemont desde la banca se dio cuenta de esto.

 _"¿Que estará pensando Ash?"_ se preguntaba Clemont mirando a Ash y luego a los Pokemon.

En la disputa por un momento empoleon frunció el ceño ya que la electricidad lo estaba afectando, Ash se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió. Barry vio que Ash estaba sonriendo y trato de idear algo, su empoleon no era exactamente veloz, por lo cual tenía que ganar esa disputa sí o sí.

"¡Pikachu anula la tacleada de voltios y déjate caer usando agilidad!" todos menos kam se sorprendieron ante esta orden. Pikachu anulo su ataque y en menos de un segundo ya estaba debajo del Pokemon agua "¡usa electroball!" Pikachu cargo en su cola una esfera de electricidad y la lanzo rápidamente a empoleon sin darle tiempo de reacción.

"¡Empoleon, no!" barry veía estupefacto como su Pokemon había sido burlado e impactado por el ataque de Pikachu.

Empoleon cayó al piso pesadamente, y poco a poco se fue levantando pero ya estaba muy herido.

Barry sabía que en ese estado ya empoleon era mucho menos veloz, por lo cual solo podía usar la fuerza bruta a la desesperada.

 _"¡Espera! Eso es"_ exclamaba barry en sus pensamientos "es lo último que me queda, empoleon usa neblina" ordeno barry y el campo empezó a cubrirse de una densa capa blanca.

Ash veía con seriedad esto, pero aún seguía sonriendo.

"No puedes atacar lo que no puedes ver Ash, ni mucho menos esperar" decía barry confiando "Empoleon usa rayo de hielo" exclamo barry.

"¡Pikachu concéntrate! Impúlsate con impactrueno" Pikachu cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió acato la orden de su entrenador y se impulsó hacia arriba con su ataque evitando el de empoleon.

El rubio no ocultó su sorpresa "imposible… ¿Cómo?..." se preguntaba el ojinaranja.

"Aún nos quedan cuatro sentidos más, barry _(A mi literalmente)_ " le dijo el azabache a su rival.

"Eso no importa, empoleon, ¡dale con hidrobomba y estámpale su multa!" ordeno barry y Ash sonrió ante esto. Clemont se dio cuenta del error de barry y lo mismo kam, pero no dijeron nada.

"Pikachu espéralo…" Pikachu volvió a cerrar los ojos… y los abre de golpe "impactrueno a través de la hidrobomba, ¡ya!" al escuchar esto barry se dio cuenta de su gran error, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Pikachu había efectuado su ataque.

"¡EM-POLEEEEON!-"se escuchó el grito del Pokemon de barry y cuando dejo de gritar la niebla se dispersó revelando a empoleon tendido en el piso fuera de combate.

"Empoleon ya no puede continuar, el ganador de la primera batalla es Ash" exclamo kam dándole la primera victoria a Ash.

"Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa y no te preocupes que yo lo multare por ti" le decía barry a su Pokemon mientras lo devolvía a su pokeball _"Sin duda Ash ha mejorado, empoleon no le pudo dar ni un golpe directo y Pikachu apenas y se ve agitado"_ pensaba barry mientras miraba a Ash felicitar a Pikachu.

"Oye barry" llamo Ash al rubio quien lo miro "¿De casualidad no tendrás a un Pokemon que recién hayas capturado o que tenga poco entrenamiento?" pregunto Ash y barry lo miro extrañado.

"Bueno si, capture uno hace un par de semanas, ¿Por qué la pregunta?" contesto y cuestiono el ojinaranja a su rival, quien lo miro con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

"Pues veras, lo que pasa es que hace unas dos o tres semanas eclosiono un huevo Pokemon mío, y ya que era un bebe apenas y pude entrenarlo bien, por lo que decidí traerlo a kalos para que tomara experiencia en combate pero aún no lo he utilizado, entonces quería saber si me podrías hacer ese favor" le explico Ash a barry quien entendió y luego asintió.

"Está bien Ash, pero eso te costara una multa" le dijo barry al azabache y este solo asintió con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ese tipo solo habla de multas o que" murmuraba Bonnie y Clemont solo reía un poco.

"Bueno, entonces saquen a sus Pokemon y comiencen" kam dio la orden y ambos entrenadores lanzaron sus pokeballs, de ellas salieron: ralts por parte de Ash y snivy por parte de barry.

"¿Un snivy? ¿Estuviste es unova, barry?" le pregunto Ash a su rival al ver su Pokemon.

"si, antes de llegar a kalos hice una pequeña escala y lo atrape por ahí" explico barry y Ash asintió.

Ash noto que ralts estaba un poco nervioso debido a que era su primer batalla "ralts, cálmate amigo, sé que lo harás bien" le decía Ash al Pokemon psíquico con voz amable. Ralts lo miro y asintió en confianza.

"Bien Ash, ¡listo o no aquí voy! Snivy usa atizar" ordeno barry y snivy ataco a ralts con sus látigos asestándole varios golpes.

"¡Tel transportación!" ordeno Ash y ralts desapareció y reapareció detrás de snivy "usa psíquico" ralts golpeo a quemarropa con un potente ataque psíquico a snivy causándole daño.

"snivy recupérate y usa ciclón de hojas" ordeno barry y snivy lanzo un potente ciclón de hojas hacia ralts que le dio de lleno.

"¡Ralts! Usa paz mental y luego ataca con psíquico" ordeno Ash y a ralts lo empezó a cubrir un aura blanca mientras efectuaba paz mental.

"¡snivy no lo dejes! Usa látigo sepa" snivy alargo sus látigos listos para golpear a ralts.

"ralts, doble equipo y tele transporté" ralts se separó en 2 copias. Los látigos de snivy se quedaron quietos ya que no sabía a quién atacar. De repente ralts apareció detrás de él "¡psíquico!" ordeno Ash y una vez más acertó contra snivy.

"Grr, basta de juegos, snivy impúlsate con tus látigos" snivy se posó arriba de ralts "ahora usa hojas navaja a toda potencia" snivy disparo diversas hojas afiladas al Pokemon psíquico asestándole todos los golpes y enviándolo hacia atrás "¡Ahora dale de nalgadas con atizar!" snivy remato a ralts con un potente ataque de atizar, dejándolo en fuera de combate "¡Multado chacarrón!".

"ralts ya no puede continuar, el ganador de la segunda batalla es barry, por lo tanto declaro un empate" exclamo kam dando su veredicto.

"¡Ralts!" exclamo Ash yendo a ver como estaba su Pokemon, se agacho y lo tomo en sus manos "lo hiciste bien pequeño, es hora de que descanses" dijo Ash finalmente para luego meter a ralts en su pokeball.

"Buena batalla Ash, de verdad has mejorado, más de lo que me imagine" decía barry mientras se acercaba a él con una sonrisa.

"Lo mismo digo barry, de no ser porque Pikachu es uno de mis Pokemon más fuertes vencer a empoleon me hubiera costado mucho" le dijo a barry devolviéndole la sonrisa.

"¡Ash! ¡Eso fue increíble, de verdad eres muy fuerte!" exclamaba Bonnie quien se acercaba con su Clemont y con kam.

"jeje, no es nada" respondió Ash algo sonrojado.

"Entonces Ash, supongo que vas hacia ciudad santalune, ¿no?" le cuestiono barry al azabache quien asintió.

"Si, iré a retar al líder de gimnasio para ganar mi primera medalla" le respondió el ojicafé al rubio, quien sonrió en arrogancia.

"Pues para tu información, yo ya gane mi primera medalla y ahora iré a santalune por la segunda" alardeo barry sacando un estuche que el abrió revelando una medalla en forma de muro con piedras incrustadas color café "Esta medalla la obtuve al ganarle al líder de gimnasio de ciudad relieve" explico barry con arrogancia refregándole en la cara la medalla a Ash, quien solo lo miraba con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno en ese caso, ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? ciudad santalune esta como a tres horas" le pregunto Ash a barry quien se puso en pose pensativa.

"Supongo que podría si-

"Di algo sobre multas y te piso el pie" amenazo la pequeña y dulce Bonnie al chico ojinaranja quien la miro sorprendido y asustado.

"Ejem, por supuesto que sí, tengo que ver de cerca los movimientos de mi rival" respondió barry de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa.

"Bien, entonces vamos, todavía nos quedan 4 horas de sol" dijo Clemont y todos se pusieron en marcha.

 **3 Horas después, ciudad santalune.**

Ash y los demás por fin habían llegado a ciudad santalune, se dieron cuenta apenas entraron que era una ciudad muy ecológica.

"Oigan no sería bueno que fueran al centro Pokemon para sanarlos" les propuso Clemont a los dos entrenadores que iban a retar el gimnasio. Ambos entrenadores se miraron y asintieron.

"Y luego también podríamos ir a comer" agrego Ash ya que había pasado tiempo desde el almuerzo.

 **Tiempo después**

En el centro Ash y barry dejaron a sus Pokemon, Clemont y kam también aprovecharon y dejaron a sus Pokemon.

En el camino se encontraron nada más ni nada menos que con alexia, a quien después de las presentaciones invitaron a comer con ellos

Fueron a comer en un restaurante.

"Disculpe, mesa para seis" le dijo kam al mesero quien los guió hacia una mesa grande donde ellos se sentaron.

Luego de ordenar se dieron cuenta que varias personas los estaban mirando y murmurando.

Al principio Ash se temía que kam hubiera sido descubierto. Pero esa idea de descartada cuando...

"Disculpa... ¿tú eres Ash ketchum?" Escucharon a alguien preguntar. Se trataba de una chica pelirroja y ojos azules, acompañada de una chica de cabello azul y ojos amarillos, ambas eran bastante bonitas. La pelirroja y la peliazul tenían una figura esbelta y una "pechonalidad" bastante aceptable (N/A: si me entienden, ¿no? 7w7).

"Emm... sí, soy yo... ¿q-que se les ofrece?" Pregunto Ash algo nervioso. La pelirroja iba a responder...

"Amables y hermosas señoritas, ¿podría alguna de ustedes casarse con mi hermano?" Decía Bonnie arrodillada frente a ellas quienes se habían quedado algo extrañadas.

"¡Bonnie! ¡Te he dicho que dejes de hacer eso!" Exclamo Clemont sacando su brazo aipom tomando a Bonnie.

"Etto... bueno en realidad queríamos pedirte algo, Ash ketchum..." seguía la pelirroja acercándose a Ash quien se había puesto más rojo que el cabello de la joven "¿Por favor podrías darnos tu autógrafo?" Pidió la pelirroja junto con la peliazul con una hoja de papel en sus manos.

"Etto... c-claro..." decía Ash mientras firmaba.

 **Tiempo después.**

Luego de salir del restaurante y recoger sus Pokemon, se dirigieron al gimnasio de ciudad santalune donde la hermana de alexia los esperaba.

Al entrar al gimnasio, se encontraron en un pasillo donde había varias fotos muy buenas de Pokemon.

"Wuau, mira todos esos lindos Pokemon" exclamaba Bonnie viendo las fotos.

De repente el grupo escucho el sonido de un flash detrás de ellos, y al voltearse se encontraron con una chica rubia de ojos verdes con una cámara en sus manos. Ella traía puesta una camisa blanca y unos jeans azules.

"¡Hola! Mucho gusto, mi nombre es violeta, líder del gimnasio santalune y una fotógrafa profesional" se presentó violeta con el grupo y luego se dio cuenta de su hermana "¿alexia? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Los conoces?" Pregunto a su hermana.

"Hola violeta, acabo de llegar y si, los conozco, el chico de la gorra es el de que te hable" le dijo a su hermana señalando a Ash. Violeta lo vio y se sorprendió.

"¿Él es? Quien diría que el chico del que me hablaste terminaría siendo el salvador de luminalia, 'The Hero'" dijo sarcásticamente la rubia. Barry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡¿Tu eres el salvador de luminalia?!" Exclamó barry.

"Emm... si, ¿no has visto las noticias?" Pregunto Ash con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Bueno es que he ayer estuve todo el día perdido en el bosque, y solo escuche algo sobre un 'salvador de luminalia' al pasar por una cabaña" le dijo ya más calmado barry.

"Bueno, lamento mis modales, mi nombre es Ash ketchum y él es mi compañero Pikachu" se presentó Ash y Pikachu la saludo con la pata.

"Mi nombre es Clemont, y ella es mi hermana Bonnie, mucho gusto" se presentó en joven rubio a la rubia mayor, y la pequeña rubia le saludo con la mano, y luego vino el turno del otro joven rubio y el rubio mayor (N/A: joder esto parece una invasión de súper saiyajins :'v).

"Mi nombre es barry, el rival más fuerte de Ash, yo también vengo a retarte a una batalla por la medalla" decía barry medio arrogante con los brazos cruzados.

"Yo soy kam, y él es Payka" dijo kam con su tono de voz de siempre.

"Bueno, entonces que les parece si empezamos, ¿quién va primero?" Pregunto violeta al rubio y al azabache. Ellos dos de miraron y sonrieron.

"¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?" Preguntó el azabache a su rival.

"¿resolver esto como hombres?" Pregunto el ojinaranja, Ash asintió y ambos alzaron sus puños.

"¡Piedra, papel o tijera!" Exclamaron los dos mientras que los demás se caían al estilo anime.

"¡Ay no! Te voy a multar por esto" exclamó barry desesperado.

"Supongo que yo voy primero" dijo Ash mirando a violeta con una mirada seria y determinada que estremeció un poco a la rubia.

"Entonces vamos, Ash" le dijo a Ash para luego empezar a caminar dando la señal para que la siguieran.

 **Minutos más tarde.**

 ** _(N/A: les digo que esta batalla será muy corta, más que nada por tiempo y por qué quiero llegar rápido a lo picante)._**

"La batalla será de 2 vs 2" le dijo violeta a Ash y este asintió.

En las gradas se encontraban todos esperando la batalla.

"Ay esto no es justo, si no terminan rápido los voy a denunciar" decía barry y todos lo miraron raro ya que cambio "multar" por "denunciar"

"La batalla será de dos contra dos, solo el retador podrá cambiar sus Pokemon. Y ahora la líder de gimnasio violeta y el retador Ash de pueblo paleta, pueden sacar sus Pokemon e iniciar la batalla ¡ya!" Exclamo el árbitro dando la orden.

"Bien... ¡fletchling, yo te elijo!" Exclamo Ash lanzando su pokeball liberando al Pokemon volador.

"¡Clint!" Exclamo el Pokemon.

"Un tipo volador... bueno, surskit, ¡ve!" Violeta lanzo su pokeball de donde salió un insecto cuádruple azul.

"¿surskit?" Se preguntó Ash, y saco su pokedex.

"Surskit el Pokemon tipo insecto/agua, es un Pokemon muy veloz y se caracteriza por 'surfear'" hablo la voz de la pokedex.

"Ya veo... una batalla de velocidad..." susurro Ash viendo al Pokemon insecto.

"Usa burbujas" ordeno violeta y el Pokemon bicho lanzo su ataque al Pokemon volador.

"Esquívalo" fletchling esquivo el rayo burbuja con destreza "usa agilidad y luego embestida" el Pokemon de Ash se lanzó a toda velocidad contra el bicho.

"Esquívalo y usa rayo de hielo contra el suelo" el bicho logro esquivar el ataque por poco. Y cuando iba a efectuar el ataque se escuchó una explosión fuera del gimnasio. Los Pokemon se quedaron quietos y los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

"¿Que está pasando?" Pregunto violeta a nadie en específico.

"¡Señorita violeta! ¡Están atacando la ciudad!" Llego gritando un empleado respondiendo la pregunta de violeta. La información sorprendió a todos.

"¿quién?" Pregunto Ash seriamente.

"No lo sé, parecen dos bandos, están atacando a los civiles y destruyendo las estructuras" explicó rápidamente el empleado. Ash apretó los dientes.

"Bien, entonces iré a ayudar. Violeta, creo se nuestra batalla se pospone". Le dijo a la líder quien asintió y ambos devolvieron a sus Pokemon.

"Clemont, quédate con Bonnie, barry, kam vengan con nosotros" les dijo Ash a los demás y estos asintieron. Los 4 entrenadores se fueron a la calle a enfrentarse a los terroristas.

 **En el centro de la ciudad santalune.**

 ** _(N/A: si quieren pueden poner de fondo "Onion" de la banda "One Ok Rock_** _)_

El caos se podía reflejar en ciudad santalune, los dos bandos, el equipo rocket y el equipo magma se encontraban junto a sus Pokemon atacando a las personas y a los Pokemon.

"¡Jaja! Esto es divertido, es la misión más entretenida que he tenido en meses, ¡luxray hiperrayo!" Exclamaba uno del equipo magma mientras ordenaba a su Pokemon y este ataco a un grupo de personas dejándolas mal heridas.

"Pidgeot, hiperrayo" una ráfaga color naranja fue disparada hacia varios de los Pokemon.

"¡¿qué demonios?!" Exclamaron varios de los integrantes tanto del equipo rocket como del magma.

"Vivillion, rayo aurora" un rayo aurora golpeo directo a un alakazam que amenazaba a varios civiles.

"Empoleon, hidrobomba" un cañón de agua arraso con varios Pokemon pequeños del enemigo.

"¡¿quién demonios son?!" Pregunto gritando el líder del bando rocket.

Al lado de pidgeot se veía a Ash con una mirada enojada, Con Vivillion estaba violeta con la misma expresión, a la par de Empoleon estaba barry con cara de pocos amigos, y por último ahí estaba kam de brazos cruzados.

Ash estaba enojado, veía como las personas y Pokemon llenos de miedo gritaban huían por culpa de esos desgraciados.

"Equipo rocket... equipo magma..." susurraba Ash con mirada dura, Pikachu en su hombro también estaba enojado y sus mejillas disparaban chispas.

"No se quienes sean ustedes, pero están alterando el orden público y atacando civiles y Pokemon, por lo tanto no puedo quedarme quieta como líder de gimnasio" hablaba seriamente violeta.

"Sin duda ustedes de van a ganar la multa mayor, desgraciados" decía barry con tono amenazante.

"..." kam se mantenía reacio.

"Grrr, ¡ataquen a esos tipos! ¡Destrócenlos!" Ordenó el líder del equipo magma.

Todos los soldados se lanzaron contra los 4.

"Pikachu, electroball y pidgeot, giga impacto" ordeno Ash y sus dos Pokemon acataron su orden y procedieron a atacar "dratini, sal y usa furia dragón" exclamo Ash lanzando la pokeball y enseguida salió dratini lanzando el ataque. Los 3 Ash ataques fueron capaces de acabar con una cuarta parte de los Pokemon de los solados.

"Vivillion, rayo aurora y surskit, rayo de hielo" exclamó la líder de gimnasio y sus Pokemon empezaron a atacar a los otros.

"Garchomp, sal y usa pulso umbrío, Empoleon, dale con hiperrayo, gallade, rayo psíquico" ordeno barry a sus Pokemon.

La batalla estaba siendo dominada por los tres entrenadores, sin embargo aún había civiles en peligro.

"Violeta, barry, quédense aquí batallando, yo iré a ayudar a los civiles" les dijo Ash y estos asintieron.

 **En otro lado**

Una joven de 16 años estaba escapando como todos los civiles. Para su mala suerte... la joven choco contra un hombre.

"¿A dónde vas, pequeña?" Dijo burlescamente un integrante del equipo rocket. La joven miro con miedo y horror.

"Por favor, no me hagas daño..." le pidió la chica con lágrimas. El soldado solo se burló.

"No te preocupes, no te haré daño Jeje..." decía mientras la apresaba manoseándola y tratando de despojarla de sus vestimentas, ella desesperada trataba de zafarse sin éxito alguno que date quieta pequeña Zorrita" gruñía el hombre tratando de doblegarla, la pobre chica estaba llorando a mares mientras sentía que sus fuerzas se iban.

De repente un trueno lo golpeo haciendo que liberara a la chica

"¡Argh!" Grito de dolor el hombre.

"¡¿quién demonios fue?!" Pregunto gritando el hombre y se quedó mudo al ver la figura de un joven cubierto de una especie de energía roja con un Pikachu a su lado.

"Oye... ¿estás bien?" Le pregunto Ash a la chica agachándose donde ella. La joven lo miro con miedo "no tengas miedo, ya estas a salvo" le extendió la mano a la chica quien se sonrojo y la tomo. "Pikachu, llévatela..." le ordeno a su Pokemon y este obedeció y se llevó a la chica quien lo miro preocupada.

 ** _(N/A: pongan "eyeless" de "slipknot")._**

"¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!" Grito el soldado lanzando una pokeball y de esta salió un electivire "¡Usa Hiperrayo!" El Pokemon eléctrico ataco a Ash con el hiperrayo.

En eso pidgeot apareció frente a Ash y contraataco con su hiperrayo ganándole la disputa golpeando a electivire de lleno.

"Acabalo con ala de acero..." murmuro Ash mirando a pidgeot, y el Pokemon ave empezó a cubrirse del aura roja de Ash, para luego lanzarse con su giga impacto, venciendo al electivire.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Inútil, regresa!" El soldado regreso a su Pokemon, pero para su sorpresa Ash apareció a su lado sosteniendo su mano "¿que demoni- ¡Argh!" grito el soldado cuando Ash le torció la muñeca haciendo que soltara la pokeball.

"Pedazo de mierda..." susurro Ash cubierto de su aura roja, cosa que asusto al solado. Ash tiro del brazo que sostenía y le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, luego con su mano libre lo agarró del cuello para luego estrellarlo contra el piso.

"¡ARGH!" grito de dolor el soldado al ser estampado contra el piso.

Ash lo levantó con su pie y de una patada lo lanzo hacia donde se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla.

 **Con violeta y barry**.

Violeta y barry vieron como un soldado del equipo rocket salió disparado hacia sus compañeros.

"¡ray! ¡¿Que te paso?!" Le preguntó a su compañero quien estaba muerto de miedo.

"¡Mo-monstruo!" Decía mientras señalaba a Ash quien ya no tenía su aura de fuego pero aun así seguía enojado.

Violeta y barry veían a Ash y decidieron no hacer preguntas.

"Pidgeot... tornado" ordeno Ash fríamente y su Pokemon cubierto de aura roja empezó a formar un tornado que arrasó con los Pokemon de los solados.

 **Con kam.**

"¡Vamos! Ataca cobarde" el líder magma le grito a kam con su dragonite.

"¡si idiota! Ataca" exclamo el líder rocket con drapion al lado.

Kam seguía recio de brazos cruzados. Ya harto de la insistencia.

Kam abrió los ojos revelando ese azul opaco y dijo: "Payka, hiperrayo" kam susurro y Payka salto de su hombro y lanzo un gran hiperrayo que al impactar con los dos Pokemon los mando a volar derrotándolos al instante.

Esto lleno de miedo a los líderes quienes estaban a punto de irse, pero kam apareció detrás de ellos dándole un golpe en la nuca a cada uno.

"Tsk..." bufo kam con Payka en su hombro.

 **Devuelta con Ash y los demás.**

Todos los Pokemon ya estaban derrotados, solo quedaban los soldados quienes estaban atacando a Ash mientras este solo esquivaba sin esfuerzo.

Dos soldados lanzaron un puñetazo a Ash quien capturo sus puños con sus manos y luego los impulso hacia los lados estrellándolos contra la pared.

Se le lanzaron tres con los puños en alto, Ash los esquivo agachándose y movimientos para los lados mientras el azabache los noqueaba con patadas y golpes.

Barry y violeta no se creían lo que sus ojos veían, y menos barry, quien no reconocía al chico que estaba viendo.

"Ash... sin duda ha cambiado..." susurro barry mirando atónito como su amigo trapeaba el piso con los soldados.

"¡ARGH!" Grito de dolor el último soldado que quedaba al ser golpeado directo en el pecho.

"Ese era el último..." decía Ash suspirando. Veía el desastre que se había hecho con la batalla.

En eso se dirigió hacia violeta y barry quien se veía que quería preguntar.

"Chicos, que bueno se estén bien... barry, ahora no quiero preguntas, estoy estresado" les dijo Ash y este vio a kam acercarse con los dos líderes. Al rato las autoridades llegaron y se impactaron al ver el desastre, a los terroristas caídos y a su líder de gimnasio junto a 2 jóvenes y un adulto.

Ash suspiro "esta será una larga noche..." declaro Ash finalmente.

 **Ese mismo día, con Serena, 7:30 PM**

Serena se encontraba descansada en una pequeña cabaña ya que se le había hecho muy de noche, y aunque quería llegar rápido, viajando sola no le daba ninguna confianza.

"En otras noticias, un ataque terrorista fue reportado en ciudad santalune, este finalizo hace 10 minutos, se pudieron captar imágenes de la líder de gimnasio batallar contra estos hombres al lado de dos jóvenes y un hombre adulto" Serena vio atentamente y se sorprendió al ver a Ash batallando contra los soldados terroristas.

"Uno de los jóvenes fue identificado como Ash ketchum, quien ayer salvo a ciudad luminalia de un Pokemon fuera de control, ganándose el apodo de 'The Hero', el logro doblegar a la mayoría de los Pokemon y también noquear con sus propias manos a todos los solados" se mostraron imágenes de como Ash humillaba a los soldados noqueando a uno tras otro.

"Ash..." susurro Serena poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

"En estos momentos los 4 involucrados están siendo interrogados, pero sin duda alguna, hoy Ash ketchum ha hecho honor una vez más a su apodo 'The Hero'"

"Ash... espérame por favor..." susurro Serena para luego irse a dormir, quería levantarse súper temprano para llegar rápido a ciudad santalune.

 _XY &Z_

 _ **Bueno por fin termine, ando enfermuso y por eso me doy la libertad de escribir el cap 5 de seguido.**_

 _ **Me despido ya porque tengo mucho sueño, que mi athena los protega (7w7)**_

 _ **Fletchling (magullado): 820**_

 _ **Froakie fullpower: 950**_

 _ **Pikachu (poder utilizado): 75000**_

 _ **Empoleon fullpower: 60000**_

 _ **Ralts fullpower: 500**_

 _ **Snivy fullpower: 720**_

 _ **Surskit (Poder utilizado): 900**_

 _ **Fletchling (poder utilizado): 850**_

 _ **Pidgeot (poder utilizado ): 100000**_

 _ **Pikachu (poder utilizado): 90000**_

 _ **Dratini fullpower: 1500**_

 _ **Empoleon fullpower:60500**_

 _ **Garchomp fullpower: 45000**_

 _ **Fuerza máxima de Gallade: 34000**_

 _ **Potencial de Surskit: 7000**_

 _ **Vivillion fullpower: 20000**_

 _ **Payka (poder utilizado): 120000**_

 _ **Pidgeot con aura roja: 170000**_

 _ **Ash enojado con aura roja (poder suprimido al máximo): 10000**_

 _ **Ash enojado sin aura roja (poder suprimido al máximo):** **1000**_


	6. Everlong

_**Bueno aquí vamos con el capitulo que seguro muchos esperaban. El capitulo del reencuentro!**_

 ** _Asi es, por fin decidí reunir los dos picarones en este capitulo que diría que era algo corto por el guion que le hice. Si, desde el capitulo anterior estoy haciendo las guiones de los capítulos, ahora es Adelantado hasta el capitulo 8._**

 ** _Quiero aclarar que en este principio hay algo así como "relleno" por así decirlo. Pero relleno prácticamente del anime. Aunque no hay más que decir que saltan muchos capítulos del anime. La relación entre el mundo y la serena piernas locas (: 'v). Y claro, para ver cómo se hace entrenamientos se desarrolla en kalos._**

 ** _La idea de que los niveles de poder crecen que funcionan bien, ya que se puede hacer cuando tiene la habilidad de estar en otra parte._**

 ** _Bien, otra cosa, dirígete al tema pokemon es lo secundario en esta historia, siendo lo principal la trama de los dioses y todo el espectáculo. y en cuanto al amourshipping, pues, siempre como el toque de romance y drama en una serie de acción y sangre._**

 ** _Van a haber escenas románticas sin duda al, ¿besos?, También; abrazos? también; palabras cursis? también; sexo? ¡También! okno: 'v_**

 ** _toda esta historia se divide por sagas, capítulos y arcos, esto ultimo solo en algunos casos. Actualmente esta es la saga XY a secas, solo que había olvidado ponerlo en el titulo de los episodios._**

 ** _Ahora para que no confundan, de ahora en adelante sera "saga chacarron: capitulo de monchito y los espíritus chocarreros, episodio 777: La magia pokemon, puto._**

 ** _Bueno ya sin nada mas que decir, comencemos._**

 ** _ah y lo del sexo no esta totalmente descartado 7w7_**

 **Saga XY, Episodio 5: Everlong**

 **Lugar desconocido**

En una habitación oscura había 6 hombres reunidos, ellos se encontraban sentados alrededor de una gran mesa, tres del lado izquierdo y tres del derecho. En frente de ellos se vieron un gran televisor donde estos hombres veían las noticias, donde se podía apreciar los disturbios en la ciudad de santalune.

 _"Los disturbios que acontecieron ayer en Ciudad Santalune dejaron conmocionados a todos los habitantes y a Kalos entera. Se han podido identificar al Team Rocket y al Team Magma como los principales implicados. Sin embargo, lo más curioso es que antes de ayer no se había visto nada del Team Magma desde su desaparición. Ayer los que ayudaron a detener estos atentados fueron: la líder de gimnasio Violeta; un entrenador de Sinnoh identificado como Barry Israel; Un entrenador con una máscara no identificada; y por último Ash Kecthum, el entrenador que llegó a Kalos hace poco. El joven de Kanto ya estuvo presente en el incidente del Garchomp en ciudad Luminalia, siendo factor clave para la resolución de ambos asuntos."._ La presentadora hablaba mientras se mostraban imágenes captadas de Ash y los demás peleando contras ambas mafias.

Los hombres miraban fijamente la pantalla observando las imágenes de la batalla. Los 6 hombres estaban reacios ante lo que sus ojos veían.

"Así que... el ataque falló..." dijo un hombre de cabello azul y una durara que vestía una especie de traje blanco estilo astronauta con una "G" dorada estampada en el pecho.

"Sí... pero se descubrió algo más interesante, ¿no creen?" Preguntar a los acompañantes por un hombre de cabello rojo, una sonrisa con una extraña piedra en forma de canícula incrustada en ellas y vestirse con un traje rojo con algunos detalles negros.

"Sin duda alguna... quién diría que nuestros soldados tuvieran la mala suerte de encontrarse con 'The Legendary'. Eso fue algo inesperado..." aporto un hombre de cabello negro con barba. Traía una pañoleta azul estilo pirata en su cabeza. Vestía un traje azul marino y en su cuello colgaba un collar dorado en forma de ancla con la misma canica incrustada.

"Sí, pero a mí me llama más la atención a la fuerza de ese chico, Ash Ketchum..." menciono un hombre de cabello verde lacio y canoso. Vestía un traje completamente negro con detalles grises, se puede observar un diseño de ojos grises con iris del mismo color. Y delante de él, encima de la mesa había una especie de bastón con un símbolo en medio.

"Sí, Ash Ketchum nos ha dado problemas a casi todos nosotros, sin duda es un gran dolor de cabeza… pero la fuerza que tiene ahora es muy superior a la que ha mostrado en sus últimas ligas" menciono un hombre de cabello castaño que vestía un traje elegante color naranja oscuro.

"Así que ustedes tiene historia con el…" Dijo el último hombre el cual era un pelirrojo con barba que vestía un traje negro de cuero con detalles del color de su cabello.

"Sí, ese mocoso arruino mis planes en sinnoh junto con sus amigos… fue la derrota más humillante que he tenido" decía el tipo del cabello azul suspirando como los demás, dando a entender que tenían una historia similar.

"Pero… me llama la atención esa extraña energía roja que cubría a su pidgeot…" dijo el pelirrojo y señalo la pantalla que estaba detenida justo cuando pidgeot salió con Ash del callejón. Se podía apreciar esa energía roja alrededor del Pokemon volador.

"Que extraño… ¿Qué creen que sea?" cuestiono el hombre de cabello rojo.

"No lo sé… pero lo averiguaremos luego… por el momento, hay que preparar los siguientes ataques mientras pulimos el plan principal" dijo el pelirrojo y todos los demás asintieron.

"Este mundo… llegara a su fin…" susurro el pelirrojo con una mirada feroz.

 **Ciudad santalune, 8:00 am.**

En el centro Pokemon de ciudad santalune, en una de las habitaciones, se encontraba Ash durmiendo plácidamente con Pikachu a su lado. Ayer sí que había sido duro para el joven azabache, y no por la batalla contra los terroristas, sino por el interrogatorio en la estación de policía que duro como tres horas mientras hacían papeleo de aquí a allá. Ash, Kam, barry y violeta habían tenido que repetir lo mismo varias veces, inclusive Kam tuvo que revelar su identidad, haciendo que los oficiales se sorprendieran, pero antes que pasara nada él les pidió que no revelaran su identidad a la prensa.

Y hablando de la prensa, sin duda fue lo peor de anoche. Después de salir de la estación de policía como a las 10:00 pm ellos tuvieron que escapar de la prensa que había estado esperando fuera de la estación de policía. Debido a que pidgeot estaba muy cansado, Kam saco a su staraptor y barry saco a su gliscor, subiéndose a ellos yendo Kam con Ash en su staraptor y barry con violeta en gliscor. Cuando llegaron al centro Pokemon se encontraron con Clemont y Bonnie esperándolos. Y por último Kam le pidió a staraptor que la llevara hacia el gimnasio santalune.

Sin duda había sido una noche agitada para todos, Kam fue el que se despertó primero que todos, Clemont y Bonnie lo hicieron una hora después.

Ash se empezó a mover un poco y despacio fue abriendo los ojos para luego sentarse en su cama.

"* _bostezo*_ ay que cansado estoy…" murmuro Ash con voz ronca. Pikachu también se despertó por los movimientos de su entrenador.

 **"(Buenos días Ash…)"** saludo Pikachu a su entrenador quien lo acaricio en forma de saludo "Chuu" agradeció Pikachu ante las caricias del ojicafé.

"Buenos días amigo, ¿qué te parece si bajamos a desayunar?" pregunto Ash y sin necesidad de una respuesta el azabache se levantó directo a bañarse y a vestirse. Cuando salió ya con su ropa habitual, Pikachu salto a su hombro y bajaron al comedor.

En el comedor estaban Clemont y Bonnie que habían terminado de desayunar, y wigglypuff se llevaba los platos sucios para la cocina.

"Buenos días chicos" saludo Ash mientras entraba al comedor con Pikachu para luego sentarse al lado de los hermanos rubios.

"Pika pika" saludo también Pikachu agitando sus patitas.

"Buenos días Ash, buenos días Pikachu" dijeron los dos hermanos saludando al azabache y al Pokemon eléctrico.

"Oigan, ¿Dónde está Kam?" preguntó Ash a sus amigos.

"Creo que está afuera… la verdad no lo sé, cuando despertamos él no estaba, le preguntamos a la enferma joy y ella dijo que había salido temprano" respondió Clemont a su amigo quien asintió y luego busco el aura del rubio mayor, encontrándolo efectivamente afuera, y por su aura podía decir que estaba meditando.

En eso wigglypuff llega a la mesa y le sirve a Ash su desayuno.

"Muchas gracias wiggypuff" agradece Ash al Pokemon quien solo sonríe.

"¡Wiggly!" exclamo wigglypuff antes de irse. Ash empieza a devorar su desayuno ya que tenía mucha hambre. Los dos hermanos miraban a Ash comer con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Ash creo que deberías comer más despacio... jeje" decía Clemont aun sorprendido por el apetito de su amigo.

"Poffdgfia… _*tragar*_ pero es que tengo mucha hambre" le respondió Ash a su amigo rubio quien tenía un gran gota de sudor al igual que su hermana.

"Déjalo, es normal que el coma de esa manera" decía Kam entrando a la cocina y sentándose junto a al ojiacafé y los dos ojiazules.

"¿Y dónde le cabe toda esa comida?" pregunto Bonnie con una mueca graciosa mientras veía a wiggypuff traer el quinto plato.

"No lo sé, eso es un misterio" respondió Kam a la pequeña Bonnie "Y Ash, ¿ya estás listo para reanudar tu batalla y ganar tu primera medalla?".

Ash paro de comer y dirigió su mirada a Kam a la par que tragaba.

"Estoy más que listo, ¿verdad Pikachu?" afirmo Ash para luego preguntar a su pequeño mejor amigo quien lo miro determinado.

 **"(¡Ya rugiste patroncito!)"** Exclamo Pikachu.

Bonnie y Clemont se rieron ante el ánimo del entrenador y su Pokemon. En eso llego la enfermera joy para encender la Tv.

Justamente estaban pasando el típico canal de chisme de las mañanas **_(N/A: no se en su país, pero en el mi sí que lo hay...)._** Y los integrantes estaban hablando del 'boom' de la semana, ósea, el entrenador apodado 'The Hero'.

"Ese Ash Ketchum está dando muchas sorpresas en kalos, y eso que solo lleva tres días aquí" decía uno de los presentadores. Él tenía cabello azul y ojos negros.

"¡Sí! Además de que lo obvio es que has venido a participar en la liga, ¡que emoción!" Exclamo una de las presentadoras. Esta tenía cabello rubio y ojos verdes.

"¿Ustedes creen que él pueda ser el nuevo campeón?" Preguntó el peliazul de antes.

"¿A quién le importa? ¡Él es muy guapo! ¡Imaginen los músculos que tiene debajo de esa chaqueta!" Exclamaba emocionada una pelirrosada de ojos azules ante la mirada nerviosa de sus compañeros.

Ash estaba sorprendido y sumamente avergonzado mientas veían este programa. Clemont se reía un poco al igual que Bonnie, inclusive a Kam le estaba dando algo de gracia.

"Jeje vaya Ash... sin duda te has vuelto muy famoso, ¿no?" Le decía Bonnie en tono de burla mientras Ash solo balbuceaba avergonzado.

"¡Buenos días!" Exclamó barry entrando al comedor y se encontró con la escena de Ash mas rojo que un magmar y a los hermanos riendo.

Estaba a punto de preguntar pero dirigió su mirada a la TV y vio a una pelirrosada diciendo que 'The Hero' es guapo y no se cuanta cosa, haciendo caso omiso a que barry también participó en la lucha de ayer, cosa que lo desespero.

"¡Ash! ¡Te ganaste la primera multa del día rufián!" Grito barry jalándose el cabello.

 **Tiempo después, 9:30 am**

"Bueno, es hora de ir por mi primera medalla de una vez por todas" exclamo Ash caminando hacia la salida.

"Eh... Ash creo que es una mala idea salir" le advirtió Kam al ojicafé pero este ya había cruzado la puerta y se quedó estático.

Ahí afuera había una gran cantidad de reporteros que lo estaban esperando y al verlo se abalanzaron contra el haciendo millones de preguntas.

"Eh... yo... ah... ¿qué?" Balbuceaba Ash y detrás de él salieron Bonnie y barry para rescatarlo.

"Disculpen señores y señoritas, pero las entrevistas son por interno, así que o se aguantan o una multa pa' su cuerpo" decía barry mientras alejaba a los periodistas.

"Si, ahora el señor 'The Hero' está muy ocupado, así que será para la próxima" decía Bonnie mientras se llevaba a Ash hacia adentro seguidos de barry.

"Ellos han estado ahí desde esta mañana... eres la sensación de kalos, tendrás que acostumbrarte a la prensa" le decía el rubio mayor al azabache. Kam aunque se mostraba serio por dentro de verdad le hacía gracia la cara de Ash.

"Bueno, mejor nos vamos volando" dijo Ash finalmente luego de entrar en razón.

Ash y los demás salieron al patio. Ash saco a pidgeot y Kam a staraptor. Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se fueron en pidgeot, y Kam y barry se fueron en staraptor.

 **En el gimnasio santalune, 10:00 am.**

Pidgeot y staraptor aterrizaron en frente del gimnasio santalune. Al aterrizar Kam y Ash regresaron a sus respectivos Pokemon.

Ellos ingresaron al gimnasio y se encontraron en el mismo pasillo de fotos. Vieron a alexia y a violeta acompañadas de otra chica misteriosa que a Ash se le hacía familiar.

Era una joven de no más de 15 o 16 años. Cabello castaño recogido en dos abundantes moños y con dos coletas que le caen a ambos lados de la cabeza. Ella tiene ojos azules, viste una camiseta de colores claros con el símbolo de una pokeball en el pecho, unos shorts amarillos encima de un traje de buzo, el cual se puede apreciar por el lazo se sobresale por el cuello de su camiseta. Ella calza unas zapatillas blancas y amarillas, lleva consigo un gran bolso de color Rosa y blanco, porta un holomisor en la muñeca izquierda y una gorra de media visera blanca y Rosa. "Oh, mira violeta, ya llegaron" señalo Alexa y su hermana junto con la chica misteriosa voltearon y vieron al grupo.

"Hola chicos, buenos días, ¿si durmieron bien?" Saludo y pregunto la rubia mayor a los recién llegados.

"Jeje, sí, yo caí como una piedra a la cama" le respondió Ash con una sonrisa. El azabache dirigió su mirada hacia la chica castaña que se encontraba callada, y esta al notar la mirada del ojicafé se sonrojo y agachó la mirada. Violeta vio esto y sonrió burlescamente.

"Chicos, quisiera presentarles a Rosa, ella vino temprano para retarme a una batalla..." presento violeta a la castaña quien aún estaba con la mirada gacha "y también para otra cosa" decía violeta en tono pícaro, cosa quiere hizo que la joven ojiazul se sonrojase más.

"H-hola... es un placer conocerlos" saludo la ahora nombrada Rosa a los presentes.

"¡Hola! Mucho gusto ¡mi nombre es Bonnie y él es mi hermano Clemont!" Saludo Bonnie para luego acercarse a ella arrodillada "¿Querrías ser la novia de mi hermano por favor?" Le pidió a Rosa quien se sorprendió y se sonrojo.

"¡Bonnie! ¡Te he dicho que no hagas eso!" Exclamaba Clemont avergonzado usando su brazo aipom para apartar a Bonnie.

"Piénsalo por favor" le pedía la pequeña a la joven. Luego de eso se le acerco el chico ojinaranja con pose de galante.

"¡mucho gusto bella señorita! Soy barry Israel, el rival más fuerte de Ash, soy conocido como el terror de los conductores ebrios, y si quieres salir a tomar algo, no te Cobraré ni una multa, estoy de oferta" se presentó barry con su pose de 'yeah mami' dejando totalmente descolocada a la pobre chica.

"Ya deja a la chica en paz, barry. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Ash y él es mi amigo Pikachu" se presentó Ash señalando a Pikachu quien también saludo con su patita. Rosa volvió a sonrojarse y desvío la mirada.

"Soy Kam, y él es Payka" el enmascarado se presentó al igual que su pequeño pero imponente Pokemon.

"Ash, ¿de casualidad no se te hace familiar Rosa?" Le preguntó Alexa mirando a Ash. El azabache la miro confundido y luego paso a mirar a la chica quien había levantado un poco la mirada.

"Mm pues..." Ash la miro detenidamente... "es... ¡eso es! Tu eres..." Ash abrió los ojos en sorpresa "la chica de ayer..." Ash murmuro y la chica volvió a agachar la mirada.

"Si, ya la recuerdo, ella fue la chica que salvaste ayer" menciono Kam mirando a la joven, quien tenía una mirada de tristeza.

Ash se acercó a la chica, sabía muy bien cómo debía estar después de lo de ayer, y eso lo preocupaba. Llegó donde ella y le puso la mano en el hombro, cosa que hizo que la ojiazul se sorprendiera y se sonrojada.

"Oye... tranquila, ya nada te va a pasar, ¿vale?" Decía Ash en tono compasivo. Rosa lo miro con ojos brillantes a punto de llorar.

"Yo... ¡muchas gracias por salvarme!" Agradeció Rosa sollozando ante la mirada triste de los presentes.

Luego de que Rosa se calmara, Ash y los demás se fueron hacia el campo de batalla, listos para reanudar la batalla.

"Bueno Ash, ¿estás listo?" Pregunto violeta lanzando su pokeball liberando a surskit.

"Yo nací listo, ¡ve, fletchling!" Exclamo Ash liberando al Pokemon pájaro.

"Surskit, rayo de hielo al campo" ordeno violeta y el Pokemon insecto lanzo su rayo de hielo al campo congelándolo. Ash sonrió ante esto.

"Justo lo que pensaba..." susurro Ash mirando el campo "fletchling, ataca directo con embestida" el Pokemon pájaro se impulsó hacia el insecto con suma velocidad.

"Surskit esquiva y usa pistola de agua" el Pokemon insecto esquivo el ataque por poco, el Pokemon pájaro logro elevarse a tiempo para no estrellarse contra el piso. Surskit al hechura para un lado cargo agua y la lanzo había fletchling a quema ropa.

"Fletchling usa ala de acero para bloquear la pistola de agua" el Pokemon volador en una gran maniobra logro cortar el ataque de Surskit, sorprendiendo a los espectadores.

 **En las gradas.**

"Ash de verdad es audaz en la batalla... es como si predijera los movimientos del rival" decía Clemont sorprendido por la habilidad de Ash. Rosa también veía esto sorprendida, a ella le costó mucho bloquear los ataques de surskit.

"Esa es sin duda una de sus grandes habilidades... pero más que 'predecir' los que el oponente hace, también tiene que ver con la confianza que tiene con sus Pokemon, esto hace que ellos no duden a la hora de acatar una orden lo cual aumenta mucho la velocidad de reacción" explicó Kam sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

 **Devuelta en la batalla**.

"Muy bien fletchling, ahora usa as aéreo" ordeno Ash y fletchling se abalanzo contra surskit.

"¡Esquívalo!" Ordeno violeta y surskit espero al Pokemon volador.

Ash también parecía que esperaba algo por su mirada, y cuando fletchling estaba a punto de impactar contra Surskit y Ash vio como de inclinaba levemente hacia la izquierda, Ash sonrió "usa picotazo contra el piso" ordeno Ash y fletchling desvío su trayectoria hacia el piso sorprendiendo a surskit que se movió levemente hacia la quedando estático izquierda. El picotazo impacto contra el piso congelado agrietándolo y rompiéndolo formando un círculo donde estaban los dos Pokemon.

Violeta se sorprendió tanto que se quedó al igual que su Pokemon.

"Ahora usa ala de acero a máxima potencia mientras" exclamo Ash y fletchling se lanzó contra el Pokemon insecto. Violeta reacciono tarde.

"¡Esquiva Surskit, va hacia el hielo!" Ordeno desesperadamente pero surskit no logró hacer nada ya que fletchling impacto contra el con su ala de acero y lo envió fuera del campo.

"Acaba con picotazo" ordeno Ash finalmente y el Pokemon volador sin dar oportunidad de nada al insecto, lo impacto de lleno, dejándolo fuera de combate.

 **Con Serena, a 15 minutos del gimnasio santalune, 11:15**

Serena por fin había llegado a ciudad santalune y sin pensarlo se dirigió hacia el gimnasio santalune usando su pokenav como guía.

"Ya estoy cerca" susurraba Serena con mirada determinada _"por favor... que estés ahí Ash..."_ dijo Serena en su mente mientras caminaba rápido hacia el gimnasio.

 **Devuelta en la batalla, gimnasio santalune, 11:15**.

"Surskit ya no puede continuar, fletchling es el ganador" exclamó el árbitro dándole la primera victoria al azabache.

"Bien hecho, fletchling" Ash felicito a su Pokemon que se acercó a su entrenador y se posó en su hombro.

"¡Flet!" Exclamo fletchling agradecido.

"Bien Ash, sin duda me tienes sorprendida, admito que me confíe mucho debido a que mi Surskit está más entrenado... además de la sorpresa que causo en los dos tu movimiento... pero el siguiente no será nada fácil... ¡Vivillion, sal!" Exclamó violeta lanzando a su Pokemon más poderoso.

 _"Vivillion... sin duda es fuerte y me lo demostró ayer... fletchling no podrá con él ni con una buena estrategia"_ decía Ash en su mente midiendo sus posibilidades "fletchling, lo hiciste muy bien amigo, pero creo que te mereces un descanso" le dijo a su Pokemon, cosa que el no acepto y empezó a mover sus alas.

 **"(¡pero yo puedo seguir! ¡Por favor déjame pelear!)"** Exclamo fletchling a su entrenador quien suspiro y no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

"Muy bien fletchling, sigamos" el Pokemon volador salió al campo de batalla.

"Muy bien, la siguiente batalla será entre Vivillion y fletchling, ¡comiencen!" El árbitro dio la orden.

"Vivillion, usa tornado" ordenó violeta y su Pokemon insecto empieza a batir sus alas creando una gran corriente de aire.

"Fletchling esquívalo" el Pokemon pájaro voló hacia abajo tratando de esquivar el tornado pero aun así logro ser golpeado un poco.

"Fletchling usa picotazo" exclamo Ash y su Pokemon efectuó los ataques lanzándose hacia Vivillion.

"Vivillion contraataca con rayo aurora" Vivillion cargo su ataque y lo lanzo hacia el pájaro que se dirigía hacia ella.

"Fletchling, vuela hacia arriba y ataca con as aéreo" fletchling logro esquivar por poco el ataque y bajo a toda velocidad logrando golpear a Vivillion.

"Vivillion rayo aurora a quema ropa" Vivillion aprovechó que estaba cerca del pájaro y cargo su ataque dándole de lleno a fletchling enviándolo hacia abajo.

"¡Fletchling!" Exclamó Ash preocupado por su Pokemon mientras él se lanzó atrapando a fletchling, revelando que estaba inconsciente.

"Fletchling ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Vivillion" exclamó el árbitro.

"Lo hiciste bien amigo, regresa" le susurro Ash a su Pokemon mientras lo regresaba.

En las gradas.

"Ay no, pobre fletchling..." decía Bonnie en voz baja.

"Aun así, es sorprendente como aun con la diferencia de poder llego a golpear a Vivillion" recalcó alexia.

"Si, Ash sabe cómo enfrentarse ante las situaciones que se le ponen" decía Kam halagando a su alumno.

 **Devuelta en la batalla**.

"Tu fletchling es muy bueno Ash" decía violeta reconociendo la fuerza del Pokemon de Ash. El azabache sonrió y se ajustó la gorra.

"Gracias, violeta, tanto que decir que anoche saque tiempo para entrenar media hora con el después de llegar al centro Pokemon" contaba Ash a la líder de gimnasio "¿sabes? En un principio planee utilizar a mis dos Pokemon de kalos, pero sabiendo lo fuerte que es Vivillion, sería un suicidio" decía Ash mirando a violeta quien también sonrió ante el halago de Ash para su Pokemon "pero... ahora mismo conmigo solo tengo dos Pokemon que le ganarían a Vivillion... por lo tanto, ¡Pikachu, yo te elijo!".

 **"(¡Vamos!)** " Exclamo Pikachu mientras chispas salían de sus mejillas.

"Pikachu, ¿eh?" Susurro violeta algo preocupada, había visto la fuerza de Pikachu ayer, y la verdad dudaba que Vivillion le pueda ganar.

"Pikachu, acabemos con esto rápido, usa embestida" Pikachu corrió y salto hacia Vivillion.

"Vivillion usa esporas" violeta sonrió, Pikachu no iba a salir de esta. Vivillion con sus alas aventó esporas de sueño hacia Pikachu que iba hacia ella.

"Pikachu, campo eléctrico" Pikachu expulso de su cuerpo electricidad y formo una gran cúpula eléctrica alrededor de su cuerpo, haciendo que las esporas sean inútiles.

 **Con Serena, gimnasio santalune, 11:30 am.**

Serena entró corriendo al gimnasio santalune, paso por el pasillo donde estaban las fotos. Llego al campo de batalla, donde vio a 6 personas. Una pequeña niña rubia, un joven rubio de ojos azules y anteojos, un rubio de ojos naranjas, una castaña de ojos verdes, una castaña de ojos azules y un rubio con los ojos cerrados con un Pikachu en su hombro.

Serena llego corriendo y llego al lado de ellos. Estos la miraron de reojo.

Serena lo vio... enfrente de ella, en el campo de batalla... estaba la razón por la cual había iniciado su viaje... ahí estaba el chico que siempre la protegía y la hacía sentir bien de pequeña. Ahí estaba... su Ash...

Serena puso sus manos cerca de su pecho y apretó su collar mientras sus ojos brillaban al ver a Ash.

 **Devuelta en la batalla**.

Violeta se sorprendió y gruño "Vivillion usa tornado y contraataca con rayo aurora" Vivillion ataco con tornado y luego lo combinó con rayo aurora.

"Pikachu, usa impactrueno" Pikachu cargo su rayo y no lanzo haciendo que chocara contra el doble ataque, ganándole en poder en pocos segundos llegando a impactar contra Vivillion quien cayó al piso.

"¡Vivillion!" Exclamó preocupada violeta viendo como su Pokemon caía y trataba de levantarse lográndolo con esfuerzo. Pikachu aterrizó frente a ella.

Ash sonrió y cuando iba a mandar sus siguiente orden, el sintió algo en su pecho, bajo su mirada y vio que su collar estaba brillando. Extrañado, lo tomo y luego dirigió su mirada hacia las gradas. Vio a sus amigos, a los cuatro rubios y las... ¿tres castañas? Efectivamente... había una chica de pelo castaño-miel, tez blanca, ojos azules, blusa negra, falda rojo, y un sombrero Rosa. Ash miro fijamente esos dos orbes azules como el mar... y el tiempo se detuvo entre ellos dos, parecía que solo estuvieran ellos... no existía nada más para ellos... Ash recordó a una pequeña niña que el abrazaba mientras acariciaba su cabello color miel. Ash sentía un cosquilleo en su pecho. Su aura por algún motivo empezó a arder dentro del... pero no era por rabia... de hecho el sentía una la interna en ese momento... el aura de esa chica... la sentía como si la tuviera al lado suyo... su aura se sentía fresca... hacía que se sintiera en paz y tranquilidad. El veía como ella le devolvía la mirada brillante, y poco a poco empezó a sonreír... y Ash también le sonrió.

 **"(¡¿oye Ash que tanto haces?!)"** Llamo Pikachu mientras esquivaba los rayos aurora de Vivillion. Ash ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Vivillion empezó a atacar a Pikachu, y al no darle ninguna orden al roedor este tuvo que actuar por sí mismo.

"Ash, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Acaso quieres perder?" Decía burlona violeta al ver a Ash tan distraído. Ash la miro con seriedad.

"Lo siento, Pikachu, acabemos con esto... ¡ataca con electroball!" Ordeno Ash y Pikachu corrió en círculos y de repente de hacia su izquierda saltando para impulsarse con la pared mientras formaba una esfera eléctrica en su cola y en un milisegundo ya estaba al lado de Vivillion asestándole el ataque, lanzando al Pokemon insecto contra el piso dejándolo fuera de combate, dándole la victoria a Ash.

"Vivillion ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Pikachu, ¡por lo tanto el ganador de la batalla es el retador Ash Ketchum!" Declaró el árbitro dándole la victoria a Ash.

"¡Bien hecho Pikachu!" Exclamo Ash a su Pokemon. El roedor eléctrico se lanzó a su hombro y batió su puño en señal de victoria.

 **En las gradas**.

"¡Ash gano!" Exclamo emocionada Bonnie mientras bajaba corriendo al campo de batalla seguida de Clemont, barry y alexia.

Rosa también iba bajando no sin antes mirar raro a Serena, como media enojada.

Kam paso al lado de Serena y se detuvo un momento, para luego seguir su camino para felicitar a Ash.

Serena veía como las 6 personas bajaban al campo de batalla para felicitar a Ash. Ella estaba sorprendida por lo fuerte que era Ash, sin duda ahora lo admiraba más. Ella recordó cuando Ash decía de pequeño que sería un maestro Pokemon.

 **En el campo de batalla**.

Bonnie había llegado donde Ash y le abrazo las piernas mientras gritaba felicitándolo.

"¡Ganaste Ash! ¡Eres realimente muy fuerteeee!" Exclamaba Bonnie mientras que Ash sólo reía nerviosamente.

"No es nada..." decía Ash mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"¡Ash! De verdad me sorprendes cada vez más" decía Clemont llegando junto con los demás.

"¡Ash! ¡Makinola de la vecindad! ¡Que te rajo con una multa por demorarte tanto!" Grito barry acordándose a Ash "Y también te voy a denunciar por haberte vuelto tan fuerte" barry lloraba al estilo anime.

"Hay Ash, felicidades" felicito alexia a Ash.

"Etto... felicidades Ash..." decía Rosa mirando a Ash con la mirada gacha.

"Bien hecho Ash..." se acercó Kam y felicito a su alumno. Ash sonreía nerviosamente.

"Gracias chicos" Ash agradeció a sus amigos.

"Ash" llamo violeta al azabache con un estuche en sus manos "esta es la prueba de que me venciste en batalla, la medalla insecto" le dijo violeta entregándole la medalla insecto. Ash la recibió y miro con orgullo. Su primera medalla de kalos.

"Bien, ya tenemos nuestra primera medalla..." decía Ash apretando con el puño la medalla.

"Oye Ash, ¿porque de repente te quedaste mirando hacia nosotros? ¿Acaso conoces a esa chica?" Pregunto Bonnie y lo último lo pregunto con tono picaron. Ash se sorprendió a la pregunta y miro hacia las gradas donde estaba ella...

Ash una vez más se perdió en los orbes azules de la pelimiel. Y haciendo caso omiso a sus amigos, fue caminando hacia donde estaba la pelimiel.

 **Con Serena**

Serena veía a los amigos de Ash felicitarlo mientas este se sonrojaba de la vergüenza. Ella veía todo esto con una sonrisa y tomando un poco de valor se fue acercando poco a poco, llegando a estar al borde de las escaleras. Su corazón empezó a latir a diez mil por hora al ver a Ash dirigir su mirada hacia ella y luego empezó a acercarse poco a poco.

Ash se fue acercando hacia ella, ambos perdidos totalmente en los ojos del otro.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Se veía a un joven Ash entregándole a una pequeña Serena un collar con el dije "Y", mientras que él se coloca uno igual pero con una "X"._

 _ **Fin de flash back**_.

Ash ya estaba frente a la joven pelimiel que sostenía su collar cerca de su cuello que se encontraba brillando.

Ash también había agarrado su collar que también estaba brillando.

Ash abrió poco a poco sus labios...

"Se... ¿Serena?..." preguntó el ojicafé a la joven pelimiel. Ella asintió con una sonrisa...

"Ash..." ella murmuro con ternura.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _"Ash... te voy a extrañar..."de una pequeña Serena sollozando dentro de un auto mirando por la ventana a un pequeño Ash que estaba en shock._

 _"Yo... también te voy a extrañar... Serena..." decía el pequeño azabache mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos_.

 ** _Flash back_**

Ash miro a Serena. La pelimiel que Él siempre cuidó cuando era pequeño; la ojiazul que siempre lo hacía sentir feliz mientras jugaban; a la que prometió que iba a volver a ver para viajar con ella. Esa pequeña estaba frente a él. No le quedaba duda. No sólo por su apariencia; su aura resonaba ante la de Ella. El aura de la ojiazul se sentía tan familiar y tan pacífica. Era por ese collar... ese collar que ella tenía entre sus manos... ese collar que brillaba al igual que el suyo...

Rememoró cada recuerdo junto a Ella, cuando la inocencia abundaba en ambos. Cuando como niños _ellos cantaban_. Y recordó las noches en vela durante sus otros viajes, preguntándose _si algo podría ser tan bueno otra vez_ como cuando estaba con ella.

Serena lo miraba fijamente... miraba fijamente eso ojos color chocolate que la hacían sentir segura cuando solo era una niña... sentía como sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en lágrimas... Serena no aguanto más...

"¡Ash!" Exclamó Serena tirándose a los brazos de la reencarnación del fénix...

Ash correspondió el abrazo. Casi involuntariamente empezó a acariciar el cabello de Serena...

La pelimiel enterró su rostro en el pecho del guerrero legendario... ella se sentía segura en sus brazos... sentía un calor indescriptible correr por su cuerpo... ese calor nunca lo había sentido antes y ella sabía que venía de Ash. 

" _Hello… I've waiting here for You…_ ". Susurró el azabache.  
" _Everlong…_ ". Dijo la pelimiel con un suspiro.

"Ejem" los dos jóvenes abrieron los ojos de golpe y se dieron vuelta. Donde vieron a las 7 personas junto a los dos Pikachu mirándolos con diferentes expresiones.

Alexia, violeta y Bonnie miraban sonriendo pícaramente, Clemont, Pikachu y barry miraban confundidos, Rosa tenía una mirada de enojo, y Kam y Payka se mantenían reacios.

"Ash, ¿quién es tu 'amiga'?" Pregunto Bonnie con una mirada insinuante enfatizando la palabra 'amiga'.

Ash se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban enfrente de varias personas, lo cual hizo que los dos jóvenes se pusieran más rojos que salsa de tomate y se separaron.

"Y-yo... e-emm... e-etto..." Ash balbuceaba avergonzado más rojo que antes.

"E-e-etto... y-y-yo... a-a-ah..." Serena estaba peor que Ash y vaya que era mucho.

"Vamos, cálmense los dos, y dinos Ash, ¿quién es tu 'amiga'?" Pregunto alexia mirando a los dos jóvenes que seguían avergonzados.

Ash tomo aire y se dirigió hacia ellos tomando a Serena de la mano sorprendiéndole.

"Chicas... ella es Serena Yvonne... ella es mi mejor amiga de la infancia, la conocí cuando tenía 7 años" presento Ash a la pelimiel quien aún estaba sonrojada y sorprendida. Ash no estaba mejor.

"¡Holaaa! ¡Mi nombre es Bonnie, mucho gusto!" Se presentó Bonnie y Clemont ya se esperaba que Bonnie lo avergonzara "Y él es mi hermano Clemont" presento a su hermano y no hizo nada más, sorprendiendo a Clemont.

"Mucho gusto Serena, mi nombre es violeta, la líder del gimnasio santalune como ya te habrás dado cuenta, y ella es mi hermana alexia" se presentó violeta y alexia saludo con la mano.

"Hola... soy Rosa..." se presentó la castaña con una cara medio seria.

"¡ay mamacita que ven mis ojos! ¡¿Cómo es que Ash consiguió a una chica así?! ¡Ash si no me das el secreto te pego una multa a ti y de paso me pego una a mí mismo por luzer!" Se lamentaba barry para luego recomponerse "ah, y yo soy barry, el rival más fuerte de Ash" se presentó finalmente barry ante la mirada confundida de Serena y la mirada nerviosa de los demás.

"Mucho gusto, Serena, mi nombre es Kam, y él es mi compañero Payka" se presentó Kam sorprendiendo a Ash, quien desde que conocía a Kam nunca se había presentado se esta forma ante alguien que acaba de conocer.

"E-es un placer conocerlos a todos" Serena se inclinó en modo de saludo.

 **"(¡Hey! ¡¿Y yo que?!)"** Llamo Pikachu desde el suelo. Ash vio a su compañero y se disculpó con la mirada.

"Ah sí amigo, lo siento, Serena, él es mi mejor amigo, Pikachu, él es mi primer Pokemon" presentó Ash al pequeño Pokemon amarillo, Serena miro al Pokemon de Ash y le sonrió mientras se agachaba y lo acariciaba.

"Chuu" ronroneaba Pikachu ante el tacto de la joven. Ash miraba esto con una sonrisa y una sensación nostálgica.

"Un placer conocerte, Pikachu" le decía Serena al Pokemon de Ash.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece si empezamos con nuestra batalla, barry?" Consulto violeta al rubio menor.

"¡Si cierto! ¡Ahora es momento de ganar mi segunda medalla!" Exclamo barry mirando desafiante a violeta. Quien lo miro con una sonrisa.

Rosa miraba esto y decidió acercarse a Ash para hacer lo que había planeado.

"Disculpa... Ash..." empezó Rosa nerviosa. Serena la miró y una extraña sensación parecida a cuando tenía rabia y cuando tenía miedo.

"¿Que sucede Rosa?" Ash le cuestiono, y la ojiazul respiro hondo.

"Veras... yo soy originaria de unova... empecé mi viaje a los 14 años y... la verdad nunca supe que es lo que quería hacer con mi vida... intente con las batallas pero... de todas solo pude ganar una... y esta mañana rete a violeta pero perdí contra Vivillion..." explicaba Rosa ante la mirada atenta de todo el mundo, más que nada de Serena "entonces... tú me salvaste ayer... me sentía débil... y al verte tan decido y como te enfrentaste a esos hombres, y hoy el cómo peleaste contra violeta..." decía Rosa apretando los ojos "yo...yo... ¡Quisiera que me tomaras como tu alumna!" Exclamo Rosa sin creer lo que había dicho. Esto sin duda sorprendió a todos los presentes. Más que nada a Ash y a Serena la dejo con esa sensación rara.

"Emm... ser tu... ¿maestro?" Pregunto Ash y Rosa asintió mientras se inclinaba. Ash suspiro y la levanto tomándola por los hombros "claro que podría ser tu maestro, no sería la primera vez se hago algo como esto... aunque eres las primera que me lo pide directamente" explico Ash.

"¿Enserio?..." pregunto Rosa con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción. Ash asintió y la ojiazul se le abalanzo y este apenas y la atrapo de la sorpresa.

Definitivamente Serena estaba ardiendo por dentro, y las mujeres presentes sabían eso.

 **Tiempo después**

Después de calmarse las cosas y que violeta tuviera a sus Pokemon recuperados. Los demás fueron a las gradas mientras violeta elegía a su Surskit y barry eligió a su gliscor.

Kam le pidió a Ash hablar a solas, cosa que Ash aceptó y le prometió a Serena que se pondrían al día luego.

"Serena... sé qué hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos... pero Kam necesita hablar conmigo de algo serio..." le decía Ash a Serena quien miro con tristeza a Ash y un pequeño y tierno puchero que hizo sonreír a Ash "Te prometo que luego hablare contigo, y mientras estoy con Kam, ¿podrías cuidar a Pikachu por mí?" Le prometió y luego le pidió Ash a la pelimiel mientras acercaba su mano al rostro de Serena y apartaba un mechón de su cabello.

"Está bien Ash, lo haré..." dijo Serena finalmente y Ash le sonrió mientras le decía a Pikachu que se quedara con la ojiazul.

 **"(Lo que usted diga, señor fennikusu, yo me quedo con su pajarita)"** decía Pikachu en tono picaron haciendo sonrojar a Pikachu para luego voltearse rápido e irse con Kam.

Ash siguió a Kam hacia el pasillo de las fotos.

"¿Qué pasa, Kam?" Preguntó Ash a su maestro.

"Me preguntaba... por los chicos... hace tiempo que no sabemos nada de ellos..." decía Kam en tono nostálgico y Ash se dio cuenta que había activado su Raigan: 1 aspa. Ash sintiendo el aumento de poder masivo, así que este también hizo lo mismo y activo su kagan: 1 Aspa.

"Si... ya va a hacer un año desde la batalla contra el shinigami..." reflexionaba Ash recordando esa batalla mientras miraba su brazo derecho vendado.

"Me preguntó si han estado entrenando...y si la perdida de sus respectivos sentidos dejo de ser un problema para ellos" se preguntó el guerrero mitológico del trueno.

"Eso esperó... la maldición de ese shinigami disminuyó bastante nuestro poder... aunque nosotros dos ya superamos el que teníamos en antaño..." menciono el fennikusu. Kam miro con sus ojos divinos hacia la ventana del pasillo por donde pasaba la luz del sol.

"Tanto un mal presentimiento..." susurro el Saisi, sorprendiendo al guerrero legendario del fénix "temo que pronto uno de ellos despertara..." término Kam para luego mirar a su alumno, quien solo miraba serio a la reencarnación del león ascendido a las estrellas.

Kam cerró los ojos y no los volvió a abrir, Ash sintió la disminución de poder y el también volvió a su estado base.

"Volvamos..." dijo Ash y los dos fueron de regreso.

 **Devuelta en la batalla**.

"Empoleon, ¡dale con hidromulta!"

"Vivillion ya no puede continuar, el ganador es empoleon, por lo tanto el ganador es el retador barry!" El árbitro dio su veredicto.

"Bien hecho, Empoleon" felicito a su Pokemon.

Violeta se acercó y le entregó su medalla. Luego los demás bajaron a felicitar a barry y detrás de ellos venían Ash y Kam.

"¡¿Viste eso Ash?! Soy puro sex appeal" decía barry orgulloso y Ash miro con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Seguro barry" le dijo Ash al rubio, y luego el azabache miro a Serena y le sonrió, ella también le sonrió.

 **Tiempo después, 2:30 pm.**

Después de un tiempo Ash y los demás se encontraban despidiéndose de violeta y alexia.

El grupo de chicos fueron hacia un parque para comer algo antes de partir.

Ash y había decidido ir a ciudad relieve y barry se dirigía hacia ciudad yantra.

El grupo estaba en un parque bastante bonito y todos habían comprado helados. Ash y Serena se habían apartado del resto para poder hablar. Ellos llegaron a la fuente del centro del parque y se sentaron en sus bordes.

Los dos estaban algo nerviosos comiendo su respectivo helado. Hasta que Ash decidió romper el hielo.

"Te extrañe... Serena..." dijo Ash casi susurrando mirando su helado. Serena lo volteo a mirar con una mirada llena de sorpresa y felicidad.

"En... ¿enserio?" Preguntó Serena con una pequeña sonrisa. El azabache la miro y asintió con una sonrisa, que luego se transformó en una pequeña risa divertida. Serena se confundió ante esto y Ash señalo abajo y Serena vio que su helado se había caído.

"¡¿eeeehhh?!" Exclamo Serena mirando su helado con una expresión de tristeza y un puchero que enterneció el corazón de fuego del azabache. El ojicafé le ofreció a la pelimiel, esta al verlo se sonrojo y lo tomo con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias Ash...' dijo Serena con tono tierno. Serena iba a empezar a comer su helado pero luego recordó algo y de su bolsillo sacó un pañuelo muy familiar para Ash.

"¿Eso eso?..." preguntó Ash incrédulo tomando el pañuelo.

"Si... he querido devolvértelo desde que me lo diste... ya que el día en que te lo entregara seria el día de nuestro reencuentro..." la ojiazul explicaba a Ash mientras sostenía su collar.

Ash miraba el pañuelo y luego vio que Serena tenía una mancha de helado en la comisura de la boca. Ash sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante sorprendiendo a Serena. La ojiazul vio como 'The Hero' tomaba su rostro con su mano izquierda y con delicadeza limpio su rostro con la mano derecho donde poseía el pañuelo.

"Serena... ¿quisieras viajar conmigo?" Le pregunto el azabache a la pelimiel. Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, y en menos de lo que pidgeot vuela en círculos ella se aventó a los brazos de Ash, dando una respuesta sin hablar. Se quedaron así por un tiempo antes de separarse más rojos que tomates maduros.

"Entonces... ¿cómo ha sido de tu vida Ash?" Esa pregunta desencadeno el hablar de Ash, quien le empezó a contar todas sus aventuras (solo en el ámbito Pokemon) cada una más irreal que la anterior.

Y así se pasaron una hora hasta que llegó el momento de irse.

El grupo salió de ciudad santalune y en una "Y" se separaron de barry, ya que el tenía que ir por el otro lado para ir a ciudad yantra.

"La próxima vez que nos veamos te voy a vencer, Ash, ¡lo juro por mis santas multas!" Exclamo barry al azabache quien lo miro con una sonrisa. Pero luego miro a barry algo serio.

"Barry... he querido preguntarte... ¿'Él' está aquí?" Preguntó Ash y el rubio miro confundido, antes de darse cuenta a quien se refería...

"El... si... 'Él' está aquí, Ash" le dijo barry al ojicafé quien en su mirada seria sonrió.

"Bien... gracias barry, fue bueno volver a verte" se despidió Ash y barry siguió al camino de la izquierda para que el grupo siguiera por el derecho.

Caminaron media hora, y en el camino se encontraron con un dedenne que Bonnie quiso cuidar y le pidió a Clemont que lo capturara. Logro convencerlo con el 'ojos de cachorrito no jutsu'.

Ash miro a Serena con cariño, no se hubiera esperado que se encontrara con su mejor amiga de antaño. Él se sentía muy bien con ella, su aura lo tranquilizaba... y vaya que necesitaba calmarse... ya que Él también tenía un mal presentimiento...

 _XY &Z_

 _ **Bueno el capítulo no me salio corto ni por ahí, pero ya que.**_

 _ **Y por fin los dos pilluelos se reunieron! Joder que ya era hora.**_

 _ **Yo de verdad espero que les guste el enfoque maduro que le he dado ash, ya que tengan en cuenta que el ha tenido que ver la muerte y sentir la muerte a temprana edad, cosa que le da gran peso en su VERDADERA actitud.**_

 _ **En este episodio se puede apreciar que con una buena estrategia se puede vencer a alguien superior. Fletchling le gano a surskit debido a que confió y lo tomo por sorpresa con la estrategia planteada por ceniza.**_

 _ **Y por cierto, los pokémons tienen una habilidad zenkai poder pero no tan exagerada como la de los saiyajins.**_

 _ **Ya sin nada mas que decir, me despido.**_

 _ **Fuerza máxima de Fletchling: 1.100**_

 _ **Surskit (poder utilizado): 5,300**_

 _ **Vivillion (poder utilizado) vs fletchling: 10,000**_

 _ **Vivillion fullpower vs pikachu: 21,000**_

 _ **Pikachu (poder utilizado): 50,000**_

 _ **Surskit fullpower vs Gallade: 7,400**_

 _ **Gallade (poder utilizado): 23,000**_

 _ **Vivillion fullpower vs Empoleon: 22,500**_

 _ **Potencial de Empoleon: 63,000**_


	7. We are

**_¡Oye! muy buenas a todos ¡guapísimos! aquí Kamu777, EnUnNueueeeueuiisijija ... joder ostia tío ... que tengo el lobezno a todo gas ..._**

 ** _Bueno ya enserio, llego el momento del tan esperado capitulo 7 (esperado por 4 personas y un gato: 'v)._**

 ** _Perdónenme_** ** _por lo del inicio, es que un amigo mío hace bullying con vegetta porque mi número favorito es el 7._**

 ** _La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que estoy contento hasta ahora con los resultados de mi trabajo, ya que solo 6 episodios se lograron los mas de 1,500 visitas. Aunque solo tenga 4 comentarios pos yolo: 'v_**

 ** _Una última cosa, se que esto es más fácil que el murciélago que una persona (okno), pero el que adivinó quién es "EL" (episodio anterior se leyó cuando no se puede leer) le regalo una naranja a Full HD._**

 ** _Ya sin nada mas que decir, comencemos._**

 **Saga XY, episodio 6: We are...**

Era de tarde, y en el camino que llevaba una ciudad luminaria se asoció con su grupo, quienes caminaban con calma.

"¡Dede nene!" gemía la más reciente captura de clemont ante las caricias de la pequeña bonnie, quien no podría estar más contenta de poder cuidar al roedor tipo eléctrico / hada. La mayoría sonrió ante la escena, de verdad les parecía adorable, y más una niña que disfrutaba de ver a su hermanita feliz.

"Creo que de verdad hiciste bien en cederle a dedenne, ¿verdad clemont?" dijo a su amigo rubio quien rio un poco.

"Si, ella se ve bastante feliz, y también es un aprendizaje para cuando ella mar entrenadora" dijo el joven rubio.

Serena y rosa sonreían ante la escena de bonnie y la plática de los dos hombres jóvenes. Aunque las dos estaban calladas por el tiempo debido al estrés de las personas, no eran hostiles la otra vez por el estilo, solo que la película quería pasar el tiempo con el azabache que la pequeña, quería saber más a su salvador y ahora maestro.

"Nee ... serena ..." comenzó a decir la chica de unava ganándose la atención de la ojiazul "él querido preguntarte ... ¿Cómo conociste a ash?" pregunto finalmente la pelicula a la peli - miel, quien se sorprendió antes de la pregunta para luego sentir que sus mejillas ardían un poco.

"Pues ... eso fue hace muchos años la verdad ... alrededor de ocho ... yo lo conocí en un campamento de verano en la región de Kanto, más exactamente en el pueblo de Paleta, lugar de nacimiento de ceniza ..." narraba serena ante la mirada expectante de rosa .

"Y, ¿se hicieron amigos porque coincidieron en el mismo equipo de actividad o algo así?" pregunto la ojiazul a serena, quien bajo la mirada sonrojada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

"No exactamente ... digamos que, un día me perdí en el bosque y me lastime la rodilla al caer ... entonces la ceniza salió de entre los arbustos y ... me ayudo a ponerme de pie para luego llevarme al campamento ..." dijo serena con sus ojos azules como el mar brillando. Rosa la miro y se sorprendió por la manera en que hablaba de ese recuerdo, de verdad se notaba que lo atesoraba.

"Ya veo… pero, ¿Por qué se dejaron de ver?" pregunto rosa y a la pelimiel le cambio un poco el semblante, su sonrisa y sus ojos se volvieron algo tristes, a la par que sostenía con fuerza su collar.

"Pues… veras-

"Serena, rosa, disculpen que las interrumpa pero, ya está siendo hora del almuerzo y nos detendremos en este claro" de repente llego kam interrumpiendo a serena.

Las dos muchachas asintieron y luego se dispusieron a arreglar la mesa, haciendo caso omiso a la insistencia de ash de que no tenían que hacerlo, que él se encargaba.

Ya todos estaban en la mesa, serena y rosa también decidieron servir la comida. Los dos jóvenes se sentían algo raros con las dos chicas "atendiéndolos", era como una especie de dejavu pero nuevo… si algo raro.

La pequeña bonnie veía a las dos ojiazules y ella también quiso ayudar, cosa que las dos muchachas aceptaron con gusto.

Ya con todo servido, bonnie sentó entre clemont y kam, rosa entre clemont y serena quien se sentó al lado se ash dándole una linda sonrisa, aun un tanto nerviosa por estar con ash, solo había pasado poco más de un día desde que se reencontraron.

Todos empezaron a comer y las dos nuevas integrantes se quedaron algo pasmadas por la forma insaciable en la que ash comía; parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a atragantar pero el guerrero de fuego seguía tragando cual agujero negro.

"etto, ash, deberías comer más despacio, te puedes ahogar…" le decía serena algo preocupada al azabache. Ash paro de comer y miro a serena. El iba a decir algo pero la más joven del grupo se le adelanto.

"no te preocupes serena, ash come así siempre. Kam te lo puede confirmar, ya que él lo conoce desde hace años" le decía la pequeña ojiazul a la joven pelimiel quien veía como el azabache afirmaba con la cabeza, dándole la verdad a las palabras de bonnie. Aun así, la chica del sombrero rosa seguía algo preocupada.

"pero, de verdad pienso que deberías bajar la velocidad… por favor…" le rogaba serena al chico moreno. Ash al ver la mirada un tanto afligida de serena no pudo evitar sentirse mal.

"Está bien, serena, comeré más despacio, pero no te preocupes más, ¿sí?" le dijo el ojicafé a su amiga de la infancia haciendo que ella sonriera. En eso ash dirige su mirada a rosa, quien comía pero estaba pendiente de la escena.

"Hey, rosa, ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos tu entrenamiento después del almuerzo?" le pregunto el azabache a su alumna quien en un milisegundo se le ilumino la mirada. Emocionada empezó a mover la cabeza de arriba abajo.

"¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!" decía la pelicastaña emocionada, haciendo que casi todos en la mesa sonrían ante la emoción de la chica de unova.

"Primero terminen de comer, luego entrenaran" dijo kam y todos lo voltearon a ver, y los ojos de todos (a excepción de ash) se abrieron en sorpresa al ver que el rubio mayor aún seguía con su máscara y su plato ya estaba vacío. Ninguno se dio cuenta cuando el si quiera empezó a comer.

Los seis terminaron de almorzar, pero luego serena llego con una canasta, dejando ash curioso.

"Serena, ¿Qué es eso?" pregunto ash y serena le sonrío para luego abrir la canasta revelando una especie de galletas de diferentes colores.

"¡Ta-chan! Estos son macarrones, quise hacerlos para ustedes como postre" dijo serena con una sonrisa. A ash se le iluminaron los ojos y rápidamente tomo dos, bonnie también tomo dos, clemont uno, rosa uno, kam uno y los tres pokémons eléctricos también tomaron uno cada uno.

"¡Oh por mi diosa gea! ¡Esto esta delicioso!" decía ash totalmente embobado por el sabor, lo cual hizo que la ojiazul se sonrojara "¡eres la mejor, serena!" agradeció el azabache a su amiga de la infancia, haciendo que esta sonría mucho más.

Luego del almuerzo y el postre, ash estaba frente a su alumna de unova, quien se mantenía firme esperando las órdenes de su maestro.

"Bueno rosa, creo que primero deberías empezar por mostrarme a tus pokémon" le pidió ash con una sonrisa a al ojiazul, quien asintió con una sonrisa y lanzo cuatro pokeballs al aire. De ellas salieron: un serperior, un palpitoad, un leafeon y un torchic. Los cuatro pokémons apenas salir se acercaron a su entrenadora para saludarla.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo amanecieron hoy?" les pregunto la pelicastaña a sus pokémon mientras los acariciaba. Los cuatro pokémons respondieron alegremente en su propio idioma "chicos, quisiera presentarles a unos nuevos amigos que hice" les comunico a sus compañeros y ella señalo a ash "el chico que está ahí se llama ash, él fue el que me salvo la otra noche, ¿y adivinen qué?, ¡el acepto ser mi maestro!" decía alegremente rosa, y sus pequeños amigos sonrieron ante la emoción de su entrenadora.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es ash y él es mi compañero pikachu" se presentó ash señalando a pikachu en su hombro.

 **"(Gusto en conocerlos)"** Saludo pikachu a los que iban a ser sus alumnos.

"¡KYAA! ¡Que lindos! Mucho gusto, ¡mi nombre es bonnie y él es mi hermano clemont!" exclamaba bonnie de la emoción presentando tanto a ella como a su hermano. Para luego ir a correr hacia los pokémons de rosa.

"Hola pequeños, mi nombre es serena, es un placer conocerlos" decía serena con una linda sonrisa.

"Mi nombre es kam, y él es payka" se presentó kam y payka solo levanto la pata.

"Bueno, como sabrán yo ahora estaré entrenando a rosa, por ende también a ustedes. Espero que podamos ser amigos" le decía el azabache a los pokémons quienes asintieron determinadamente "puedo ver que están bien cuidados y entrenados, ¿son tus únicos pokémons, rosa?".

Rosa al oír la pregunta de su maestro asintió algo avergonzada, creyendo que se iban a burlar de ella por solo tener cuatro pokémons en dos años. Ash se dio cuenta de eso y levanto la mano en desdén.

"Oye no tienes de que preocuparte, no importa que solo tengas cuatro pokémon, lo que importa es la relación que tengas con ellos y la confianza que se profesen entre sí" el azabache le decía a la chica pelicastaña quien levanto la mirada ante las palabras de ash para luego sonreír.

"¡Sí! Yo quiero mucho a mis niños y ellos me quieren a mí, ¿verdad?" ante la pregunta de su entrenadora, los cuatro exclamaron felices.

"Creo que sería bueno medir tu nivel de batalla, así que ahora tendremos una batalla 4 vs 4" ordeno ash aun sonriendo. Rosa se sorprendió y se mordió el labio.

"Vamos rosa, ¡sé que puedes!" exclamaba la pequeña bonnie. Rosa la miro y sonrió mirando a ash, para luego mirar a sus pokémon quienes asintieron.

"La batalla entre ash y rosa, dara comienzo, por favor, elijan a sus pokémons" declaro kam haciendo de árbitro.

Rosa miro a su palpitoad y este salto a la batalla.

Ash miro al pokémon de agua y sonrió mientras tomaba una pokeball "Froakie, ¡yo te elijo!" exclamo ash lanzando la pokeball de Froakie.

"¡Froa!" exclamo el pokémon inicial de kalos viendo a su oponente.

"bien, rosa, te cedo el primer movimiento" le dijo ash a su alumna quien sonrió.

"Palpitoad usa disparo lodo" exclamo rosa y el pokémon de agua ataco a Froakie con su lodo con la intención de privarlo del sentido de la vista.

"Froakie, salta" ordeno ash con calma y Froakie salto esquivando el ataque del pokémon de unova "¡ataque rápido!" Froakie desde el aire se lanzó hacia el pokémon de la pelicastaña.

Clemont, serena y bonnie observaban la batalla un tanto alejados. El joven rubio quedo algo confundido con el ataque tan predecible de ash, pero el azabache se encontraba ahí de pie sin inmutarse y con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Qué estará planeando?" se preguntó clemont en voz baja. La pelicastaña lo escucho pero no dijo nada, solo seguía apoyando al ojicafé en sus pensamientos al no tener el valor de hacerlo en voz alta.

Rosa sonrío ante el ataque directo "palpitoad, disparo de lodo otra vez" el pokémon de agua asintió ante la orden y volvió a lanzar su lodo contra Froakie.

"Usa tu espuma para protegerte y lánzala alrededor de palpitoad" ordeno ash y Froakie lanzo su espuma bloqueando el lodo y formando un círculo alrededor de palpitoad. Rosa estaba sorprendida, no se esperaba ese movimiento y veía las intenciones de Froakie.

"¡Palpitoad sal de ahí!" pidió la ojiazul.

Palpitoad iba a saltar fuera de la espuma "Froakie no lo dejes, usa destructor" palpitoad ya había saltado pero Froakie apareció frente a él dándole un golpe certero "ahora acaba con hidropulso" el pokémon de agua cargo en su mano una esfera de agua que impacto en palpitoad, mandándolo hacia el piso, cayendo derrotado.

"Palpitoad ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Froakie" declaro kam dándole la victoria al inicial de kalos.

Rosa estaba sorprendida, no le dio tiempo de reaccionar a nada, ash ordeno con tanta rapidez sus ataques que pareciese que ya los tuviera listos desde ayer.

"Palpitoad, lo hiciste bien amigo, ahora descansa" dijo rosa regresando a su pokémon mientras miraba a ash, quien también regreso a Froakie.

Devuelta con los chicos, los tres miraban con asombro al azabache, y más aún serena, quien era la primera vez que lo veía batallar desde el inicio.

Ash se acercó a rosa. La chica estaba con la cabeza gacha decepcionada.

"Hey rosa, no te pongas así, lo hiciste bien" le dijo el azabache a su alumna, quien seguía triste.

"Es verdad, no te pongas triste" decía la pequeña bonnie a tratando de animar a la chica.

"Ya sé cuál es tu problema, rosa" le dijo ash a la ojiazul en el tono más amable posible. Rosa levanto un poco la cabeza en curiosidad "simple y sencillamente, falta de confianza. Tu falta de confianza te impide pensar con rapidez la mejor opción y optas por la más obvia".

Rosa bajo la mirada triste, y ash suspiro para luego poner su mano vendada sobre el hombro de la chica.

"No te lo digo a mal… uno de los grandes problemas de un entrenador novato es la inseguridad, y la otra es la arrogancia. Aquí tu maestro sufrió de la segunda en sus inicios" relato ash ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de los presentes.

"Pero… tú no eres arrogante… tu eres un gran entrenador y una gran persona" decía rosa en voz baja y los demás asintieron apoyándola en su opinión.

"Ser arrogante no es sinónimo de ser mala persona. Yo en mis inicios sufría de arrogancia, me creía el mejor siendo solo un novato, y cuando perdía actuaba de manera muy infantil y berrinchuda" explico ash con una sonrisa nerviosa, avergonzado de tener que contar eso. Todos los presentes menos kam se sorprendieron ante la información, ya que el ash que veían era completamente diferente a como él decía que era.

 **"(Ni que lo digas, eras un caso en ese entonces)"** decía pikachu burlándose de su entrenador, a lo cual ash solo lo miro mal y suspiro en decepción.

"En fin, la confianza es buena pero no en exceso, y tú necesitas muchas. La confianza te va a dar la velocidad que necesitas a la hora de tomar decisiones, lo cual me recuerda que tienes que entrenar tu mente para pensar rápido y con frialdad. Tu palpitoad tiene un nivel muy superior a mi Froakie, pero al tu dudar haces que tu pokémon dude, por lo tanto Froakie gano por pura estrategia y velocidad" explicaba ash con tono amable mirando a su alumna quien ya se encontraba mejor.

"Sera mejor seguir hacia luminalia, solo estamos a un par de horas" dijo kam quien como es costumbre se había mantenido callado. Los jóvenes asintieron y se dispusieron a seguir.

Serena estaba pensativa por lo que había dicho ash _"falta de confianza"_ se repetía serena en su mente, sin duda ese era su problema como entrenadora novata, pero por lo menos rosa sabía lo que quería hacer con su vida, mientras que ella seguía en el limbo. Ash se dio cuenta de que la pelimiel estaba algo distraída y con la mirada gacha, por lo que se preocupó y decidió acercarse para preguntarle.

"Serena, ¿estás bien?" pregunto ash haciendo que serena levantara la mirada quedando muy cerca del rostro del azabache. A la pobre chica se le subió toda la sangre a la cabeza, quedando su rostro tan rojo como la corona llameante de infernape.

"E-etto… a-a-hh…" balbuceaba la chica tratando de decir algo más o menos coherente. Ash veía a su amiga y al darse cuenta de que estaba roja se preocupó, y sin previo aviso pego su frente con la de ella.

"Estas muy roja, ¿no tendrás fiebre?" ash pregunto inocentemente y la pobre serena no podía ponerse más roja y estar más avergonzada; mas sin embargo en el fondo disfrutaba de la cercanía.

"Oigan par te tortolos, vamos, luego pueden coquetear todo lo que quieran" decía kam llamándolos. Ash se separó de serena rápidamente poniéndose rojo también (no tanto como serena).

"Sera mejor que vayamos…" decía ash algo rojo. La pelimiel asintió aun sonrojada, y ash le sonrío para luego darse la vuelta.

Serena lo siguió unos segundos después, y digamos que estaba en un pequeño dilema, no sabía si agradecerle a kam o estar enojada con él rubio mayor.

 **Dos horas después, en ciudad luminalia, 3:20 pm.**

El grupo por fin había llegado a la capital de kalos, se encontraban caminando en dirección al laboratorio del profesor sycamore para saludarlo.

"Muy bien, iremos a visitar a sycamore, descansaremos y retomaremos el camino" decía kam quien estaba al frente del grupo "A no ser que quieran pasar la noche aquí para mañana salir a primera hora".

"creo que eso sería lo más conveniente, anoche dormimos al aire libre y creo que ellos quieren una cama para esta noche" decía ash con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus amigos quienes lo miraron con gratitud "Y si no les importa, necesito hacer una transferencia".

"¿Una transferencia?" pregunto bonnie sin saber a qué se refería ash.

"Una transferencia es algo que se realiza cuando el entrenador cambia a un pokémon de su equipo actual por uno que se encuentre en su reserva" explico clemont a su hermanita quien asintió.

"Entonces, ¿a quién cambiaras, ash?" pregunto la pelimiel. El ojicafé le sonrió para luego contestar.

"No cambiare a nadie, solo traeré a uno de mis pokémon" le dijo ash a serena. Y clemont lo miro confundido.

"Pero ash, tú ya tienes el número de pokémon limite contigo, ósea seis" cuestiono el joven rubio a su amigo quien sonrío nerviosamente.

"Pues veras… en realidad mi limite es de diez pokémons…" dijo ash ganándose una mirada de sorpresa de sus amigos.

"pero… ¿Por qué tienes diez, ash?" pregunto rosa haciendo que ash se pusiera un poco nervioso.

"Eso es debido a que ash es uno de los entrenadores más influyentes de la región de kanto" dijo kam de repente saliendo al rescate de ash quien estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar. Los chicos se quedaron sorprendidos viendo a ash rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza.

"Ash… ¿uno de los entrenadores más influyentes de kanto?" pregunto clemont incrédulo, él sabía que ash era fuerte, pero no se imaginaba que tanto. Ese mismo pensamiento era compartido por las dos jóvenes y la pequeña niña, quienes ahora admiraban más ash.

"Si, él es, sin contarme a mí, al alto mando y al campeón lance, el entrenador más fuerte de toda kanto" decía kam sorprendiendo aún más a los presentes, y haciendo que ash se muriera de vergüenza.

"Etto… creo que ya es suficiente de hablar sobre mi… ahora, vamos al centro pokémon y luego a visitar al profesor, ¿sí?" decía ash dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa, al instante siendo seguido por su grupo aun en shock.

"¡Hey! ¡Clemont, bonnie!" exclamo una voz. Clemont y su hermana se tensaron al escucharla, ash, kam y las dos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta para ver a un hombre con un ampharos en una motocicleta. El hombre era ya de edad, tenía ojos marrones, cabello del mismo color al igual que su barba. Vestía un overol de taller gris y un gorro del mismo color.

El hombre, quien aparentemente conocía a los hermanos rubios, se estaciono justo al lado del grupo, saltando de la moto para luego abrazar a clemont y a bonnie mientras lloraba cómicamente.

"¡Ay! ¡Mis niños, los extrañe!" exclamaba el hombre abrazando fuertemente al joven y a la pequeña. El adulto y los tres jóvenes junto con los dos pokémon se quedaron confundidos observando esta extraña escena.

"Jeje… hola papá/papi…" saludaron clemont y bonnie sonrojados por el show armado por su padre. El grupo se sorprendió ya qu no se esperaban que este hombre fuera el padre de sus amigos.

"Los extrañe mucho mis niños, ¿Dónde se habían metido ustedes dos?" preguntó el padre de los rubios dejándolos por fin en libertad, haciendo que clemont se riera nerviosamente.

"Pero padre… nos vimos hace dos días…" decía clemont pero vio la mirada de su padre y suspiro "estábamos… estábamos acompañando a unos amigos nuestros…".

Silencio…

"¡¿AMIGOS?! ¡¿MIS NIÑOS POR FIN TIENEN AMIGOS?!" exclamo emocionado el castaño asustando y avergonzando a sus hijos "¡¿Dónde están?! ¡¿Dónde están?!" pregunto el ojicafé emocionado, y bonnie solo señalo a sus espaldas. El padre de los rubios se volteó encontrándose con dos chicas, un chico con un pikachu y un hombre también con un pikachu.

"¡Oh! ¡¿Ustedes son los amigos de mis hijos?!" exclamo el hombre acercándose a ellos, haciendo que todos, menos kam, retrocedieran "mucho gusto, mi nombre es meyer, un placer conocer a los amigos de mis hijos" se presentó meyer. Ash fue el primero en componerse.

"Jeje, mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es ash y el pikachu" se presentó ash señalando a pikachu.

 **"(¡Hola señor raro!)"** Saludo pikachu.

"Espera… ¿ash? ¿Ash ketchum? ¡¿'The Hero'?!" exclamo meyer haciendo que ash nuevamente se incomodara, y más aun cuando el adulto se le puso literalmente delante de sus narices "¡¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo, por favor?! ¡Ay! ¡No puedo creer que mis hijos sean amigos de una celebridad!" exclamo meyer extendiendo una libreta y un bolígrafo.

"Etto… c-claro…" dijo ash firmando la libreta. Luego de eso, siguieron las presentaciones **_(N/A: Como odio las presentaciones…)._**

"Mucho gusto señor, mi nombre es rosa" saludo la pelicastaña alzando la mano llamando la atención de meyer.

"Y yo soy serena, un placer" saludo la pelimiel con una sonrisa.

"…" kam no decía absolutamente nada, y ash al ver esto solo suspiró.

"Él es kam, y su pikachu se llama payka" presento ash a su maestro quien solo seguía de brazos cruzados.

"Un placer conocerlos a todos" decía meyer con una sonrisa, y luego esa sonrisa paso a ser picara y se acercó a su hijo "vaya hijo, quien diría que te consiguieras a tan lindas jovencitas, dime, ¿Quién de las dos es tu novia?" le pregunto el castaño a su hijo quien en cuestión de segundos se puso más rojo que las llamas de un rapidash; de paso también avergonzando a las dos jóvenes y en el azabache causo una extraña sensación de querer arrancarles la cabeza a clemont y a su padre.

"¡¿A-a-a-a-ah?!" solo pudo decir eso el joven inventor escuchando las carcajadas de su hermana menor.

"¡Jajaja! No papi, aún no he podido conseguirle novia a mi hermanito, ¡pero te prometo que lo hare!" exclamo bonnie con voz determinada haciendo sonreír a meyer.

"Esa es mi niña. Bueno chicos, fue un placer conocerlos, pero debo volver al taller" decía meyer subiéndose a su motocicleta donde aún estaba ampharos esperándole "ah, y clemont, no olvides que tienes un asunto pendiente en el gimnasio, es tu deber como líder. ¡Nos vemos!" exclamo meyer yéndose en su motocicleta dejando a clemont helado.

El pobre inventor sintió un inmenso frio y un calor muy abundante en su nuca, se dio la vuelta poco a poco riéndose de su propia muerte; y cuando por fin dio la vuelta se encontró con sus tres más recientes amigos mirándolo con caras acusadoras, por parte de rosa y serena era de duda y de querer saber una respuesta, pero por parte de ash… pues clemont necesitaba pantalones nuevos.

"Clemont… podrías… ¿explicarme eso?" ash de repente había aparecido al lado de clemont susurrándole eso al oído.

"Yo… yo… puedo explicarlo…" decía clemont muy nervioso y asustado. Ash lo miro a los ojos… y clemont urentemente necesitaba cambiarse.

"Comienza…" dijo ash y clemont suspirando se relajó para luego empezar con su historia.

"Veras… en realidad, yo soy el verdadero líder de gimnasio de ciudad luminalia…" decía clemont, ganándose una leve mirada de sorpresa por parte de sus amigos. "Yo de verdad lo siento ash, créanme que no era mi intención que no pudieras tener ya dos medallas…".

"Entonces, explícanos que pasa, clemont" le dijo ash ya más calmado con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Pues… al ser yo el líder de gimnasio no tenía tiempo para mis inventos, por lo tanto cree a un robot llamado clembot para que batallara en mi lugar, pero que el solo lo haría contra aquellos que tengan cuatro medallas… lo programe con un código de voz, pero un día bonnie entro y tropezó con él, haciendo que se cayera. Luego de eso le hice pruebas para ver si funcionaba bien, pero cuando lo rete a una batalla se negó porque no tenía ningún y me expulso a mí y a bonnie del gimnasio" termino de explicar clemont. El vio que sus amigos ya no tenían miradas acusadoras.

"Bueno, ¿entonces que esperamos? Vamos a recuperar ese gimnasio" dijo ash y las dos jóvenes asintieron. Clemont los miro con una sonrisa al igual que su hermana quien se había quedado callada.

"¡Muchas gracias, chicos! Son los mejores" exclamo clemont, haciendo que ash y las dos chicas sonrieran. Kam solo bufo un poco.

 **Torre prisma, gimnasio pokémon, ciudad luminalia, 4:00 pm.**

Ash y su grupo llegaron a la torre prisma y procedieron a infiltrarse. Kam se quedó afuera ya que… bueno es kam.

 ** _(N/A: Lo siguiente que leerán es un resumen de lo que paso en el episodio real en esta parte de la historia, ya que quiero llegar rápido a la parte que le da el título a este episodio. Si desean sáltense este pedazo, se darán cuenta cuando comienza lo sabroso)._**

El grupo de jóvenes entran por una entrada secreta a la Torre Prisma pero se topan con un Magnemite y Magneton que los atacan, los cuales son Pokémon de Clemont pero que ahora están a merced de Clembot pero logran debilitarlos hasta llegar al campo de batalla donde Clembot los esperaba. Clemont trata de recordar el código para tomar control del androide, en eso al notar la abolladura en su cabeza dice el código: "Puedes comenzar hoy, soy Clemont el líder de gimnasio", con lo cual Clembot reconoce el código y acepta el combate.

El combate entre Clembot y Clemont comienza, Clemont elige a su Bunnelby y Clembot manda a Heliolisk, el cual empieza con rayo pero Bunnelby usa sus orejas en el suelo para defenderse luego usa doble bofetón que le gana a la cola dragón de Heliolisk; luego usa excavar pero Heliolisk lo saca con terratemblor y lo golpea con cola dragón. Bunnelby usa doble equipo y luego estaba por lanzar disparo lodo pero Heliolisk usa carga parábola con la cual da a Bunnelby y al mismo tiempo Heliolisk recupera energía; Bunnelby usa excavar pero Heliolisk usa terratemblor hasta que Bunnelby usa doble equipo justo en el momento en que sale del hoyo pero Heliolisk usa carga parábola y le da a todos resultando ser todos falsos hasta que el real sale de la tierra y golpea a Heliolisk y lo derrota con disparo lodo, consiguiendo así la victoria.

Después del combate Clemont se disculpa con Heliolisk debido que tiene una buena relación con su pokémon y con Clembot porque su error de programación le trajo muchos problemas y entonces reprograma a Clembot con nuevas reglas como ser amable y permitir batallas a cualquier entrenador sin necesidad de tener 4 medallas, además de darle consejos a los demás después del combate. En eso entra kam diciendo que había visto la batalla y que se había impresionado por lo hábil que era clemont. Luego de eso todos van a la tienda de su padre para mostrarle la propuesta a su padre, algo que al principio no está muy convencido pero cuando Clemont le dice que es porque desea comenzar un viaje con Ash, Serena, rosa y kam ya que con Ash aprendió a ser más valiente para experimentar cosas nuevas, este acepta muy feliz sabiendo que estarán en buenas manos junto a Ash y compañía.

Ash y compañía se dirigieron por fin al centro pokémon para hacer el traslado que el quería.

Al llegar, ash se dirigió a los videoteléfonos y marco el número del profesor oak. Cuando contesto, se mostró a un hombre anciano de cabello canoso.

"Ah, hola ash, ¿Cómo has estado?" preguntó el profesor oak a su discípulo.

"hola profesor, he estado mejor que nunca, mire, ya tengo mi primera medalla" saludo ash mostrando la medalla insecto al profesor.

 **"(¡Hola profe!)"** Saludo pikachu.

"jeje, ya veo, aunque es un poco tonto preguntar como estas, has sido noticia en todo el mundo, ¿eh? ¿'The Hero'?" decía oak con tono picaresco haciendo que ash se pusiera nervioso por vez número 777.

"Etto… profesor por favor…" decía ash nervioso, haciendo que el profesor se riera. Y en eso diviso a tres jóvenes y una niña que no conocía, y a su lado estaba kam con payka.

"Oh, hola kam, payka" saludo el profesor a 'The Legendary', quien saludo con su mano.

"Hola, profesor" saludo el rubio mayor y payka saludo con su pata.

"¿Y se puede saber quiénes son ustedes, jovencitos?" preguntó oak a los jóvenes.

"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es rosa" saludo rosa con la mano.

"Mi nombre es clemont, un placer, profesor" saludo clemont formalmente inclinándose levemente.

"¡Hola! ¡Yo soy bonnie, la hermana de clemont!" saludo efusivamente como siempre la pequeña rubia.

"Mi nombre es serena, un placer" saludo serena con una sonrisa. El profesor oak la miro detenidamente y cayó en cuenta de algo.

"¡Oh! ¿Eres serena? Tiempo sin verte, mira cuanto has crecido" dijo el profesor haciendo sonrojar un poco a serena "así que al final si lograron cumplir su promesa de reencontrarse de nuevo. A delia le encantara la noticia" decía el profesor oak y el azabache sonrió para luego mirar a la pelimiel quien también sonrió.

"Si… nuestro reencuentro ha sido lo mejor en mis viajes en mucho tiempo…" decía ash con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a serena, mientras que rosa apartaba la mirada.

"jeje, ya veo muchacho… ¿y dime, a que se debe tu llamada?" preguntó el profesor riéndose un poco de la situación.

"Profesor, la razón por la que lo llamo es para que me traiga a uno de mis pokémon" le dijo ash al profesor oak, quien asintió.

"Ya veo ash, ¿y cual necesitas?" preguntó el profesor oak, y ash, sin que sus amigos vieran, escribió en un papel el nombre de su pokémon y se lo mostro al profesor oak mientras hacia la seña del silencio con el dedo "Esta bien ash, ¿quieres cambiarlo por uno de tus pokémons actuales o aun tienes espacios?".

"Aún tengo espacios, solo he capturado dos pokémons de kalos" le dijo el azabache al hombre quien asintió.

"Ya veo, espera voy por él y cuando venga me muestras esos pokémons, tengo curiosidad de ver cuáles son" dijo el profesor oak saliendo de la zona de visión.

"Oye ash, ¿Qué pokémon es que traerás?" le pregunto clemont a ash. Y cuando este iba a responder…

"¡Sí! Y dinos porque no quieres que nosotros sepamos, ¡eso no es justo!" exclamo bonnie haciendo pucheros. Ash miro a su aprendiz y a su mejor amiga, y vio que ellas también tenían un leve puchero en sus rostros. El de ellas combinadas con el de bonnie, hacia casi imposible decir: 'aww', pero por alguna extraña razón el de su amiga pelimiel fue el que más adorable le pareció.

"Es que… es una sorpresa, ya lo verán muy pronto, lo prometo" dijo ash con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Las dos jóvenes dejaron el puchero, y la niña rubia solo lo dejo un poco.

"Ash, aquí está la pokeball" dijo el profesor, quien ya había vuelto y tenía una pokeball en su mano, para luego ponerla en el transportador y unos segundos después apareció al lado de ash, quien la tomo sin dudarlo "bueno ash, ahora, ¿podrías mostrármelos?" ash asintió ante la pregunta y saco dos pokeballs, dejando salir a Froakie y a fletchling.

"Ahí están profesor, ellos son fletchling y Froakie; chicos, él es el profesor oak" dijo ash presentándole a sus dos pokémons al hombre mayor.

"Bueno, bueno, ya me tengo que ir, heracross está persiguiendo a bulbasaur otra vez…" decía el profesor oak suspirando, haciendo que ash se riera dejando a los demás confundidos, exceptuando a kam,

"Vale profesor, hablamos luego, salude a mi madre y a todos mis pokémons" se despidió ash y después la pantalla se puso negra, dando por finalizada la llamada.

"Supongo que es hora de ir a saludar al profesor sycamore" dijo serena, y los demás asintieron en afirmación.

"Si, ya luego podemos pasar la noche en mi casa y salir mañana a primera hora" decía clemont. Y finalmente el grupo de seis salió del centro pokémon en dirección al laboratorio del profesor sycamore.

 **Laboratorio, 4:30 Pm**

Ya ash y los demás habían llegado al laboratorio, siendo recibidos por sophie, la asistente de sycamore, quien los guio hacia el jardín donde se encontraba el profesor sentado al lado de su garchomp.

"Hey, profesor" saludo ash, ganándose asi la atención del joven investigador, quien se dio la vuelta para encontrar a seis personas, siendo cinco caras conocidas.

"Oh, chicos, que sorpresa, no esperaba verlos tan pronto" saludo el sycamore poniéndose de pie yendo a saludar a los demás. Se fijó en serena y en una chica que no había visto antes.

"Serena, veo que pudiste alcanzarlo, ¿eh?" dijo de modo sugerente sycamore, haciendo que serena se sonrojara.

"Es cierto, ustedes se conocen porque serena recibió a fennekin de usted, eso ahorra presentaciones" dijo ash en modo capitán obvio, pero luego el investigador miro a la chica castaña.

"Y, ¿tú quién eres, jovencita?" preguntó sycamore a la pelicastaña.

"Mucho gusto, profesor, mi nombre es rosa, soy de unova y soy entrenadora" se presentó la chica con una leve reverencia.

Luego de las presentaciones, todos empezaron a hablar de cualquier tema. Ash le mostro su medalla insecto y fletchling, y también a petición del profesor, le mostro a pidgeot ya que la última vez no había tenido oportunidad, quedándose impresionado por el poder que emanaba el pokémon volador.

Luego de un tiempo, kam llamo a parte a sycamore, diciéndole que tenía que hablar con el de algo serio.

"¿Qué sucede, kam?" preguntó el pelimorado al rubio, quien tenía una expresión seria.

"Tu sabes muy bien que sucede… ¿viste lo que paso en santalune?" pegunto kam, haciendo que el profesor abriera los ojos en sorpresa para luego poner una expresión de total seriedad.

"Si… al parecer, ellos han comenzado… ¿Qué crees que tramen?" pregunto sycamore, y el rubio mayor se cruzó de brazos en modo pensativo.

"Supongo que por ahora querrán infundir pánico en cada oportunidad que tengan… "reflexiono 'The Legendary', haciendo que 'The scientific' arqueara la ceja.

"Pero, ¿no sería tonto llamar la atención?" preguntó sycamore.

"Tal vez, pero todo puede ser una cuartada…" empezó el ojiazul "quizá, estén haciendo todos estos ataques para que así, las autoridades investiguen sus antiguas instalaciones… sinceramente no creo que si seis organizaciones con mucho poder se unen para un solo fin, siendo estos tan reconocidos debieron cambiar de base…".

"Tal vez… por ahora toca esperar" decía sycamore viendo a su antiguo rival.

"Oye… ¿qué te parece si les damos una lección a estos niños?" pregunto kam con una pequeña media sonrisa, haciendo que el investigador arqueara la ceja antes de entender las intenciones de su amigo y suspirar.

"Kam, sabes que estoy retirado…" decía el adulto joven, y cuando kam iba a protestar, vieron que los chicos se habían acercado donde ellos.

"Oigan, ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto bonnie mirando a los dos adultos.

"Estábamos-

"Estaba tratando de convencer a sycamore para tener una batalla como en los viejos tiempo" interrumpió kam a su viejo amigo ganándose una mirada de muerte de él. Los ojos de ash y bonnie se iluminaron a más no poder, el primero porque vería a su maestro batallar contra alguien que él consideraba su rival, y la segunda porque le gustaban las batallas y ver pokémons lindos.

"¡¿Enserio?!" exclamo ash, dejando de lado su madurez para actuar como un niño pequeño buscando que le compren un juguete nuevo.

"Si, pero yo ya estoy retirado y…" no pudo continuar al ver la mirada que le daban bonnie y ash. La niña era adorable y eso era normal, pero no entendía como ash podía serlo también, aunque la que estaba sin duda más afectada por esto, dejando atrás a rosa, es serena, quien no sabía cómo no se había lanzado sobre ash para abrazarlo cual peluche.

"Por favor profesor…" pidió la pequeña bonnie, 'The scientific' se rindió y no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

"Está bien… pero solo será un pokémon y este tendrá que ser de la clase potencial" acepto sycamore poniendo condiciones, a lo cual kam asintió y se dirigieron hacia un campo de batalla que había dentro del patio.

"Oye clemont, ¿sabes qué es eso de clase potencial?" le pregunto ash a su amigo, quien vio que todos estaban tan curiosos como el azabache.

"Verán, los maestros, campeones, altos mandos y cerebros de la frontera tienen tres formas de clasificar a sus pokémons: la clase potencial, la más baja de todas, son los pokémons recién capturados que tienen buen potencial, de ahí su nombre; los clase dorada, son aquellos que ya están bastante entrenados y poseen un gran poder; y en la cima de todos están los seis pokémons divinos, el equipo más poderoso del entrenador en cuestión" explico clemont, haciendo que sus amigos se sorprendieran.

"Espera, dices que solo los maestros, campeones, altos mandos y cerebros de frontera tienen esas clasificaciones, ¿no?" pregunto rosa a lo cual el joven rubio asintió "entonces, kam y el profesor sycamore son…?" medio pregunto rosa.

"Si, kam es un maestro pokémon, y el profesor fue el campeón de kalos antes de diantha" afirmo ash, sorprendiendo a sus amigos, mas específicamente a rosa y serena, quienes no sabían nada.

"¡¿Kam es un maestro pokémon?!" exclamo clemont, ganados una mirada confusa de ash.

"Si, crei que ya había quedado claro" dijo ash como si fuera lo más obvio.

"Pero si es un maestro pokémon, y su nombre es kam… eso quiere decir…" decía clemont abriendo los ojos, llenando de confusión a las tres féminas.

"Pues ya para que ocultarlo. Si, kam es un maestro pokémon conocido como 'The Legendary', y su nombre completo es kam heaven" termino de decir ash, dejando un silencio sepulcral.

"¡¿QUEEEEE?!" Gritaron los tres jóvenes y la pequeña niña, haciendo que ash y pikachu casi se cayeran.

"¡¿Me estás diciendo que hemos estado viajando con el entrenador más poderoso de todo el mundo?!" pregunto/grito rosa, y ash asintió, con miedito.

"¡¿Y nos lo ocultaste?!" grito/pregunto bonnie, y ash asintió con más miedo.

"¡¿Y él es tu maestro?!" grito/pregunto serena, y ash asintió con algo más de miedo, pero serena se dio cuenta de que había gritado y se tapó la boca "etto… lo siento…" se disculpó sonrojada, y ash asintió, con menos miedo.

"Este… si emm… ¿sorprendidos?" pregunto con un toque de sarcasmo y entre balbuceos el ojicafé, haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran como si estuviera loco.

"¡Oigan! Vengan, ya vamos a empezar" llamo el profesor sycamore desde la zona donde estaban los dos adultos y el pokémon eléctrico. Los chicos, aun algo sorprendidos se dirigieron hacia ellos, seguidos de ash y pikachu.

"Clemont, ¿podrías hacer de árbitro?" le pidió el rubio mayor al joven de ojos azules, quien se sorprendió ante la petición y se puso muy nervioso.

"S-si claro, s-señor kam…" tartamudeo el inventor mientras se dirigía al campo _"Esto es… increíble y a la vez aterrador… estoy a punto de presenciar una batalla entre el ex campeón de kalos y el maestro pokémon legendario… con razón la primera vez que lo vi me dio esa sensación de temor y respeto…"_ reflexionaba clemont en su mente "¡l-la batalla será uno contra uno, entre kam heaven y sycamore ciprés! ¡Comiencen!".

"Bueno, este pokémon fue el último que capture antes de mi retiro, y la verdad no está entrenado casi en lo absoluto…" decía sycamore quitándose la bata de laboratorio, quedando con su vestimenta al descubierto "Absol, ¡Ve!" exclamo el investigador lanzando su pokeball, dejando ver a su Absol, quien apenas salió, soltó un rugido imponente.

"¡Aaabb-sol!" exclamo el pokémon siniestro.

"Ya veo, un Absol..." susurro kam mientras sacaba una pokeball "este pokémon lo atrape hace varios meses, pero debido a ciertos compromisos que he tenido no he podido entrenarlo correctamente" explico kam, lanzando su pokeball sin decir nada y con total tranquilidad, liberando a un imponente druddigon.

"¡Gooon!" rugió el pokémon tipo dragón.

"Creo que sería bueno comenzar, Absol, tajo umbrío" ordeno sycamore, y Absol se abalanzo contra el dragón con su cuerno brillando en un tono morado.

"Usa triturar" ordeno el rubio, y el tipo dragón atrapo el cuerno de Absol entre sus colmillos, anulando el ataque pero con efecto contraproducente. Sycamore sonrió ante la oportunidad.

"( _Si aprovecho el efecto contraproducente del tajo umbrío… ¡eso es!)_ Usa danza espadas para liberarte" Absol ataco al dragón a quema ropa, logrando soltarse "Ahora-

"Cola dragón para impulsarte, y luego garra dragón" el dragón utilizo su cola la cual brillaba en un verdoso para impulsarse hacia Absol, asestándole su garra dragón.

Sycamore abrió los ojos, se había confiado del efecto del tajo umbrío… "¿Cómo?... "susurro sycamore ganándose una pequeña risita de kam.

"Los años fuera no te han sentado nada bien, y para ser investigador menos, recuerda que druddigon posee la habilidad de piel tosca y de potencia bruta, la primera produce daño al atacante con solo el tacto, bajando así el poder del ataque contrario, y la segunda anula todo efecto secundario producido por dicho ataque" explico kam, haciendo que sycamore apretara los dientes ante su descuido.

 **Con los demás**

Los chicos estaban sorprendidos, a pesar de lo poco que habían visto sin duda se notaba que era una batalla de alto nivel.

"Y yo que creí que la capacidad de reacción de ash era buena, y eso que solo son pokémons de clase potencial con casi nulo entrenamiento…" susurro clemont, cuya reflexión fue compartida por sus amigos.

"Y eso que aún no has visto nada, aunque el profesor debe hacerse notar más, si comete errores tontos como ese, quedare decepcionado" dijo ash con una sonrisa y una expresión seria.

 **De vuelta a la batalla.**

"Absol, doble equipo" Absol se multiplicó en tres copias iguales que rodearon al tipo dragón "Canto mortal" los tres Absol efectuaron el ataque, siendo uno de estos el único real. Druddigon chillaba de dolor ante el sonido.

"Enfado…" ordeno kam, y el dragón aun afectado se empezó a correr hacia el Absol que tenia de frente.

"No dejare que lo hagas, Absol psicocorte" el Absol a la izquierda del dragón empezó a formar cuchillas de energía.

"Desquite…" el ataque estaba a punto de dar en druddigon, este se abalanzo hacia el ataque y le dio de lleno apropósito, aumentando su poder para luego llegar a Absol y darle varios golpes con sus garras, haciendo que Absol fuera enviado a volar.

Sycamore veía como Absol salía disparado. Él estaba sorprendido, había pensado que con 'enfado' lo que buscaba kam es que el tipo dragón embistiera a todos los Absol, pero lo que el quería era encontrar la ubicación del Absol original sabiendo que este lo iba a atacar para usar desquite _"pasan los años y sigues siendo igual de listo, sin duda, no iba a esperar que en dos años no mejoraras…"_ pensaba sycamore viendo a su antiguo rival "Absol, premonición" ordeno y Absol empezó a brillar "ahora viento cortante y danza espadas" Absol con mucha rapidez se abalanzo contra el dragón, lanzándole sus dos ataques de seguido, asestándole varios.

"Treparrocas…" al tipo dragón le crecieron las garras de sus pies y empezó a moverse con mayor rapidez, evitando así el resto de los ataques de Absol "acércate y usa cuchillada".

"Tajo umbrío, Absol" ordeno sycamore y los dos pokémon se fueron uno contra el otro, chocando sus dos ataques haciendo un forcejeo para decidir quien será el ganador de la disputa. El choque fue tan bruto que inclusive levanto escombros.

 **Con los demás.**

El choque entre los dos pokémons de clase potencial había enviado una gran corriente de aire, haciendo que los chicos tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos.

De repente, un escombro venia disparado en dirección a serena, bonnie lo vio pero no alcanzo a decir nada, pensando que su amiga había sido golpeada cerro los ojos, y luego al no escuchar nada los abrió para darse cuenta de que cierto azabache había atraído a la pelimiel hacia sus brazos para evitar el impacto con el trozo de escombro.

La pelimiel no supo en que momento acabo así, solo sabía que ella estaba siendo abrazada por el azabache que ella tanto admiraba. Dirigió su mirada hacia la de ash y se encontró con la preocupación plantada en esos ojos color chocolate, haciendo que sintiera sus mejillas arder.

"Serena, ¿estás bien?" pegunto el chico de tez morena, ganándose un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de la pelimiel quien aún tenía las mejillas rojas. Ash iba a preguntar porque estaba roja, pero lego se dio cuenta en la posición en la que estaban y fue turno de el para sonrojarse. El chico azabache se apartó apenado "L-lo siento, es que vi una roca ir en dirección a tu rostro y… reaccione por instinto…" decía ash bastante nervioso y sonrojado, haciendo sonreír a la ojiazul tiernamente.

"N-no hay problema… gracias" agradeció serena con una linda sonrisa aun sonrojada, causando que el joven guerrero se quedara algo embobado.

"Ejem…" escucharon y dirigieron su mirada hacia rosa, quien tenía una expresión molesta en su rostro "creo que sería bueno si prestaran atención a la batalla…" dijo rosa mirando a los dos pokémons aun en disputa. Ash y serena se miraron una última vez para luego dirigir la mirada hacia la batalla.

 **De vuelta en la batalla.**

El tipo dragón y el tipo siniestro seguían empujando poder uno contra el otro, encontrándose muy parejos. Sus entrenadores miraban impasibles la disputa de sus pokémons, pensando en una manera de ganarla.

"Oye, kam…" llamo sycamore a su antiguo rival "He querido preguntarte… ¿Por qué tienes los ojos cerrados todavía? Antes los abrías para nuestras batallas, ¿acaso me estás diciendo que ya no soy digno?" pregunto sycamore con cierta gracia.

"No los tengo cerrados porque quiera…" empezó kam haciendo que su rival mirara confundido "digamos que… tuve un pequeño accidente hace casi un año..." kam seguía diciendo, y sycamore abrió los ojos sorprendido.

"No me digas que…" murmuro sycamore, y para su terror, el rubio mayor asintió "p-pero… como-

"Concéntrate en la batalla, luego hablaremos. Furia dragón" ordeno kam, tomando al investigador con la guardia baja. El pokémon dragón cargo una gran esfera en su boca, lista para impactar en Absol.

"Mierda, ¡detección!" Absol creo un campo de fuerza frente a él, pero cuando druddigon lanzo su ataque, este dio de lleno en el rompiendo su habilidad, mandándolo a volar mientras la esfera explotaba en medio del vuelo.

"¡AAABBSOOL!" grito Absol antes de aterrizar totalmente noqueado, dejando sycamore sorprendido.

"Absol ya no puede continuar, el ganador es druddigon, por lo tanto la victoria es para kam" exclamo clemont anonadado. Sycamore seguía algo sorprendido de que 'detección' hubiera sido vencido tan fácilmente, hasta que vio la mirada de burla de kam, haciéndole caer en cuenta mientras suspiraba.

"No me digas… ¿rompemoldes?" pregunto y casi afirmo el investigador mientras devolvía a Absol, ganándose un gesto de afirmación de kam, quien devolvió a druddigon el cual estaba bastante agitado.

"Si, aunque no tenías de otra, es el único movimiento defensivo que posee Absol" dijo kam acercándose a sycamore.

"Es increíble lo fuerte que eres, kam, nunca paras de entrenar a tus pokémon por lo que veo" decía 'The scientific' con admiración.

"Tu aun no pierdes el toque, pero se nota que estas oxidado" le dijo el rubio al investigador, quien sonrió un poco.

"¡Eso fue increíble!" exclamo emocionada rosa mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia los dos adultos "¡Así que esto es una batalla entre los de rango superior!" seguía diciendo rosa con los ojos brillantes, haciendo que sycamore riera.

"Sin duda fue algo fantástico de ver…" decía clemont acercándose con el azabache, la pelimiel y la niña rubia.

"No sabía que era tan fuerte, profesor, es el primero al que veo hacerle un daño a algún pokémon de kam, aun siendo de clase potencial" decía ash acercándose mientras sonreía. El profesor sonrió ante el cumplido, para luego mirar a kam seriamente, quien ya se imaginaba lo que iba a preguntar.

"entonces… ¿Cómo quedaste ciego?" soltó sycamore de repente dejando sorprendidos a todos los presentes exceptuando a ash y a los dos pokémons tipo eléctrico.

"¿C-ciego?... kam… ¿está ciego?..." pregunto serena con las manos juntas y con una mirada aterrada. El maestro pokémon legendario solo suspiro, y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, cuando lo hizo, los presentes ahogaron un grito. Los ojos de kam eran dos orbes azules tan frios como un tempano de hielo, opacos y ausentes de vida, sin emoción alguna. Bonnie se aferro a la pierna de su hermano, rosa puso las manos sobre su boca, sycamore tenía un expresión de sorpresa, y serena parecía ser la más afectada, puso las manos sobre su boca y empezó a llorar. Ash vio esto, y sin pensarlo dos veces fue a abrazarla y a sostenerla, ya que ella parecía que se iba a caer.

"Serena… cálmate… por favor…" le susurraba ash a su amiga pelimiel, quien estaba aún sollozando.

"P-pero… no me gusta… no me gusta que la gente o los pokémons sufran o les pase algo malo… no lo puedo soportar…" murmuraba serena, mientras que ash se dispuso a acariciar su cabello.

"Shh… tranquila… kam no sufre por eso… ni tampoco sufrió cuando paso… eso fue… por…" ash no sabía que decir para excusar la ceguera de kam, no podía decir la verdad y mucho menos el sintiéndose culpable por dicha realidad.

"Fue por una enfermedad" dijo kam, atrayendo la atención de los presentes "era hereditaria, mi vista se fue deteriorando con el tiempo, esto lo sé desde que era un niño y por eso es que me entrene para saber moverme sin la dependencia de mi vista…"explico kam, mirando a serena con cierta curiosidad _"Su aura… es… extraña… o más bien… ¿diferente?..."_ reflexionaba el ojiazul mirando a la chica en los brazos de su alumno. Y de repente… sintió algo que lo sorprendió por unos segundos _"¿Qué?..."_ se preguntó el guerrero de trueno.

"Nunca me contaste nada relacionado con eso… y hace rato dijiste 'accidente'…" cuestiono sycamore a su amigo, quien solo suspiro.

"Tuve un pequeño accidente con ondas plasmáticas que aceleraron mi enfermedad dejándome completamente ciego antes de tiempo…" explico kam rápidamente. Miro a su alumno y vio el deje de tristeza y culpa en sus ojos mientras consolaba a la pelimiel, quien ya se había calmado.

"Ya veo… lo siento…" dijo por fin sycamore, y los demás hicieron el mismo gesto.

"No se preocupen, no es un problema para mí, así que no es necesario sentir lastima" dijo kam con tranquilidad y frialdad mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos "se hace tarde. Clemont, ¿podríamos irnos a tu casa ya?" preguntó el rubio mayor al joven rubio, este último asintió.

"Si, podemos irnos…" murmuro clemont mientras daba media vuelta junto con bonnie, siendo seguidos por rosa, quien tenía la mirada gacha, luego kam y sycamore los siguieron, este último solo para despedirse. Ash iba a seguirlos, pero al bajar su mirada se dio cuenta de que serena se había quedado dormida.

"¿Ah?... está dormida… pero si es muy temprano, que extraño…" susurro ash, y se dispuso a admirar la paz en el rostro de la pelimiel mientras dormía, haciéndolo sonreír.

Ash, sin querer despertarla, la cargo al estilo nupcial sin esfuerzo, para luego disponerse a seguir a sus amigos, sin darse cuenta de que sus collares brillaban una vez más…

 **Más tarde en la noche, 9:30 Pm**

EL grupo ya se encontraba en la casa de clemont, apenas llegaron lo primero que ash hizo fue dejar a serena en su habitación, que era compartida con rosa y bonnie. Después de hablar y comer la tensión había disminuido considerablemente, ya listos para irse a dormir, ash, kam y clemont, junto con los dos pikachus entraron a la habitación. Pikachu como siempre se posó al lado de ash, y kam se puso en posición de loto encima de su cama con payka en su regazo, por ultimo clemont durmió en la parte de debajo de la litera que compartía con ash.

"Oye ash, ¿mañana retaras al gimnasio? Ya que estas aquí podrías aprovechar y ganar tu segunda medalla" le pregunto el rubio a su amigo azabache.

"No, clemont, no lo retare" dijo el joven azabache, haciendo que el ojiazul se confundiera.

"Pero, si ya no hay problemas ni ningún tipo de regla" dijo el inventor.

"Ya lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo a tu manera… cuando obtenga cuatro medallas volveré a ciudad luminalia y retare al gimnasio" declaro ash sorprendiendo clemont, quien sonrió ante la terquedad del azabache "pero… cuando vuelva, luchare contra el verdadero líder de gimnasio" clemont se sorprendió ante esa declaración.

"Je… esta bien, pero no creas que la tendrás fácil" le dijo clemont a 'The Hero', quien sonrió.

"No esperaba menos..." dijo ash a lo último, y con esa última declaración clemont cerro sus ojos.

El joven azabache miro a través de la ventana la luna llena que había, activo su kagan: 1 aspa. Debido a que esa fase estaba completamente controlada suprimió su poder al máximo para no causar ningún desastre. Miro el collar 'X' que traía en su cuello y luego vio su pulsera con la piedra que tenía el kanji fuego estampado. Tomo su collar y lo apretó con su puño derecho vendado mientras cerraba los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

 _"¿qué sensación es esta… serena?"_ pensó ash antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

Kam estaba aun en posición de loto, pero tenía los ojos abiertos con el Raigan: 1 aspa activado.

 _"En es ash es obvio… pero en mi… no, eso fue diferente… pero, ¿Qué pudo haber sido?"_ reflexiono kam antes de cerrar sus ojos, para así acompañar a su alumno en el mundo de los sueños.

 _XY &Z_

 ** _Bueno, por fin termine este episodio, llevo como cuatro días escribiéndolo, más que nada por flojera, porque gran parte del episodio aporto poco a la trama._**

 ** _Sinceramente aun no tengo decidido cómo será todo el show del ataque delas organizaciones, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo._**

 ** _Estoy bastante motivado con esta historia, a pesar de no tener tantos reviews como vistas y todo eso._**

 ** _Si me demoro en subir los capítulos es porque estoy asfixiado con los trabajos de la escuela._**

 ** _Bueno ya sin nada más que decir que…_**

 ** _¡HALA MADRID! ¡LA UNDECIMA ESTA AQUÍ PAPU!_**

 ** _Bueno ya, adiós perturbadores :'v_**

 ** _Froakie fullpower: 1,150_**

 ** _Palpitoad fullpower: 12,000_**

 ** _Fuerza máxima de Bunnelby: 1,000_**

 ** _Heliostic poder utilizado: 9,000_**

 ** _Druddigon fullpower: 87,000_**

 ** _Absol fullpower: 86,500_**


	8. Procedimientos para llegar a un acuerdo

_**Hola, después de dos milenios les traigo el octavo capitulo.**_

 ** _Les debo una disculpa a aquellos que hice esperar durante casi 7 meses, pero tengo excusas, lo juro. La primera es mis estudios, ya el año que viene cursare mi ultimo año de bachiller, y todo este año nos exprimieron como putos limones; ademas del estudio básico, también tengo clases en las tardes, de una fundación acá en Colombia, que se llama "S.E.N.A."; ademas de eso, tuve quye cumplir con 80 horas sociales cuidando mocosos de primaria, y para finiquitar con broche de oro, tengo que hacer 430 de horas de practicas empresariales en una empresa que cumpla con el técnico que estoy haciendo (contabilización en operaciones comerciales y financieras), solo llevo como 70. También puedo decirles que en el transcurso del año he tenido varios problemas personales a nivel emocional y familiar, pero esos problemas ya los tenia hasta antes de empezar esta historia; de hecho decidi volcarme al hobbie de la literatura y la música debido a esos problemas que en su momento me dejaron bastante jodido (era un estúpido), pero eso, luego de superarlo me sirvio como inspiración. A pesar de dejar esta historia de lado, no quiere decir que haya dejado de escribir; tengo unos escritos en un recopilatorio que llamé: "Relatos De Unos Ojos Color Invisible". Esa recopilación de relatos esta basada en mis opiniones y emociones que normalmente callo. Y también he estado "trabajando" en un proyecto, ya una novela hecha totalmente por mi, la cual por el momento se llama: "Yo si soy, pero yo no ser"._**

 ** _En fin, ya no les echo mas caspa. El capitulo de hoy les dará algunos datos interesantes pero casi nada que les diga algo sobre el futuro de la historia; solamente hay un hecho que va a estar si o si. También tengan en cuenta que estoy renovando la trama de esta historia; observe el guion que había hecho hace meses y la verdad no seria muy conveniente, porque quedaría muy largo y hasta enredado para ustedes._**

 ** _No sé con qué frecuencia actualizare esta historia, pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible._**

 ** _Varias cosas pasaron en mi ausencia: el mostaza perdió la liga (No supero esa trolleada), el arco del team flare (Lo mejor), ni greninja ni goodra se fueron al rancho pero si los dejo tirados; salio pokemon sol y luna, tanto el juego como el anime y lo mas importante lo del beso de serena a ash, sincermaente si yo no hubiera estado enfermo cuando lo vi, hubiera mandado al carajo mi cara de tipo rudo para gritar como fangirl. Con respecto a eso ultimo y por mucho que me gustaría que fuera canon 100%, no lo tengo muy claro, es decir, obvio es lo mas canon que hay hasta ahora, pero si en el futuro no vuelven a meter a serena al anime, ella se quedara solo como una leyenda y ya (de hecho, el anime S &M, no esta taaaan mal, no es mi estilo, pero esta teniendo bastante aceptación)._**

 ** _Y como ultimo dato, ahora ya no soy un noob en pokemon, decidí jugar a los juegos un par de semanas después del ultimo capitulo, y ya tengo mas idea de las ventajas, habilidades, movimientos, debilidades, etc._**

 ** _Este es capitulo mas largo que he hecho, tiene mas de 12,000 palabras, espero y lo disfruten._**

 ** _Saga XY, Episodio 7: Procedimientos Para Llegar A Un Común Acuerdo._**

Ash y su grupo se encontraban de camino a ciudad relieve, después de haberse despedido del profesor sycamore y de que clemont obtuviera una nueva inclusión en su equipo. Un chespin perteneciente al laboratorio del profesor sycamore quiso irse con clemont, porque este le cayó muy bien… ah y por los macarrones.

Ahora mismo, enfrente de ellos se encontraba una chica de no más de 17 o 18 años, pelo rosa y ojos azules. Una blusa blanca que dejaba al descubierto su ombligo y unos jeans rosados.

"Disculpen, ¿alguno de ustedes quisiera combatir conmigo?" pregunto la pelirrosada al grupo, quienes se miraron entre ellos para ver quien quería. La chica ojiazul esperaba pacientemente la respuesta, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el único azabache del grupo, quien le parecía extrañamente familiar, "oye, el chico que cabello negro, ¿podrías decirme tu nombre?" pidió educadamente.

"¿Yo?... em, mi nombre es ash ketchum, un placer, y él es mi mejor amigo, pikachu" respondió ash con su sonrisa característica y pikachu saludo alzando su pata. La chica pelirrosada abrió los ojos como platos ante la revelación.

"E-espera… ¿a-ash ketchum?... ¡¿'The Hero'?!" exclamo sorprendida la chica, haciendo que ash se pusiera incomodo ante la mirada de la chica. Los demás solo miraban con algo de gracia, mas sin embargo para serena y rosa la gracia se terminó cuando la pelirrosada se acercó increíblemente rápido a ash inclinándose mientras le mostraba un cuadernillo y un bolígrafo.

"¿Podrías darme tu autógrafo, por favor?" pidió la chica entre entusiasmada y nerviosa. Ash solo podía mirar algo rojo la petición de la chica.

"Etto… c-claro…" accedió ash tomando el cuadernillo y el bolígrafo "¿P-para quien va dirigido?", ash se sentía extraño haciendo esa pregunta, y ya se imaginaba a kam burlándose de el por esto. Menos mal que no estaba gohan, ese chico puede parecer inocente pero sus burlas son peores que la de un matón de secundaria.

"¡Oh sí! Perdona mis modales, mi nombre es premier, es un placer conocerlo señor ketchum" se presentó la chic amablemente, diciendo lo último con un tono ¿coqueto?, haciendo que a serena le diera un tic en el ojo y rosa gruñera levemente, haciendo que kam y clemont se alejaran un poco y bonnie se riera. Ash solo firmo el papel y se lo entregó a la chica.

"¡Muchas gracias! Ahora, ¿podrías tener una batalla conmigo? por favor, 'cariño'" dijo la pelirrosada, haciendo que en definitiva serena y rosa quieran matarla, pero las dos eran demasiado tímidas como para siquiera gritar. Mientras que ash, el solo escucho la palabra 'batalla', por lo cual hizo caso omiso al afectivo puesto por premier.

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" exclamo el azabache entusiasta, cosa que hizo sonreír a premier.

"Pero antes, tienes que prometerme que si yo gano, tu tendrás que venir conmigo, cariño" le dijo premier al ojicafé, quien miro algo confundido.

"Oh genial…" susurro kam mientras veía la cara entre rabiosa y preocupada de serena, y el puchero y enfado de rosa, sin duda no comprendía a las mujeres, y eso que él era considerado un sabio por los demás guerreros zodiacales y guardianes de aura.

 _"Ash… ¿irse con ella?... pero…"_ pensaba la pobre pelimiel en su agobio mientras miraba a su amigo de la infancia y a la entrenadora pelirrosada.

 _"¿Esta que se cree? Que indecente pidiendo eso de esa manera… hmp…"_ pensaba rosa con rabia mirando al par de entrenadores.

"Este… está bien, supongo, pero yo no estaría tan confiada si fuera tu" le dijo el chico de piel morena mirándola de manera competitiva, haciendo que premier se sonroje.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que tendré que callarte la boca, ¡cariño!" exclamo lanzado una pokeball, liberando a una hermosa sylveon que dejo impresionados a todos.

"¡Veon!" exclamo alegremente sylveon.

"Wuau… ¿Qué pokémon es ese?" se preguntó rosa sacando su pokedex.

"Sylveon, el pokémon tipo hada, es una de las formas evolucionadas de eevee. Sylveon enrolla una de sus antenas en forma de lazo alrededor del brazo de su entrenador" explico la pokedex.

"¡Qué lindo!" exclamo bonnie mirando al pokémon de premier. Ash sin embargo, ya había visto al sylveon de kam, por lo que no se sorprendió tanto.

"Mmm… bien, dratini, ¡yo te elijo!" exclamo ash liberando a dratini, dejando impresionada a premier.

"¿Un dratini?..." susurro la chica pelirrosada antes se sonreír "bien sylveon, ataca con rapidez" sylveon salto para luego lanzar estrellas de energía que se dirigían hacia dratini.

"Dratini, cola dragón para protegerte" ordeno ash al ver que dratini no sería capaz de esquivar el ataque. La cola de dratini empezó a brillar y la puso frente a él, frenando así el ataque de sylveon.

"Sylveon, sigue usando rapidez" ordeno premier y su pokémon tipo hada siguió atacando a dratini y este se seguía protegiendo con su cola dragón que poco a poco se iba debilitando más, pero ash no decía nada.

"¿Qué pasa con ash? Él no está haciendo nada" se preguntó rosa en voz alta viendo a dratini cansado. Serena a su lado también estaba igual de preocupada, si dratini perdía ash tendría que irse con premier y la idea no le gustaba.

"Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero es ash, seguro que tiene algo entre manos" dijo clemont tranquilizando a sus compañeras, "Aunque dratini no aguantara mucho, los ataques de tipo hada son muy efectivos contra los tipo dragón…".

Dratini ya no pudo aguantar más y rompió su cola dragón, siendo así golpeado por el ataque rapidez de sylveon.

"Dratini, ¿aun puedes seguir?" le pregunto ash con voz preocupada. Dratini miro a su entrenador y asintió, preparándose para la batalla, "Bien, usa furia dragón". Dratini cargo una gran esfera naranja en su boca, enviándola hacia sylveon.

"Sylveon, pantalla de luz". Sylveon creo un campo de fuerza a su alrededor, deteniendo la furia dragón de dratini.

"Acércate con agilidad y rompe la barrera con onda trueno" dratini se acercó rápidamente a sylveon con su cola cargada de electricidad, golpeando la pantalla de luz, rompiéndola para luego asestarle el golpe a sylveon.

"¡Sylveon! Recupérate y acaba con fuerza lunar" ordeno la pelirrosada, y su pokémon cargo una esfera color rosado en su mandíbula.

"Dratini, furia dragón" ordeno el azabache tranquilamente. El pokémon tipo dragón cargo una vez más la gran esfera naranja, lanzándola al mismo tiempo que sylveon, haciendo que las dos choquen. Después de unos segundos de dispute, la fuerza lunar de sylveon empezó a ganar fuerzas hasta que venció por fin la furia dragón e impacto contra dratini, lanzándolo a volar y antes de que impactara contra un árbol, ash aprecio atrás de su pokémon, atrapando a dratini quien estaba fuera de combate.

"Lo hiciste bien amigo, descansa" le susurro ash a dratini cargándolo en sus brazos.

La chica de pelo rosado estaba sorprendida por como ash se había lanzado para atrapar a dratini, fue muy valiente de su parte, sin duda era de esos entrenadores que amaban a sus pokémons más que a nada.

Por otro lado, los amigos de ash no estaban del todo sorprendidos de la acción de ash, pues en el eso era normal, pero eso no evitaba que tanto serena como rosa (y más serena), se conmovieran ante la acción del ojicafé.

Ash se levantó aun con dratini en sus brazos y se acercó a la pelirrosada, quien al ver al joven de la chaqueta azul acercarse se sonrojo un poco antes de sacar un pequeña baya azul.

"Toma, dale esto a dratini" le dijo acercándose a él para entregarle la fruta. El azabache la acepto de buena manera y se la dio a dratini para luego regresarlo a su pokeball, "Así que… como yo gane…".

"Ya lo sé, ahora que ya me ganaste, ¿A dónde quieres exactamente que vaya contigo?, porque algo me dice que no es para esas cosas que normalmente hacen las parejas" le pregunto ash con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo sobresaltar a premier y las dos compañeras del azabache.

"Etto… bueno, no te niego que yo quisiera, después de todo eres muy guapo…" empezó premier algo nerviosa, haciendo que ash se incomodara ante la mención de ser 'guapo', "Pero… efectivamente, en realidad es para otra cosa…" termino de decir la chica ojiazul. Mientras que con serena y rosa, el corazón de las dos se tranquilizó un poco.

"Entonces, ¿para qué es?" preguntó ash a la entrenadora, la cual lo miro con una sonrisa y se le acerco de manera algo sugestiva, quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro del azabache.

"Pues… para eso tendrás que seguirme, cariño" le dijo la joven pelirrosada para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar acompañada de su sylveon. Ash solo miro confundido y algo nervioso mientras asentía y la seguía. Lo que él no sabía, era que su mejor amiga y su aprendiz estaban echando humo mientras se disponían se seguir al azabache. El rubio adulto veía esta escena con aburrimiento pero en el fondo algo divertido, la pequeña rubia miraba con mucha gracia a sus compañeras, y el joven rubio tenía bastante miedo.

 **Tiempo después, 11:30 am**

Ash y su grupo habían sido guiados por la pelirrosada hacia una especie de urbanización pequeña. Al entrar, se dieron cuenta de que había varios niños jugando a lo largo del patio, por lo cual asumieron que era una guardería.

"¡Niños! Ya regrese" saludo la chica pelirrosada a los niños que se encontraban jugando, llamando asi su atención.

"¡Oigan, es la maestra premier!" exclamo un niño que cabello castaño y ojos azules, en ese momento todos los niños que se encontraban jugando dirigieron su atención hacia premier y fueron a su encuentro.

"Etto… premier, ¿eres maestra aquí?" pregunto clemont viendo a todos los niños. La ojiazul mayor se volvió hacia ellos.

"Sí, soy maestra aquí. Y díganme, ¿todos se portaron bien mientras no estuve?" pregunto la pelirrosada a todos los niños.

"¡SI!" exclamaron todos los niños emocionados.

"¿Qué pokémons nos trajo hoy, maestra?" pregunta una pequeña niña de ojos verdes y cabellos rubios amarrados a dos coletas.

"¡Miren! Un pikachu" señalo una niña castaña de ojos del mismo color señalando a pikachu quien se encontraba en el suelo y no en el hombro de ash como siempre.

Todos los niños fueron corriendo hacia pikachu, queriendo mirarlo más de cerca y jugar con el, pero pikachu se estaba empezando a poner un poco nervioso, por lo cual decidió subir al hombro de ash para escapar de la situación.

"Veo que hoy trajiste a los entrenadores también" dijo una señora anciana que se había acercado al grupo "mucho gusto jóvenes, mi nombre es Kathe, soy la dueña de la guardería" se presentó la señora mayor a los jóvenes.

"Mucho gusto señora, mi nombre es ash ketchum, él es pikachu" se presentó y señalo a pikachu "Y ellos son mis amigos, el de la máscara es mi maestro, kam y su pikachu de nombre payka; el chico rubio de las gafas es clemont y su hermana bonnie es la pequeña; y por último, pero no menos importantes, mi aprendiz y mi mejor amiga, rosa y serena respectivamente" presento ash a todo su grupo mientras tomaba aire _"Uff… como odio las presentaciones"_.

"Es un placer conocerlos, muchas gracias por venir" les agradeció la señora, haciendo sonreír a los chicos.

"Ya veo porque querías que ash viniera contigo…" le dijo serena a premier, la pelimiel estaba bastante tranquila ahora que sabía la razón, pero aún seguía con los ojos abiertos.

"Si, sylveon y yo nos paseamos por el bosque para hacernos amigas de los pokémons salvajes y así traerlos acá para que los niños jueguen con ellos" explico la pelirrosada, "aunque nunca me hubiera esperado encontrarme con el entrenador que está causando sensación en kalos" menciono premier.

"Oh, así que tú eres el ash ketchum del que han estado hablando en las noticias últimamente" menciono kathe, haciendo que ash se sonroje un poco.

"¡¿Tu eres ash ketchum?! ¡¿'The Hero'?!" exclamo un niño de ojos azules y cabello azabache, y todos los demás niños se acercaron más a ash con grandes sonrisas en sus ojos. Ash estaba bastante nervioso, nunca se iba a acostumbrar a la fama que se le estaba dando.

"Responde ash, ¿o acaso romperás los corazones de tus fans?, ¿eh?, señor 'The Hero'" dijo kam en tono burlesco, haciendo que los demás se sorprendan, kam no era de esos que hacían bromas ni se burlaban de alguien.

Ash solo lo miro con ojos amenazadores, antes de sentir un jalón en su pantalón y ver la mirada que le estaban dando los niños y Ash solo pudo suspirar.

"Etto… si, yo soy ese ash…" respondió ash finalmente, ganándose exclamaciones de admiración por parte de los niños.

Serena miraba con una sonrisa la emoción de los niños hacia ash, quien a pesar de no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de admiración prefería complacer a los pequeños, _"eres único, ash… me alegro de que haberme reencontrado contigo…"_ eran los pensamientos de la pelimiel, sin darse cuenta de la mirada que le estaba dando kam.

 _"Otra vez esa aura tan extraña… pareciera que solo sale a flote cuando…"_ el rubio mayor detuvo sus pensamientos para mirar a su alumno, quien estaba sentado mientras le contaba algo a los niños.

Luego de unos minutos, ya todos se estaban integrando con el grupo de niños. Clemont fanfarroneaba sobre la ciencia, rosa y serena hablaban con unas pequeñas sobre como tener el cabello más lindo, ash estaba con pikachu, bonnie y los niños; y kam, él se encontraba reposando en una pared dándole de comer una manzana a payka. Y por supuesto, premier y la señora kathe también estaban presentes

"Oigan, ¿Qué les parece si les muestro a mis demás pokémons?" les pregunto ash a los niños, quienes al escucharlo enseguida saltaron de la emoción.

"Creo que es una buena idea ash, también sería bueno si mostramos los nuestros, ¿no creen, chicas?" preguntó clemont a las dos féminas, quienes asintieron con una sonrisa.

"Oh chicos, muchas gracias" agradeció premier a los chicos, quienes ya tenían sus pokeballs en manos, para luego lanzarlas todas. Siendo así, por parte de ash a pidgeot, dratini, ralts, Froakie y fletchling; por parte de clemont a bunnelby y a chespin, serena a su fennekin y rosa libero a palpitoad, leafeon, serperior y a torchic.

Los niños se quedaron impresionados ante la cantidad de pokémon que estaban viendo, y en un segundo se encontraban encima de ellos para jugar. Ash sonrió ante la emoción de los niños, se fijó en el leafeon de rosa y luego en el sylveon de premier, lo cual le dio una idea y se dirigió a su maestro.

"Ash, ya sé lo que me vas a pedir, tu sabes que no uso a mis pokémon para estas cosas" le dijo kam a su alumno, quien sonrió un poco ante lo que dijo su maestro.

"Oh vamos kam, vas a amargar a tus pokémon, solo te pido que saques a espeon y a umbreon, si es posible a staraptor" le pidió el azabache al rubio mayor, quien después de pensarlo suspiro y le entrego tres pokeballs.

"Son los que me pediste" simplemente le dijo, ash tomo las pokeballs y le sonrió en agradecimiento dándose la vuelta para volver con los niños.

"¡Niños! Traje más pokémon conmigo" exclamo ash llegando a donde estaban los niños, y luego lanzo las pokeballs, revelando a espeon, umbreon y staraptor, quienes al salir no vieron a su entrenador por lo que lo buscaron con la mirada, encontrándolo en la pared y lo miraron confundidos, kam solo les mando un mensaje mental _"Diviértanse con los mocosos"._

Había pasado media hora, y de la nada, llego una especie de camión.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?..." pregunto clemont, viendo como del camión salieron varias redes grandeza toda velocidad con el objetivo aparente de capturar a todos los pokémon.

"¡¿Qué demonios?!" exclamo ash con rabia, viendo como las redes salían disparadas hacia ellos. Todos miraron sorprendidos y con miedo pero ash reacciono rápido "Chicos, regresen" exclamo ash devolviendo rápidamente a sus pokémon solo dejando a pikachu y a pidgeot, no se preocupaba por los pokémon de kam ya que sabía que ellos podían cuidarse solos. Rosa también regreso rápido a sus pokémon y lo mismo hizo clemont, pero a serena se la cayó la pokeball de fennekin, y al ver la red reacciono a ir por su pokémon, tomándola en brazos pero con la red habiendo caído sobre ellas.

Ash se dio cuenta de esto con miedo, pero para cuando quiso reaccionar la red había sido devuelta al camión y este acelero a máxima velocidad.

"¡Serena!" exclamo ash viendo como el camión se iba, en ese momento su rostro se endureció y se montó en pidgeot, quien no tuvo ni que esperar la orden de su entrenador para elevarse y salir disparado hacia el camión.

 **En la cabina del camión.**

"¡¿Cómo que solo pudimos capturar a un solo pokémon y a la mocosa?!" exclamo una pelirroja muy conocida.

"Es que los mocosos esos no sé cómo reaccionaron tan rápido… y ahora solo tenemos un fennekin y a la nueva novia del mocoso" dijo pesadamente un peliazul también bastante conocido.

"Y pensar que para nuestra segunda aparición ideamos el mejor plan del mundo y nos salió esto…" murmuro con pésame un meowth aún más conocido.

"Vale ferja la vida…" dijeron al unísono el trió conocido como el team rocket.

"Bueno, por lo menos tenemos uno" dijo james, quien estaba al volante.

"¿Y qué hacemos con la mocosa?" preguntó el meowth parlante.

"¿Qué no es obvio?, la usaremos como moneda de cambio para obtener todos esos pokémon" dijo jessie macabramente, haciendo que a sus compañeros se les formara una sonrisa.

"¡Sí que si-

"¡Equipo rocket! ¡Deténganse ahora!" exclamo cierto azabache. El trió miro por la ventana y tragaron duro cuando vieron a ash encima de su pidgeot con una mirada de pocos amigos.

 **Con serena.**

Serena ya se había liberado de la red gracias a fennekin, quien uso ascuas para quemarla, ahora joven pelimiel se encontraba cabizbaja sin querer ver a su pokémon, quien la miraba con preocupación.

"Soy una inútil… de los nervios deje caer tu pokeball y gracias a eso estamos aquí metidas…" se lamentaba serena a punto de romper en llanto "lo siento… fennekin…" se disculpó la pelimiel.

"¡Fenne! ¡Fennekin!" la entrenadora miro a su pokémon para ver que la pequeña pokémon de fuego estaba mirándola con cara enojada y preocupaba **"(¡¿Qué diría ash de esto?!)"** la pelimiel abrió los ojos en sorpresa viendo a fennekin.

"¿A-ah?" apenas pudo producir esas palabras "Fennekin… ¿hablaste?" pregunto la ojiazul, la pokémon de fuego la miro confundida.

 **"(¿A qué te refieres?)"** Pregunto fennekin, y serena abrió los ojos aún más.

"Puedo… entenderte…" mascullo la joven, haciendo que ahora la sorprendida sea fennekin.

 **"(¿Puedes entenderme?)"** Pregunto fennekin incrédula, y serena asintió **"(Pero… ¿Cómo?)".**

"No lo sé…" dijo serena aun incrédula, fennekin sacudió su cabeza y la volvió a mirar enojada.

 **"(Luego veremos eso, ahora, quiero que dejes de pensar así de ti, no eres inútil para mí, ni para nadie y mucho menos para ash)"** fennekin seguía regañando a su entrenadora, quien aún estaba algo confundida, miro cabizbaja ante las palabras de su primer pokémon.

 _"¡Nunca te rindas hasta el final!"_ una voz en la cabeza de la joven resonó, era una voz muy familiar, una voz que la motivo hace mucho tiempo, y que después de tanto tiempo ella volvió a escuchar, aunque estaba cambiada, aunque su voz fuera más madura y más ronca, seguía siendo la misma.

Serena se secó los ojos y levanto la mirada hacia fennekin, quien al ver la sonrisa de su entrenadora también sonrió.

"Tienes razón fennekin… ahora, tenemos que concentrarnos en cómo salir de aquí" dijo serena, y en eso… el techo encima de ellas había sonado, y un par de minutos más tarde, el camión se detuvo, para que luego el techo se rompiera de golpe, dejando un gran cráter.

"¡Serena!" exclamo una voz, una voz que serena conocía muy bien, levanto su mirada y vio unos ojos ojicafé que ella conocía muy bien.

"¡A-Ash! ¡Estás aquí!" serena exclamo, y ash bajo a través del cráter con pikachu en su hombro, quien salto hacia serena "¡pikachu, tú también!" recibió serena al pokémon eléctrico en sus brazos.

 **"(Me alegra que estés bien serena, porque si no, ash se hubiera vuelto loco)"** hablo pikachu en su idioma, volviendo con su entrenador, pero lo que él no sabía, era que ella lo había entendido.

"Ash…" empezó a decir serena mientras se acercaba a su mejor amigo. El azabache la miro y sin previo aviso serena se lanzó a sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo un poco, peo luego sonrió y como es costumbre, acaricio su cabello.

"Me alegro que estés bien… me había preocupado…" le dijo ash a la pelimiel, quien al escuchar las palabras de ash se sonrojo, y agradeció mentalmente de que ash no podía verla.

"Bueno, vamos, los demás también deben haberse preocupado" dijo ash y sin decir más, cargo a serena al estilo nupcial, haciendo que ella se sorprenda y se ponga más roja que las llamas de moltres.

"Eeeep" soltó serena debido a la sorpresa y por instinto rodeo el cuello de ash con sus manos. Pikachu y fennekin rieron para luego subir encima de los hombros de ash, y luego ash salto con estilo a través del cráter para caer encima de pidgeot.

"¡Vamos!" exclamo ash y pidgeot se elevó y se dirigió hacia el jardín de niños.

Serena sentía que estaba soñando, la persona que de pequeña la había ayudado tanto, la persona de la que ella fue obligada a separarse y que después de más de siete años volvió a ver, ahora mismo la había rescatado a ella y a su pokémon, la estaba cargando al estilo nupcial mientras volaban en un majestuoso pidgeot… por un lado ella sentía que era un cliché de telenovelas, pero sin duda era un cliché que a ella le encantaba.

"Ash… una pregunta" llamo la pelimiel quien había caído en cuenta de algo. El azabache la miro esperando su pregunta "¿Qué paso con mis secuestradores? Y, ¿Quiénes eran?" pregunta joven ojiazul, haciendo que el azabache se riera algo nervioso.

"Jeje ellos eran unos criminales que me seguían antes para robar a pikachu y… digamos que… me hicieron enojar un potito… y pos, ¿escaparon?" explico ash algo nervioso ganándose una mirada confusa por parte de serena, pero para el alivio del ojicafé, serena decidió no seguir preguntado y disfrutar del momento.

 **Tiempo después, 2:45 pm**

Pidgeot ya había aterrizado en medio del patio donde estaban los demás esperándolos. Ash salto de pidgeot cayendo con gracia aun con serena en sus brazos, quien se sonrojo por el hecho de que los demás los estaban viendo. La primera en reaccionar fue bonnie, quien fue corriendo hacia los dos jóvenes y abrazo las piernas de ash (quien aún tenía a serena en sus brazos).

"¡CHICOS! ¡Estaba muy preocupada!" decía bonnie con los ojos algo cristalinos por las lágrimas. Ash sonrió y (para lamento de serena), el bajo a serena de sus brazos de manera suave y luego procedió a revolver el cabello de la pequeña con su mano.

"Tranquila bonnie, serena está bien" le decía ash a la pequeña rubia, para luego mirar a serena con una sonrisa "Nunca dejaría que alguien lastimara a mis seres queridos", esas palabras conmovieron a serena; la pelimiel sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su pecho de lo rápido que latió, y sin darse cuenta, su collar empezó a brillar, cosa que, llamo la atención de cierto maestro pokémon.

 _"Ahí está otra vez… y se está manifestando en su collar… antes creía que eso pasaba por la resonancia del aura fuerte de ash con la de ella… ya que al tener un vínculo tan grande que se ha mantenido con el pasar de los años no sería raro… pero esto…"_ se preguntaba kam, pero luego decidió dejar de darle vueltas a eso para acercarse a ver a su alumno.

 **Más tarde, 7:30 pm**

Ash y sus amigos ya se habían despedido de premier, la señora kathe y los niños, ahora, después de unas tres horas de horas de viaje, decidieron descansar al borde de un rio ya que la noche había caído. Ash y kam armaron las tiendas mientras que clemont y serena hacían la cena, y rosa se encontraba jugando con bonnie, dedenne y torchic.

Luego de que ash y kam terminaran de armar las tiendas, maestro y alumno junto a sus dos pokémons eléctricos decidieron descansar un rato y se sentaron encima de una gran roca al borde del rio.

"Hey ash…" llamo kam al azabache, quien lo volteo a mirar. "Te preocupas mucho por serena, ¿no?" cuestiono el rubio. Ash solo lo miro algo confundido para luego sonreír.

"Si, lo hago, es mi mejor amiga después de todo" le respondió el ojicafé a su maestro.

"Ya veo… pero tengo entendido que hace aproximadamente ocho años que no se ven…"dijo kam. Ash lo miro una vez más con duda ante el aparente interés de su maestro por su relación con serena.

"Bueno si, pero eso… digamos que no tiene importancia para mí…"respondió ash, y kam lo miro confuso.

"No lo entiendo" dijo el ojiazul.

"La verdad… ni yo… es solo que siento como si nunca hubiéramos estado separados… como si una especie de lazo o vinculo nos uniera…" decía ash mirando el cielo estrellado con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba a pikachu. Kam pudo sentir como el aura del guerrero de fuego se calmaba y luego empezó a desprender calor.

"Ya veo…" susurro kam, y ash lo volteo a mirar.

"Pero, ¿porque de repente el interés en saber esto?" pregunto ash mirando al rubio mayor.

"Bueno yo-

"¡Ash! ¡Kam! ¡La cena esta lista!" llamo clemont desde la distancia a los dos entrenadores, quienes se levantaron de la roca para ir a comer.

 **Más tarde, 9:30 Pm.**

Ya todos se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas tiendas. Las jóvenes y la niña dormían juntas en una, y los dos jóvenes junto al adulto en la otra. Pero el rubio mayor aún estaba afuera, sentado en la misma roca de antes acompañado de payka quien se encontraba en su regazo.

 _"Sin duda… debe ser eso… pero no explica esa aura tan extraña…"_ reflexionaba en sus pensamientos 'The Legendary' mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua con sus míticos ojos amarillos. _"Por ahora… solo me queda estar contento por él, es bastante después de todo…"_ pensaba kam con una pequeña sonrisa, para luego transformarse en una mirada preocupada _" Pero… tengo que concentrarme en esos malos presagios que estoy sintiendo… no cabe duda que uno de ellos son 'The Union'… pero los otros…"_ kam suspiro y cerró los ojos, él se dio cuenta de que payka ya se había dormido, por lo que tomándolo en sus brazos lo llevo hasta la tienda de campaña, entrando sin más para sumirse en el mundo de los sueños.

 **Al día siguiente, 8:30 Am.**

Los chicos estaban terminando de empacar todo, mientras que ash entrenaba con Froakie y dratini en el rio.

"Froakie, salta y usa chorro de agua. Dratini sumérgete y usa acuacola" ordeno ash a sus dos pokémon, quienes acataron las ordenes de su entrenador.

Serena y rosa miraban de reojo a ash, ambas con admiración en sus ojos ante la destreza del joven azabache a la hora del entrenamiento pokémon.

Volviendo con ash, él observaba como Froakie esquivaba con destreza los ataques de dratini, cosa que lo sorprendió bastante, ya que dratini era por lo menos el doble de fuerte que Froakie y estando el pokémon dragón en el agua aumentaba su velocidad por lo menos dos veces.

 _"Mmm… su velocidad es sorprendente para su nivel…"_ pensaba ash viendo al inicial de agua y luego sonrió. "Muy bien chicos, es suficiente por hoy. Lo hicieron de maravilla, estoy muy orgulloso" decía ash acercándose a sus dos pokémons para felicitarlos dándoles un par de caricias a cada uno.

 **"(¡Gracias Papi!)"** Agradeció el pequeño dratini a su entrenador quien sonrió en respuesta. Froakie miro confundido el apodo dado a su entrenador, le parecía ridículo, y alguien del porte de su entrenador no merecía ese tonto apodo, pero aun así lo dejo pasar y no dijo nada.

"¡Oye ash! Ya es hora de irnos" llamo clemont a su amigo azabache, quien regreso a sus dos pokémons y se empezó a dirigir a sus amigos con su fiel pikachu reposado sobre su hombro.

Serena veía como ash se dirigía hacia ellos, pero, de un momento a otro, ash saltó hacia un lado con una rapidez casi inhumana, al ver esto, los chicos se sorprendieron al ver que donde antes estaba ash ahora habían unas shuriken.

"¡Ash! ¡¿Estas bien?!" pregunto serena en tono preocupado, y en un segundo, ella no se dio cuenta ni cuándo ni cómo, pero ahora se encontraba en los brazos de ash siendo cargada al estilo nupcial mientras el ojicafé tenía su pierna derecha alzada, bloqueando el puño de un chico de cabello color violeta atado a una cola de caballo, ojos color café y una traje ninja azul. El chico tenía su mano en una extraña forma impactado sobre la rodilla de ash, quien miraba al atacante fríamente.

"¡Chicos!" exclamaron rosa, clemont y bonnie al ver a sus amigos siendo atacados por un extraño.

El chico ninja gimió de dolor y separo su mano para retirarse, pero antes de que el pudiera hacer algo, ash, aun con ella en sus brazos, una vez más con una velocidad sobrehumana se posiciono detrás del chico ninja golpeando con su pierna derecha lanzándolo hacia el piso.

"¿Quién eres?, ¿y por qué nos atacas?" pregunto ash aun cargando a serena, quien a pesar de la situación estaba sonrojada.

El chico ninja gruño y cuando ash estuvo a punto de volver a preguntarle, el joven azabache salto una vez más hacia un lado, esquivando un potente chorro de agua.

Cuando ash posiciono sus ojos otra vez en el chico ninja, se encontraba ahora a su lado un frogadier ayudándolo a levantar.

"¿Frogadier?" susurro ash aun desconcertado. Miro al chico ninja más detenidamente, no debería de tener más de veinte años, su mirada era dura pero determinante. Ash frunció el ceño, y luego se dirigió a serena con mirada preocupada. "Serena, ¿te encuentras bien?" pregunto ash, y serena solo pudo asentir con la cabeza embobada ante la mirada del ojicafé. Ash suspiro y con delicadeza dejo a serena en el piso. "Ve con los chicos, yo me encargo de esto" le dijo ash, cosa que dejo una expresión de preocupación en el rostro de serena.

"P-pe-pero ash… yo no-

"Serena…" la interrumpió ash mirándola fijamente en tono suplicante. "Por favor…" pidió ash una vez más, y serena no pudo objetar más y termino yéndose donde los chicos.

Ash volvió a mirar al chico con su frogadier a su izquierda. El azabache lo miro con dureza y pikachu empezó a desprender electricidad de sus mejillas en tono amenazador.

"Te lo preguntare una vez más… ¿Quién eres?" pregunto ash de nueva cuenta mirando al ninja.

El ninja pelivioleta miro de forma amenazante y cerró los ojos como si estuviera meditando el decir su nombre o no.

"Mi nombre es Sanpei" dijo de manera cortante al azabache, quien seguía en guardia con pikachu a su lado.

"Bien, Sanpei, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?" preguntó el ojicafé observando detenidamente cada movimiento del chico ninja. Sanpei lo siguió mirando sin decir nada, antes de suspirar y mirar a su frogadier dándole un gesto para que se calmara.

"No deseo hacerte daño, ash ketchum" dijo al fin Sanpei mirando al entrenador pokémon. Ash arqueo la ceja ante la declaración del que hace unos momentos lo había atacado a él y a sus amigos a traición.

"¿Ah sí?, pues no parece…" le dijo ash en tono irónico. El ninja suspiro de nuevo y luego se empezó a acercar al azabache.

"¡Oye tú! ¡No te acerques a ash!" grito una voz infantil. Ash y Sanpei dirigieron la mirada al origen de la voz y vieron que se trataba de bonnie, quien fue la primera en recuperarse del shock. Rosa sacudió la cabeza para reponerse, y poniendo una expresión de enojo se dirigió Sanpei.

"¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Qué quieres con nosotros?!" le reclamo la castaña. Sanpei volvió a suspirar siguió mirando al azabache.

"Como dije, no quieres hacerle daño a nadie, simplemente estaba probando tus capacidades, ash ketchum" dijo el castaño al ojicafé, quien frunció el ceño.

"¿probarme? ¿Para que querías probarme?" preguntó ash.

"Probarte para ver si de verdad valías la pena…" empezó Sanpei, y luego formo una pequeña sonrisa "Y puedo ver que de verdad lo vales" termino de decir, haciendo que ash frunciera el ceño aún más.

"Si ya terminaste de probarme, podrías ir directo al grano de una vez" casi sonó como una pregunta, pero fue más una orden que una petición. Sanpei miro la hostilidad del azabache con indiferencia, pero no pudo evitar sudar un poco ante la mirada de ash.

"Bien… necesito tu ayuda, ash ketchum…" dijo finalmente Sanpei, inclinándose ante ash. El azabache no podía estar más confundido, primero ataca a su mejor amiga, luego lo ataca a él y, ¿ahora pide su ayuda?

"¿Mi ayuda?" preguntó ash. El ninja volvió a erguirse y miro directamente a los ojos de guerrero de fuego.

"Si, tu ayuda…" afirmo Sanpei, y ash lo miro, como diciendo _"¿para qué?"_ , y el pelivioleta capto la señal. "Veras… como ya te habrás dado cuenta por mi vestimenta, yo soy un ninja…" dijo Sanpei, y ash asintió ante esto. "soy proveniente de una antigua aldea ninja, la cual se dice que tiene escondido un tesoro ancestral en algún lugar de ella…" Sanpei agacho la mirada. "Yo desde pequeño he entrenado para ser el mejor ninja y entrenador pokémon debido a que…" Sanpei pauso un momento. Todos lo estaban mirando fijamente, aunque serena lo miraba con un toque de miedo debido a que no hace mucho el hizo que pensara por un momento que iba a perecer. "Es debido a que desde que tenía once años, mi aldea fue atacada y doblegada por un criminal llamado momochi zabuza, conocido como el demonio de oculto en la niebla o 'kirigakure no kijin'…" apenas ese nombre salió de la boca de Sanpei, los ojos de ash y de kam se abrieron levemente.

"¡¿El demonio oculto en la niebla?!" exclamo ash, sorprendido ante el nombramiento de ese hombre. Sanpei y los chicos a excepción de kam lo miraron confundidos.

"¿Lo conoces?" pregunto Sanpei con la voz medio entrecortada.

"De conocerlo, lo conozco. Es casi imposible no hacerlo… ese hombre es un criminal con un pokémon de rango alto-S" le respondió ash cruzándose de brazos.

"¿Pokémon rango alto- S?" pregunto serena quien ahora estaba mirando preocupada a ash.

"Un pokémon rango alto-S, es un pokémon que ha alcanzado el nivel 95-100. Es sumamente raro que alguien posea tan solo un pokémon de ese nivel; eso normalmente solo se ve en el alto mando y en los campeones" explico clemont con algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Todos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, a excepción del ninja y los dos guerreros.

"Zabuza momochi desapareció del mapa hace algunos años, nadie había logrado dar con su paradero; el comité regional estuvo a punto de darlo por muerto varias veces" dijo kam con voz calmada.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo lograste escapar?" preguntó el azabache al ninja, quien cerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

"Mi hermano se sacrificó para que yo pudiera escapar…" dijo Sanpei con voz entrecortada.

Todos lo miraron con tristeza, debió haber sido muy duro para él.

"Lo siento…" ash dio sus condolencias, y todos hicieron una leve reverencia para dar las suyas.

Sanpei suspiro y abrió los ojos, dirigiendo su mirada a ash, quien también lo miraba fijamente.

"Eso ya no importa, quiero saber si puedo contar contigo… por favor" decía Sanpei poniéndose de rodillas ante el ojicafé, haciendo que este lo siguiera con la mirada, para posteriormente arrodillarse al lado del ninja postrando sus manos en los hombros del susodicho.

"Puedes contar conmigo. Te ayudare a liberar tu aldea" dijo ash haciendo que Sanpei lo mirara con leve sorpresa.

 _"Emana un intenso poder… el solo verlo a los ojos, me causa una sensación de respeto y miedo"_ reflexionaba el joven ninja.

"También puedes contar conmigo, es mi deber dar caza a ese criminal" declaro el rubio mayor, ganándose una mirada de duda por parte del ninja.

"Disculpa, ¿Quién eres tú?" cuestiono Sanpei.

"Llámame kam" le respondió el rubio. Los ojos del ninja miraron al rubio en duda.

"Agradezco que quieras ayudarme, pero, ¿Cómo puedo saber si no serás un estorbo?" siguió cuestionando el cauteloso ninja, y para su sorpresa, ash soltó una leve carcajada.

"Creo que esa pregunta es innecesaria; no te preocupes, puedo dar completa fe de que él no será un estorbo" le dijo ash mirando divertido al otro ojicafé, y este solo pudo asentir aun con algo de duda.

"Está bien… el golpe se realizara en unos cuatro meses, cuando llegue el momento me contactare con ustedes" les dijo Sanpei. "Y una vez más… muchas gracias…" terminó el ninja haciendo una profunda y rápida reverencia para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

"Momochi zabuza… el demonio oculto en la niebla…" susurro kam pensativo.

"Oigan, ¿De verdad planean ayudar a ese tipo?" pregunto rosa acercándose al maestro y al alumno, seguida de los demás.

"Si, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados". Respondió ash con calma. Serena se acercó a él con una mirada de preocupación absoluta.

"Pero… kam acaba de decir que ese hombre es un criminal… podría ser peligroso". Le dijo la pelimiel, cuya voz suplicante conmovió al joven azabache. Él susodicho sonrió y se acercó a su mejor amiga y casi involuntariamente postro su mano en su mejilla. El sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

"Serena, sé que te preocupas por mí; lo agradezco y nos sabes cuánto. Pero tengo que hacerme cargo de esto, es mi deber". Ash terminó de hablar, y lejos de apaciguar la preocupación de serena, solo consiguió aumentarla y de paso añadirle curiosidad al asunto; no solo de parte de la pelimiel, también de sus demás compañeros.

Kam al ver a su hijo putativo en aprietos, decidió intervenir.

"Serena, no tienes que preocuparte por ash; él es tan capaz como yo en cuanto a batallas pokémon y en otras cosas que ahora no mencionare". Explico kam, buscando la tranquilidad.

Él rubio mayor miro como sus palabras tranquilizaron a los jóvenes, inclusive a serena la calmó un poco; después de todo, kam iba a estar con ash, y el mismo mejor entrenador de todo el mundo dijo que ash era tan capaz como él.

Una duda llego a la mente del rubio científico. Si kam dijo que ash eran tan capaz como él, eso quiere decir que, ¿ash es tan ó casi tan fuerte como el mismísimo campeón mundial? Clemont negó con la cabeza mentalmente; tal vez lo que quería decir kam era que ash era sorprendentemente fuerte para su edad, ya que si el conoce y hasta viaja con el azabache, eso quiere decir algo, ¿no?

"Bueno chicos, será mejor continuar nuestro camino; aun estamos algo lejos de ciudad cyllage". Dijo ash, despertando a clemont de su reflexión.

Todos deciden dejar el tema y empezar a empacar sus cosas. Serena, aun intrigada y preocupada, observa de reojo a ash. Ella era consciente del gran aprecio que ella le tenía, y desde que se reencontraron ese _aprecio_ no hacía nada más que crecer. Debido a su creciente aprecio, con ello vino también la preocupación; ella desea que su mejor amigo este bien siempre; él es fuerte, mucho más fuerte que ella, pero eso no evitaba que la pelimiel abogara por el bienestar del joven azabache.

Serena desvió su mirada hacia kam; no había hablado mucho con él, de hecho el rubio mayor solo interactuaba mayormente con ash. Esto la llevo a preguntarse: ¿De dónde ash conoce al campeón del mundo?, ¿Por qué se ven tan unidos? Y es que sí, si no fuera por el cabello y los ojos, se podría decir que eran padre e hijo, y más teniendo a un pikachu en sus hombros.

Kam había sentido la mirada de serena, y no dudaba que ash también lo había hecho. Él rubio estaba al tanto del gran cariño que la joven pelimiel le profesaba a su alumno y viceversa, por lo que no se extraña ante su preocupación. Pero eso no era exactamente lo que le intrigaba al portador del _Shingan_ , sino esa extraña aura que sentía dentro de la susodicha. Kam primero pensó que quizá ella podría ser la reencarnación de alguno de los dos guerreros que faltaban, sin embargo, él deshizo esta idea, ya que el aura de los legendarios se parece y causan resonancia entre sí; mientras que el de la joven, aunque causa sienta resonancia, no se parece en nada al aura de los legendarios, pero tampoco era un aura común y corriente. Kam dejo de reflexionar cuando payka le toco la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que todos ya habían terminado de empacar.

"Ash, luego tenemos que hablar". Kam le dijo a su alumno, y este asintió.

"Si". Respondió a secas el fennikusu. El joven empezó a caminar junto con los demás, y cuando dirigió su mirada a rosa, recordó algo "Oye, rosa, antes de que se me olvide…". Dijo ash, llamando la atención de la castaña, quien se volvió hacia ash. El azabache rebusco en su mochila y extrajo tres pendientes; uno blanco, uno negro y uno gris. Todos, excepto kam, miraban expectantes de curiosidad al azabache y los aretes en sus manos.

"¿Para qué son esos pendientes, ash?". Pregunto rosa mirándolos fijamente.

"Veras, estos pendientes son la clave de tu siguiente entrenamiento". Respondió ash con una sonrisa. Rosa lo miro con confusión, acompañada de otros tres pares de ojos.

"No entiendo, ¿en qué me ayudaran esos pendientes a ser mejor entrenadora?". Cuestiono rosa a su maestro.

"Veras, rosa; para ser un buen entrenador, es necesario tener buenos reflejos para poder dar las ordenes más rápido. A su vez, también necesitas desarrollar habilidades deductivas con el fin de fortalecer tu mente; así tu cerebro será tan rápido como tus reflejos, podrás prevenir los movimientos de tu rival y preparar los tuyos, ¿si entiendes?". Explico ash en tono serio pero con una leve sonrisa. Sus compañeros asintieron como si de unos estudiantes escuchando a su profesor se tratase.

"Pero… sigo sin entender los pendientes". Rosa siguió con su interrogante.

"Para allá iba. Veras, el _ejercicio de los pendientes_ es un método de entrenamiento tradicional, en el cual tendrás que deducir cual es la diferencia entre estos tres aretes… sin fijarte en el color" explico ash, causando una vez más que su "clase" asintiera.

Ash le entrego los pendientes a rosa, y esta los recibió con una mirada de intriga y confusión pura.

"Puedes pedirles ayuda a tus pokémon si así lo deseas. Cuando logres dar con la respuesta, házmelo saber y seguiremos con tu entrenamiento". Le termino de decir ash. Rosa solo asintió robóticamente.

Ash y los demás se encontraban caminando hacia ciudad cyllage. Serena revisaba algunas cosas en su tableta; rosa miraba los pendientes con intriga, aun sin haber dado con la respuesta.

"Ne, ash…". Llama serena al azabache, quien se vuelve hacia ella ante su llamado.

"¿Qué ocurre, serena?". La pelimiel le muestra su tableta al azabache.

"Mira esto, es una página donde hablan sobre algo llamado el bastión de batalla".

Ash alza una ceja, curioso de dicho lugar.

"¿Bastión de batalla?". Pregunta ash a serena, y cuando la pelimiel le iba a contestar, una voz la interrumpió.

"El bastión de batalla es una especie de torneo similar a la liga pokémon, solo que más _refinado_ ". La voz le pertenecía a un joven más o menos de su edad, acompañado de otro chico muy parecido a él.

"He oído hablar de eso; en los últimos dos años se ha vuelto bastante famoso". Respondió el científico rubio, sumándose a la conversación.

"Perdonen los modales de mi hermano; mi nombre es chester, y este chaparro se llama nico". Se presentó el otro joven, ahora identificado como chester.

"Ya veo, mucho gusto, mi nombre es ash y el pikachu". Se presentó ash.

 ** _Unas presentaciones más tarde._**

"Es un placer conocerlos. Nosotros nos dirigimos justamente al bastión de batalla, ¿nos acompañan?". Les pregunto Nico al grupo, quienes asintieron sin poner queja.

 ** _Tiempo después. Bastión de batalla._**

Ash y compañía ya habían arribado al bastión, quedando sumamente sorprendidos por la grandeza de la instalación, la cual parecía más un castillo de la realeza que cualquier otra cosa.

Las mujeres del grupo observaban con ensueño el panorama que ofrecía el castillo, causando fantasías de cuentos de hadas en las tres; aunque claro, con ciertas diferencias.

"¿Hay algo que tengamos que hacer para entrar? O, ¿la entrada es libre?". Pregunto el azabache a los hermanos.

"Oh, no se preocupen, es completamente gratis". Dijo Chester, llenando de alivio a quienes dudaban.

"Solo hay algo; al ser un lugar _refinado_ hay que ir vestidos de manera formal". Menciono Nico.

"¿F-formal?...". Titubeo clemont, algo nervioso. Sin embargo, su pequeña hermana se emocionó al escuchar eso.

"¡¿Quieres decir que puedo vestirme como una princesa?!". Pregunto bonnie con evidente emoción en su voz, ganándose unas sonrisas de los mayores.

"Claro que sí, pequeña". Le confirmo Chester.

Mientras el grupo cruzaba la puerta del gran castillo, cierta pelimiel y cierta castaña reflexionaban sobre el comentario de bonnie, y mientras hacían eso, ninguna de las dos pudo suprimir un rubor al dirigir su mirada hacia el azabache de azul.

"Buenas tardes, señores y señoritas, mi nombre es el señor Kouri, ¿Qué se les ofrece aquí en este recinto?". Pregunto un anciano vestido de mayordomo.

"Quisiéramos participar en el torneo de hoy, señor Kouri". Respondió Nico. Ash y su grupo decidieron dejar que los hermanos se encargaran de los trámites iniciales al ser ellos los más comunicados del tema.

"Ya veo, por favor díganme los nombres de los que van a participar y luego los que solo son acompañantes". Pidió el mayordomo. Los hermanos apuntaron sus nombres, seguidos de ash y rosa.

"¿Segura que no quieres participar, serena?". Le pregunto ash a su mejor amiga, quien solo negó mientras sonreía con ternura.

"No ash, aun no me siento lista, sigo siendo una novata". Le respondió serena. Ash solo asintió.

 _"Tal vez deba entrenarla un poco; no siempre estaré ahí… y no quiero ni imaginarme que pasaría si…"_. Ash paró sus pensamientos, evitando revivir los recuerdos de la batalla contra aquel dios sádico que le inculco el temor de perder a sus seres queridos.

Los demás anotaron sus nombres en la lista de acompañantes. El señor Kouri guardo la lista y llamo a otros _mayordomos_ y _sirvientas_ , solo que más jóvenes.

"Bien, ahora les pido de favor que los caballeros y doncellas acompañen a estos mayordomos y sirvientas, respectivamente, para que los lleven a los vestuarios y así poder cambiar sus vestimentas". Les pidió el señor Kouri, y todos asintieron.

 ** _Media hora más tarde._**

Los 4 jóvenes y el adulto acababan de salir de los vestuarios. Nico y Chester iban prácticamente iguales, vistiendo ambos un smoking abierto color carmesí, camisa blanca y un moño del mismo color del smoking. Clemont también traía un smoking, solo que de color azul y con un botón enganchado. Ash y Kam ahora fácilmente podrían ser confundidos como padre e hijo, o en su defecto como hermanos; ambos llevaban un chaqué negro casi en su totalidad, siendo la única excepción sus corbatas, siendo roja carmesí la de ash y amarilla dorada la de kam; ambos se habían arreglado el cabello: ash se lo había peinado hacia atrás y kam también, solo que al ser el cabello del rubio más largo, opto por sujetárselo a una cola de caballo; ambos tenían algunos mechones de cabello que caían por su frente hasta llegar un poco más debajo de la nariz. A pesar de las protestas de los mayordomos, kam mantuvo su máscara. Payka y pikachu tenían un moño negro como adorno.

Los hermanos y clemont estaban algo nervioso, por distintas razones, sin embargo compartían una, y esa era la presencia del par de guerreros, quienes se estaban llevando la atención de cada mujer que pasase, sin importar su edad o si iban acompañadas; los tres se sentían como unos enclenques que salieron de paseo con su padre y su hermano mayor.

"Había olvidado cuanto tardaban las mujeres en vestirse". Dijo ash con cierta gracia, aunque en el fondo un poco incómodo por la atención recibida.

"¿En serio? Yo creería que ya estarías 100% acostumbrado". Le respondió el rubio mayor con igual gracia, aunque menos notoria.

"Jeje… ¿eso crees? Bueno yo-…

Ash no pudo seguir hablando, ya que en ese momento había decidido mirar hacia su izquierda, revelando lo que para él era un recado de los dioses (los buenos).

Ahí, acercándose hacia ellos estaban sus tres compañeras de viaje. La pequeña bonnie traía un vestido amarillo con detalles rojos, unas cuantas joyerías y unos guantes blancos que la hacían ver como una pequeña princesita; adorable la verdad. A su lado, su alumna, rosa, también estaba bastante linda y no solo él pensaba eso, ya que sus compañeros estaban babeando; traía un hermoso vestido color rosado claro, siendo un poco más oscuro en la parte del abdomen y los diagonales de la falda; los bordes eran blancos y tenía guantes del mismo color con algunos detalles dorados; las coletas de su cabello ahora eran risadas y unas hebillas rosadas le sujetaban el flequillo **_(N/A: Como sé que soy remalo para las descripciones; el vestido de rosa es el que usa en el juego, cuando se hacen los mini-eventos de pokewood. En todo caso, solo busquen en google imágenes: "rosa princess pokémon" y ahí saldrá, solamente quítenle la tiara)_**. Y por último pero no menos importante, la mejor amiga del azabache, serena; ella, al punto de vista del guerrero de fuego, estaba más que preciosa; su vestido también era de color rosado, solo que predominaba el rosado oscuro, y era más claro en las caídas; su cabello estaba amarrado a una cola de caballo, sujetado por un listón rojo, y aun lado con una hebilla rosa; se podía ver un collar en forma de "Y" muy familiar para ash **_(N/A: Una vez más, lo siento por la jodida descripción. El vestido de serena es el que ella usa para su pokevision en el capítulo 21 de la primera temporada de XY)_**.

"¡Hola chicos! ¡¿Cómo nos vemos?!". Llego casi corriendo la pequeña rubia con su actitud hiperactiva, quedando en frente de los 5 hombres, mirando específicamente a ash y a kam, y luego miro a su hermano, y de nuevo al par; y así lo hizo algunas veces más. "Hermano, si fueras como ash o kam no tendría que preocuparme por conseguirte novia". Dijo finalmente la pequeña.

Clemont ante lo dicho por su hermana, se sintió tan ofendido que se " _desmorono"_ y luego termino agachado en posición fetal.

"No tenías que ser tan malita… se supone que soy tu hermano…". Susurraba el pobre clemont.

"Jeje, ay hermano. ¡Oww, pikachu payka, están lindos los dos!". Halago la rubiecita a ambos tipo eléctrico, quienes agradecieron el cumplido con un "pika".

A kam le causo un poco de risa la interacción de los dos hermanos; mientras que ash, ni se dio cuenta de eso hecho, ya no había dejado su cara de idiota, tanto así que las dos jovencitas ya habían llegado con el grupo; ambas sonrojadas con la mirada ligeramente desviada, algo avergonzadas por la atención recibida por parte de la mayoría de la población juvenil masculina (Ash no es el único que tiene ojos y cerebro), pero más por la mirada que les dirigía su amor de la infancia y salvador, respectivamente; además de que ellas lo encontraban estúpidamente guapo.

"Hermano, ¿estás viendo lo mismo que yo?". Preguntó retóricamente Nico a su hermano, quienes estaban igual de embobados. Chester solo asintió, apenas pronunciando una monosílaba.

"Etto… a-ash… t-te ves muy… bien…". Sorpresivamente fue serena la que tomo la primera palabra, teniendo ella más confianza con ash que la que rosa tiene con el azabache.

"Y-yo… ah… eh… ih… oh… uh… est… bu-¡ AYYY!". Grito ash después de su balbuceo. Resulta que kam, harto de la actitud idiota de ash, decidió pegarle el coscorrón de su vida, para ver si así reaccionaba.

"Ya deja la idiotez; solo diles que están lindas o algo así. Pareces un crio con las hormonas alteradas". Le dijo kam a su alumno, haciendo que este se pusiera rojo de vergüenza.

"Kam tiene razón, ash. Además, ellas dos se esforzaron mucho para verse bien ante ti, jiji". La rubia menor decidió meter la cucharada a la sopa, mirando las jovencitas de forma picara, haciendo que las dos ojiazules se sonrojaran al extremo.

"Está bien, está bien, ya entendí… etto… serena, rosa… ambas se ven muy… lindas". Termino de decir el joven moreno mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza y sonreía tímidamente. Serena y rosa tuvieron que gritar en su mente lo adorablemente deseable (¿? 7w7) que se veía el afortunado ojicafé.

"G-gracias, ash…". Finalmente, y en perfecta coordinación, ambas agradecieron a guerrero. Tanto era la emoción, que ellas dos se olvidaron completamente de cierto sentimiento que causa locura.

"Ya que terminaron su drama, ¿podemos entrar?". Dijo kam de manera seca, sobresaltando a los implicados del teatro, quienes asintieron y se dirigieron al salón principal.

Una vez llegaron, se sorprendieron de la gran amplitud del salón y la cantidad de personas presentes.

"Vaya, sí que es verdad que el bastión es bastante famoso". Menciono ash mirando a los alrededores.

"Si, ten en cuenta que esto no solo se trata de batallas". Hablo una voz conocida para la mayoría del grupo.

"¡Violeta!". Exclamaron algunos, mirando a la líder de gimnasio.

"Hola chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?". Preguntó la líder rubia con una sonrisa, y luego dio una mirada de leve sorpresa. "Vaya ash, yo sabía que eras simpático, pero mírate, estas realmente guapo". La rubia halago al joven quien solo se avergonzó un poco ante el cumplido de la mujer, quien adopto una mirada algo extraña mientras se le acercaba, hasta estar incómodamente cerca de su rostro. "Sabes, sé que para la sociedad soy algo mayor para ti pero… no creo que eso llegase a importar, ¿o sí?". La líder decía todo esto en tono seductor, sacando miradas de sorpresa de todos y una ceja levantada por parte de kam.

"¡¿Eh?! / ¡¿EEEHH?! / ¡¿QUÉ?!". Exclamaron ash, las dos jovencitas y los demás chicos, solo que con respectivo volumen y con la excepción obvia de kam y bonnie. Violeta solo se rio de sus reacciones.

"Es broma, tranquilos; no me meto con lo que no es mío". Dijo violeta tratando de calmar la situación, aunque la última frase causo incertidumbre en ash.

Ya más calmados, violeta les explicó que ella era una duquesa y que solo necesitaba derrotar a otro de su mismo rango para ser una gran duquesa. Les explico que además de ser una zona de batallas, el bastión también es utilizado para socializar y hasta para negociar.

En eso, ash siente peligro a su espalda y en una fracción de segundos, toma la de la muñeca una mano y la dobla; al voltearse en busca de respuestas, se encontró con una sorpresa.

Serena estaba platicando con violeta y rosa, pero en un momento dado ella decide mirar a su ojicafé preferido, encontrándose con él mencionado sosteniendo la mano de un muchacho más o menos de su edad; su estatura no superaba los 1.75 cm; su piel es de color claro, ojos de color negro y su cabello morado caía hasta el inicio de la espalda. Traía como vestimenta un smoking clásico de color purpura oscuro. Su mirada era dura y solo tenía una leve mueca ante el agarre de Ash.

"¡Paul!". Exclamo ash, soltando la muñeca del pelimorado, quien al ver su mano libre empezó a sobársela.

"Lindo saludo, ketchum". Le reclamo Paul a su rival, quien le miro con disculpa. Pikachu saludo a Paul a pesar de lo choques pasados, y el joven nativo de sinnoh le devolvió el saludo con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Perdona, son los reflejos". Se disculpó el azabache. "Y dime, ¿Cómo has estado? Supongo que ya tendrás alguna medalla, ¿no?".

"Ya sabes, he estado viajando, nada relevante. Y efectivamente, tengo dos medallas, ¿y tú?". Paso a cuestionar ahora el pelimorado.

"También he estado viajando; ahora solo tengo una medalla, ya que llegue a kalos hace apenas dos semanas". Respondió el ojicafé.

"Ya lo sé, te has hecho una fama aquí en kalos; en los noticieros no dejan de hablar de ti". Dijo Paul con algo de gracia oculta dentro de su cinismo.

"Je, me sorprende que veas noticias". Le devolvió ash el comentario.

"Etto… ¿ash?, ¿Quién es él?". Pregunto serena en nombre de la mayoría de los presentes, a excepción de kam y de violeta, aunque esta última estaba sorprendida de verlo.

"¡Oh! Disculpen chicos, él es Paul, mi mayor rival en sinnoh y uno de los mejores que he tenido". Presentó ash a su viejo rival. "Paul, ella es mi mejor amiga serena, mi alumna rosa, el rubio con gafas en clemont, la pequeña es bonnie, la rubia es violeta, los dos castaños son Nico y Chester, y a kam ya lo conoces". Presento uno por uno a los integrantes del grupo.

"Mucho gusto". Respondió el pelimorado con simpleza, aunque por dentro algo intrigado por serena, rosa y kam, por diferentes razones, claro. Bonnie tenía una gota de sudor estilo anime, ya que recordó a cierto rubio ojinaranja que se había autoproclamado como el mayor rival del azabache.

 **En algún lugar cerca de ciudad shalour.**

"Tengo la sensación de que acaban de descubrirme en algo… meh, simplemente le pondré una multa para que no diga nada"

 **Devuelta con los demás.**

"Hola, no creí que nos viéramos tan pronto otra vez". Dijo sorpresivamente violeta, quien decidió aclarar. "Él me reto hace casi un mes. Es sin duda un entrenador formidable".

"Usted también es bastante fuerte". Respondió Paul. Violeta le hizo un gesto de agradecimiento. "De todas formas, ya me voy; nos vemos luego, ketchum". Dijo rápidamente Paul, dándose la vuelta.

"Espera, ¿no quieres tener una batalla?". Le pregunto ash desafiándolo con la mirada. Paul lo miro y sonrió de medio lado, sorprendiendo un poco al azabache.

"Ya tendremos tiempo para batallar, además de la liga. Estoy algo apurado, si no lo estuviera, no dudaría en vencerte de nuevo". Le respondió Paul mirándolo de la misma manera, y como respuesta obtuvo una sonrisa desafiante por parte de ash.

"Está bien, luego pelearemos, así que mejor prepárate… para perder". El azabache y el pelimorado se miraron ferozmente durante unos segundos, antes de que el último mencionado se diera la vuelta para irse.

"Que chico tan… ¿seco?". Dijo rosa mirando desaparecer a Paul por la puerta que daba salida del lugar.

"Je, y eso que antes era peor, sin duda ha cambiado". Comento ash con cierta gracia.

"Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que se preparen para sus batallas". Menciono violeta cambiando el tema, haciendo que los cuatro que iban a participar asintieran.

"Lamento decir que eso no podrá ser". Dijo una voz desconocida. Violeta al verlo, lo reconoció.

"Oh, hola grant. Chicos, él es grant, el líder del gimnasio de ciudad cyllage". Presento violeta al moreno, quien saludo a todos los presentes.

"Así que usted es el líder del gimnasio que voy a enfrentar… se ve fuerte. Pero, ¿Por qué dice que no podremos tener nuestra batalla?". Pregunto ash intrigado.

"Veras, seguramente ustedes no sepan, pero hoy es 10 de agosto, y el 10 de cada mes, justamente a estas horas se cancelan las batallas para dar inicio a una fiesta conmemorativo a una antigua leyenda que inspiro al creador del bastión batalla a crearlo". Termino de explicar grant, dejando a todos medio anonadados. Los que iban a participar se decepcionaron de que no hayan podido tener su batalla hoy, sin embargo, a cierta pelimiel se le prendió el foco.

"Pero… aun así, ¿podemos quedarnos para la fiesta?". Pregunto serena algo tímida.

"Por supuesto, si ya están inscritos no hay ningún problema". Respondió grant con una sonrisa. Serena sonrió y miro a sus compañeros, pidiéndoles su opinión, a lo cual respondieron sonriendo, dando el visto bueno a la idea.

Todos se fueron a sentar a unas mesas, pidiéndoles permiso a los mayordomos para juntarlas, ya que ellos eran bastantes personas (10). Una vez sentados, el ambiento empezó a cambiar un poco; llego un buffet libre y se abrió el telón del escenario, mostrando unos instrumentos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué se hace comúnmente en este evento?". Pregunto clemont, quien por fin se había recuperado de su depresión causada por su propia hermana.

"Bueno, además del buffet y la banda que toca, también hay un karaoke; también si hay alguien que quiera tocar la guitarra, el bajo o mejor aún, que de casualidad este en una banda, puede tocar. Lo demás que pasa esta en las habitaciones de arriba, pero eso no lo mencionare…". Explico grant. Los jóvenes se sonrojaron ante lo último dicho por grant, mientras que los dos líderes se rieron de sus reacciones, kam se mantuvo estoico (como no) y bonnie miraba confundida. "Aunque claro, la fiesta empieza de lleno después del discurso del dueño y creador del bastión".

"Y, ¿Quién es el dueño?". Pregunto ash curioso. Cuando grant iba a responder, fue interrumpido por un sonido en el escenario.

"Muy Buenas tardes, damas y caballeros, es un placer para mí, Lysandre Lysson, ver que todos ustedes hayan asistido a esta reunión y que hayan participado en el bastión de batalla". El hombre que hablaba tenía el cabello anaranjado de punta y media aproximadamente 1.88 cm; vestía un traje formal negro de cuero con franjas naranjas. A su lado se encontraba un joven rubio, de unos 14 o 15 años como máximo; su tez era levemente bronceada y tenía unas extrañas marcas en las mejillas, tres líneas horizontales en cada mejilla; su estatura era aproximadamente de 1.70 cm, y traía un traje muy parecido al de Lysandre, solo que con los colores invertidos. "También quiero presentarles a mi heredero, Naruto Lysson".

Todos los presentes aplaudieron, solo hubo una persona que no lo hizo, y ese era kam, quien mirada fijamente a lysandre y naruto, a este último lo miraba con intriga, ya que su aura estaba extrañamente comprimida y en desorden. Una vez terminados los aplausos, naruto se presentó, siendo ovacionado por la mayoría de las mujeres.

"El hijo del señor lysandre es una estrella de pop". Explico grant, al ver la mirada de intriga de los chicos.

"¡Oh! Ya lo recuerdo, una vez lo vi por televisión". Menciono violeta.

"Ya que mi padre me dio el honor de venir aquí a presentarme ante ustedes, ¿Qué les parece si toco alguna de mis canciones?". Pregunto naruto al público, ganándose un grito fangirl de sus fanáticas.

Lysandre se acercó a su hijo y le dijo algo al oído, a lo cual el rubio asintió sin protesta, lanzando una mirada fugaz hacia el grupo de ash.

"Lo siento, pero eso tendrá que ser en unos 20 minutos, ya que mi padre me ha solicitado hablar a solas de algo importante". Menciono naruto, decepcionando a sus fans. "Y para compensar el tiempo, aquella chica que tenga mi numero favorito como numero de entrada hoy en día, se ganara el derecho a subir al escenario aquí conmigo y que yo le dedique una canción solo a ella, únicamente dirigiéndole la mirada a ella y mi guitarra". Ante esta declaración dejo efusivas a sus fans, para luego desaparecer junto con su padre. Con chicas mojadas y emocionadas, empezó la fiesta.

"Bueno eso fue… interesante". Menciono ash, quien también había percibido la extraña aura del rubio.

"No me agrada, se nota a lenguas que es un egocéntrico". Dijo rosa de brazos cruzados.

"Jeje, bueno, sus fans no piensan lo mismo. Además, no niego que es lindo y guapo para su edad". Menciono violeta ganándose miradas raras. "¿Qué?". Pregunto confundida.

"Nada…". Dijeron todos al unísono, recordando los comentarios que le soltó la rubia al joven azabache.

Pasaron unos 10 minutos hablado y ash miraba el escenario de vez en cuando, hasta que decidió decir lo que estaba pensando.

"Oye kam". El ojicafé llamo la atención del rubio mayor. "¿Qué te parece si tocamos algo antes de que venga el señor bigotes?". Le propuso ash con una sonrisa, haciendo reír levemente al grupo por lo de _señor bigotes_ ; sin embargo, también causo cierta curiosidad en los susodichos.

"Ash, ¿tu tocas?". Pregunto serena, haciendo que ash la mirara. Aunque fue una acción normal, en la mente de la pelimiel ash volteo de manera lenta mientras sonreía de la manera que solo él sabía hacer, causando que aparecieran brillitos mágicos alrededor del rostro moreno del guerrero de fuego. Serena quedo embobada y sonrojada.

"Si serena, sé tocar la guitarra". Respondió ash sonriendo, pero al ver la cara de su mejor amiga, la miro confundido. "Etto, ¿serena?, ¿hola?". Al no obtener respuesta ash decidió pasar su mano en frente de la jovencita, y al ver que estaba roja, pensó que podría estar enferma, así que poso su mano en la frente de la pelimiel. "Serena, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?" preguntó ash.

Serena por fin despertó de su sueño, y casi vuelve a caer en otro al ver a ash posando su mano en su frente mientras la miraba con preocupación.

"Yo… eehh… s-sisi… solo que… no sabía que tocaras la guitarra". Respondió serena tímida agachando la mirada. Ash bajo su brazo y justo con ese empezó a rascarse la cabeza.

"Bueno, sí, soy algo bueno". Respondió ash tímido.

"Solo _algo bueno,_ ¿eh?". Le pregunto kam irónicamente. "Está bien, vamos; hace tiempo que no tocamos". Kam se levantó ante las diferentes miradas de todo el grupo, y de su bolsillo saco una especie de capsula con tema de pokeball, al presionarla se transformó en una guitarra acústica de estilo clásico. Ash procedió a hacer lo mismo y también saco una guitarra idéntica a la de su maestro.

"¿Cuál deberíamos tocar?". Le pregunto kam a su alumno, quien se puso en pose pensativa.

"Ya que estamos en una fiesta, ¿Qué tal si empezamos con _Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo?_ ". Le propuso al rubio mayor y este asintió. Ambos se dirigieron al escenario.

"Vaya, definidamente ellos dos son una caja de sorpresas". Comentó clemont viéndolos alejarse.

"Sip, es divertido descubrir cada cosa que esconden los dos ". Dijo bonnie con una sonrisa.

Ash y kam habían llegado al escenario, que estaba vacío, así que no tuvieron ningún inconveniente.

"Muy buenas tardes, mi nombre es ash ketchum y mi compañero es kam… kam ketchum, mi padre". Se apresuró a decir ash, haciendo que el rubio mencionado lo mirara con una ceja levantada. Eso también saco de honda a los del grupo, quienes no se esperaban eso. Serena, clemont, bonnie y rosa sabían que esto no era así, ya que la verdadera de identidad de kam ellos la conocían; aun así decidieron dejarlo pasar. "Les vamos a cantar una canción que quizá algunos conozcan. La canción se llama _Procedimientos para llegar a un común acuerdo_ de la banda _Five hope's Scream_ " ** _(N/A: Para los que no lo sepan, esa canción en realidad es de la banda mexicana "PXNDX". Luego explicare por que la banda ficticia)._**

"Ese nombre… lo he escuchado en algún lado…". Menciono violeta mirando a ash y kam.

"Si, a mí también se me hacen familiar". Apoyo rosa, a quien ya se la había pasado la cólera no mencionada por la interacción entre ash y serena de recién.

 ** _(N/A: Letra para_** _ash **, letra para**_ **kam _y juntos)._**

 _"Un, dos tres…"_

 _"Yo… sé que soy un poco superficial... y que me manejo en la promiscuidad"_. Ash y kam empezaron a tocar a penas el azabache empezó a cantar. Todos, incluido el grupo del dúo, quedaron sorprendidos, ya que no esperaban que ash tuviera esa voz; además de que la coordinación entre ambos era perfecta. Serena y rosa se sonrojaron casi al instante.

 **"¡Sé que quieres, yo también, te pongo a sudar y lo finges bien! ¡Si quieres prudencia a nadie le diré y con elegancia yo te lo daré!".** _(Si, te voy a hablar con la verdad… para no perder el tiempo más)._

La voz de kam sonaba por sobre la de ash, ya que la de este último se mantuvo delgada y pasiva, de hecho tenías que poner atención para entender lo que decía. Un grito fangirl estallo en el lugar, al parecer algunas chicas habían reconocido la canción; eso o eran demasiado bueno, ya que hasta algunos chicos estaban gritando "Uou".

 ** _"¡Sé que me quieres teneeer!… ¡y yo te prometo!… prometo no hablarte de amor… ¡me quieres teneeer!... ¡tu cuerpo descomunal!… sin indumentaria, lo quiero con todo respeto palpar"._**

Ash y kam cantaron juntos el coro, al ritmo de sus coordinadas guitarras, las cuales golpeaban con sutileza y a la vez con fiereza.

 **"Aaah… tu nombre olvide yo preguntar… donde vives y como te gusta más".**

 _"¡Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber, que igual y no estaré al amanecer! ¡Crees que solo te quiero para una vez!, pero, ¿sabes qué?, ¡dos estaría bien!"._ **(Quiero dejar algo en claro ya, quiero hacerlo todo y nada mas).**

Esta vez se invirtieron los papeles, siendo ash él que canta en una notación más alta y kam suavemente. La letra era algo muy obvio para jóvenes y adultos, algunos ya estaban empezando a emocionarse, mientras que otros se sonrojaban. En la mesa de los protagonistas, habían más sonrojados que emocionados; en especial serena, quien a pesar de sus esfuerzos no pudo reprimir sus hormonas… y bueno, digamos que su imaginación exploto y ash es un suertudo.

 ** _"¡Sé que me quieres teneeer!… ¡y yo te prometo!… prometo no hablarte de amor… ¡me quieres teneeer!... ¡tu cuerpo descomunal!… sin indumentaria, lo quiero con todo respeto palpar"._**

Luego del segundo coro, las guitarras empezaron a sonar mas suaves, calmando un poco el ambiente; sin embargo, para desgracia de cierta pelimiel (o más bien, para buena suerte), la siguiente parte dela canción fue cantada por ash.

 _"Sensual… la depravación en mi es sensual… ruge mi nombre así, sensual… (x2)"_

Esta parte ash la cantó con voz ronca, lo cual se traduce al lenguaje femenino (según los conocimientos del autor): sexy y demás cosas que sobran decir. A la pelimiel no le iba lo suficientemente mal con oírlo, además de eso, a ash se le escapo una mirada justamente hacia ella, causando celos en su compañera de coletas y una sofocación placentera en la pelimiel.

Ash no supo porque miro hacia su compañera, y debido a ello se sonrojo, aunque era casi invisible a esa distancia.

 ** _"Tengo que advertirte tienes que saber, que igual y no estaré al amanecer. Crees que solo te quiero para una vez, pero, ¿sabes qué?, ¡dos estaría bien!"._**

Las voces del azabache y el rubio volvieron a fusionarse como sus guitarras, y en último grito todos se emocionaron de igual manera.

 ** _"¡Sé que me quieres teneeer!… ¡y yo te prometo!… prometo no hablarte de amor… ¡me quieres teneeer!... ¡tu cuerpo descomunal!… sin indumentaria, lo quiero con todo respeto palpar"._**

Al terminar de cantar, tocaron una última y breve melodía que daba fin a la canción. El público, en su mayoría adolescentes y adultos jóvenes, estallo en gritos y aplausos. En la mesa donde se encontraba el grupo principal es donde más se escuchaban gritos, más específicamente de cierta pequeña rubia, quien miraba con admiración al dúo en el escenario; sin embargo, en miradas nadie le ganaba a cierta ojiazul, quien miraba sonrojada a nuestro azabache favorito. Una vez que todos pararon en aplausos y ash dio las gracias, se escucharon unos aplausos que aun persistían; todos voltearon al lugar de origen, el cual resulto ser el rubio que con anterioridad se había presentado.

"Excelente, la verdad es que tocan muy bien". Halagaba naruto mirando al dúo, más específicamente al azabache. "Quien diría que la más reciente celebridad de kalos tuviera otro talento además de las batallas pokémon y el taijutsu". Comento el rubio refiriéndose a ash, quien tenía una mirada neutral, contrastando así la sonrisa _extrañamente amable_ del joven ojiazul.

"Muchas gracias por los halagos". Respondió ash respetuosamente.

"¿Qué te parece si luego de dedicarle la canción a la _ganadora_ , tocamos algo tu y yo?". Propuso naruto, ganándose una ovación de aceptación en los presentes.

"Bueno, yo soy más de rock, y por lo que me han dicho, tu eres pop…". Respondió ash en tono amable.

"Oh, no te preocupes, ya me había dado cuenta de ello, justo por eso te lo pido; de hecho existe el género pop/rock, así que no le veo el problema, ¿tu si?". Termino de decir el rubio. El ojicafé lo miro unos segundos, tratando de leer su aura, sin éxito alguno; miro a kam, pero él tampoco lo había conseguido.

"Está bien, por mí no hay problema; será un honor". Finiquito ash con simpleza, bajándose del escenario junto con su _padre._

"Muy bien, damas y caballeros, he hecho el filtro; déjenme decirles que mi numero favorito 99…". Mientras naruto decía esto, saco un papelito de un bolsillo dentro de su chaqueta. "Y según esto...". Empezó a decir el rubio.

Ash se había ido por una bebida luego de dejar su guitarra con cierta pelimiel, quien al igual que todos lo felicito, también había decidido llevarle una bebida a dicha ojiazul; cuando empezó a dirigirse hacia la mesa una vez más…

"¡La señorita Serena Yvonne!". Exclamo el rubio, quien luego de leerle el papel, dirigió la mirada hacia la espalda de cierto azabache.

¡Crack! **_(N/A: Perdonen los efectos especiales)._**

Él sonido de un vaso rompiéndose resonó el lugar. El lugar de origen estaba en la mano del ojicafé, quien de la sorpresa y de cierto sentimiento que el mencionado no comprendía, había roto el vaso apretándolo.

Serena al escuchar su nombre solo pudo formular:

"¡¿Eh?!"

 _XY &Z_

 _ **Caramba, me quedaron doliendo los dedos, y eso que hace mese habia escrito poco menos de la mitad del episodio. Bueno espero les haya gustado, abuse un poco del amourlove (si, lo llamare así de ahora en adelante, déjenme soñar), pero para los mas cursis sera como un festín, o eso espero...**_

 ** _como ya se habran dado cuenta, el tema de sanpei sera mas profundo que en el anime, y tengan en cuenta mucho la aldea de sanpei, ya que sera determinante en el futuro._**

 ** _¡Paul volvio! Los Paulbelivers pueden gritar ahora. Para ese cara dura tengo algo planeado, aunque no lo tengo todo listo con el personaje._**

 ** _No se preocupen los fans de serena, ella pronto tendra un papel mas importante que solo hacer que ash se la f*ll*... ejem, digo, la ame... si, eso..._**

 ** _Por ultimo les dejo una cuestión (respondan purfavoru, no me dejen como burro), ¿creen que estoy haciendo muy serio y badass a ash? Con eso de que ahora canta, toca la guitarra y todo eso. Obviamente he dejado en claro que kam es mas fuerte que ash, tanto como entrenador pokémon como guerrero, pero tranquilos, tampoco haré al azabache excesivamente poderoso como entrenador. Aun así, si quieren que de vez en cuando lo ponga en una situación tonta donde él quede como un invesilo, díganmelo saber._**

 ** _Nos vemos hasta el otro milenio._**

Dratini (fullpower): 2,500

Sylveon (fullpower): 3,200

Frogadier de sanpei (poder utilizado): 10,200

Froakie de ash (fullpower):2,700


	9. Faith In God

_**Bueno, literalmente han pasado años desde que actualicé esta historia. Pero como prometí al subir el capitulo de mi otra historia "Outlast: The Asylum", he aquí un nuevo capitulo New Mythology.**_

 _ **Perdí la motivación de escribir debido a varios problemas que tuve por esos tiempos, principalmente de depresión y familiares; y ahora este año acabó de entrar a la universidad y hoy finalicé mi primer semestre. Para estar becado, pasé sin pena ni gloria.**_

 ** _Después_** _ **de abandonar la escritura aquí en fanfiction (seguía leyendo historias de vez en cuando), decidí cultivarme más en la literatura. He leído libro desde Nietzche y su existencialismo, pasando por Torcuato luca de tena y su manera de plasmar la locura, hasta cosas más clásicas como los cantos de la Iliada y la Odisea. En fin, no soy un profesional, pero a comparación de mis anteriores capítulos van a poder ver una mejora. También he de decir que he actualizado parcialmente los capítulos anteriores; digo parcialmente porque soy muy flojo para corregirlos completamente, pero bueno.**_

 _ **Aquel que logré entender las referencias de los títulos se ganará un dulce.**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, comenzamos.**_

Saga XY, Episodio 8: Faith in God

"Entonces, ¿podría la señorita Serena acercarse al escenario?". Preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Serena estaba indecisa, por un lado no quería ser maleducada, después de todo era sólo una canción, ¿no? Sin embargo, a pesar de ser una chica que fantasea con una canción dedicatoria no podía evitar pensar que prefería a cierto hombre por encima del rubio en el escenario.

"Yo… eh…". Tartamudeaba la peli miel.

"Vamos, Serena, ¿qué estás esperando?". Preguntó Violeta con insistencia, sin creer que la joven titubeara ante tremenda oportunidad. Literalmente todas las demás chicas del salón querían saber quién era esa tal Serena para darle miradas de muerte.

"Yo… Bueno, yo podría…". Seguía Serena indecisa. 

"No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres. Nadie te está obligando". Expresó Ash llegando a la mesa. Su ceño estaba algo fruncido.

"Oh, vamos, no creo que sea demasiado problema". Dijo Naruto captando la atención de todos. Seguía con una sonrisa burlona.

"Ella no quiere hacerlo. No todas se mueren por ti". Atacó Ash directamente, lo cual generó murmullos y silbidos.

Naruto cambió su mirada burlona a una irritada, y luego soltó un bufido.

"Bueno, ¿qué te parece esto? Ya que hoy no se disputaron batallas y algunos no están contentos con eso, tú y yo batallaremos; si yo gano, Ella acepta, y si pierdo que decida lo que quiera". Explicó el rubio su oferta. Todo el mundo estaba a la expectativa de la respuesta del azabache, especialmente Serena.

"Serena tiene su propia voluntad; apuestas estúpidas no deben decidir sobre Ella". Expresó Ash con una mirada seria. Serena se sonrojó levemente y muchas chicas suspiraron, pues a sus ojos adolescentes Ash estaba siendo una especie de caballero; desconocido para ellas, no era tan alejado de la realidad.

"Oh, vamos. ¿Acaso 'The Hero' tiene miedo? O, ¿es que te da pánico que la señorita Serena caiga en mis encantos?". Preguntó Naruto con burla. Ash estaba ardiendo, casi literalmente.

"Definitivamente, ese tonto me cae mal". Susurró Rosa mirando la situación.

"Muy bien, caeré voluntariamente en tus provocaciones. Más te vale significar un desafío". Aceptó finalmente.

Todo el mundo salió al campo de batalla. Se encendieron las luces pues ya era de noche. 

"Muy bien, está será una batalla entre Ash Ketchum y el señor Naruto Lysson. Será de a dos Pokemon cada uno, sin sustituciones a menos que un Pokemon se debilite". Explicó Kam las reglas haciendo de árbitro.

"Muy bien, Ash, te dejaré ver mi Pokemon primero, para que veas que soy buen anfitrión." Exclamó el rubio con burla, mandando una pokeball de la cual salió un poderoso Magmar.

"¡Maaar!" 

"Está bien. ¡Adelante, Froakie!". Ash envió al Starter tipo agua.

"Hmp. ¿piensas que por tener ventaja de tipo ese pequeño Froakie le ganará a mi Magmar? Qué poco original, pareces entrenador novato". Se burló el rubio. Ash miró solemne.

"Froakie, hidropulso a los pies de Magmar."

El Pokemon azul lanzó un torrente de agua hacia los pies de Magmar, causando que el agua se evaporara, así impidiendo ver a Froakie.

"¿Qué? Hmp, truco barato. ¿De qué te sirvió eso? De igual forma no podrá ver a Magmar".

"¿Eso crees?". Preguntó Ash con burla.  
"¿Mm?".  
"Froakie, salta 2 metros y usa hidropulso en un ángulo descendente de 40 grados". Ordenó Ash, causando miradas de rareza en todos.

Froakie hizo lo que su entrenador mandó; para sorpresa de todos, Magmar salió disparado de la nube de vapor debido al ataque de Froakie.

"Hmp. Debo decir que esa es una forma peculiar de ordenar un ataque". Alabó el rubio de manera sarcástica.  
"Debo mencionar que pareces bastante serio con respecto a esta batalla. Dudo mucho que esto sea algo serio, a menos que lo estés haciendo sólo para cortejar a la dama a la que tanto insistes que he sofocado". Naruto habló dirigiendo su mirada de Ash a Serena.

Ash frunció el ceño. Serena se sonrojó un poco.

"Cállate y pelea. Froakie, ataque rápido en círculos". Ordenó el azabache.  
"Usa anillo ígneo para protegerte".

Magmar desató su anillo ígneo en el suelo, generando una onda de choque que se llevó a Froakie por delante.

"Suficiente. Ataque rápido a tu máxima capacidad. Acércate lo más que puedas". Ash decidió terminar con la batalla. El rubio sólo bufó.  
"Inepto. Magmar usa terremoto".  
"Froakie, usa tu hidropulso para impulsarte hacia arriba. Mantén el ataque rápido.".

Froakie esquivó a la perfección y aún con su ataqué rápido activo se acercó al tipo fuego.

"¡Dale con puño fuego!".  
"Prepara tu hidropulso. A mi señal". 

Froakie se acercaba peligrosamente a Magmar quien lo esperaba con su puño fuego. A sólo unos centímetros de la colisión…

"¡Ahora!". 

Froakie, tocó el puño de Magmar con su pata, aguantando el dolor para saltar por encima de Él apuntándole directamente en la cara, dándole de lleno con su hidropulso.

"¡Magmar!":  
"Magmar no puede continuar. Froakie gana". Declaró Kam.

Todos los espectadores aplaudieron. Los amigos de Ash festejaron la victoria de su amigo, en especial Serena y Rosa, que eran las más efusivas. Aunque Serena ganaba puntos pues esta batalla era por Ella; y si bien la peli miel es muy humilde y no se rige por estéticas, el hecho de que su azabache peleara por Ella la hacía sentir emocionada.

"Impresionante. ¿Quién diría que un pequeño Froakie le ganaría a mi Magmar? De verdad tu reputación no es sólo publicidad". Expresó Naruto devolviendo a su Pokemon. Ash decidió devolver a Froakie. 

"Subestimar a un Pokemon por su tamaño es un gran error. Froakie no es el más experimentado de mis Pokemon, pero lo he entrado bien en el poco tiempo que tenemos juntos". Habló Ash determinado.

"Ya veo. Esa conexión con tus Pokemon es digna de ti, Ash Ketchum. Me sorprende cómo alguien que ha vivido la guerra puede mantener su confianza en otros de esa forma. Y no sólo hablo de tus Pokemon". Se expresó Naruto con cierto toque de burla y alabanza.

Serena y los chicos se quedaron confundidos por las palabras de Naruto; no entendían a lo que se refería al decir que Ash había vivido la guerra. No podía ser el significado literal de la palabra, ¿verdad?

Ash y Kam se miraron, con un deje de sorpresa en sus ojos, pero sólo perceptible para ojos entrenados.

"¿De qué estás hablando?". Preguntó Ash con cautela. Sabía que no debía presionar su suerte ante tantas personas, y más sabiendo que seres queridos estaban presentes. 

"Tú sabes perfectamente de qué hablo. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para discutir. ¡Ve Houndoom!". Naruto envió al tipo oscuro/fuego.

"Más te vale ser un reto. No iré fácil. ¡Gabite, te elijo!". Envió al tipo dragón a la batalla. Ash suspiró internamente, este mocoso sabía cosas. 

"¿Desde cuándo Ash tiene un Gabite?". Preguntó Rosa.  
"No sé, no lo había visto antes". Serena se unió a la incertidumbre.  
"Ahora que lo pienso, Ash dijo que iba a hacer algo mientras ustedes se cambiaban. Creo que fue a traerlo." Informó el joven rubio.

"Un Dragón, ¿eh?". Naruto miraba a Ash con burla.  
"Gabite, terremoto".  
"No pierdes el tiempo. Houndoom, usa roca afilada para evitar el terremoto".

Gabite dio un pisotón que generó un sismo masivo. Houndoom creo rocas en las que procedió a saltar para evitar el terremoto.

"Danza espada, Gabite".  
Gabite aumentó su ataque aprovechando que Houndoom estaba ocupado escalando.

"¡Tajo umbrío!".  
"Garra dragón". 

El tipo dragón y el tipo fuego se interceptaron en una batalla de poder chocando ambos ataques.

"Excavar". Dijo Ash tranquilamente.

Gabite se movió ágilmente despejando el tajo umbrío y excavó.

"Terremoto desde abajo". Sentenció el azabache.  
"¡¿Qué?!". Exclamó Naruto.

Gabite provocó un enorme sismo, afectándole de lleno a Houndoom que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo.  
Houndoom cayó inerte al otro lado del campo.

"Houndoom no puede continuar, Gabite gana. Por ende, la victoria es para Ash con un 2-0". Declaró Kam.

Serena y los demás celebraron la victoria de Ash, también los demás del público que apoyaban al ojicafé. Las fangirls de Naruto suspiraron decepcionadas por la derrota aplastante.

"Vaya, me apaleaste". Dijo el rubio en modo de autocompasión burlesca.  
"Al final no representaste un reto. Sin embargo, gracias por la batalla". Dijo Ash acercándose al Rubio.  
"Ahora, tenemos que hablar". Declaró Ash una vez llegó donde estaba Naruto.  
"Oh, ¿sí?". Naruto estaba un tanto nervioso, aunque trataba de disimularlo. Sin embargo, Ash y Kam lo notaron. 

Serena y los demás bajaron a felicitar al azabache. La peli miel sin pensarlo mucho fue a abrazar al chico moreno, quien casi pierde el equilibrio por la sorpresa, pero finalmente devolviendo el abrazo.

"Oye, no es que me queje pero, ¿a qué debo este afecto?". Preguntó Ash risueño.  
"Sólo… felicitarte por tu batalla". Afirmó la ojiazul sonrojada.

"Buena batalla, Ash". Clemont felicitó a su amigo. Ash le dio una sonrisa.  
"Sí, estuvo asombroso, Sensei". Rosa hizo gala de su admiración para con Ash.  
El azabache se apenó un poco por lo de 'Sensei' pero lo dejó pasar. 

Naruto al ver que Ash estaba distraído empezó a caminar disimuladamente hacia atrás, para terminar chocándose con algo duro; o más bien, alguien.

"¿A dónde vas?". Naruto miró al rubio de la máscara. A pesar de mantener sus ojos cerrados, la sola expresión de este hombre le hacía sentir un respeto y un miedo.  
"A-a ningún lado". Tartamudeó un poco.  
"Eso espero". Esta vez quién habló fue el azabache, que ahora había dejado de abrazar a Serena para mirarlo.  
"Aunque la verdad no veo ningún motivo para quedarme. Es obvio que la señorita Yvonne no acepta mi propuesta". El rubio de las marcas en las mejillas se excusó.

El fénix sabía que su mejor amiga no lo haría, sin embargo la miró para buscar una respuesta. Serena captó su mirada y sonrió mientras negaba, dándole a entender a Ash su respuesta.  
Rosa captó esta interacción. Estaba entre celosa y sorprendida del tipo de comunicación que tenían los dos.

"Tienes razón, pero tengo otros negocios contigo". Expresó el de Kanto.  
"¿Qué negocios tiene con mi hijo? Si se puede saber". Todos voltearon a ver de dónde venía esa voz. Era Lysandre Lysson, acercándose a su posición.  
Naruto suspiró aliviado, con algo de suerte la presencia de su padre lo salvaría. 

Estaba equivocado.

"Es sólo algo que queremos hablar con Él, señor Lysandre". Habló el rubio mayor, poniéndose al frente del grupo de jóvenes.

Lysandre vio como este extraño se acercaba a Él poniéndose a su mismo porte. El pelirrojo era conocido por su soberbia; no dejaba que nadie lo mirará por debajo o a su altura, pero aquí este rubio no sólo intentaba ponerse a su altura, sino que la estaba superando. Él sentía puro poder y respeto desprendiendo del hombre con el pikachu en su hombro.

"Entonces no le molestará que los acompañe en su plática. Después de todo, es mi hijo, y cualquier problema que puedan tener con Él, también me concierne a mí". Lysandre impuso su posición.

Kam se quedó en silencio por unos segundos. Todos alrededor de ambos adultos se quedaron congelados mirando la batalla de presencia.

"Supongo que no hay problema. ¿Tiene un lugar dónde podamos hablar en privado?".

"Síganme". Declaró el pelirrojo. 

Kam y Naruto fueron los primeros en seguirlo.

Ash se quedó un momento.

"Escuchen, sé que tienen preguntas, y les prometo que algún días se las responderé, pero esto es algo de gravedad". Explicó Ash a sus amigos. Ellos asintieron en comprensión, aunque Serena aún estaba reacia.

"¿Serena, confío en ti para que lleves a Gabite y a Froakie al centro Pokemon?". Le pidió Ash a la peli miel extendiéndole sus dos Pokeballs. Serena las tomó. 

Ash se volteó para ir con los otros tres, pero Serena agarró su brazo.

"Ten cuidado…". Le dijo con mirada suplicante. El ojicafé la miró con ternura. Extendió su brazo y acarició la mejilla derecha de la joven.  
"No te preocupes". Le dijo finalmente con una sonrisa. Y ahora sí, empezó a caminar hacia los otros, que lo estaban esperando.

"¿Pidiéndole permiso a la patrona?". Se burló el rubio menor al ver al azabache llegar. Ash sólo bufó.

 **Minutos después, en el despacho de Lysandre.**

"¿Desean algo de tomar?". Preguntó el pelirrojo cortésmente tomando una copa de vino.  
"No, gracias". Rechazaron Kam y Ash.

Lysandre terminó su vino.

"Entonces, ¿qué se les ofrece?". Pidió el motivo.

"Seré directo: ¿cuánto saben?". Preguntó el rubio mayor sin pelos en la lengua.  
"Directo, me gusta. Sin embargo tendré que decir que no sé a qué se refiere, señor…¿?".  
"Kam Ketchum".  
"Señor Ketchum".  
Lysandre miró a Ash y a Kam.

"¿Son padre e hijo?"  
"Adoptivo. Ahora, podría responder, por favor". El invidente exigió más que pidió, sin dejar su tono sereno.  
"Una vez más: no sé a qué se refiere".  
"Su hijo aquí presente parecía conocer demasiado bien al mío".  
"¿Cómo no hacerlo? Han estado hablando mucho de él aquí en Kalos desde que llegó".  
"Parecía saber sobre su pasado. Su pasado personal."  
"Eso es cierto, ¿Naruto?". Preguntó a su hijo. 

El rubio se revolvió con algo de nerviosismo.

"Tal vez…".  
"¿Por qué mencionaste que he estado en una guerra?". Ash decidió unirse a la conversación.  
"¿Has estado en una?". Le devolvió el balón. La ceja de Ash tembló.  
"Creo que no nos estamos entendiendo. Tú sabes algo de mí que nadie fuera de mi circulo sabe. Puedo verlo en tu lenguaje corporal. Te delata. Ahora habla". Ash siempre fue muy impulsivo, y si bien con el tiempo había madurado, aún tenía paciencia de cristal.

"Ahora, calmémonos. Estoy seguro que podemos conversar sin necesidad de hostilidades". Trató el pelirrojo de calmar la situación. 

"Así que… lo que usted quiere saber es por qué mi hijo sabe del suyo más de lo que debería". Afirmó mirando al rubio mayor. Quien asintió.  
"Es muy sencillo. Como ya le dije antes, no es muy difícil no saber del joven Ash, pues Él siempre ha estado involucrado en varios conflictos".

"Reiteraré mi pregunta: ¿cuánto sabe?". Demandó Kam.

Lysandre caminó hacia su escritorio, donde se encontraba su maletín. De él tomo dos portafolios. Abrió uno.

"Peleas contra la mafia, traficantes, revolucionarios, sociópatas; encuentros con Pokemon legendarios. Inclusive con el mismísimo Arceus". Repasó Lysandre. Ash abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Se acercó al hombre.

Ash era más bajo que Lysandre; he de decir que el hombre es bastante alto, como mínimo 1.9 metros. Sin embargo Ash no se dejó intimidar.

"¿Cómo sabe esto?". Ash exigió mirando a los ojos del hombre.

El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, era la segunda vez hoy en día que alguien se ponía a su misma altura. En los ojos de este joven se podía apreciar la garra y rudeza de un veterano de guerra. 

"Tengo contactos, Ash. Tengo que decir que desde el primer día de tu viaje me he interesado por ti". Dijo el hombre misteriosamente.  
"¿De qué habla? Apenas y lo conocí hoy". Ash estaba extrañado, y se estaba desesperando con este hombre.  
"Yo a ti te conozco desde hace tiempo. Desde tu primer día de viaje". Declaró el hombre.

Kam se acercó.

"Explícate". Demandó el rubio.

"Hace 7 años Yo me encontraba realizando unas diligencias en ciudad viridian. También fui invitado a ver al líder de gimnasio de aquel entonces batallar. Pude ver como entrenadores novatos malgastaban su tiempo tratando de ganar con estrategias nulas, haciendo que sus Pokemon se lastimaran sin medir cuentas".

 ** _Flashback, hace 7 años._**

 _"Patéticos". Un Lysandre 7 años más joven salía del gimnasio de viridian. Caminaba hacia su limosina, acompañado de su asistente de ese tiempo._

 _"Roger, la próxima vez que me inviten a algo así, que por favor tengan la certeza que los retadores sean personas con consciencia y no unos mocosos con aires de superioridad ". Expresó Lysandre con repudio._

 _"Sí, señor"._

 _"Haremos una parada en pueblo paleta. Necesito hablar con ese viejo profesor antes de partir". Le dijo Lysandre a su chofer, el cual asintió y se puso en camino._

 _Mientras viajaba, el pelirrojo entró en una de esas reflexiones que tanto le gustaban. Los mocosos que vio carecían de disciplina, producto de la insensatez humana. Lo peor es que ese no era el mayor problema de este mundo, pero ahí iniciaba. No había una mano dura para regir el gobierno, los que están en altos cargos políticos son sólo unos hipócritas arrogantes. Este mundo necesitaba un cambio. Cada vez las personas ejemplares son menos._

 _A medida que pensaba y la limusina avanzaba, el día se tornaba más oscuro. Al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a llover._

 _En vista de que no había carretera directa que llevará a pueblo paleta, pararon en una zona de servicio a esperar que el diluvio calmara._

 _El pelirrojo tomaba tranquilamente una taza de té. Miró por la ventana y vio una horda de Spearrows a la lejanía. Primero no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que vio y escucho como un trueno estallaba justamente donde estaban los voladores._

 _Lysandre perdió la batalla contra la curiosidad y decidió ir a investigar._

 _Cuando llegó al lugar ya el sol había salido. Pudo ver en un claro a un niño tirado en el piso junto a un Pikachu. Lysandre iba a socorrer al muchacho, pero se detuvo al ver hacia el cielo._

 _Ahogó un grito de sorpresa._

 _En el cielo se podía apreciar una figura alada mística. Volando hacia el arcoíris con majestuosidad, Ho-oh sobrevolaba. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que el niño y el Pokemon se habían levantado y también estaban mirando al ave. Aún más fue su sorpresa al notar el brillo carmesí que provenía de aquel muchacho._

 _Recordó las antiguas leyendas. Ho-oh, el llamado Pokemon más cercano al Fénix inmortal, sólo se mostraba ante aquellos que se mostraran dignos. Se dice que aquel que vea a Ho-oh tiene un gran potencial para cumplir sus metas._

 _Lysandre sabía que Ho-oh no estaba aquí por él; ese niño era la razón. Él hace nada se estaba quejando de la falta de convicción de las nuevas generaciones, y aquí ante Él se mostraba a la salvación._

 _"Más jóvenes así. Con esa aura". Susurró el magnate._

 _Ese día, Lysandre supo qué debía hacer para cambiar al mundo._

 _Desconocido para él, había una tercera persona a los alrededores._

 _ **Fin flashback**_

Lysandre terminó de narrar su historia. Todos se encontraban callados mirando al hombre.

 _"Así que por eso su aura me resultaba familiar. Él estaba ahí ese día"._ Pensó el rubio mayor.

"Ya veo. Desconocía que alguien más estuviera ahí ese día". Ash apenas y sabía qué decir.

"Tú, jovencito, me motivaste a tomar cartas en el asunto. Desde ese día puse mi plan en marcha, al mismo tiempo que te seguía el rastro". Expresó en cierta forma su gratitud.

"¿Plan? ¿En qué consiste ese 'plan'?". Preguntó Kam.

Lysandre tomó su segundo portafolio.

"¿Algunos de ustedes conoce algo llamado 'Santuario'?". Preguntó el pelirrojo de repente.

Ash y Kam se sorprendieron. No entendían cómo este hombre sabía de la existencia del santuario. Inaudito. Ambos mantuvieron una cara de póker.

"¿Santuario?". Trató de sonar convincente el azabache.

"Sí, el santuario. Este lugar es un sitio aparentemente sagrado. Un legado de la humanidad. La respuesta a los problemas". Empezó a hablar el hombre del traje.

"Ya veo. Sin embargo, ¿está seguro que no es un sitio de fantasía?". Trató de desviar Kam.

Lysandre bufó.

"Todos creen eso. El santuario se describe en muchos cuentos antiguos. Pero también permanece en antiguas leyendas de pueblos ancestrales". Empezó a relatar ante la atenta mirada de los presentes.

"Este lugar es presentado en los antiguos escritos de pueblo lavanda, en Kanto. Era un lugar sagrado, donde los humanos con capacidades más allá de los limites entrenaban. Pero lo más sorprendente es que ese lugar era un nexo entre la humanidad y la divinidad". Lysandre sacó un par de papeles.

"Sinceramente yo también era un poco reacio a creerlo a pesar de mis investigaciones. Sin embargo, hace 3-4 años, me llegó esto". Lysandre mostró a los hombres una imagen. En esta se podía apreciar el monte plata, pero lo sorprendente es que detrás del monte se podía ver una montaña aún más grande.

Kam y Ash lo reconocieron. Era el sagrado santuario.

 _"3 a 4 años… Por esos tiempos estábamos en aquella guerra civil que levantó aquella maldita"_. Pensó Ash, relacionando las fechas. No podía evitar sentir malestar al recordar esa guerra.

"Esto afianzó mi confianza en mis planes. Resulta que, por esas fechas, en los alrededores del monte plata, hubo ciertas disputas entre dos bandos. Cuando mis hombres fueron a investigar, sólo escucharon estos rumores, y al interrogar a los lugareños, estos se negaban a decir nada, inclusive rechazando grandes sumas de dinero". Lysandre miró a Ash.

"Pero mis hombres pudieron encontrar algo interesante. Por esos tiempos, tú habías recién conquistado la batalla de la frontera de kanto, y por esas mismas fechas, al parecer, mis hombres te vieron por los alrededores del pueblo plata". Reveló Lysandre.

Este hombre sabía demasiado. Ash estaba poniéndose nervioso y Kam pensaba en qué hacer.

 _"A este paso tendré que matarlo. Dudo mucho que Él vaya a guardar esa información para sí mismo"._ Pensaba el rubio seriamente.

"Es cierto. Estaba por los alrededores, pero estaba entrenando. Es bien sabido que el monte plata es el mejor lugar para entrenar. Lo intenté, pero al final fue demasiado para mí y tuve que volver a rastras". Declaró el azabache, sabiendo lo que Lysandre iba a decir.

"Ya veo, eso explicaría por qué mis hombres te vieron mal herido. Lo que lamento es que no pudieron tomarte foto ya que saliste rápido en tu Pidgeot". Dedujo Lysandre.

"Fue en mi Charizard". Ash se burló internamente. No iba a caer en una trampa tan básica.

"Bueno, hayas o no hayas estado involucrado en aquellas contiendas misteriosas, lo que sí sé es que eres… un guardián de aura". Lysandre esperó las reacciones. Los entrenadores de los Pikachus mantenían cara de póker.

 _"Bueno, no sabe tanto. Aunque supongo que tiene sentido a priori, ya que en el mundo actual únicamente hay conocimiento de la orden de los guardianes de aura, el rango más bajo de los santos"._ Pensó Kam, quien poco a poco trataba de convencerse de no matar al pelirrojo.

"Creo que es justo afirmar tu declaración, ya que has respondido todas las nuestras. En efecto, puedo controlar el aura". Ash fue muy ambiguo, pero la respuesta complació al pelirrojo.

"Ya veo… quiero preguntarte algo, Ash". Pidió el hombre.

"Adelante".

"¿Tienes _Faith in God_?". Preguntó de manera criptica.

Ash abrió los ojos levemente. ¿Sabía él de las Diosas protectoras?

"¿A qué se debe la pregunta?". Preguntó el azabache extrañado.

"Te lo pregunto porque en este mundo las religiones dañan aún más la sociedad. La fe ciega hace que todos nos comportemos como borregos. No digo que no existan Dioses, el santuario es evidencia, y los antiguos mitos afirman que en el mito los Dioses se comunicaban con los humanos. Aunque esto último hasta a mí me cuesta creerlo, pero desde que el Dios Arceus ha sido avistado, y tú mismo lo has visto, doy el beneficio de la duda". Lysandre se emocionó con su discurso.

"La fe ciega es absurda. No hay confianza si no sientes el apoyo. Sin embargo, discrepo de que la fe nos hace borregos, eso es decisión propia. Ni Arceus ni nadie controlan nuestro destino. No hay ningún problema en tener fe en algún Dios, pero el problema llega cuando los Dioses mienten y aun así los obedeces". Ash no se quedó atrás y respondió al hombre barbado.

Mientras veía a su alumno y al magnate debatir, Kam trató de encontrar algo raro en la habitación. Notó que Naruto tenía con Él un aura diferente, pero que se relacionaba con la suya. Venía de un punto concentrado dentro de su camisa.

 _"Los niveles de aura de este niño son bastante impresionantes. Los está comprimiendo, aunque no es muy bueno haciéndolo. Su nivel está por encima de un guardián de aura promedio. Pero no lo he visto en el Santuario, ni en la guerra civil ni en batalla contra el shinigami. Su aura no es malvada, sólo algo alborotada. Tengo que investigar esto"._ Pensaba el rubio.

"Ash, tal vez se momento de irnos. Los demás deben estar preocupados". Llamó al azabache, quién sólo asintió.

"Adelántate". Le pidió el rubio. Ash lo miró por un segundo, antes de asentir.

"Fue un placer hablar con usted, Señor Lysandre, Naruto". Ash estrechó las manos de ambos hombres.

"Sigue manteniéndote igual de determinado, Ash, los de tu clase son la esperanza de este mundo". Le pidió el pelirrojo.

"Agradezco que me tenga en esa estima, pero no me siento cómodo al saber que alguien sigue mis pasos". Hizo saber Ash, cruzándose de brazos

"Ash, ya eres casi un adulto, y eres muy conocido en Kanto. Casi tan influyente como el alto mando. Aunque no quieras estarás en boca de todos. Y no todos hablarán bien. Debes acostumbrarte". Aconsejó al joven.

Ash miró a Lysandre por última vez, antes de darse media vuelta y salir de la habitación.

Lysandre y Kam se miraron. Naruto decidió dejar la habitación tan bien. Se despidió de Kam y abandonó la habitación.

Ambos adultos se miraron unos segundos.

"Señor Lysandre… le pido por favor que desista". Kam le habló seriamente al hombre. Lysandre tomó algo de vino.

"¿Acerca de qué?". Preguntó el magnate.

"Sus investigaciones sobre estos temas. no tiene idea de la seriedad del asunto". Kam se acercó al hombre mientras hablaba.

"¿El santuario? Creí que eran fantasías". Lysandre habló en tono de burla.

"Hablo en serio, señor Lysandre. Son cosas que usted no entiende". Advirtió el rubio.

"Creo que puedo cuidarme solo, señor Kam". 'Calmó' las preocupaciones del hombre con el pikachu.

"Son cosas que van más allá de su control. Intento advertirle, si sigue con esto puede ponerse en peligro; a usted y a su familia". Kam estaba siendo increíblemente paciente con este hombre. Quería simplemente borrarle la memoria, pero hasta Él tenía que atenerse a ciertas reglas. El hombre no sabía lo suficiente para matarlo y tampoco había hecho algo malo con la información que tenía para borrarle la memoria. Estúpidas reglas.

"Así que, en vista a toda esta situación, supongo que el santuario o algo parecido sí existe".

"Son fuerzas que usted no entendería, y por su propio bien, espero que no indague o comparta la información que tiene con alguien más". Kam decidió dejarse de rodeos.

"¿Es una amenaza?". Lysandre arqueó una ceja.

"Es una advertencia". Declaró Kam.

"Fue un placer hablar con usted, señor Lysandre. Por favor, no haga oídos sordos de lo que le acabo de decir". Kam se dio media vuelta.

"Lo pensaré". Lysandre tomó otra copa de vino.

"Ah, y antes de lo olvide. Amigo, usa campo eléctrico y destruye todas las cámaras y micrófonos". Ante esta declaración, Lysandre abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

Payka bajó del hombro de su amo y empezó a distribuir electricidad, sobrecargando todo aparato electrónico en la habitación, dejándolos inservibles.

"Adiós, señor Lysandre". Kam salió de la habitación.

Lysandre se quedó solo, reflexionando. Su holomisor también fue destruido. Cuando llegó a su escritorio, se dio cuenta que las carpetas no estaban. Él tenía copias, así que no le importó mucho.

Él era muy cuidadoso con esa información, ahora tendría que arriesgarse a volver a imprimir los documentos.

"Interesante". Lysandre sonrió.

 ** _Tiempo después, centro Pokemon. 10:30 p.m._**

Había pasado más de una hora y media desde que Ash y Kam fueron a hablar con Naruto y Lysandre.

El grupo había llegado al centro Pokemon hace una hora. Se despidieron de Violeta ya que ella tenía que volver a Santalune.

Clemont estaba trabajando con algún invento, Bonnie estaba durmiendo. Rosa estaba peinando a Leafeon y pensando acerca de los pendientes que le dio Ash para entrenar. Serena estaba mirando por la ventana con Fennekin en su regazo.

Pensaba en Ash, obviamente, pero también pensaba en su objetivo. Ya se reencontró con su mejor amigo, y, ¿ahora? Aún no tenía un objetivo entre manos.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a ambos hombres junto con sus pikachus. Se habían cambiado a sus ropas normales.

Serena vio esto y sin dudarlo, aun con Fennekin en manos, corrió hacia el azabache para abrazarlo, quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos.

"¡Ash! Te demoraste mucho, me habías preocupado". Le dijo la peli miel. Ash sonrió ante la ternura.

"Hoy estás muy cariñosa. Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a eso". Dijo Ash risueño. Serena se apartó sonrojada.

"Hey, Ash, Kam". Saludó Clemont. Kam dio las buenas noches y subió al cuarto guiado por Clemont.

Rosa se acercó a Ash para darle la bienvenida.

"Ash, ¿qué hablaron tú y Kam con ellos?". Preguntó Rosa después de saludarlo. Serena también lo miró inquisitivamente.

"Lo siento, Rosa, no puedo decirles". Les dijo el azabache con mirada de pésame.

"¿Por qué? ¿No confías en nosotras?". Preguntó Serena con un deje de tristeza. Ash se sintió mal consigo mismo, odiaba verla triste, y más si era por su culpa.

"No es cuestión de confianza. Les prometo que les contaré. Pero ahora lo único que quiero es protegerlas. A todos". Les explicó el azabache. Ambas chicas lo miraron fijamente, para finalmente suspirar.

"Está bien, Ash, confiamos en ti". Le dijo Serena.

"Ya me iré a dormir. Buenas noches Sensei, Serena". Rosa se despidió, dejando a los dos solos (y con pikachu).

"Bueno, Serena, yo también estoy cansado. ¿Vamos a dormir?". Propuso el chico. La ojiazul asintió con una sonrisa.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Cuando llegaron a la puerta se dispusieron a despedirse.

"Buenas noches, Serena".

La peli miel se acercó al azabache. Él sonrió mirando sus intenciones y decidió tomar la iniciativa de abrazarla. La chica se sobresaltó.

"Ash, gracias por lo de hoy…".

"¿Huh?".

"Ya sabes, por defenderme y eso…".

"Jeje… No te preocupes. Estoy aquí para cuidarte de cualquiera que se quiera pasar de listo contigo". Dijo el azabache con una sonrisa, pero dejando filtrar algo de celos en su voz.

Serena lo notó y se sonrojó en consecuencia. La chica le devolvió las Pokeballs de Froakie y Gabite. Ash le agradeció.

Serena tomó valor y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla al azabache, quien se quedó en piedra con la cara más roja que su aura.

"Buenas noches, Ash…". Se despidió, entrando a su habitación.

El chico se quedó algo anonadado en el pasillo.

 **"(Oye, ¿te vas a quedar ahí babeando toda la noche? Vamos, que tengo sueño)".** Pikachu llamó la atención de Ash. El chico se disculpó e ingresó a su cuarto.

 ** _4 días después_**

Desde los acontecimientos en el bastión batalla, Ash y los demás habían avanzado mucho en su viaje.

El día después Ash y Kam hablaron sobre la plática que tuvieron con los Lysson. Ambos quedaron en estar atentos a que Lysandre no hablara de más y de tener en cuenta a Naruto.

Otro día había pasado y ya habían llegado a Ciudad Relieve, donde Ash, nada más llegar y establecerse en el centro Pokemon, fue camino al Gimnasio a enfrentarse en contra de Grant.

Tuvieron una batalla 2 vs 2. Ash usó a Dratini contra Tyrunt, ganando la batalla. Luego uso a su Froakie contra el Ónix de Grant, ganando por muy poco. Así, Ash se anotó otro 2-0, ganando su segunda medalla.

Decidieron quedarse un día descansando antes de partir a ciudad yantra.

Justamente ese día había una especie de festival, así que decidieron ir a pasar el rato, exceptuando a Kam, quien dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

"¡Vaya, mira todas esas presentaciones!". Exclamó Bonnie, mirando los distintos actos. Desde shows de magia hasta mini conciertos.

Los amigos se sentaron en unas bancas al lado de una zona verde.

Serena traía consigo una canasta llena de Pokepuffs.

"¿Alguien quiere?". Ofreció Serena amablemente.

Todos los Pokemon fueron a obtener uno, siendo Chespin el que más entusiasmo tenía.

Serena tenía una mirada complacida al ver que a todos les estaba gustando su comida.

Ash se acercó a la canasta y tomó uno. Todos vieron con curiosidad como Ash lamió el Pokepuff para luego llevárselo a la boca, sorprendiendo a todos.

"Mm… Sabe muy bien. Cocina excelente, Serena". Aduló a su amiga, haciendo que sonroje.

"Muchas gracias, Ash". Agradeció con una sonrisa.

Ash iba a terminar de comer el Pokepuff, pero salió levitando hacia un Pokemon rosado con la lengua.

"Hey, yo estaba comiendo eso". Reclamó el azabache.

"¡Qué lindo!". Exclamó Bonnie.

Rosa sacó su Pokedex. Resultaba ser un Slurpuff.

El Slurpuff se comió el Pokepuff.

"Slurpuff, ¿qué te he dicho sobre tomar comida ajena?". Regañó una joven que se acercaba, aparentemente la entrenadora del Pokemon. La joven tenía alrededor de 16 años; cabello azul corto, ojos rojos; tez pálida.

"Disculpen a mi Pokemon, es algo glotón". Se disculpó la peli azul mirando al grupo.

"No te preocupes, sabemos cómo es". Dijo Clemont, mirando a Chespin.

"Aun así. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Miette". Se presentó la joven.

Cada uno se fue presentando.

"Espera, ¡¿eres Ash Ketchum?¡". Exclamó la joven cuando el azabache se presentó.

"Eeeh… Sí, soy yo". Ash reiteró su identidad, mirando nervioso a la chica que se había acercado mucho, ante la mirada molesta de Rosa y Serena.

"Vaya, no esperaba encontrarme con una celebridad". La chica miro sugestivamente al azabache.

"Oh, no, no soy una celebridad". Dijo Ash tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

"Oh, humilde, guapo y famoso". Miette lo miró de manera coqueta, haciendo que el chico se pusiera algo incómodo.

"Disculpa, creo que lo estás incomodando. A Él no le gusta que lo traten diferente por nimiedades". Le dijo la peli miel favorita del azabache a Miette, acercándose para recalcar su punto.

La chica miró con algo de burla a la chica del sombrero rosado.

"Sólo estoy alagando sus cualidades, no es nada malo. Además, ¿quién eres tú para decir lo que Él quiere?". Miette preguntó a Serena arqueando las cejas, como una forma de retarla.

 _"Esto se va a poner feo"._ Pensó Bonnie mirando la disputa que se estaba formando.

"Soy su mejor amiga, lo conozco desde hace años". Serena marcó territorio.

El pobre Ash no sabía que hacer; quería intervenir, pero luego recordó las palabras sabías de su amigo Brock.

 _"Ash, si alguna vez tú ves a dos mujeres pelear, no te metas, y mucho menos si tú eres la razón de la disputa. A menos claro, que quieras morir"._

 _"Sí, yo por ahí no paso"._ Pensó Ash mirando algo nervioso la escena frente a Él.

"Ah, ¿sólo su mejor amiga? Qué pena". Se regocijó.

 _"Eso fue un golpe bajo"._ Pensó Rosa

"¿Qué quieres decir?". Dijo Serena apretando los dientes y algo roja de la ira. La peli azul sólo rio un poco.

"Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. Aunque no me extraña que **sólo** seas su mejor amiga, con esos pokepuffs que haces…".

¿Empezará otra Guerra santa?

Serena se puso roja de la ira, quería gritarle, pero no quería perder más la compostura, así que trato de calmarse.

"¿Qué tienen mis Pokepuffs?". Preguntó la peli miel casi gruñendo.

"¿No es obvio? Son muy simples, muy generales; la estética no es nada del otro mundo. Como tal no digo que sean malos, sólo que no son la gran cosa". Terminó de criticarla.

"¿Ah sí? Supongo que los tuyos son mejores que los de Siebold, ¿no?". Dijo en tono sarcástico.

"No, aún estoy muy lejos de su nivel, pero sí son mejores que los tuyos". Definitivamente esta chica sabe cómo provocar.

"¡Ni siquiera los has probado!". Le reclamó.

"No lo necesito". Se burló la de ojos rojos.

"Muy bien, suficiente las dos". Ash decidió que era hora de parar antes de que fuera muy lejos, así que tomó valor y colocó una mano en el hombro de Serena.

"Pero Ash, ella empezó". Se quejó la peli miel, mirándolo con un puchero. Al azabache eso le pareció muy tierno, pero se mantuvo firme.

"Sí, pero tú le seguiste el juego. Ahora cálmense ambas, seguro que hay una forma más pacífica de defender sus convicciones". Declaró Ash, haciendo que ambas chicas suspiraran de hastío mirándose.

"Tengo una idea. En unos minutos va a haber un concurso de hornear Pokepuff. ¿Qué te parece si nos inscribimos para ver quién cocina mejor?". Propuso la chica de cabello azul.

"Eso suena bien. Acepto". Dijo la ojiazul.

"Está bien. Iré a inscribirnos; no te acobardes". La joven fue al lugar, dejando a Serena con una mirada de enojo.

"Vamos, Sere, cálmate. Tienes que prepararte. Sé que ganaras". Trató Ash de calmar a la chica que estaba que echaba humos. Una vez escuchó las palabras de Ash se sintió más relajada. El chico la apoyaba, y hasta uso un diminutivo de su nombre".

"Gracias, Ash". Agradeció la chica, dándole una sonrisa.

Luego de poco más de 15 minutos, el concurso empezó.

La competencia era sencilla: cocinar pokepuffs, el jurado los comía y decidían quién pasaba la final, luego se repetía el mismo proceso en la final y se escogía al ganador.

La primera ronda empezó. Ash y sus amigos estaban en primera fila para apoyar a Serena.

Eran un total de 10 participantes, luego sólo 3 iban a la final y de ahí salía el ganador.

Serena se posicionó frente a su mesa; cada concursante tenía su propia mesa con sus utensilios y un horno lo suficientemente grande. La peli miel traía un delantal rosado y su lado estaba Fennekin.

Serena miró al público, más específicamente a sus amigos, mucho más específicamente a su azabache favorito. Ambas miradas se encontraron; Ash le dio una sonrisa de confianza. Serena le sonrió devuelta y se preparó.

"Muy bien. ¡Comiencen!". El presentador dio la orden.

Los concursantes empezaron a moverse.

Después de media hora todos los concursantes se encontraban con sus Pokepuffs ya listos. Los jueces empezaron a probarlos uno por uno.

La peli miel estaba nerviosa. Una vez más buscó la mirada de Ash, quien se la devolvió con una sonrisa aún más brillante que la anterior. La chica tomo con fuerza su collar, sonrojada.

Toda esta interacción la veía curiosa la ojirroja. La chica no podía negar que Ash era el paquete completo e iba a intentar cortejarlo, pero viendo lo visto, la tenía muy jodida.

Los jueces tomaron su decisión.

Los tres finalistas eran Serena, Miette y un chico llamado Luigi (no es muy original).

"Sabía que Ella iba a pasar a la fina. Los pokepuffs de Serena le encantan a todos nuestros Pokemon". Alagó Clemont. Chespin salió de su Pokeball, asintiendo efusivamente.

Todos rieron ante eso.

"Todo lo que Ella haga con sus manos tiende a ser perfecto". Susurró Ash sin pensarlo. Rosa, que estaba a su lado escuchó un poco.

"¿Dijiste algo, Ash?".

"¿Eh? No, no, no. No dije nada…". El azabache se puso nervioso al entender que había pensado en voz alta. Rosa sin estar muy convencida lo dejó pasar, sin embargo, Pikachu, que sí había escuchado claramente, lo miró de manera picara.

 **"(Así que perfecto, ¿eh?)".**

 _"Cállate"._ Le dijo Ash telepáticamente a su Pokemon.

20 minutos pasaron, en los cuales los tres finalistas prepararon sus Pokepuffs. Los tres terminaron al tiempo.

Uno a uno, los jueces fueron probando los postres de cada uno.

Sin previo aviso, una bomba de humo llenó el lugar.

Todos los espectadores se pararon de sus puestos, queriendo ver lo que había pasado.

Ash fue el primero en correr hacía el humo. Cuando lo hizo este ya se había dispersado, revelando a un grupo de 11 hombres. 5 mujeres y 6 hombres. Las mujeres y 5 hombres vestían trajes naranjas un tanto extravagantes, mientras que el último hombre, quien era un rubio de alrededor de 20 años, vestía un traje con tonos naranjas. El hombre tenía una mirada severa; tez normal; corpulento, pero sin llegar a exagerar; de unos 1.8 metros aproximadamente.

Lo que más asustó a todos fue que tenía sujetados a los finalistas y jueces.

Ash sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver a Serena en manos de uno de los hombres de naranja; Pikachu en su hombro chispeaba por las mejillas. El azabache sin pensarlo mucho tomó las Pokeballs de Pidgeot y Gabite.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera Tú". Habló el hombre rubio del traje, que parecía ser el líder.

Ash lo miró con ira.

"Escucha, no sé lo que pretendes, pero te recomiendo que dejes de jugar al mafioso o te irá muy mal. Así que libéralos". El azabache trató de hablar calmado, aunque no perdía la ira en su voz.

"¡Ash!".

El aludido respondió con la mirada al llamado de Serena, quien se encontraba muy asustada. Los hombres de naranja también habían tomado a los Pokemon y las Pokeballs.

"No te preocupes, Serena. Todo estará bien". Trató Ash de calmarla.

"¡Oigan, ¿qué demonios creen que hacen?!". Exclamó Clemont llegando con Ash junto con Rosa y Bonnie. Ash miró a la menor.

"Rosa, llévate a Bonnie". Ordenó el azabache.

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué, Ash? Yo también puedo ayudar". Exclamó Bonnie con convicción.

Ash suspiró. Estaba sorprendido de la voluntad de la niña, pero esto era demasiado peligroso. Se puso al nivel de la niña.

"Escucha. Esto es muy peligroso. No digo que no puedas ayudar; lo estoy afirmando". Sus amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar las palabras duras del ojicafé. Bonnie lo miró dolida.

"¿Quieres decir que soy una inútil?". Le preguntó con rabia.

"Bonnie, te pido esto por tu bien. No seas terca, por favor. No quiero que salgas lastimada". Imploró el azabache.

Bonnie miró hacia abajo.

"Yo sólo quiero ayudar a Serena…". Gimoteó un poco la rubia menor.

"Lo sé y lo aprecio. Pero ella no quiere que te pongas en peligro". Ash puso su mano en la cabeza de la niña. La susodicha miro un poco antes de asentir.

El moreno miró a Rosa, quien asintió y se fue con Ella.

Ash y Clemont volvieron su mirada hacia aquel misterioso grupo. El líder seguía en la misma posición, esperándolos.

"Los niños tienden a ser maleducados, ¿no? Por eso no quiero tenerlos". Habló el del traje con demasiada familiaridad.

"Ella es una buena niña, sólo tiene demasiado valor para su pequeño cuerpo". Defendió el rubio de lentes a su hermana.

El hombre bufó.

"Suficiente. Tú no estás aquí para discutir de paternidad. Así que habla". Exigió el azabache. Estaba muy enojado, pero lo controlaba.

"Perdona mis modales. Mi nombre es Reiner Braun, soy un general del movimiento revolucionario conocido como el Team Flare". Se presentó el hombre.

Ash abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

 _"¿Team Flare? Al parecer no son sólo un rumor. Esto es increíble, otra parvada de locos revolucionarios"._ Se quejó en su mente.

"Basta de charla. No me importa si eres del Team Flare o de marte, libera a esas personas". Exigió una vez más Ash.

"Eso no sería divertido, señor Ash Ketchum".

"Conoces mi nombre. Supongo que estás aquí por mí, ¿no?".

"Normalmente tacharía de arrogante a quien hiciera esa afirmación, pero debo admitir que usted tiene razón. Estamos aquí por usted".

Clemont veía preocupado a Ash. Sabía que Ash era alguien influyente, pero pensándolo bien Ash era un enigma. Sabían un poco de su travesía como entrenador Pokemon, sin embargo, parecía ocultar muchas cosas.

"Entonces suéltalos. Tus problemas son conmigo".

"Una vez más: eso no sería divertido. Ellos en esa posición son una garantía para que hagas lo que te voy a pedir".

"¿Y eso sería?". Exigió Ash una respuesta.

Reiner sonrió.

"Es sencillo: quiero que te unas al Team Flare". Declaró el general.

La expresión de todos fue de absoluta sorpresa. Mucha más fue la de Ash.

"¿Has perdido la cabeza? Nunca haría tal cosa". Rechazó Ash sin dudarlo.

Detrás de Él sintió varias presencias: la policía había llegado.

"¡Le ordeno que suelte a los rehenes y se entreguen antes de que tengamos que usar la fuerza bruta!". Exclamó la Oficial Jenny de la ciudad.

El rubio la ignoró, aun mirando al azabache.

"Creo que no has entendido. Deberás unirte. A menos que quieras que les volemos las cabezas". Reiner les hizo una seña a sus subordinados, y todos sacaron pistolas, apuntado a la cabeza de cada persona.

Ash vio como ese desgraciado tenía un arma en la cien de su mejor amiga. Estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

"Desgraciado…". Ash no soportó más y mandó a Gabite, Pidgeot y Pikachu.

Reiner miró esto con el ceño fruncido. Le hizo una señal a uno de sus empleados. El hombre entendió y de la nada le disparó a sangre fría a uno de los jueces.

En ese momento sólo se escuchó la pólvora y luego el silencio. Los oficiales se mantenían sus armas hacía los criminales, pero estaban algo sorprendidos.

Serena y Miette, quienes estaban al lado del juez que fue asesinado, vieron como su cuerpo caía inerte, con un agujero en la sien izquierda. Ambas jóvenes estaban que lloraban del miedo.

"¡Ash! ¡Ayúdanos por favor!". La que suplicó fue la peli azul, quien ya había entrado en un ataque de pánico, tratando de zafarse del soldado.

"Quédate quiera pequeña zorra. Jefe, ¿Puedo dispararle?". Preguntó a su superior. Ante estas palabras la joven se escandalizó más.

"No, aun no".

"¡Miette! Tranquilízate, no servirá que te pongas histérica. Entiendo que tienes miedo, pero trata de mantener la calma. Prometo sacarte de ahí; a todos". Dijo Ash, intentado confortar a la ojirroja. El Santo Guerrero estaba en un dilema, sabía que si usaba su aura podría acabar con todo esto en un segundo. Pudo haber ahorrado la vida de ese pobre juez. Pero estaba ante muchas personas.

Miró a su peli miel favorita. La pobre estaba llorando en silencio, mirándolo con suplica; le pedía ayuda con la mirada. Ese bastardo de Reiner iba a pagar.

"Veo que tienes un par de jovencitas que invocan tu ayuda; como si fueras una especie de **Santo** arcángel". Se burló Braun.

Ash notó el ligero énfasis que hizo en la palabra 'Santo'. ¿Él sabía acaso?

"Tráiganlas aquí". Cuando Reiner dijo esto, el corazón de Ash dio vuelco.

"¡¿Qué haces?!". Gritó Ash.

"Nada, sólo quiero verlas mejor". Las jóvenes aun sostenidas llegaron hasta el general.

"Seguro son unas bellezas. Me pregunto si alguna de ellas está disponible".

El azabache apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iban a romper.

"¿O es que acaso una de Ella es tu novia? ¿O ambas lo son?".

Clemont empezó a sentir calor; como mínimo 35 grados Celsius y subiendo. Miraba como Ash apretaba los puños.

"Sería una lástima si sus siguientes citas tengan que ser en el cementerio". El rubio sacó una cuchilla y la puso en el cuello de la peli miel.

"¡Suficiente!". Gritó Ash de repente. Nadie supo ni cómo ni cuándo, pero ahora Ash estaba a poco menos de 2 metros de Reiner. Antes estaba a 10.

El general miró fijamente al ojicafé. Sus subordinados afirmaron el arma sobre las chicas, pero Reiner hizo una seña con la mano para que se calmaran.

"Está bien". Dijo Ash finalmente.

"¿Qué?".

"Me uniré".

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Ash.

Serena miró a Ash con ojos de miedo.

"¡Ash, ¿qué estás diciendo?!". Le reclamó Clemont.

Ash alzó una mano, como diciendo que se callara.

"Me uniré si me ganas en una batalla Pokemon". Declaró Ash.

Serena suspiró levemente aliviado, pero aun no cabía en su preocupación.

"No creo que estés en posición de negociar". Le recordó la situación.

Ash sonrió.

"Tienes razón. No lo **estoy** ".

Antes de que Ash pudiera hacer algo, una macha amarilla con negro apareció detrás de los soldados que aún tenían al concursante, los jueces y los Pokemon. La mancha golpeó a todos los soldados y en un momento los rehenes ya no estaban.

Ash aprovechó la oportunidad para moverse a gran velocidad hacia los dos que tenían a Serena y a Miette. Golpeó ambos, liberando a las jóvenes. Detrás de Él vinieron Pidgeot y Gabite, quienes moviéndose a la misma velocidad que su entrenador tomaron a ambas jóvenes para apartarlas. Y justo a tiempo, Ash detuvo el puño de Reiner.

Toda esta escena pasó literalmente en 2-3 segundos.

Ash mantenía el puño del rubio agarrado sin ninguna dificultad, aunque sorprendido por la fuerza; decidió centrarse más y se dio cuenta de la gran aura que tenía Reiner. No era nada que no hubiera visto antes, pero aun así se sorprendió. Lo más importante era que su aura tenía malas intenciones, cosa que no le asombró demasiado.

Reiner trataba de mantenerse firme, pero este chico era muy fuerte.

"¿Seguro que quieres seguir con esto?". Preguntó Ash con tanta tranquilidad que le heló la sangre al general; paradójicamente, estaba sintiendo un calor de más de 50 grados Celsius.

"Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta". Tomó valor para decirle.

"No estás en posición para hacerla". Emuló Ash la frase del general, para luego doblarle la mano, causando un crujido. Cabe recalcar que la palma de Ash le estaba quemando los nudillos y los dedos al hombre.

"Si quieres que te descubran, adelante. La prensa no tardará en llegar".

"Así que pareces tener una mínima idea de quién soy". Afirmó el azabache.

"Tal vez menos de lo que pensaba". El hombre seguía sumiso ante Ash. No podía liberarse, eso lo sabía.

"¿Quién te envió?". Preguntó Ash sin pelos en la legua, apretando su agarre, haciendo que el hombre gruñera. 65 grados.

"Mi jefe. Creo que eso es obvio".

Ash apretó más su agarre. 70 grados.

"¿Cuál es su identidad?".

"No puedo decirlo. Estaba estipulado en el contrato".

"Quemaré el contrato. Ahora dime".

Apretó más. 77 grados.

"N-n-no…". Reiner estaba llegando a su tope.

"Dije que-

Ash sintió como alguien lo abrazaba de repente.

Era Serena.

"¡Ash! Por favor, ya basta. No sigas". Suplicó la peli miel, llorando en el hombro del chico.

Ash pensó en cómo a Serena no le afectaba su Aura. La temperatura estaba a 80 grados. El chico se fijó bien y vio que tanto su collar como el de Serena estaban brillando.

 _"¿El collar? No… simplemente mi aura es incapaz de hacer daño"_.

Ash se sintió tan miserable al ver a su ojiazul tan miserable. Soltó a Reiner y la temperatura volvió a bajar. El hombre cayó al suelo, jadeando.

Luego de ser rescatada por Ash y ser llevada por Pidgeot, Serena vio que Kam había sido el responsable de salvar a los demás rehenes. Luego tuvo que ver como el amor de su infancia prácticamente estaba torturando a un Hombre. Serena sabía que ese tal Reiner era alguien malo, sin embargo, a sus ojos, ningún ser humano merece morir. Aún estaba afectada por la muerte de aquel juez.

La peli miel miraba a Kam suplicante, diciéndole que por favor detuviera a Ash. El hombre rubio sólo le decía que se calmara.

Llegó un punto en que no soportó más y decidió ir donde su azabache sin importar el calor infernal.

A su sorpresa, a más se acercaba, menos calor hacía.

Ahora estaba agarrada a Él con todas sus fuerzas. Ash le devolvió el abrazo y empezó a acariciar su cabello como tanto le gusta hacer.

"Lo siento, Serena…".

"No hay nada que disculpar…". Dijo ella aun lagrimeando.

"No… fue por mí culpa que pasaste por esto. Ellos venían por mí. No tenías nada que ver con esto". Se disculpó Ash con suma tristeza.

Serena se separó un poco para poder verlo a los ojos.

"Si venían por ti, entonces yo tengo todo que ver. Estoy y estaré contigo, siempre". Declaró la peli miel. El azabache la miró con una sonrisa entre triste y enternecida.

"Gghou…".

Ambos escucharon un lamento y vieron al rubio que ya se había levantado. Ash puso a Serena detrás de Él, y se empezó a acercar al hombre. La chica lo tomó del hombro mirándolo con renuencia. El azabache puso su mano encima de la de Ella, dándole una sonrisa de confianza; y suavemente apartó su mano.

Ash estaba frente a frente con Reiner.

"Arruinad la competencia, dañas un día tranquilo; tomas rehenes; me amenazas; asesinaste a una persona; y lo más importante: amenazaste la vida de la persona más importante para mí al lado de mi madre". Ash miraba con furia al hombre.

El rubio gruñía por lo bajo.

De repente, un hombre alto, flaco, cabello castaño, cara alargada y tez bronceada apareció junto Reiner con Gallade. Sin decir nada y menos de un segundo tocó a Reiner y el Pokemon los tele-transportó.

Ash no tuvo momento para reaccionar. Sinceramente no se esperaba que vinieran refuerzos bajo estas condiciones. Ash gruñó y simplemente se volvió hacía Serena, quien se miraba algo sorprendida.

"¿Segura que estás bien? ¿No estás herida?". Preguntó Ash con preocupación.

"No te preocupes Ash, estoy bien". Lo tranquilizó Serena.

Ash miró a su alrededor. Vio a los oficiales arrestando a los soldados que quedaron tirados; sus amigos se acercaban donde los dos. Ash sabía que el día iba a ser largo.

 ** _11 p.m. Este mismo día._**

Las cosas ya se habían calmado. Luego de arrestar a los soldados, estos de repente habían empezado a convulsionar. Kam les dijo a los oficiales que seguramente tragaron una píldora suicida. La mafia y los grupos revolucionarios eran muy precavidos.

Los que fueron Rehenes fueron llevados al hospital. Serena decía que Ella se sentía bien, pero Ash le insistió y terminó yendo. También tomaron el cadáver del hombre que murió.

Miette iba a estar un tiempo en psiquiatría; tenía estrés post-traumático.

El grupo volvió al centro Pokemon para descansar.

Actualmente la mayoría estaba durmiendo, inclusive Kam, quien estaba en posición de loto con Payka en su regazo.

Ash no podía dormir. Pensaba en los acontecimientos de hoy. Obviamente Reiner sabía o tenía una idea de quien era Él. El rubio tenía un aura grande, no lo suficiente como para derrotarlo, pero sí para darle pelea a dos Santos Guardianes al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a pensar en Serena. Él lo que menos quería en este mundo es que se pusiera en peligro, pero ya van unas cuantas veces que pasa, y hoy fue la más extrema. Vio morir a un hombre frente a Ella, para luego ser amenazada.

Ash sabía que podía protegerla, pero no iba a estar ahí siempre por más que quisiera. La chica aún no había encontrado un sueño, y no quería presionarla con eso, pero sí tenía que enseñarle a defenderse ella sola; tanto en cuerpo a cuerpo como en batallas Pokemon.

Ash sabía lo mucho que quería a esa chica. La quería tanto que dolía. Él ya no era un niño denso, conocía mejor este tipo de cosas.

Ash sacudió su cabeza, apartando esas reflexiones de su cerebro. Ash volteó a ver la cama de Serena, encontrándose con que únicamente Fennekin estaba en ella.

Ash se levantó sin despertar a Pikachu y dirigió al balcón, donde estaba el aura de su peli miel favorita.

Salió y la encontró mirando hacia la luna. Se veía hermosa ante la luz de la noche. Se veía tierna con el pijama y su cabello algo desordenado. Pero lo que no le gustaba era ese deje de tristeza en sus ojos. La chica sostenía algo entre sus manos a la altura de su pecho. Ash sonrió sabiendo de qué se trataba.

"Serena…". Llamó Ash levemente.

La peli miel saltó un poco, pero reconoció la voz que para ella era irreconocible.

"Hola, Ash… ¿Tampoco puedes dormir?". Preguntó la Joven tiernamente.

Ash se acercó y se posó a su lado.

"Serena…".

"¿Sí, Ash?".

"Tenemos que hablar".

Serena lo miró con confusión.

"Claro, ¿sobre qué?".

Ash miró hacia abajo unos segundos, para luego mirarla directamente a los ojos.

Serene se sorprendió al ver que Ash tenía los ojos cristalinos.

"¿Ash, qué pas-

Serena fue silenciada con el peso del cuerpo de Ash sobre el de Ella.

El Guerrero la abrazaba con afán.

"Tuve miedo…".

"Tuve miedo de perderte".

Ash apretó su agarré. Y Serena sintió calor. Pero no era el calor infernal que tuvo que sentir Reiner. Este era un calor reconfortante.

"Yo también lo tuve…".

"Serena…".

"¿Sí?".

"Quiero entrenarte".

Serena abrió los ojos, mirando a Ash en busca de una explicación.

"Yo me muero si algo te pasa. Te protegería hasta de mí mismo. Pero yo sé que no soy omnipresente. No siempre voy a estar cerca. Por eso quiero asegurarme de que puedes cuidarte…". Le explicó.

"Oh, Ash…". Serena lo miró con ternura.

"No quiero presionarte en la búsqueda de tu sueño… sólo que, así estaría más tranquilo".

"Lo sé, Ash…".

"Por supuesto que me encantaría que me entrenases". Le dijo alegremente la peli miel.

"Pero no sería sólo en batallas Pokemon, sino también en tus fortalezas físicas, ósea, combate cuerpo a cuerpo". Terminó de explicar Ash.

Serena lo miró con interés, y luego sonrió. El fénix con su fuego inmortal sintió más calor.

Se quedaron unos minutos así, con la cabeza de Serena apoyada en el pecho del azabache, a su vez que este le acariciaba el cabello.

"Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir". Dijo Ash, al notar que Serena bostezaba y tenía los parpados caídos. La somnolienta chica asintió.

Ash la besó en la frente, antes de dirigirse ambos a sus dormitorios.

 _"Eres la única que me puede hacer sentir esta clase de fe, mi querida Sere"._

 _XY &Z_

Gabite (poder usado): 90.000

Houndoom (full): 50.000

Froakie (full vs magmar): 10.000

Froakie (Full vs Onix): 12.000

Magmar: 16.000

Dratini (full): 17.000

Tyrunt: 10.000

Onix: 25.000

Ash enojado contra Reiner (Poder comprimido): 500.000

Reiner (poder comprimido): 150.000


	10. The older I get

**_Les pido que no se acostumbren a la continuidad, ya saben que puedo ser muy bipolar con esto de los tiempos._**

 ** _Aún la historia se encuentra en estado de introducción, puesto que hay mucho pasado que contar y por ende muchas cosas que explicar, mientras que a su vez voy dejando bases para el desarrollo de la historia de esta nueva Guerra Santa. Las explicaciones son necesarias, pues Ash aquí tiene una historia más compleja; de hecho todos tienen una historia más compleja. Tengan en cuenta que ya se ha vivido la primera guerra santa contra el Shinigami y antes de eso hubo una guerra civil (lo sabrán si prestaron atención al episodio anterior)._**

* * *

 **Saga XY; arco: Dead Memories; episodio 9: The older I get.**

Dos días habían pasado desde aquel incidente que dejó marcas en casi todos los involucrados.

Bonnie aún no digería bien el hecho de que resultó ser inútil en ese momento. Rosa tenía la misma idea rondando su cabeza, a pesar de que no se lo habían dicho directamente, Ella sabía que Ash la había mandado atrás con Bonnie por la misma razón; Por ello se dispuso a resolver aquel acertijo de los pendientes, para poder comenzar su entrenamiento real con Ash, pues Él mientras esperaba su respuesta la había mandado a hacer un régimen de entrenamiento ligero, o como Él lo llamaba: calentamiento; Ella creía que tenía la respuesta.

Clemont estaba intrigado por todo lo sucedido; si bien estaba shockeado por ver a una persona morir frente a Él, lo que le preocupaba es que la mafia estuviera detrás de Ash, pero lo que no sabía si le preocupaba o le aliviaba es aquello que Ash hizo con el general rubio: primero moviéndose a esa velocidad junto con Kam, luego desprendiendo ese calor infernal. Clemont no era tonto, sabía o suponía que ese aumento en la temperatura era causado por su amigo azabache, lo que no sabía ni podía llegar a conjeturar era el cómo.

Kam tenía sus propias reflexiones; no quedó marcado o shockeado, pues Él había vivido cosas peores; nunca admitiría que estuvo preocupado cuando vio a Serena en esas condiciones, pues sabía que Ash apreciaba con locura a esa joven, lo cual causaba que Él también se preocupara por Ella; además, todavía estaba esa aura que desprendía la joven en ciertos momentos, siendo uno de esos momentos cuando el hombre fue asesinado; sintió pánico en su aura desde la lejanía, pero también sintió un pésame inmenso, acompañado de esa aura tan calmante. Dejando eso de lado, aquel general llamado Reiner Braun lo tenía preocupado; su aura era fuerte, y aunque Kam podría acabarlo en un minuto o pocos segundos, no evitaba que pensara en ello. Por lo menos el aura de Naruto no era maliciosa, pero la de Reiner sí.

Serena sentía malestar; no es que todos los días alguien es asesinado frente de ti para luego ser tú a la que amenacen con el mismo destino. La peli miel tenía preguntas. Si bien amaba al azabache, no podía evitar pensar lo mismo que Clemont (Ella no tenía idea de los pensamientos de Clemont); Ash tenía secretos, todos los tenemos, y aunque no haya cambiado mucho esa actitud tan amable que la hizo caer en aquellos ojos color chocolate, también podía ver y sentir una presencia diferente en Él: madurez, garra, solemnidad, tristeza, dolor, arrepentimiento. Los tres últimos los veía cuando Él creía que nadie lo estaba mirando, y también notaba que estos eran reemplazados por cariño y felicidad cuando pasaba tiempo con sus Pokemon y con Ella. Al día siguiente de que Él le dijo que la iba a entrenar, la levantó temprano para comenzar. La puso a hacer todo tipo de calentamientos y ejercicios físicos en cantidades que rozaban la inhumanidad; en la noche ella estaba bastante adolorida. Ash se disculpó con Ella por exigirle tanto en su primer día, y le empezó a dar cuidados especiales: al comer la dirigió hacia su silla, le dio masajes y la llevó a la cama a estilo nupcial. Se sentía como si de verdad fueran una pareja. La peli miel no podía evitar sonrojarse al pensar en eso.

Ash tampoco tenía su mente tranquila. Vio a su mejor amiga ser amenazada de muerte, lo cual le hizo revivir ciertos recuerdos que aún no había superado. Temía por la seguridad de la peli miel, y por eso decidió entrenarla; no la llevaría a los extremos de hacerla tan fuerte como un Santo, pues ni bromeando quería esa vida para Ella, pero sí la haría lo suficientemente fuerte para combatir con la clase más alta de desgraciado normales que habitaban el mundo; y justamente eso lo tenía también preocupado, ya que Reiner no era de esos desgraciados normales. Sabía que su mal presentimiento significaba algo: otra santa guerra iba a empezar pronto.

Miette aún seguía en psiquiatría, pero ya estaba mejor.

Los medios no se quedaron callados. La noticia llegó a todo Kalos. Una vez más Ash estaba en el ojo del huracán, y lo único que recibía eran críticas positivas. Al parecer seguían su carrera en Kalos y ya sabían que había obtenido dos medallas y vencido al hijo del Lysandre con suma facilidad. Al parecer lograron filtrarse imágenes del incidente; una de Ellas fue portada: esta mostraba a Ash sosteniendo el puño de Reiner, mientras Él apenas y se sostenía con su rodilla derecha; arriba de la imagen había una leyenda que decía: "La mafia a los pies de The Hero"; en fragmentos más pequeños se mostraba una imagen de Kam luego de rescatar a los otros que decía "¿El maestro del héroe?"; y a su lado una imagen de cuando Serena lo estaba abrazando que decía "¿La motivación del héroe?".

Ash cuando vio la parte de Serena suspiró aliviado de que no se viera su cara. No necesitaba que más atención recayera en Ella.

Como decía al principio, luego de dos días el grupo se dispuso a seguir su viaje, esta vez de camino a Ciudad Yantra.

Llegaron a pueblo Crómlech para el almuerzo.

"Ash". Llamó Rosa al azabache.

"¿Sí?". El chico tragó y dejó de comer un momento para atender a la castaña de coletas.

La joven de Unova le extendió un papel. El joven aludido lo recibió.

"¿Qué es?".

"Es mi respuesta al acertijo de los pendientes. ¿Está bien?". Informó y preguntó la joven algo nerviosa.

Ash leyó mentalmente lo que decía la hoja. Ahora todos lo estaban mirando en expectación.

"Está perfecto". Dijo Ash sonriéndole a la castaña, quien también sonrió de felicidad, abrazando a Ash de alegría.

Cierta peli miel estaba algo celosa de esto, y el hecho de que al joven no parecía importarle.

"Bueno, creo que ya hoy comenzaremos el entrenamiento real; nada de calentamientos". Decía Ash mientras se separaba de Rosa. Luego volteó a ver a Serena y se le ocurrió lo obvio.

"Es más, ahora que también estoy entrenado a Serena, puedo entrenarla a las dos al mismo tiempo, así tendrán con quien medir su progreso". Propuso el joven.

Ambas ojiazules se miraron. Hubo una batalla visual desgarradora ahí; la batalla duró segundos, pero parecieron años para ellas. Era momento de demostrar quién era mejor. Y así, ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en disputar una pelea interna generada por sus hormonas adolescentes.

El transcurso del almuerzo estuvo bastante tranquilo. Bonnie ya no estaba tan decaída ya que Ash se había disculpado con Ella, diciéndole que estaba seguro que en unos años iba a ser increíblemente fuerte, pero que debía entender la actualidad.

Clemont seguía algo pensativo, y Kam era Kam, Él ya de por sí no hablaba mucho.

Ya habiendo terminado sus almuerzos, pagaron y se dispusieron a seguir su camino.

"¡Con permiso!". Advirtió una voz de imprevisto.

Ash sintió una presencia que estaba a nada de colisionar con Él, sin embargo, gracias a sus reflejos sobrehumanos, lo esquivo con suma facilidad moviéndose levemente hacia la izquierda.

La figura había frenado de seco, yéndose de cara al piso.

"Ay… eso dolió". Se quejó la persona.

Se trataba de una joven rubia; rondaba los 17 años. El color de su piel era tan blanco como la nieve; tenía patines, rodilleras y coderas, y un casco que hacía que su cabello rubio saliera a mechones, dando la ilusión de que traía coletas. Una vez pudieron verle la cara pudieron notar sus ojos azules. Traía un mega aro con su piedra activadora.

"¿Estás bien? Debes tener más cuidado, podrías lastimar a alguien". Se acercó el azabache extendiéndole la mano. Le chica se lo quedó mirando unos momentos.

"¿Huh?". Lo miró detalladamente. Ash arqueó una ceja.

"¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás herida?". Preguntó el ojicafé.

La rubia se puso de pie en un milisegundo, medio asustando al azabache.

"Tú eres Ash Ketchum, ¿verdad?". Preguntó la chica con ansías.

 _"Genial, otra loca admiradora."_ Pensó Serena mirando con cierto deje de celos a la chica.

"Eh, sí, lo soy". Respondió Ash vacilante.

La joven se emocionó.

"En ese caso, ¡te reto a una batalla!". Proclamó la chica de los patines.

Todos miraron levemente confundidos a la joven; era algo extraña.

"Oh, disculpen mis modales. Mi nombre es Korrina Shinka". Se presentó la joven para luego sacar una Pokeball, de la cual salió un Lucario.

"Y Él es mi compañero Lucario".

"Carr".

"Un placer. Ya sabes que soy Ash Ketchum. Él es mi compañero Pikachu". Presentó Ash a su amigo.

Uno a uno se fueron presentando. Serena y Rosa le dieron miradas cautelares.

"¿Shinka? ¿Cómo la familiar ancestral Shinka?". Preguntó Kam, mirando a la joven, quien sonrió.

"Sí, exactamente, señor". Habló con respeto, pues era la única forma de dirigirse hacia ese hombre, y eso que ella ni sabía quién era.

"Ya veo. ¿Cómo está el señor Gourkin?". Preguntó una vez más el hombre de la máscara.

"Él está bien. Algo anciano, pero es obvio, ya que es mi abuelo".

"Sí, pude notar el parecido. Así que supongo que eres ahora la líder de Gimnasio de Yantra, ¿no?". Preguntó el rubio mayor.

Todos miraron a Korrina con sorpresa. La chica sólo se rio un poco nerviosa.

"Aún estoy en entrenamiento. Primer debo obtener 100 victorias seguidas, actualmente tengo 98; y también debo encontrar una mega piedra para mi Lucario". Le explicó la joven.

"Supongo que por eso quieres batallar contra Ash". Inquirió el hombre. Korrina asintió efusivamente.

"Sí, he escuchado mucho sobre Él últimamente, por eso quiero ponerme a prueba". Miró a Ash desafiante. El azabache sonrió; esta chica se parecía mucho a Él cuando era un poco más joven.

"Me sorprende que seas la líder de gimnasio, Korrina. Sería bueno enfrentarte, así sería como una previa a nuestra batalla por mi medalla". Dijo Ash.

"Entonces, ¡¿qué estamos esperando?!". Exclamó la joven emocionada.

"Sin embargo, antes de eso, quiero que te enfrentes a Rosa". Dijo Ash finalmente.

Rosa miró a Ash sorprendida y asustada; Korrina lo miró confundida.

"¿Por qué es eso?". Preguntó la rubia.

"Verás, Rosa no ha tenido la mejor guía; aún es algo novata y por ello la he estado entrenando estos días". Explicó Ash.

El azabache volteó a mirar a su amiga, quien se encontraba con la mirada baja y visiblemente nerviosa. El chico se acercó a Ella.

"¿Qué dices? Estoy seguro de que puedes hacerlo bien. Sólo confía". Le motivó Ash colocándole una mano en el hombro y dándole una sonrisa.

Rosa vaciló unos segundos, antes de levantar la mirada ya más decidida.

"Está bien. Lo haré". Dijo Rosa.

Ash miró a Korrina, y la chica asintió.

"Entonces, si le gano a Rosa, podré pelear contigo, ¿no?". Quiso confirmar la rubia. Ash asintió.

Ambas chicas se pusieron en posición.

"¡Ve, Serperior!". Rosa llamó a su inicial y único Pokemon completamente evolucionado.

Korrina la miró con curiosidad, y obviamente mandó a su Lucario.

"Está bien, hagamos esto. ¡Lucario, aura esfera!".

"¡Protégete con cola dragón!".

Lucario había disparado su aura esfera; Serperior cargó su cola dragón, haciéndola chocar contra el aura esfera, anulándola, pero dejando algo de daño en el tipo planta.

"Vaya, al parecer esto será interesante. Lucario, acércate y prepara tu Hueso palo".

Lucario se acercó a máxima velocidad con su hueso palo en manos.

"¡Planta feroz!".

Serperior invocó grandes raíces que salieron disparadas hacia el tipo lucha.

"¡Lucario, patina!".

Lucario empezó a saltar y deslizarse sobre las raíces.

Mientras, con los espectadores.

"La chica rubia es buena". Aduló Kam.

"Sí, pero Rosa no se queda atrás. Ten en cuenta que está peleando contra una líder de gimnasio". Alagó Ash a su alumna.

Serena miraba con impresión la gracia con la que Lucario se deslizaba por las plantas.

 _"Es muy bello… es la belleza de los Pokemon"_. Pensaba la peli miel.

En el campo Lucario seguía haciendo Parkour, ya estaba próximo al tipo planta.

"Serperior, Golpe aéreo". Ordenó Rosa viendo al lucha muy cerca.

El tipo planta no tardó en cargar su ataque con su cola, listo para contraatacar.

Korrina sonrió ante esto.

"Muy lista. Aunque era obvio que tenías un ataque súper eficaz si dejaste que Lucario se acercara". Dijo Korrina.

Rosa la escuchó y frunció el ceño.

"¡Lucario, impúlsate con hueso palo y puño fuego!".

Lucario usó su ataque para impulsarse y cargó su puño fuego. Rosa decidió jugar su última carta.

"¡Cancela golpe aéreo y usa llueve hojas a máxima potencia!".

El Pokemon elegante anuló su ataque y cargó su ataque más fuerte, atacando al tipo lucha con una gran tormenta de hojas.

Lucario siguió adelante con su puño fuego atravesando el ataque, pero dañando en el proceso las partes descubiertas.

Lucario tomó fuerzas y con un rugido aumentó su poder, llegando hasta el tipo planta, dándole de lleno con el ataque súper eficaz.

Serperior salió disparado, cayendo derrotado.

"¡Serperior!". Exclamó Rosa corriendo hacia su primer Pokemon.

"¡Y con esa son 99!". Exclamó la rubia celebrando con su Lucario quien estaba algo fatigado de haber recibido el llueve hojas casi de lleno.

Rosa se encontraba con su Pokemon, algo triste por la perdida, pero más preocupaba por su mejor amigo.

"Aquí".

Rosa se volteó y vio a Ash ofreciéndole una baya aranja. La castaña de coletas la tomó agradecida, dándosela a su Pokemon para luego devolverlo a su Pokeball.

"Lo hiciste bien, Rosa". Felicitó el azabache a su alumna.

La chica sonrió tristemente.

"Pero no gané". Se lamentó. Ante esto, Ash rio un poco.

La chica lo miró confusa.

"A veces ganar no es lo más importante, sino demostrar que puedes perder habiéndolo dado todo". Le dijo el ave fénix a su pupila, quién lo vio con admiración.

"Bueno, Ash, creo que me debes esa pelea". La chica con el Lucario se había acercado para reclamar su premio. Le había dado a su Pokemon varias bayas y ya estaba recuperado.

El azabache sonrió estando de acuerdo y se posicionaron en sus respectivos lugares.

"Quiero terminar con esto rápido, ya con esta sería mi victoria 100 y podré buscar la Lucarita". Expresó la rubia, con un toque de arrogancia que Ash notó.

"¿Lucarita?". Preguntó Serena, al no saber qué era.

"La Lucarita es la mega piedra que se necesita para que un Lucario pueda mega evolucionar". Informó Kam a la mejor amiga de su hijo adoptivo.

"La confianza es buena, Korrina, pero todo en exceso es malo". Le dijo el azabache amablemente.

"Sólo estoy muy segura de mí misma. Desde que empecé la misión de las 100 victorias no he tenido que reiniciar ni una vez. Voy totalmente invicta y ahora no será diferente que sólo me falta una más. ¡Adelante, Lucario!". La chica dio su catedra de superioridad.

A Ash se le había hecho muy familiar ese deje de arrogancia en Korrina. Ella era demasiado parecida a su yo de antes. Primero había pensado usar a uno de sus Pokemon de Kalos, aprovechando que Flecthing había evolucionado a Fletchinder recientemente; pero ahora tenía dudas sobre sí debía o no debía darle una pequeña lección a la rubia.

Afortunadamente para Él, no tuvo que resolverlo.

"¡Vamos, Ash! ¡Envía a tu Pokemon más fuerte! ¡Envía a ese Pidgeot que tienes!". Exclamó y exigió la chica.

Ash sonrió internamente, pues Pidgeot no era su Pokemon más fuertes, pero sí estaba en su top 10. Decidió darle una lección.

"Está bien. Pidgeot, te elijo". Llamó Ash a su tipo volador, quien salió dando un fuerte graznido, haciendo temblar a Lucario y a Korrina.

"Bastante osado de tu parte pedir a Pidgeot cuando Lucario es tipo lucha. Y eso que yo no soy de los que se rigen únicamente por la ventaja de tipo".

"No importa, Pidgeot también es tipo normal. ¡Lucario, aura esfera!". Exclamó la entrenadora.

Lucario cargó una poderosa aura esfera, enviándola hacia la pájara.

Pidgeot miró a Ash, quien le respondió asintiendo.

Para sorpresa de todos (excepto de Kam, porque es Kam), Pidgeot no se movió ni un centímetro, ni siquiera alzó vuelo. Recibió de lleno el ataque del Pokemon perro.

"¡Ja! ¡Ahí va el primero! Al parecer tu reputación te infló demasiado, Ash". Se burló un poco la chica. Ash sólo miraba atento la mota de polvo que se formó alrededor de su segunda captura.

Serena, Rosa y Bonnie miraban algo molestas a Korrina por la manera en que estaba menospreciando a Ash, aunque tampoco entendían por qué Pidgeot no hizo nada.

Ellas vieron la respuesta.

El humo se había dispersado y se reveló a una Pidgeot completamente ilesa, con su plumaje tan reluciente y bien cuidado como siempre.

"Creo que la que está algo inflada eres Tú, Korrina". Dijo el azabache, mirando serio a la chica, quien ahora estaba gruñendo y viendo sorprendida la normalidad del ave.

"¡Eso no fue nada! ¡Lucario, acércate y usa puño fuego seguido de puño meteoro!".

Lucario hizo lo que su amiga le pidió, cargando fuego en su puño derecho y en el otro el meteoro.

El tipo lucha se precipitó hacia el ave.

"Esquiva". Fue la simple orden de Ash.

Pidgeot empezó a esquivar todos los puñetazos de Lucario con una gracia impecable, tanto así que ni siquiera había alzado el vuelo.

Serena una vez más quedó maravillada con la belleza de los Pokemon.

"¡Lucario, retrocede!". Ordenó y su Pokemon atendió, dando unos saltos hacia atrás, jadeando.

 _"Es increíblemente veloz… tengo que tomarlo descuidado si quiero darle tan siquiera un golpe"_. Pensaba la ojiazul.

"Veo que ya lo estás tomando más en serio, y de hecho deberías. Fue muy impresionante que Lucario pudiera usar dos movimientos simultáneamente". Felicitó el azabache.

La rubia lo miró molesta.

"No me estás dando una clase. ¡Lucario, aura esfera muchas veces!". Exclamó la chica.

Lucario le tiró tres auras esferas de seguido. Cuando se levantó el polvo, Pidgeot seguía intacta.

"Te diré algo: si consigues que Pidgeot alce el vuelo, te declararé ganadora". Le propuso Ash a su contrincante, quien lo miró con rabia y sorpresa.

"¡¿Quién te crees?! ¡Haré algo más que eso! ¡Lucario, una vez más, Puño fuego y puño meteoro!". Ordenó.

Lucario se precipitó a Pidgeot, empezando una vez más la danza.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, Lucario acabará cansado. Tienes que mantener la mente fría". Aconsejó el azabache a la rubia.

"Ya te dije que no me estás dando clase". Gruñó la chica.

"Tal vez no, pero sí quiero ayudarte. Estás dejando que tu buena racha se te suba a la cabeza, además de que tienes ansiedad por ganar, eso hace que no pienses con claridad". Le explicó el ojicafé a los ojos ojiazules que lo miraban con un deje de rabia.

"¡Sólo estás diciendo tonterías!".

"No, estoy diciendo la verdad. Cuando vaya al Gimnasio Yantra quiero tener una buena batalla, pero si tú me llegas a salir con esto, entonces prefiero retar a tu abuelo".

Lo que Ash dijo le llegó muy en el fondo, pero no de la buena manera; la hizo rabiar.

"¡¿Tú qué sabes de que tan buena puedo ser?!". Le gritó a su oponente.

Los demás miraban esto con preocupación; las cosas se estaban calentando.

"No te conozco. Acepto que tienes potencial, pero por lo que me estás mostrando, así nunca llegarás a ser buen líder de gimnasio". Finalizó Ash con dureza.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida. Nadie nunca le había dicho ese tipo de cosas. Siempre fue alabada como una prodigio.

"¡Yo soy una prodigio! No tienes derecho a decir eso". Bramó la chica con enojo.

"Tu arrogancia en exceso será tu perdición. Te lo dice alguien que por arrogancia ha perdido cosas importantes". Finalizó Ash.

"Pidgeot, basta". Ordenó Ash. Pidgeot literalmente cacheteó a Lucario con una de sus alas, mandándolo lejos, pero aún no derrotado. Luego, Ash devolvió a Pidgeot.

"Me rindo. Ya tienes tu victoria 100. Espero que te sirva de algo". Con esas palabras, Ash dio la vuelta y se alejó del lugar, dejando a Korrina conmocionada, y no era la única.

Serena fue la primera en salir detrás de Ash, preocupada por Él. Los demás iban a hacer lo mismo, pero Kam los detuvo, haciéndoles señas de que lo dejaran, mandándolos al centro Pokemon.

Korrina aún estaba tratando de procesar lo que había pasado. Ash sólo se rindió y la dejó ganar… ¿por lastima? Sí, vio la mirada de decepción en esos ojos ojicafés, no había duda.

"Él tiene razón".

La rubia escuchó de repente. Era Kam que se había quedado.

"¿Q-qué…?". Balbuceó la chica.

"La arrogancia como tal no es mala, pero como cualquier cosa, si dejas que te domine, entonces estás condenado al desastre. Ash, Yo y muchas personas hemos vivido las consecuencias de primera mano". El rubio de la máscara observó como la joven no podía sostener la mirada.

"Hace falta más que talento natural para ser el mejor en algo; hay que trabajar duro. No digo que no trabajes duro, pero no lo haces con el fervor con el que lo haría alguien a quien le dicen que no sirve para ello". Dijo Kam, para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar.

* * *

 **Con Ash.**

Ash había llegado a un claro. Se encontraba sentado mientras pensaba en cosas que no debían ser pensadas.

 _"Will I get over it?"._

Ash miró sus manos y las apretó.

 _"I can't believe it still hurts like this…"._

Sin darse cuenta, de su ojo derecho había salido una lagrima silenciosa.

Pikachu miró preocupado a su mejor amigo. Bajó de su hombro y se posó en su regazo.

 ** _"(Tranquilo… sabes que no fue tu culpa. Nunca lo fue)"_**. Trató de calmar a su amigo.

"¿Ash?".

El aludido se sobresaltó. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado la presencia de la peli miel.

Rápidamente limpió la lagrima y giró para recibirla con una media sonrisa.

"Hey, Serena. No tenías que seguirme". Le dijo.

Serena negó con la cabeza, sentándose al lado de Él.

"Sí tenía". La chica firmó determinada.

El joven la apreció con la mirada; sus ojos azules denotaban preocupación.

"Gracias". Fue todo lo que pudo decir Ash.

Hubo un silencio que se podía definir como cómodo pero triste.

Pikachu se había acercado a la chica, abogándole con la mirada que ayudara a su amigo. La peli miel acarició al Pokemon, sabía lo que le estaba pidiendo, no tenía necesidad de acudir a esa extraña habilidad de entender a los Pokemon como aquella vez que fue secuestrada; aunque desde ese día no había podido volverla a usar.

"Ash, ¿qué pasó?". Preguntó la chica con cautela.

Ash iba a negar.

"Y no me digas que nada, Ash Ketchum. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que algo te pasa". Serena fue firme.

Ash vaciló un poco. Pero luego recordó que ya le había ocultado mucho a Serena.

"La actitud de Korrina… me molestó porque… me recuerda a mí hace unos años". Declaró Ash.

Serena lo miró con comprensión.

"¿A qué te referías cuando dijiste que habías perdido algo valioso por orgullo?". Fue mucho más cautelosa al preguntar.

Ash respiró profundo, aún no estaba listo para sacar todo de su pecho. Pero Serena era tan especial para Él que merecía saber tan siquiera la versión corta por ahora.

Ash miró a Serena, luego a sus manos.

La chica decidió darle un empuje, y con todo el valor que pudo recoger, posó una de sus manos sobre las de Ash.

El azabache se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así tomó la mano de Serena entre la suya, apretando con fuerza.

"Hace años… yo estaba metido en una especie de lio…. El problema ya estaba casi resuelto… me confié… y por eso… alguien que no tenía nada que ver… alguien importante para mí...".

Ash tomó un respiro, estaba temblando. Pikachu se acurrucó en su regazo, dándole apoyo también.

"Perdió la vida por mi culpa… por mi arrogancia… vi morir a esa persona frente a mí".

Ash no pudo soportar más y se echó a los brazos de la peli miel.

Serena correspondió y abrazó a su azabache favorito.

Esta vez las posiciones estaban invertidas. Ash acurrucado en su pecho y Ella acariciándole el cabello.

Serena nunca se esperó esto. Ella había llegado a pensar que se trataba de una batalla importante perdida, pero esto superaba todo. ¿Su Ash había tenido que ver a alguien importante para él morir? Y lo peor es que se culpaba por ello. Ahora entendía esos pequeños cambios en su personalidad; ahora entendía esos destellos de dolor que de vez en cuando veía. No pudo soportar al pensar que Ash haya tenido que pasar por eso.

Ese día, decidió que quería hacerlo sonreír siempre.

Serena sin saberlo desprendió aquella aura que tanto Kam había notado. Esa aura calmante, que llenaba de vida todo.

Ash sintió el aura, pero estaba tan ensimismado que no reflexionó sobre ello, y únicamente disfrutó el momento.

Habían pasado varios minutos en esa posición, pero ninguno estaba cansado de ello.

El azabache comparó las noches en vela penando en soledad por lo mismo con este momento en los brazos de su peli miel.

Lo definiría con la frase:

" _It's easy not to fight when I´m not with You_ ". Pensó el azabache. Ahora, estando con Ella, podía pelear.

Ash pensó que tal vez estaba incomodando un poco a Serena, así que a regañadientes se separó suavemente de Ella, pero aún se encontraban bastante cerca.

Ash miró profundamente esas dos nebulosas que calmaban sus llamas inmortales.

"Gracias". Una vez más, Ash únicamente pudo decir eso. Pero Serena pudo ver mucho más en los ojos del morocho.

"Siempre que tú quieras, Ash". Serena lo miró con ternura. Nunca había visto al chico tan vulnerable. Plantó un suave beso en su mejilla y lo abrazó con delicadeza. El joven se sonrojó por consecuencia.

Se quedaron una vez más así, con Pikachu entre ambos.

El Pokemon estaba feliz. Sabía que esta chica era la cura a todo lo que su mejor amigo había estado padeciendo desde hace tiempo.

"Supongo que…". Ash empezó a hablar, llamando la atención de la chica.

"Lo de Korrina fue la gota que colmó la copa… Había tenido problemas para controlarme luego de haberte puesto en peligro a ti hace un par de días". Confesó el ojicafé.

La peli miel le dio una mirada comprensiva.

"Por eso estás tan decidido a entrenarme, ¿no?".

Ash se acomodó para quedar frente a frente con la chica, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

"Sí, por eso y por lo que ya te dije. No sé qué sería de mí si algo te llegase a pasar a ti o a otro de mis seres queridos. No podría soportarlo; no soy tan fuerte". Dijo Ash finalmente mirando hacia abajo.

Serena colocó sus manos en ambas mejillas morenas, forzándolo a mirarla.

"Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco, Ash. Nunca dudes de tu fortaleza. Sólo eres un hombre, no tienes que soportar todo solo". Le consoló la chica. Ash le sonrió.

"Quiero hacerte sonreír, Ash…". Declaró la chica sonrojada.

El Santo Guerrero también sintió sus mejillas quemar.

"Y para ello, quiero expresar y mostrar la belleza de los Pokemon que tanto tú amas".

"¿A qué te refieres?". Preguntó Ash algo confundido.

"Mientras veía las batallas de ti y Rosa contra Korrina, más específicamente los momentos en los que Lucario se deslizaba por las raíces y Pidgeot esquivaba a Lucario, pude apreciar la belleza de los Pokemon desde una perspectiva diferente". La chica finalizó.

"Yo siempre he sido fanática de la moda, así que supongo que me queda bien". La chica rio tiernamente. Ash sonrió de vuelta.

"Entonces, parece que has encontrado tu sueño. Y créeme que no hay nadie más indicada para mostrar la belleza de los Pokemon que tú". Apoyó Ash con gran fervor.

La chica miró sonrojada.

"Pero, lo que pasa es que no sé qué profesión hace eso".

Ash pensó un momento.

"Bueno, lo más cercano que conozco son los concursos Pokemon, pero aquí en Kalos creo que no hay". Recordó el ojicafé.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya tengo una idea de lo que quiero hacer".

"Y estoy seguro que serás la mejor". Le animó el chico. Serena lo miró tiernamente.

Ash miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que ya estaban en pleno atardecer.

"Creo que es momento de volver". Le dijo Ash. La peli miel asintió.

* * *

 **Devuelta al centro Pokemon.**

Los demás habían llegado hace tiempo. Poco después llegó Kam. Aún estaban esperando a que los dos jóvenes llegaran.

"Ya han pasado poco más de dos horas, ¿no deberíamos ir a buscarlos?". Preguntó Clemont algo preocupado.

"No es necesario. Ya llegaron". Apenas el rubio de la máscara dijo eso, las puertas del centro Pokemon se abrieron, revelando a ambos jóvenes y al Pikachu. Ash tenía una expresión más calmada, y Serena una complacida, aunque en el fondo seguía impactada por la revelación que le hizo el azabache.

"Hola, chicos. Perdón por haberlos preocupado". Apenas el chico dijo eso su expresión cambió a una seria y su mirada se dirigió a un punto aparentemente vacío.

Todos los miraron con extrañeza, pero también vieron a Kam mirando a la misma dirección.

"Ash, ¿qué pasa?". Le preguntó Serena.

"Korrina está en peligro". Declaró el chico.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?". Preguntó Clemont.

"Sólo lo sé. Clemont, Rosa, Serena, quédense aquí y cuiden de Bonnie; Kam y yo nos encargaremos". Dijo Ash en pose de líder. Rosa y Clemont asintieron, pero Serena estaba reacia.

"No, Ash, quiero ir contigo". Pidió la chica.

Ash la miró a los ojos.

"Has hecho mucho por mí hoy. Te prometo que volveré pronto, sólo ayudaremos a esa chica problemática". Le prometió.

Serena aún no estaba del todo convencida, pero terminó cediendo. Ash sonrió y antes de irse le plantó un beso en la frente.

"Vamos". Le dijo Ash a Kam que lo estaba esperando en la puerta.

* * *

 **Con Korrina.**

Resulta que la chica había quedado muy marcada con las palabras y acciones de Ash, y también las posteriores de Kam; tanto así que decidió demostrar que estaban equivocados.

La chica sabía dónde podía encontrar la mega piedra, así que se dirigió hacia allá con la motivación de hacer que se tragaran sus palabras.

Llegó a la cueva en las montañas cercanas al pueblo, descubriendo que ya no la tapaba una roca como la última vez que ella estuvo ahí. Haciendo caso omiso a eso decidió adentrarse.

Grave error.

Al entrar en la cueva se encontró con una mujer rubia con vestido de combate elegante color rojo oscuro. La rubia tenía una mirada azul de Póker. La chica tenía a su lado a un gran Tyranitar que estaba picando la pared de la cueva.

La chica le enfrentó, cuestionándola acerca de su presencia en la cueva. La otra rubia sólo la miró y mandó a su Tyranitar a atacarla. Korrina ante esto mandó a su tipo lucha, se sintió confiada sabiendo que tenía una ventaja x4 sobre el Pokemon Roca/siniestro.

Otra vez, grave error.

Lucario estaba dando batalla, pero era Tyranitar el que gobernaba la batalla.

Llegó un punto en que Tyranitar logró sujetar a Lucario con sus mandíbulas.

"Mantenlo ahí". Dijo la chica inexpresiva, acercándose a la otra rubia.

Korrina estaba algo asustada, pero no retrocedió. Al ver que la mujer se acercaba peligrosamente, decidió atacar primero, lanzando una patada que la rubia detuvo con suma facilidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la rubia mayor la dominara.

"No debiste entrometerte, niña". Le dijo a Korrina, quien estaba de rodillas jadeando con algunos rasguños y moretones.

Los ojos de la líder de Gimnasio se abrieron con horror al ver que la mujer había sacado un revolver, y procedió a apuntarle.

"Adiós".

Jaló el gatillo.

Korrina cerró los ojos al tiempo que se escuchaba la pólvora; pero nunca llegó nada.

La joven lentamente abrió los ojos, revelándose a un irreconocible Gabite frente a ella. El Pokemon había detenido la bala con sus garras.

"¿Q-qué?".

La joven miró más allá del Pokemon, y logró ver a una figura que sostenía la mano donde la mujer tenía el arma. Movió los ojos donde se encontraba Lucario y lo vio libre en el suelo, y a Tyranitar siendo doblegado por un Pikachu: Payka.

El hombre que sostenía la mano de la mujer era Ash, con Pikachu en su hombro.

"¿Estás bien?".

Korrina escuchó a su izquierda, encontrándose cara a cara con Kam.

"S-sí".

"Peleaste bien. Ahora, retrocede". Le ordenó el rubio mayor. La chica sólo pudo estar de acuerdo.

La mujer rubia veía con sorpresa al azabache; su agarre era mortal. Si decidía tratar de quitar la mano la perdería.

"Ash Ketchum". Reconoció la mujer.

Ash la miró directamente a los ojos, dejando que su instinto asesino en forma de calor se filtrara. Ya hacían 35 grados Celsius.

Ash pudo sentir una enorme aura inexpresiva dentro de la mujer. Era similar a la de Reiner.

Vio en el pecho del vestido de la chica el símbolo del Team Magma.

"Eres parte del Team Magma, pero no traes el traje convencional. ¿Eres una general?". Le preguntó.

La mujer le dio una mirada de muerte que no logró inmutar al chico.

"Sí".

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?".

La chica vaciló, gruñendo por lo bajo. Ash apretó su agarre.

"Si me conoces sabes que te conviene responder". Amenazó el guerrero.

"Annie, Annie Leonhardt, general del Team Magma". Se presentó la chica finalmente a regañadientes.

"Ya veo. Respóndeme algo, Annie. Si eres sincera conmigo te dejaré ir. ¿Todos los equipos, mafias y grupos "revolucionarios", están trabajando en conexión?".

La chica sabía que iba a tener problemas, pero aun así asintió.

"Una última cosa: ¿Hay alguien que esté en el máximo mando o se lo reparten equitativamente por grupos?". Preguntó Ash con cautela.

La mujer miró con nerviosismo, desviando la mirada.

"Déjame reformular mi pregunta: ¿Hay alguien que está a cargo, pero los demás no saben que está a cargo?".

Ash pudo ver un leve espasmo en la chica, confirmando sus sospechas. Ash la liberó de su agarre.

"Vete de aquí antes de que me arrepienta". Mandó el chico.

La joven se puso a la defensiva, y de un movimiento devolvió a Tyranitar y salió huyendo rápidamente.

"¡¿P-por qué la dejaste ir?!". Gritó Korrina, quien había presenciado toda la escena.

Ash la miró inexpresivamente.

"No había necesidad de mantenerla".

"¡Casi me mata!". Le reclamó.

"Lo sé, y te salvé". Declaró Ash, mirándola.

La joven bajó la cara de vergüenza.

"La próxima vez que veas a un oponente más fuerte que tú y con malas intenciones: huye. No hay cobardía en querer resguardar la vida. Y más por Lucario, el pobre está muy malherido; fue peor de tu parte el haberlo hecho batallar una pelea suicida". Regañó con enfado a la chica, quien ya estaba lagrimeando.

"L-lo siento". Se disculpó, sorprendiendo levemente a Ash.

"Reconoces tu error; es un comienzo". Ash observaba a la chica llorar en silencio; tal vez estaba siendo demasiado duro, después de todo, estuvo al borde de la muerte. El azabache suspiró y se acercó a Ella.

"Escucha, Korrina, eres fuerte, tienes un gran potencial, pero si no dejas de ser tan confiada y arrogante, esto te pasará una y otra vez". Le aconsejaba el ojicafé con más calma.

"Una vez un hombre amargado, sarcástico y misántropo me dijo: " _La arrogancia hay que ganársela_ ". Eso me lo dijo después de que yo hiciera alarde de lo que no tenía. Ahora, yo te digo lo mismo".

La joven se calmó un poco.

"Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa… y te prometo que te voy a demostrar que puedo ser mejor". Le dijo la chica con determinación. Ash sonrió.

"Así me gusta. Ahora, creo que tienes una mega piedra que buscar".

"Pero… nuestra batalla".

"No importa. Decidiremos las cosas en nuestra batalla de Gimnasio. Por ahora, quiero que explotes tu potencial".

Korrina lo miró con agradecimiento, y sin que ninguno de los presentes se lo esperara, la joven le dio una reverencia.

"Gracias… Senpai". Dijo la chica algo sonrojada, incomodando un poco al azabache.

Kam se burló internamente del azabache, seguía atrayendo a más participantes para pelear una batalla que ya tenía ganadora.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente. 7:30 A.M.**

Ash y Kam habían llegado pasadas las doce, algo fatigados, pues después de que Korrina encontrara su mega piedra, procedió a usarla por primera vez, dando como resultado una transformación perfecta. Kam se sorprendió del buen manejo que tenía con la mega, pues normalmente los primerizos tienen problemas para controlar el poder.

Serena se había quedado dormida en el sofá del centro Pokemon esperando al azabache. El chico, conmovido por ese detalle, la llevó cargada hasta su cuarto.

Se habían despertado temprano pues habían perdido un día de viaje con todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Ash y Kam les explicaron lo sucedido ayer.

El grupo ya había desayunado y estaba listo para irse.

"¡Oigan, esperen!". Era Korrina la que gritaba, llegando a donde ellos apuradamente.

"Hey, Korrina, ¿qué sucede?". Preguntó Ash.

La chica recuperaba el aliento.

"Yo sólo quería agradecerles; a ti y Kam, por ayudarme tanto. Te prometo que te daré una batalla inolvidable". Le prometió la chica con un leve tono rosado en sus mejillas, que fue notado por todas las mujeres del grupo.

"Estoy seguro que así será". Le devolvió Ash la sonrisa.

La chica se despidió de todos, alejándose para comenzar a entrenar.

El grupo siguió su camino. Tuvieron que pasar a través de la cueva de los reflejos. El lugar desprendía una energía bastante extraña, tanto así que hasta los que no podían sentir el aura se daban cuenta de ello.

 _"La perderás"._

 _A_ sh se detuvo en secó. Miró a todos lados.

"Ash, ¿qué pasa?". Le preguntó Serena.

Ash supuso que nadie había escuchado nada por la forma en que lo miraban; ni siquiera Pikachu que estaba en su hombro.

Ash negó con la cabeza.

"Nada. Sólo creí haber escuchado algo. No importa". Dijo Ash.

Todos volvieron a caminar después de eso.

 _"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte"._

Esta vez fue Kam el que escuchó algo, pero no se detuvo.

 _"Eres inútil"._

"¿Qué fue eso?". Preguntó Bonnie sobresaltada. Esta vez había sido Ella.

"¿Qué fue qué?". Rosa interrogó confundida. Todos se habían detenido otra vez.

"Escuché una voz, se parecía mucho a la mía. ¿Ustedes no?". Clemont, Serena y Rosa negaron, siendo los únicos que aún no habían escuchado nada.

"Te dije que no debías dormirte tan tarde". Regañó Clemont a su hermana.

"En serio, escuché algo". Reiteró la niña algo molesta de que no le creyeran.

"Te creo".

Todos miraron a Ash, quien era el que había hablado.

"Hace rato, también escuché una voz que sonaba como yo". Declaró el azabache en defensa de la pequeña rubia.

"Eso es extraño… ¿Tendrá algo que ver con esta cueva?". Se preguntó el rubio de gafas.

"De hecho, tiene mucho que ver".

Una voz sobresaltó a casi todo el grupo. Los dos santos ya habían sentido su presencia y, de hecho, sabían quién era.

Pudieron ver a un hombre de cabello castaño desordenado, ojos del mismo color y tez blanca; su vestimenta consistía en una chaqueta color azul oscuro con bordados negros; un pantalón chándal negro con un spandex negro debajo de ellos. En su dedo medio izquierdo traía un anillo con un cristal mitad blanco - mitad negro incrustado. Aparentaba unos veinte y tantos.

"Sus señorías, me sorprende verlos por estos lares". Se expresó el hombre mirando a Kam y a Ash, dando una leve reverencia.

Los que no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando miraban extrañados la escena.

"Es un gusto verte, Nate. Puedes dejar las formalidades". Saludó Kam.

El hombre entendió la indirecta; lo llamó por su nombre de pila. Luego miró a los demás y supuso que eran la razón.

"Disculpen mi falta de modales. Mi nombre es Nate Black, un gusto". Se presentó el de chándal.

"Soy Serena Yvonne".

"Mucho gusto, me llamo Rosa Whyte, con 'Y'".

"Mi nombre es Clemont, y ella es mi hermana Bonnie".

"Así que… ustedes se conocen". Afirmó Serena mirando a la dupla de entrenadores con un Pikachu en sus hombros.

"Sí, lo conocí mientras viajaba por Unova. ¿Qué haces aquí, Nate? ¿Estás de viaje?". Preguntó el azabache.

"No, me mudé a Kalos hace varios meses. Ya sabes, necesitaba cambiar de ambiente". Le informó el hombre. Ash y Kam asintieron en comprensión, pues sabían de qué hablaba.

"Así que, ¿a qué te referías con lo de la cueva?". Recordó Clemont.

"Oh, sí. Verán, esta cueva es una rareza; se caracteriza por mostrar lo peor y lo mejor de cada persona. Las inseguridades, voluntades, falencias y virtudes de cada uno serán mostradas ante aquellos que padezcan de dudas. Esta cueva te muestra todo aquello que en el fondo sabes que posees, pero no puedes ver. Te muestra tu reflejo; por eso la cueva se llama así". Terminó de explicar Nate.

Todos se encontraban sorprendidos, inclusive Kam se encontraba intrigado, pues no recordaba esta cueva.

"¿A qué se debe que esta cueva sea tan especial?". Preguntó Serena mirando a su alrededor.

"No se sabe con exactitud. Puede que tenga que ver con que en tiempos antiguos este lugar era habitada por muchos Pokemon Psíquicos. Ahora está habitada más que nada por Pokemon tipo roca, aunque se puede ver uno que otro Espurr o Mewostic por aquí". Nate explicó su hipótesis.

"Ya veo. No recordaba esta cueva". Murmuró el de la máscara.

"Si quieren saber todas sus dudas, lo único que tienen que hacer es mirar fijamente su reflejo en alguno de los cristales de la cueva. Si no quieren, únicamente no lo hagan, pero tendrán que soportar las voces si sus inseguridades son muy fuertes". Explicó Nate.

Ash pudo ver por qué Nate vivía por aquí. Este sin duda era como su lugar ideal.

"Bueno. Los guiaré a la salida de manera más eficaz, ya que esta cueva es algo larga y se puede tardar unas horas en llegar, pero conmigo pueden cortar ese tiempo a la mitad. Y luego, si me lo permiten, podría ofrecerles unos bocadillos en mi humilde morada". Ofreció el castaño, y todos aceptaron con gusto.

A medida que caminaban, las voces se repetían en la cabeza de los integrantes del grupo.

 _"Nunca lograrás tu sueño"._

Serena negaba internamente.

 _"Eres una fracasada"._

Rosa se enroscaba una de sus coletas con su dedo del nerviosismo.

 _"Eres débil"._

Esta vez le tocó a Clemont.

El joven rubio había tenido varias cosas en la cabeza los últimos días. A pesar de que era un líder de Gimnasio, no se sentía capaz de seguirle el ritmo a Ash y a Kam. Con Kam era obvio, pues es el legendario maestro, por lo tanto, lo más cercano a la mortalidad era Ash, pero aun así se sentía a varios años de distancia. Serena era novata, así que imposible compararse con Ella; Rosa no manejó su carrera como ella hubiera querido, es entendible; y Bonnie no es ni entrenadora todavía. El joven tendría que pensar bien las cosas.

Finalmente, y para alivio de todos, lograron salir de la cueva a eso de las 10:30 A.M.

Llegaron hasta la cabaña de Nate, la cual era simple pero acogedora. Dejaron sus cosas y Ash en seguida llamó a las dos ojiazules para entrenar hasta el almuerzo.

Era su primera sesión juntas, así que se tenían que esforzar.

Los hermanos rubios fueron con ellos para ver cómo les iba en su entrenamiento, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

Kam, al sentirse seguro en la cabaña de Nate, decidió quitarse la máscara.

"Así que… ¿Cómo lo llevas?". Pregunto el rubio al sentir a Nate llegar con dos tazas de té.

El castaño le entregó una copa al rubio, y procedieron a tomar un sorbo.

"Supongo que bien. Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo; lo he asimilado". Se expresó el de ojos café. Los ojos del hombre estaban fijos en una imagen que lo mostraba a Él de niño, y a otro infante idéntico a Nate, sólo que este tenía el cabello hacia abajo y sus ropas eran más claras.

"Ese es un gran paso". Reconoció el rubio, tomando otro sorbo de su té.

"En los últimos días he sentido que el aura del señor Ash se elevaba más de lo que debería. ¿A caso los rumores son ciertos?".

"Sí, Ash pelea con la mafia, como normalmente hace en todas las regiones".

"Pero esta vez hay algo diferente, ¿no?". Inquirió el castaño.

Kam se pasó una mano por el cabello.

"Sí. Él y yo hemos tenido un mal presentimiento desde hace un par de meses. Creemos que la próxima Guerra Santa se acerca". Finalmente confesó.

Nate miró algo sorprendido, y se puso levemente nervioso.

"Y de alguna forma pensamos que las mafias y grupos que dominan lo criminal en todo el mundo tendrá un papel importante. Se han unido; hay un líder mayor sin que ningún integrante excepto unos cuantos lo sepa; y lo peor son sus generales". El invidente tomó otro sorbo.

"¿Qué tienen esos generales?".

"A priori, y por sus reservas de aura que tanto intentan ocultar, diría que son casi tan fuertes como un Santo Soldado promedio".

Nate abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

"¿Tan fuertes como un Santo Soldado? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?". El Castaño estaba bastante sorprendido, ya ni siquiera bebía su té.

"No lo sé. Hasta ahora hemos conocido sólo a dos. Reiner Braun, de Flare; y Annie Leonhardt, de Magma. Braun tiene un aura agresiva y maliciosa, la de Leonhardt es inexpresiva, como si no le importara nada. Las auras de ambos se parecen mucho, a lo mejor son hermanos, tienen rasgos faciales similares, pero siento que es por algo más". Le comunicó la información que tenía.

"Quiero que estés alerta. En la última Guerra Santa no contamos con nuestras Diosas, pero siento que en esta sí lo haremos". Reflexionó el hombre.

Ambos hombres se pusieron a hablar de otros temas más casuales que la supervivencia mundial.

* * *

 ** _Con los demás._**

Ash había colocado a Serena y a Rosa a hacer calentamiento en conjunto con sus Pokemon, alegando que era una forma de agrandar el vínculo que tienen. Antes de eso, Rosa y Serena se cambiaron a ropas más cómodas. Ambas vestían unos pantalones de entrenamiento que se ajustaban a sus figuras pero que no impedían la movilidad; también traían un camisón que permitía gran movilidad.

Ash pronto se arrepintió de mandarlas a hacer saltos, pues el pobre azabache apenas podía mantener su mirada centrada. If You what I mean.

Después de media hora de calentamiento, las mandó a correr 10 vueltas junto con sus Pokemon a su máxima velocidad, pero nunca despegándose de sus compañeros. Serena sólo tenía a Fennekin y Rosa corrió junto con Torchic.

Finalmente, Ash las dejó con una prueba de puntería para sus Pokemon. Tenían que bajar unas bayas que había en la rama de un árbol usando ascuas, pero sin quemar las bayas.

Al ver que habían fallado sus dos primeros intentos, Ash decidió hacer su propia sesión de entrenamiento. No se cambió porque su ropa ya estaba acondicionada para entrenar y pelear.

El azabache sacó a casi todos los Pokemon que traía consigo: Pidgeot, Gabite, Dratini, Froakie, Fletchinder, Ralts y Pikachu que bajó de su hombro (confuso, ¿no?).

Ash decidió centrarse en Ralts hoy, la chica estaba próxima a evolucionar, sólo necesitaba un poco más de empuje. Mandó a Pikachu, Pidgeot y Gabite a hacer su entrenamiento avanzado mientras se quedaba con los menos experimentados. Froakie y Dratini tenían un potencial inmenso, en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos se habían vuelto increíblemente fuertes. Fletchinder mantenía bien el ritmo. Ralts no había tenido muchas oportunidades de pelear batallas importantes, sólo contra los entrenadores casuales que se encontraba de vez en cuando.

Y sí, después de 40 minutos de entrenamiento, Ralts evolucionó en Kirlia.

"Felicidades, Kirlia". Felicitó Ash a su Pokemon, quien había saltado a sus brazos contenta luego de evolucionar.

"¡Ash!".

El aludido giró hacia donde escuchó su nombre, y pudo ver cómo tanto Rosa como Serena tenían dos bayas en perfectas condiciones. La punta del tallo de las bayas estaba levemente quemada, así que no había trampa. Ambas jóvenes se miraban algo cansadas y más lo estaban ambos Pokemon tipo fuego.

"Bien hecho, chicas. Creo que ya es hora de almorzar, volvamos a la cabaña". Dijo Ash y las chicas suspiraron en alivio.

Después de unos 5 minutos llegaron a la cabaña, pero no se esperaban ver a los dos hombres en plena batalla, pero no era Pokemon. Estaban peleando entre ellos.

"¿Por qué están peleando?". Preguntó Clemont preocupado.

"No se preocupen, sólo están pasando el rato entrenando". Dijo Ash acercándose.

Nate estaba atacando a Kam con varias patadas y puños, los cuales eran esquivados o interceptados por el rubio invidente. Ambos peleadores se detuvieron cuando sintieron la presencia de los jóvenes.

Unos minutos más tarde el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Vieron a Serena y a Rosa comer con tanto fervor como lo haría cierto azabache que miraba algo risueño la escena.

"Veo que las entrenaste en algo más que batallas Pokemon". Dijo Kam arqueando una ceja.

Las jóvenes se detuvieron para darse cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo. Sonrojadas se disculparon.

"No se preocupen, adelante, coman al ritmo que más les plazca. Puedo entender que el entrenamiento es difícil". El castaño mayor dijo compresible.

Luego del almuerzo, Ash y compañía reanudaron el entrenamiento, y cuando menos lo pensaron, ya se estaba haciendo de noche. Nate les ofreció pasar la noche en su cabaña, y si bien Ash estaba algo reacio puesto que ya habían perdido mucho tiempo, concluyó que no había prisa y aceptó.

* * *

 ** _Esa misma noche. 8:30 P.M._**

Todos se habían dormido hace una hora, puesto que querían salir apenas el sol se asome en el horizonte. Sin embargo, Ash seguía despierto, una vez más reflexionando acerca de todo.

El joven, viendo que no podía dormir, decidió dar una caminata nocturna.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que llegara a la entrenada de la cueva reflejo.

El joven tomó valor para entrar.

"¿Ash?".

El azabache sonrió. La chica tenía un sexto sentido cuando se trataba de Él siendo sentimental.

"Lo siento, Serena. ¿Te desperté?". Se disculpó el ojicafé, ya mirando a la chica que estaba en pijama.

"No, yo tampoco podía dormir, y entonces te vi salir. ¿Qué haces?". Preguntó la chica inquisitivamente.

"Nada realmente. Sólo salí a caminar".

Serena lo miró acusadoramente.

"¿A la cueva reflejo?".

"Llegué de casualidad".

Serena lo miró.

"En serio, te lo prometo". Se defendió Ash de la mirada.

"Entonces, ¿te importa si te acompaño?".

"Estaría encantado". Dijo Ash con una sonrisa.

Ambos se adentraron en la cueva reflejo.

"Viniste aquí para ver tus inseguridades, ¿no?". Soltó Serena de repente, haciendo que Ash frenara.

El joven suspiro.

"No te puedo ocultar nada". Dijo risueño.

"Pensé que… si me veía a mí mismo… _Maybe Will I get over It?_ ". Confesó el chico.

Serena se acercó a Él.

"Entiendo, pero no tienes que hacer todo esto solo…".

Finalmente, la chica se abrazó a Él.

" _The walls between You and I... That always pushed us apart…"._ Decía Ash con nostalgia.

"Ya no están, Ash…". Le dijo la chica.

Ash miró el reflejo de Él y Serena en un cristal, y tuvo una visión ultra rápida de Él sosteniendo su cuerpo muerto.

El joven se exaltó por esto, tensándose. La chica lo notó y apretó aún más su agarre.

"No te dejaré". Declaró la chica con determinación.

" _I was sitting and waiting in my room for you… You were waiting for me too, ¿right?"._ Le susurró la chica.

Ash abrazó con fuerzo a la chica.

Las auras de ambos encajaban a la perfección.

" _The older I get… I think that It's been away too long for the times we've missed…"._ Declaró el azabache.

"Nunca más tendremos que añorarlos…". Le respondió la chica.

Ash volvió a mirar el reflejo de ambos, el cual estaba normal, pero sí escuchó una voz.

 _"Cuídala"._

 _"Lo haré"._ Se respondió Ash a sí mismo.

El chico recordó algo. Ahora era el momento perfecto para hacerlo. Ash se separó con cuidado de la chica, quien lo veía confundida.

"Sere… quiero darte algo". Le dijo algo.

La chica lo miró expectante.

Ash sacó una Pokeball de su cinturón, y se la dio. La chica la miró confundida.

"¿Una Pokeball?".

"Mira lo que hay dentro". Sonrió el azabache.

Serena abrió la Pokeball, saliendo un haz de luz azul que se materializo en un pequeño Pokemon.

La peli miel vio al pequeño Pokemon y reconoció qué era al instante.

"¿Poli?".

Era un Poliwag.

"¿Un Poliwag?". La ojiazul miró al chico que seguía sonriendo.

"Sí. ¿Lo reconoces?".

La chica no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber a qué se refería. Abrió los ojos en sorpresa y miró a Ash.

"¿Él es…?". Trató de preguntar incrédula.

Ash sonrió aún más.

"Sí. Él es la razón por la cual tú y yo estamos aquí ahora". Finalizó el chico, despejando el misterio.

"Pero… ¿Cómo?". Decía la peli miel mirando al pequeño Pokemon, quien ya la había reconocido y había saltado a sus brazos. La chica lo sostuvo gustosa, sonriendo ante aquellos recuerdos de su infancia.

"Nunca dejé de verlo. Recuerda que nosotros siempre jugábamos con Él hasta el día en que te mudaste; desde ese día lo visitaba más seguido. Cuando partí a mi viaje a los 10 años obviamente dejé de verlo por grandes lapsos de tiempo, pero siempre lo visitaba cuando llegaba a pueblo paleta". Decía Ash mientras acariciaba al Pokemon en los brazos de la chica.

"Después de volver de Unova me quedé en Kanto a entrenar por poco más de medio año. En ese tiempo obviamente lo iba a visitar gradualmente. Pero hubo un día en que me di cuenta que el pobre estaba bastante solo. Al parecer, era el único de su grupo que no había podido evolucionar y lo hicieron a un lado por ello". Explicó el chico.

Poliwag puso mirada triste. Serena se sintió mal y lo abrazó con más firmeza.

"Oh… pobrecito". Decía la chica.

"Entonces le ofrecí unirse a mi familia, para que ya no estuviese solo. La cuestión es que Poliwag me dejó en claro que no le gustaban demasiado las batallas. Así que un día empezamos a recordarte, y ya que Él te extrañaba, decidimos que el día en que te viese te lo iba a entregar. Sabía que no ibas a retar Gimnasios, ya que desde niños nunca te gustó demasiado la violencia". Terminó de relatar Ash.

"Entonces, ¿por qué me lo das hasta ahora?". Le preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Quería que encontraras tu sueño primero, y ya lo has hecho; tal vez aun falte la profesión, pero tienes el objetivo claro. Antes de salir de pueblo Crómlech llamé al profesor Oak para que me enviara a Poliwag, y una vez conmigo le expliqué tu objetivo; Él está más que de acuerdo en ayudarte".

Serena miró al Pokemon agua con cariño.

"¿Quieres formar parte de mi familia, Poliwag?". Le pidió la chica amablemente. El Pokemon agua asintió y comenzó a frotarse contra la mejilla de la chica.

"Está bien. Dame tu Pokedex, así haré el intercambio más rápido". Le pidió Ash.

La chica le entregó el aparato a su vez que Ash sacaba el suyo, y en un minuto el traspaso ya estaba hecho. Poliwag era oficialmente Pokemon de Serena.

"Ash, no tengo palabras para agradecerte". Le dijo la chica sonriente con Poliwag aun en brazos.

El chico sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla derecha de la chica.

"Con verte sonreír es más que suficiente".

La chica se sonrojó a más no poder, pero siguió sonriendo.

Ambos decidieron que era momento de volver a la cabaña.

Mientras caminaban a la salida, Ash pudo ver en un cristal el reflejó de una persona que conocía muy bien; le estaba sonriendo con cariño. Ash también sonrió, cerrando los ojos mientras una lagrima silenciosa bajaba por su mejilla derecha. El chico la limpió rápidamente para que Serena no se diera cuenta.

 _"The older I get, I will get over It"._

* * *

 _ **Serperior (full): 18,000**_

 _ **Lucario (full): 55,000**_

 _ **Pidgeot (poder usado): 100,000**_

 _ **Tyranitar: 90,000**_

 _ **Payka (poder usado): 150,000**_


End file.
